In the Shadows of Forever
by Brown-eyedCullenGirl
Summary: A day before her wedding Bella disappears and later evidences that she's dead are found. Eighty years later the Cullens decide to go back to Forks and surprise some vampires between who is someone they know. What really happened to Bella?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Here it is the first chapter of my new story! My classes started yesterday so now my updates won't be so frequent but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope you like it! Thanks to jdrast for helping me with the title and all the others who sent me their suggestions for it. The song Bella is singing in the beginning is 18th floor balcony from blue October. So obviously I don't own it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of my first chapter. I know it's a bit short and it doesn't says much but...**

**English is not my mother tongue so there can be some mistakes but I'm doing my best and sometimes it's just because I didn't noticed when I was re-reading the chapter. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters.**

**Full Summary: A day before her wedding Bella disappears. A few days later, evidence that she's dead are found. Eighty years later the Cullens decide to go back to Forks and surprise some vampires between who is someone they know very well. What really happened to Bella? Will Edward believe her story? Will Bella and Edward be able to get back their relationship or will the obstacles be too much for them to overcome? Will Edward accept Bella's new life? Bella is a vampire.**

**1/07/2010: ****This chapter is now beta'd. ****Thanks so much to adri1577 for her help.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Bella's POV

"I lost a piece of me and you, I think I left it in your arms, I forgot the reasons I got scared but remember that I care quite a lot..."

"That again, Bells? How many times have you played that song over the last years? It's so old." I was in the loft, playing the piano when Scott came in.

"I tried. I swear I tried. You know I did. I tried to forget him, to forget them, but I can't. They were... they are so important to me." I rose and walked to the window, seating in the window bench and looking outside. Wide green gardens stretched in front of me until the border of the forest. And faraway you could see high mountains with some snow on the top. I could spend days watching this view.

"Bella, you've been suffering for so long! Eighty years Bella! I can't understand why you don't go after him. You know he loves you, and you still love him." My brother Scott is always trying to convince me to go and find Edward. And he's not the only one. Almost my whole family, or coven as some would like to call, wants that. They want me to be happy, and they know that Edward is the only one that can make me happy.

Besides Scott I have three more brothers: David, Luke and Kurt. Scott came with me when, ten years after I was changed, I left the Volturi. David and Luke had been traveling together and joined us a few months later. Kurt was the last addition to our family; I found him a year after I left Italy. We have been together since then. There is also a family of humans that lives with us, the Jones. They've been with us since we moved, when I left Italy. They are the only human family that knows about vampires, and they used to take care of this house before Scott and I moved in. In the beginning we kept our distance because we didn't want to hurt them, but now they are a part of our family. My brothers fought their thirst above all, but to me the human blood is not very appealing. Maybe it's because I was so averse to it when I was human. I fought mainly with my strength. I wasn't used to be around humans, and I didn't want to accidentally kill them.

We live in Canada, in the middle of a huge forest. It is a great place to live. The landscape is very relaxing and inspiring, and it's far enough from cities which means that we never have to move. Of course we interact with other humans, besides the Jones, but we don't have to be always moving.

Sometimes we enroll ourselves in high school or college but not recently. We had created a company, and I was more than busy with that and all my free time activities. I did it on purpose though. I don't like to have free time.

"We've been over this already, Scott. Too many times. I don't have the right to throw myself into his life again. Besides, what do you think he'll do when he finds out I'm 'alive'? He will never forgive me the fact that I'm 'alive'."

"If you don't try, you'll never know!" He stated.

"I know him! I know him better than anyone. Especially now." Now I could get inside his head. As I developed my gift, it allowed me to get inside other's heads: read their thoughts, see through their eyes and smell what they smell. If I knew someone well enough, I could even see their memories. All this knowledge allowed me to use my gift easily.

"You can't predict his reactions." He argued. I already knew all his arguments by heart and he knew mine, but we kept having this discussion every time he caught me playing that music or doing something he considered depressive.

"He's fine now, Scott! He's healing. Slowly, but he is. I'll just let him live his life."

"It's not fair to you, Bella! You are giving up your happiness for them."

"You know what wouldn't be fair? If I showed up now. That wouldn't be fair to them."

"I respect your decision. I just can't see you suffering like that. It's so hard for me. For all of us." I knew how it hurt them to see me so down...

I was still staring at the window when David entered the room.

"Bells? Jacob is on the phone, I thought you might want to talk to him."

"Of course." I responded enthusiastically. Despite the fact that I was a vampire, Jake and I were still friends. He appeared to be thirty, since he had only stopped phasing when he imprinted a few years ago. He got married and has a ten- year-old girl named Elizabeth and a six-year-old boy, named Matt. Jake and his pack are the only ones who know that I'm alive. I speak to him regularly, especially since I'm Elizabeth's godmother, and I also visit them often. My brothers and I are the only vampires allowed in the reservation. The pack trusts us.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"Hi Jake! How are you?" I asked with as much excitement as I could muster. I was really glad to talk to him, but the conversation I had just had with Scott was still very present in my mind.

"Great! What about you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You don't sound very well... We miss you. When can you come over? It's been a while since your last visit. The kids have been begging me to call you. Though I'm not sure what they miss the most: you or the loads of presents you usually bring with you." He joked.

"Well, I miss you too. What if I visited you this weekend? Today is Thursday, so I can go tomorrow and spend the weekend there..."

"You're on! Are your brothers coming?"

"I'm sure that Scott and Kurt can go, but I don't know about Luke and David. They may have to work." Luke and Davis both worked in a hospital, as far as possible from the blood. They hoped to achieve the level of restraint that Carlisle has, but while that didn't happen, they avoided to handle blood as much as they could.

"Okay. Maybe you should consider moving back to Forks."

"Too many memories, Jake. It's hard dealing with this as it is. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I moved back."

"I understand. We'll talk better when you arrive. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye." I ended the cal and called my brothers. "Guys? Family meeting!" A second later they were all in my bedroom. I sat on the bed, Kurt and Scott took a window bench, and Luke sat at my desk.

"So… What's cooking Bells?" Kurt asked happily.

"I'm going to La Push this weekend, and I wanted to know who's coming with me." There was always one, at least, that would come with me. They felt the need to protect me though I was able to defend myself very well, better than them. But they always said I was like their little sister, and they had to take care of me, which brought a lot of memories from my other vampire family…

"I want." Kurt and Scott said in unison, excitement dripping off their voices. I already knew I could count on them. They were always up to a visit to La Push. They just loved to hang out with the wolves.

"I can't. I have to work the whole weekend." Davis said.

"I still have to work tomorrow afternoon, but I can meet you there." Luke suggested.

"Perfect! Though I don't feel very well leaving you here alone, David…" I started.

"Don't even think about that, Bella. I'll be the whole weekend at the hospital anyway. Besides, have you forgotten that we live with a big family of humans? I would never be alone. Go and have fun. Say hello to everybody for me."

"Sure."

"When are we leaving?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I answered promptly.

"Maybe we should get ready then. What about a small hunting trip before we leave?" Luke proposed. I don't hunt very frequently, once a month is enough, and if I wanted, I could handle more time, but I don't like taking chances, especially when I live with humans.

"I'm on!" I said. We would all go, even David.

I loved hunting with my brothers. It's one of the few things I can really appreciate. Sometimes we take huge hunting trips to other continents. Once we went to Africa. It was amazing. Everybody changed, and soon we were heading to the huge garage behind the house.

"So are we taking my jeep, or do you prefer to run?" Kurt asked.

"Let's take the jeep." I decided. Everybody agreed, so we got in, and Kurt took off.

A few hours later we were all by the jeep, waiting for Kurt, so that we could go home. I was seriously considering leaving him here. He could run…

_Don't you dare Bella! _Kurt's voice sounded in my head.

_If you hurry up, I won't have to. _I replied. Thanks to David's power we could all talk to each other mentally, and it had no space limitations; Kurt could be on the other side of the world, and I could still hear him perfectly. David could create webs that connected several people, allowing them to share thoughts. Since he never undid the web, we learned how to block our thoughts from each other when we wanted some privacy.

Five minutes later he arrived. As usual, he was a mess. His clothes were torn, and he was full of dirt. He even had a few leaves stuck in his hair. I almost laughed. Almost! I don't feel like running home today.

"I caught a grizzly!" He said excited. I smiled sadly but hid it from the others. Kurt reminded me of Emmett in so many ways. He too was huge and could be extremely scary if he wanted, but I could always bring out the playful side of him. In fact, when he was with me, he was always a big teddy bear. And he obviously had a passion for grizzlies.

All of my brothers reminded me of the Cullens in several ways. David was like Carlisle, avid for information and sometimes acting more like our father rather than our brother, though physically he wasn't older than twenty two. The only difference was that David wasn't always as calm as Carlisle. While Carlisle could hide his worry and control his anger very well, David couldn't; but most of the times he adopted a very calm and quiet posture.

Luke resembled Jasper with his sensitivity, though he did not have Jasper's gift; it just came naturally, and Scott was very much like Edward with his overprotective tendencies and gentleman ways. But they didn't replace my other vampire family. The Cullens were constantly on my mind, and I often listened to their thoughts making sure they were okay and finding what they were up to. It helped to ease the longing; I felt closer to them when I did that.

"Bella! BELLA!" Kurt was screaming in my ears.

"WHAT? Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"Because I've been calling you for five minutes, and you're just staring at nothing! We're leaving!" He replied.

"Oh! Sorry!" I mumbled.

"Are you okay, Bella? You seem a bit off." Luke asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" I said opening the passenger door and getting in. We quickly headed home.

When we got home, everybody left to their rooms to pack a few things for the weekend.

I had a shower and changed my clothes, dressing black jeans, a white plain T-shirt and green converse. While I was packing, Scott knocked at my door.

"You ready, Bells?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Could you take my laptop to the car, please?"

"Which car are you going to take?"

"The Audi." I answered curtly. I quickly picked up my bag and headed downstairs to wait for my brothers.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Kurt said coming down the stairs. We had already said our goodbyes to the Jones the day before, so we were ready to go.

"Bella, can you take my bag in your car? I want to take the Harley." Luke's passion is motorbikes. He has at least five: two Harleys, two Ducatis and a Honda.

"Sure." I agreed.

"So… if everyone's ready, let's get going!" Scott said.

"Behave!" David warned.

"Sure daddy!" Scott, Kurt and I said playfully in unison.

We left the house and headed to the garage once more. Luke was going to take his Jeep and Scott would ride with me in my midnight blue Audi R8 Coupe.

It was midday and we were almost there, we just entered Forks.

"I miss Jacob so much! And Elizabeth must be huge! Did you bring the presents?" I asked.

"Yes. They're in the Jeep. There are so many that I couldn't fit them in the Audi's trunk!" he chuckled. "This visit is going to be very good for you. You were getting a bit depressed." He commented remembering our talk the day before.

"Not depressed, just sad. They are always on my mind! It's so hard!" he knew I was talking about the Cullens.

"I know, but we are here to have fun so, please, enjoy this visit!"

"I'll do my best!"

_Where do we go first? La Push or home? _Kurt thought. It is very useful to be able to communicate by thoughts, when we are around humans or hunting, for example.

_La Push of course. I'm dying to see everybody! _I answered. Scott was already heading to La Push.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling this visit was going to be different from all the others. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I don't know what, nor if it's good or bad. I just know it, and I was a bit worried. I think this visit is going to change my life, I just don't know how.

**

* * *

**

**So? How does it sounds? REVIEW and let me know! HUgs**


	2. The beginning

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I know I haven't talked much about Bella's past but I promise that in one or two chapters Bella will tell her story. REVIEW! You're reviews make me write faster. HUgs**

**1/07/2010: This chapter is now beta'd. Thanks to Adri1577 for her precious help.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Finally we arrived. I hadn't even fully left the car and Jacob was already lifting me off the ground and hugging me. I hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Jake." I managed to say when he put me on the ground again.

"It's been too long since you last visited." He complained.

"Where is Kate?" Kate is Jacob's wife. She's really sweet, and we are great friends.

"She's inside, preparing lunch. We decided to invite the whole pack to have lunch with us. They are very anxious to see you again." I smiled.

"How's Sam?" Scott asked.

"He seems to be getting better. Marc and John are taking care of him." Marc and John are Sam's kids. Emily had died a year ago and Sam hadn't gotten over it yet.

"Aunty Bella! Aunty Bella!" Matt and Elizabeth started jumping around me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Their eyes shone with excitement.

"Hello Kids! You're so big!" I said smiling widely. I loved them so much. They started talking at the same time.

"Calm down kids! Let Bella breathe." Jacob told them. Kurt and Scott laughed.

"But she doesn't need to!" Elizabeth argued. The kids knew everything about me, my brothers, our powers and vampires in general. And strangely that didn't scare them; maybe because they were used to it.

"Did you bring presents?" Matt asked expectant.

"Matt! You're being very rude." Jacob scolded.

"Sorry Aunty Bella! We are very happy that you've come to visit us. We missed you a lot!" Matt said hugging my legs.

"It's fine." I replied.

"And of course we brought presents." Kurt boomed.

"YAY! Uncle Kurt!" They screamed running to him.

"Behave kids!" Kate warned them from the inside of the house. They lived in Billy's house. Jacob and Kate had remodeled the house when they found that Kate was pregnant. My brothers and I obviously came down to help them.

Seeing Scott and Jacob hugging and Kurt with the kids, giving them the presents we had brought, made me realize that even apart from the love of my life I was lucky because I had a loving family and friends that will do anything for me. But the feeling that it isn't enough is always there.

"Bella." Jacob called. "What if we went to the beach?"

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

"Kate, honey? I'm going to take Bella for a walk in the beach, ok?"

"Have fun and be sure you that you're back in time for lunch."

"Of course darling." He said kissing her passionately. I looked away. Don't get me wrong. I'm very happy for Jacob and Kate, but seeing them reminds me of Edward and me. Could we have that? Would we ever have that?

We left the house and walked until we reached the beach. Scott had stayed helping Kate while Kurt played with the kids.

"How are you, Bella?" Jacob asked turning around suddenly so that he was facing me. I let myself fall to the sand and just sat there, looking at the ocean, the waves coming and going kissing the sand and then leaving again, only to come back a moment later. It was relaxing.

"I'm fine…"

"I'm tired of hearing you say that you're fine when it's very clear you are not! You can talk to me, Bella!"

"I know I can, Jake. You're my best friend, and you understand me better than anyone else."

"Then… what's going on?" He pressed.

"A few minutes ago, I was thinking about how lucky I am. I have my brothers, my friends, you, Kate, the kids, the rest of the pack… and I just can't feel truly happy. It's not enough. I feel so guilty because you are all wonderful and I know you'd do anything for me, and it doesn't seem to be enough!" Jake sat beside me.

"Of course we are not enough! None of us can replace them. None of us can replace him! It will only be enough when you find him again. And you don't have to feel bad about it. We all understand. You miss him, Bella! You miss all of them."

"I do but I also know that as long as all of you are with me, I'll be fine. Not great but fine…"

"We don't want you to be just fine, Bella. We want you to be happy…"

"But I am happy!" I cut him off.

"It's temporary happiness Bella. I know that being with the kids and with us makes you happy, but when you return to your house, you go back to your depressive state. I don't want you to just **feel** happy; I want you to **be** happy. Permanently happy. Truly happy. And the only way for you to be happy is being with Edward. Why don't you go find him? What are you afraid of?" Here we go again…

"I love him with all my heart, and I know he loved the human me, but I'm different. I'm a vampire. I don't know if he will still love me when he finds out and…"

"Why wouldn't he, Bella? You may be a vampire, but you are still Bella!"

"What if he can't forgive me Jake?" I got up suddenly and started walking again.

"Forgive you what?" he asked running to catch up with me. I slowed down so that he could also walk.

"The fact that I didn't die eighty years ago." He looked at me with a shocked face. Maybe those weren't the right words. I quickly explained. "The fact that I am alive, and I didn't try to find him. I want to think that he would forgive me, but I can't know for sure." We had reached our tree, and I sat in the natural bench it provided. Jacob did the same and put his arms around me.

"If he truly loves you, he will forgive you. He won't even think about it. He will only care about the fact that you didn't die. He will accept you. Vampire or not, you are still Bella, you still love him and that's all that matters. If he doesn't, it's because he doesn't deserve you."

"But I wouldn't be able to handle that. I will not change my mind. He's better off without me now. I know."

"How can he? You are mates! None of you is better without the other. I thought you knew that already."

"He is Jake. He's already healing. Someday he will find someone, and he will move on. I don't have the right to enter his life again."

"Is that what you want? You want him to find somebody else?"

"I just want him to be happy."

"Then you should know that he can't be happy without you, just as you can't be happy without him. He will never move on."

"Maybe we should head back." I said. "Lunch must be almost ready, and everybody is waiting."

"You are so worried about lunch. Are you actually going to eat something?" He asked.

"Of course not but you are. Kate would kill us if we were late."

"Fine, fine. Let's go but think about what I said Bella." Talking to Jacob was like talking to my conscience, but I would not change my mind this time.

When Jacob and I arrived, the yard was full of people. All the former wolves were there with their families. Now the pack is formed by the kids, who are old enough, of the former wolves.

It was a wonderful day. It's been too long since I had so much fun. We talked, danced, sang… At night we lit a fire and sat around it, telling stories, jokes, Kurt's last stunts...

At four o'clock in the morning I carried a sleeping Elizabeth to her bedroom and helped Kate cleaning everything, my brothers and I said goodbye, and we headed to my father's old house. When my father died fifty years ago, I bought the house and we remodeled it. Now every time we come to Forks, we stay there.

While Scott and Kurt unloaded the cars' trunks, I had a long and nice shower. I was there for more or less half an hour before I heard Kurt.

"Bella, do you mind getting out of the bathroom? I want to shower too!"

"It's just a minute." I quickly dried myself, dressed some washed clothes and left the bathroom. Back at home we don't have this problem since everyone has their own bathroom. Kurt is very impatient and impulsive.

I went downstairs and sat in the couch with Scott watching TV, while he was waiting for his turn to have a shower. Luke should arrive in the evening, and then we would head to La Push again.

A few minutes later, Kurt came down and took Scott's place by my side while he went to shower.

Two hours later

I was still on the couch reading a new book I had bought in Canada before we came, and Scott was working on an article for the newspaper he works on, when Kurt paused the game he was playing. He is a fanatic for video-games.

"Why don't we go outside and wrestle for a bit? It would be fun..." The day was cloudy, and I needed to exercise a bit. When I was with the Volturi, I was trained like no one ever was. I was the best fighter they had and I still am, though I no longer work for them.

"Sure, why not?" I said though I knew that we would end up rolling in the grass like five-year-olds.

"Fine with me. Ladies first." Scott said while Kurt picked me up from the couch and ran outside to the backyard, while I laughed.

Emmett's POV

Finally we arrived. We're back to Forks, something that I thought would never happen. Right after Bella's death we moved to Europe. Forks brought too many memories and it still does, but Esme and Alice missed this place, so we're back.

We all miss Bella, even Rosalie. Edward was devastated. The only thing that kept him from going to Italy was a promise he had made to Bella, otherwise no one would have stopped him from going there and begging for death. He seems to be better than he was a few years ago, but he's not the same. We all miss the carefree and happy Edward we came to know when Bella was with us, but none of us blames him for not being that Edward anymore. I can't even imagine losing Rosalie.

"Emmett, come here please." Esme called from the inside of the house.

"Yes mom?" I said making my way through the unpacked boxes in the living room, until I reached the kitchen.

"I need you to go to the school and enroll you and the others."

"Sure mom." I immediately got in my jeep and headed for the school.

I didn't take long at school, so when I was going back home, I decided to pass by Bella's old house. I don't know what I expected but certainly not what I saw. The house was still the same, but it was in even better conditions than when Bella lived here. The new owner did some remodeling. In front of the house was parked an amazing green Jeep and there was another car in the driveway. I opened my jeep's window to take a better look at the house, but I was immediately hit by the smell of... vampires! I heard laughs coming from the backyard, so I silently got out of my car and moved quietly. They were too distracted to notice me.

What I saw left me completely dumbfounded. I assimilated as much details as I could and then quickly ran back to my car, not caring about the noise, trying to make sense of what I had just seen. Only one thing was important: talking to Carlisle. He surely would have some kind of explanation.

I drove home as if my life depended on it. My sanity surely did. There wasn't any logical explanation for what I had just seen.

When I got home, everyone was waiting for me in the living room. Probably Alice had seen me driving like crazy. Some of the boxes had already disappeared.

"What happened, Emmett? I could only see you driving!" She asked immediately.

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

"What?" Rosalie asked worried.

"When I was coming back from school, I decided to drive by Bella's house..." Alice flinched."... and there were two cars parked, I opened the window and smelled vampires."

"What's wrong with that? We just have to see if they are like us and then work things out, depending on what we find." Rosalie said dismissing the situation.

"I was curious, so I got out of the car when I heard laughs in the backyard..." I continued.

"Did they see you?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I think they were too distracted."

"Then Rosalie is right. We just have to introduce ourselves..."

"Wait! There's more..."

"More?" Alice asked.

"Yes, there were two boys in their early twenties and one girl who should be about eighteen... and she..." I hesitated.

"Do you know her?" Rosalie asked suspicious.

"Yes, I mean I think so. Well..." Damn this was hard. Maybe I should have waited to make sure...

"Say it, Emmett!" Alice ordered nervously. I was really thankful Edward wasn't here yet. He and Jasper would only arrive a few days later.

"She looked a lot like..." Everybody was waiting curiously. "Like Bella." That's it! I said it!

"Oh God!" Esme exclaimed falling to the couch. Carlisle quickly seated beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Bella is dead!" Alice said coldly. I knew how hard it was for her to say that. "Are you joking Emmett? Because if you are, I assure you that it is not funny!" She was pissed. "Not funny at all!" She screamed.

"I'm not joking Alice! Do you think I would ever joke about this? I loved Bella too. She has green eyes, but I swear she looked like Bella!"

"Green eyes? How come a vampire has green eyes?" Rosalie asked.

"How can you be so sure?" Alice asked. The anger was gone from her face, and she started sobbing.

"I don't know. When I saw them, they were wrestling, playing in the grass. We have to go there and make sure it's her. If it is Bella..." Our family was never the same after Bella died.

"It can't be Emmett. There was evidence that she was dead. Carlisle said it himself, someone who lost that much blood would certainly die." Alice argued.

"Maybe a vampire found her and changed her." I offered. It could happen.

"We would have known if there was another vampire in the area. You can't be sure it's Bella, Emmett." Then I remembered another detail. It was small but maybe it was enough to convince them.

"I remembered something. The car parked in the driveway was a Blue Audi coupe." Alice's eyes widened in recognition.

"What does the car have to do with this?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Edward once spoke about buying Bella an Audi coupe. It was on her birthday, before we left; she didn't like the idea of Edward giving her a car."

"And that convinced you that it's Bella?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"Let's go there and find out!" I said, making a move to the door.

"No. Wait!" Carlisle spoke. "First we are going to clean the house and unpack, and then we will go there."

"Carlisle, I don't know if I can wait. This uncertainty is killing me. I have to know if it's her! It can't be her … we found the ripped clothes, the blood, and it was Bella's blood…" Alice begged, still sobbing.

"Nobody found the body." Rosalie stated.

"We have to go there!" Alice said again.

"Alice, you are not going anywhere like that! We are going to calm down and unpack. Then we will go there and find out what's happening. " Carlisle voice was firm and full of authority but still kind. He was right.

Bella's POV

My brothers and I were now laying on the grass, after our wrestling session that ended with us rolling in the grass just like I had predicted. Our clothes were full of grass stains and looking at the watch I realized that we had been doing this for about two hours but it was fun. Wrestling took my mind off of other things. The bell rang and I got up, entering the house through the back door that allowed access to the backyard and crossed the kitchen and the living room until I reached the main door. I quickly opened it, curious to know who it was.

"Luke! I thought you were coming later." I said surprised, letting him in.

"I wanted to surprise you." He grinned. I hugged him. It was incredible how much I depended on my brothers. I hadn't seen Luke in one day and I already missed him. "Bells, what were you doing?" He asked looking at my clothes.

"Wrestling. I need to have a shower. I'm awful."

"Nope. You're gorgeous as always." Kurt said from behind me, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for the compliment but I really want to have a shower and change my clothes." Saying that I headed to the bathroom for the second time today.

A few minutes later, I was drying myself when the bell rang… again. Who could it be now? Maybe Jacob?

"Can someone open the door please?" I asked from the bathroom. "Kurt?"

"Sorry sis, but I'm almost finishing this level, I can't stop now!" He was so addicted to video-games that he couldn't open the door?

"Scott?" I asked hopefully.

"Why is it always me? Why don't you go Bells?"

"Maybe because I just finished showering and I'm naked?" I love my brothers very much but sometimes… "Luke, can you go?"

"Sure thing, Bells."

Luke's POV

The doorbell rang again. Whoever it was was in a great hurry.

"You won't believe this! I'm going to finish this level!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, as I went to open the door. I reached for the doorknob and opened it in one swift movement. In front of me stood a tall man with blond hair, a small girl with short spiked black hair and a huge boy with curly brown hair. Their scent and golden eyes told me they were vampires. But not just some vampires. They were…

No! This couldn't be happening. I knew these faces very well, even though I had never met them personally, but I still couldn't believe it. Bella would have known. She always knows where they are, since she spends so much time in Edward's head.

"Who is it, Luke? Is it Jake?" Bella asked from upstairs. I didn't answer. How could I? What would I say to her? Hey Bella, look, the Cullens came to visit us? I still hadn't moved, and they were looking at me attentively.

"Luke? Luke? What are you doing, standing there like a moron? Who is…?" Kurt approached, trailing off as he realized who the three vampires standing on our porch were. We immediately blocked our minds, so that Bella couldn't see what was happening.

"Luke? Is everything okay? Is it Jacob? Luke? Kurt? Why are you blocking me?" Now she was getting worried, and I could also detect a bit of impatience in her voice. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find in myself the courage to tell her. What should I do? I could hear her coming down the stairs followed by Scott. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she came closer.

"They look like statues!" Scott commented while chuckling.

"Get out of the way, Kurt! You're being rude." Bella said pushing Kurt out of the way, so that she could see who was standing at the door. "Who is -?" There was nothing we could do now. She was standing directly in front of them, paler than usual.

I was starting to fear what this would do to our little sister. She is not ready for this!

Bella's POV

This isn't happening! They couldn't have found me! Why? Why was this happening? Why now?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alice threw herself at me, her small arms locked around me, and she sobbed so hard that everything she was saying was hardly understandable. When she calmed down, she started talking again.

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it's really you." Apparently she had no doubts. I was speechless. I just hugged her back. I had missed her so much. After all she was my best friend. I also started sobbing. It hurt so much. Staying away from the Cullens was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But it was… it is necessary. At least that's what I keep saying to myself. "What happened? We thought… we thought you were dead! Where have you been? Did you run away? Why did you? Were you afraid of getting married? Were you unhappy?" Was that what she was thinking? That I had ran away? "You can tell us, Bella. We will understand."

"No!" I said pulling away from her still sobbing. "I just hope you never understand! I hope you never **have** to understand!"

"Bella…" Emmett called trying to reach me.

"No. I'm sorry. So sorry!" I started walking backwards.

"Bella stop! Edward…" Alice started. The mention of his name only made my chest hurt more. I love him so much! I closed my eyes and made an extra effort to keep breathing.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't do this! I… can't…" I snapped my eyes open. I couldn't stay there anymore, so I ran away through the back door. I couldn't face them! I wouldn't be able to hear them say that they didn't forgive me. I pushed all my limits and ran as fast as I could! I was feeling a million different things: happiness for seeing Alice, Emmett and Carlisle again, panic for having to face them now and pain for seeing them after so long, for remembering what I had lost… because I knew that the chances that I would ever belong to their family again were slim.

This couldn't have happened! They couldn't know that I was alive! I was furious with myself. I should have paid more attention! I should have known they were coming back to Forks. And now because of my reckless behavior they would suffer! They won't forgive me for being alive and not looking for them. Edward won't forgive me. They will think that I ran away and it will cause them pain. Edward... Despair invaded me.

I needed to think! To decide what to do, so I went to the only place where I could find peace and friends to advise me.

These were going to be hard times…

* * *

**What did you think? Too confusing? It will make better sense when Bella tells her story, which will be in one or two chapters. Also, Edward won't show up until the third or fourth chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. HUgs**


	3. Unexpected

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. I was planning to make it longer but I'm very sleepy and I really wanted to update today so here it is. I'll try to update again on Monday because it is a national holiday here in Portugal so I'm hoping to be able to write all day and update at night. I can barely open my eyes since I've been waking up early to go to school and I'm not used yet... Thanks to iminluvwithavampire for correcting some of my mistakes and to everyone that reads and reviews this story. Don't forget to REVIEW. It will make me happy in the morning. HUgs**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight series and its characters.**

**1/07/2010: This chapter is now beta'd. Thanks to my beta Adri1577 for her help.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Scott's POV

I knew that Bella was not ready for this. I was actually relieved she had run away; this could be too much for her. I was able to read her thoughts before she left and know that she was heading to La Push. I snapped from my frozen state. I tried to reach Bella with my thoughts, but she was blocking me: I couldn't hear her nor 'talk' to her.

"Kurt." I turned to my brother, ignoring, for now, the surprised faces of the Cullens, who were still standing on the porch. Our sister was more important! "Follow her and make sure she finds Jake and stays with him, please." I asked. We needed to know she was with someone, especially if that someone was Jacob. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Sure." He answered taking off immediately.

"Maybe you should come in." Luke said to the Cullens.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my kids: Alice and Emmett." Carlisle introduced.

"Yes, we know. It's nice to finally meet you." Luke said politely and sincerely to the Cullens' amazement.

"Do you mind if I ask how you know who we are? I don't think we have ever seen each other before." Carlisle asked while entering the house and seating in one of the white couches that were in the small living room.

"Bella has told us a lot about you. In fact, we feel like we know you as well as she does." I stated. Luke and I seated in the couch in front of the one where they were.

"Then it's really Bella!" Alice said excitedly to herself.

"There is something we need to know…" Luke started, hesitating.

"Is Edward in town with you?" I asked directly. I don't like to beat around the bush, and this information is important to Bella.

"Why would we tell you? We don't even know you!" Alice said defensive.

"You are right. I'm sorry. We should have introduced ourselves." Luke said calmly. "My name is Luke, and this is my brother Scott."

"Edward and Jasper aren't here yet. They'll be joining us in a few days." Carlisle answered. Good! That would give Bella some more time.

"Is any of you Bella's boyfriend?" Emmett asked. Luke and I laughed. Everyone always assumed that.

"No. We are her brothers." I quickly explained. Relief washed over their faces, and Alice relaxed right away.

"Oh… we thought… I…" Alice stuttered. It wasn't common to see a vampire stuttering. I chuckled.

"You thought that she didn't love Edward anymore and that's why she 'left'. Am I right?" I guessed.

"Well…"

"What happened then?" Emmett asked.

"Why doesn't she want us to understand? Doesn't she care about us anymore?" Alice asked.

"Kids!" Carlisle warned. "Is she okay?" He seemed worried. This was normal since he cared for Bella like a father. But I didn't know how Bella was.

"Bella was not ready for this… reunion." It was all I could say. Bella was still blocking me. I didn't know how she was reacting to this. The only thing that kept me from worrying more was knowing that she was with Jake.

"Please, answer my questions." Alice pleaded.

"Of course Bella cares about you. More than you know. But in order to understand something you have to go through it. What Bella meant was that she doesn't wish you to go through what she did."

"What happened to her? Did she run away?" Alice asked again.

"Bella did not run away! That much we can tell you." I said. "Why don't you first tell me how she 'died'?" Alice's eyes filled with sadness. I wanted to know how Aro had faked Bella's death. He never told us.

"I'm back! Did I miss something?" Kurt asked bursting through the front door and sitting in the couch next to Luke and I.

"No. The interesting part is just beginning. They are going to tell us how Bella 'died'" I explained. I knew that this was a hard subject for the Cullens, but I didn't just want to satiate my curiosity. I was also trying to decide whether I should tell the Cullens what happened to Bella or not.

"Awesome. It must have been one hell of an idea to fool seven vampires!" Kurt commented.

"How's Bella? Is she with Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah bro. Jacob is with her. He's trying to calm her." Kurt answered.

"Jacob Black? He's still alive?" Carlisle questioned surprised.

"As you must know the wolves don't age until they stop phasing." I explained. "Please continue now." I encouraged.

"Edward was away hunting when we received a call from Charlie asking if Bella was with us. He was very worried. Apparently Bella wasn't at home when he returned from work and hadn't showed up yet. We waited until Edward returned and went to look for her. It had rained, so there was no way to trace her scent. After one day Charlie reported her missing. We looked for her night and day. We never stopped. Then four days later we found torn pieces of her clothes and blood... so much blood. Edward immediately recognized it as Bella's... Everyone assumed she had been attacked by an animal, even us. There were evidences." Alice told.

"Someone who lost so much blood couldn't survive." Carlisle stated.

"Brilliant! It was an amazing plan." Kurt observed.

"Excuse me? This killed us. Especially Edward! Do you think that Bella's disappearance one day before her wedding and her fake death is amazing?" Alice asked exalted. It was evident how much this hurt her.

"Of course not. But we have to admit that the way her death was faked was brilliant. Such a simple and effective plan. Something that could actually happen. No one, including you, especially you, would question." I clarified.

"Then... if Bella is alive, and she didn't run away, what happened to her?" Carlisle inquired calmly.

"Now that you know that there was something more, can't you figure out what happened? Who would want you to think that Bella was dead?" I wasn't sure if Bella allowed me to tell them... but what if they figured it out on their own? Then it wouldn't be our fault...

"The wolves." Alice answered immediately. We rolled our eyes.

"Bella is a vampire now." Luke stated.

"Just say it!" Emmett was growing impatient.

"Aro." Carlisle said after a few minutes of silence. Alice and Emmett looked at him as if what he was saying made no sense at all, but when they looked at us, they realized he was right. They waited anxiously for a more detailed explanation.

"Bella was kidnapped and changed by the Volturi. She stayed with them in Italy for ten years. That's where I met her." I informed them.

"And Aro just let her go?" Alice questioned suspiciously.

"Aro grew very fond of Bella. He looks at her as if she was his daughter. Eventually he realized that that wasn't a life for Bella. So, even though she was the Volturi's most precious member, he let her go. Her powers, her personality and the training she was submitted to turned her into the best and most powerful vampire you know, but Aro really cares about her, and he knew she wasn't happy." I spoke. They all wore expressions of astonishment and doubt. I understood them. It was very hard to believe that Aro actually cared about Bella's happiness but it was true.

"We can't tell you more. We still don't know what Bella is going to do about this situation and-" Luke stated.

"Wait! Do you mean that she may not... stay?" She sounded so vulnerable. As if she was about to start sobbing.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "And Edward can't know about this. He can't know that Bella is alive. At least for now."

"Why not?" Alice shot back. "He loves her. He's been awful. He needs to know. Bella has to stay!"

"Bella has her reasons to stay away. Don't ever think it was easy! She suffered more than you can even begin to imagine. For eighty years Bella has done nothing more than merely survive, for you, for Edward, for us, for Jacob. For everyone she thinks she owes something to. When in reality we are the ones who owe her more than we will ever be able to pay." I said.

"You should know that Bella has done everything she can and even what she can't to help you." Luke finished.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"Like I said before, we can't tell you anything else."

"When is Bella coming back?" Alice asked.

"We have no idea." Kurt answered. They got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"I would like to invite you over to our place tonight. If Bella is better, of course. My wife would love to see her again. Please, tell her that she never stopped belonging to our family." Carlisle pleaded. I nodded. "It was very nice to meet you all. At least we find some comfort in knowing that Bella has someone to take care of her."

"We will wait to see what Bella decides. It was very nice to meet you too. Bella talks a lot about you, and we are pleased to finally meet you." Luke replied politely. They disappeared into the forest, and Luke closed the door, leaning his back against it.

"What are we going to do?"

Bella's POV

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone.

Easier to run

Linkin Park

I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could. Because I knew that when I stopped, everything would come rushing to me. The pain would be unbearable. I had fought so hard to stay away. Every day was a struggle against the desire to go find them, and the pain that pierced my chest was constant. I lived with it every day since I was taken by the Volturi. Every second that passed I wished that I could be in Edward's arms. I wished I could kiss him. I wanted nothing more than run to him and tell him that I was alive and that I loved him. But I couldn't and that killed me inside.

I ran until I found myself in La Push's beach. The sea spread in front of me until the horizon line. When my feet hit the sand I stopped running and let myself fall on my knees. As I had predicted, pain flooded through me, and my breathing became heavier. I started crying tearlessly, and sobs racked through my body uncontrollably.

"Bella! Bella, what happened?" A familiar voice called from behind me. Then I felt myself being pulled into a strong and warm embrace. I still hadn't stopped sobbing. "Bella, please tell me what happened! Kurt just told me that I had to find you!"

"They found me! You have to help me, Jake. I don't know what to do! They're here. They found me!"

"Calm down, Bella, please! Who found you?" I looked at Jacob's face.

"The Cullens." I sobbed. "They're here Jake."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. They just showed up at my father's old house... I..."

"All of them?"

"No. Just Carlisle, Emmett and Alice. But... I can't..."

"Shhh Bells. Everything will be okay." He sat by my side in the sand, not removing his arms from around me. I felt better with him. Calmer. I managed to stop sobbing.

We sat still for a few minutes. The calming sound of the waves and Jacob's warm embrace were keeping me calm.

"So... They found out you're alive... are you sure that's bad? Maybe it's a sign! Haven't you suffered enough?" Jacob started.

"You know my reasons! You know why I stayed away!"

"Yes and I also know that now those reasons are just excuses."

"I'm protecting them!"

"No, you're not, Bella. Not anymore. Don't give up on your happiness! Don't torture yourself!" Jake pleaded. "Don't you want to be happy?"

"I want Jake! I really want, but I can't. If I have to give up on my happiness to keep the Cullens safe and happy, I'll do it! Without hesitating. Just like I would do for you or for my brothers."

"Seriously, Bella! I know you are afraid of his reaction, but if you don't try, you'll be always wondering what if. Besides, I have already told you that they won't be happy without you. And you won't be happy without them."

"I don't know if I deserve to be happy. I've already hurt so many people. I've hurt you, Edward and the rest of the Cullens with my fake death. I hurt my brothers every day because I suffer so much. I do my best to hide it, but I know that sometimes I can't avoid it. For some reason all the people around me end up hurt. I can't risk Edward's happiness. Not again." Despair took over me.

"That's not truth, Bella. You are wonderful. Everyone around you loves you and wants you to be happy. We all know that you deserve it. You've already suffered too much."

"I can't help thinking that he may not forgive me. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"If he doesn't forgive you is because he doesn't deserve you, Bella. Your brothers, I and all your friends will always be by your side. We will never leave you."

"Thanks Jake. I don't know what I would do without you." I hugged him.

The beach was so peaceful that we decided to stay until sunset. Maybe Jake was right and this was my chance to be happy.

Talking to Jake had helped me a lot, but I still wanted to listen to my brothers' opinion. I headed home. I was still hurting, but the calming beach scenario and Jake's words had made it more bearable.

When I arrived, they were all sitting in the living room with anxious looks in their eyes and tense positions.

"Bella!" Kurt sighed hugging me. I felt so good in his big arms. I felt protected, as if nothing could get past him.

"I'm better. I just freaked out! I wasn't expecting to see them." I tried to justify. "Jake helped me a lot, but I still haven't made any decisions. I wanted to hear your opinions." Kurt pulled me down to the couch, making me sit next to him.

"What do you want us to say, Bells? I think you already know our opinion. Besides it's your life." Scott said.

"No, it's not! We are a family. It's our lives. I need your support and your advice."

"Bella, you know we will support you no matter what you choose, right? But as we have been telling you in the past seventy years, we think you should talk to them. Tell them what happened and at least try to be happy. I'm sure they will understand. They love you, and they have missed you. That much we could see." Luke stated sincerely.

"Edward is not in town with them. That gives you a little more time to decide what you want to do about him, but maybe you should visit the rest of the Cullens."

"He's not?" I asked confused.

"No. He and Jasper are coming in a few days. Don't you think that if he was, he would have been here looking for you?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused!" I mumbled.

"I don't know either, Bella." Kurt started. "I just want you to be happy. I'm tired of watching you suffer. You don't deserve it. I can't predict Edward's reaction, but whatever you decide, I'll support you. I will always be here for you." I leaned against his chest.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Kurt's right, Bells. We will always be here for you, no matter what happens. You can always count on us." Luke spoke for all of them, and I couldn't do anything else besides thank God for the great brothers I have.

"Carlisle invited us over to their place tonight. It's up to you." Scott informed me.

"We'll go." I decided. "I need to see them. I miss them. I still don't know what I will do about Edward, but even if I decide not to meet him, I wouldn't be able to leave without seeing my long lost family again." My brothers smiled at my decision. "Let me just change my clothes and we'll be on our way."

I hurried upstairs and changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with my white converse. I also grabbed the cloak Aro had given me. It was a symbol of the Volturi, but I used it regularly. It was very useful to run near humans without being noticed, and it was also a good protection from rain.

"I'm ready." I announced when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I noticed that my brothers also had their cloaks. Even though only Scott and I had been with the Volturi, Luke, David and Kurt also had Volturi's cloaks. As I said, they are very useful.

We left the house and started running towards the Cullens' mansion. As we approached the beautiful house, I could feel my nerves building up. I was terrified. If my brothers weren't with me, I would have never stuck to my decision. I would have turned around as soon as I reached half the way.

In spite of my fear I was perfectly aware that this decision could change my life drastically. Or maybe that's why I was so fearful.

Alice's POV

"Wonderful! Bella is coming! They are on their way here." I was so happy and excited. I had been hoping for this vision since we left Bella's house.

"You haven't told me anything about her yet." Esme complained. "I'm worried."

"We don't know much either. We barely got to look at her before she ran away! But she's gorgeous! I guess immortality suits her. Her green eyes are incredibly beautiful, but they held too much sadness and pain." I sighed.

"And who are the boys who were with her?"

"They said they were her brothers. They are gorgeous too."

"Jasper would love to hear you say that, Alice." Rosalie teased.

"Shut up! Just wait until you see them. They'll be here in two minutes." Maybe we would finally learn Bella's story. I just hoped she decided to stay. I couldn't wait to have my best friend and my sister back. That was all I could hope for.

Bella's POV

_Are you ready? _Scott thought to me as we approached the Cullens' house.

I don't think I'll ever be. I answered truthfully. I'm scared.

_You don't have to be scared, Bells. We're here with you!_ Kurt reminded me. I couldn't help but smile. We came to a stop at the Cullens' porch, and Luke, who was in the front, knocked at the door. The door opened a second later revealing Carlisle.

"Welcome to our house. I'm very delighted that you decided to come. Please, come in." He stepped away to let us through. He seemed a bit surprised, as he looked at our cloaks. I guess I would have to explain that later.

Esme and Alice appeared to be extremely excited and anxious judging by their constant fidgeting. My brothers were in front of me, but I made no move to step in front of them. I was still insecure about this, but I could barely contain the happiness that invaded me, as I thought of seeing the Cullens again.

"It was our pleasure to accept." Scott replied. "You must be Esme and Rosalie. Right?" He said taking a step forward.

"Yes, you are correct." Esme answered. I couldn't wait anymore, so I put my hand on Scott's shoulder letting him know that I was ready. He immediately stepped aside, so that the Cullens could see me. I let the hood of my cloak fall and looked at them.

"Hi!" I said shyly.

"Oh!" Esme squealed running to me and hugging me. "Oh my dear! I'm so glad you're alive. In my heart I knew that you weren't dead. I felt it. A mother's heart is never wrong." I felt like crying. I hugged Esme back with as much strength as I had. She still saw me as her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." I whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. Her hold on me strengthened before she released me. Then it was Alice and Emmett's turn to hug me. I had missed them so much. Emmett not only hugged me but also spun me around, while we both laughed. Carlisle also came to hug me. Rosalie was the only one who just stood there quiet and still.

We had never been best friends, but I knew she had also suffered when they thought I was dead. Maybe now things would be different.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! I really need to go to bed. Please REVIEW and I'll make my best to update on Monday. I also have some Portuguese and Math homework to do but I'll do my best. Don't forget to REVIEW! I'll write faster if you do. HUgs**


	4. Reasons

**Hello! As promised here's the next chapter! For those who are interested, my holiday was great! I just stayed at home and did all the things I like to do like reading, writing, listening to music and sleeping. It was always raining but I actually liked the rain. It's peaceful and everything looks cleaner after. I'm rambling, I know but that's me. I worked hard to be able to update today. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story. It makes me very happy and it means a lot! Please REVIEW! I hope you like it! HUgs**

**02/07/2010: This chapter is now beta'd. Thanks to my Beta Adri1577 for her precious help.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

When I first entered the house, I tried to listen to the thoughts of all the Cullens, but it was too much, so I quit. But now I was actually considering listening to Rosalie's. Maybe I could find out what she thinks of this because the only thing she has done since we arrived, is staring at us.

_It can't be her! She died! But she looks so much like Bella. Her eyes are different, and she's thinner, but if she's alive, why didn't she come to us? To Edward? Instead, she's with them! They are gorgeous, even for vampires. Alice said they were her brothers, but I don't know. They seem so intense and protective of her! Maybe they lied and one of them is actually her new boyfriend. How could she do this to Edward?_

It was enough! This misunderstanding had to end. Esme was also wondering. I wasn't mad about it because most people assumed that, and not everyone believed when we said they were just my brothers. It's true that they are very protective and intense about me, but that's just because we have been through a lot together.

"Rosalie!" I called trying to get her attention. I was not blocking my thoughts, so my brothers were able to hear Rosalie's through me. They were amused with her thoughts, except for the last part. I wasn't mad, but it hurt me that she thought I could do that to Edward. She glared at me, but I had her attention. "They are my brothers!" I stated. "Scott, Luke and Kurt." I introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you." Esme said happily. She believed me. Of course Rosalie was a whole different matter.

"Brothers?" She asked, as doubt filled her voice.

"Yes, brothers." I answered calmly. "Just like Alice is your sister and Jasper and… Edward are your brothers." My hesitation didn't go unnoticed. Kurt immediately put his hand on my shoulder, comforting me. I smiled at him.

"Come honey! We have a lot to talk about. Let's sit!" Esme said taking my hand and leading me to the living room. My brothers and a very bouncy Alice followed, as well as Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie.

Esme and Alice made me sit between them and Kurt sat beside Alice. Luke, Scott and Rosalie took the couch on our right side. Emmett sat on the ground beside Rosalie and Carlisle sat in the couch's arm next to Esme.

"I can't understand!" Rosalie started. "How could you do this to Edward? Being alive and not telling him? Do you have any idea how much he suffered?"

"Rosalie!" Alice hissed, but she just kept going.

"How could you let him suffer so much? How can you say you love him and do that to him? Maybe being in the Volturi made you cold and insensitive…" She eyed our cloaks.

"Enough! That's enough!" Kurt shouted, getting up. "How dare you open your mouth to say anything against Bella? You can't judge her. You don't know what happened! I do. And what I do know is that every day I have to look in her eyes and see how much she suffers, how hard this is for her! She's not like you! She did everything she could to help all of you, and believe me when I say that she knows very well how much you all suffered. She's a much better person than you so just shut your venomous trap and think twice before you talk about what you don't know!" He stormed out of the room.

"Excuse me!" I said going after him. _You don't have to come. I'll be right back!_ I thought to Luke and Scott. "I've got this!" I assured them aloud; they just nodded.

I didn't have to go far. Kurt was pacing in front of the house. I sat on the porch steps.

"Hey!" I called. I knew that everyone inside would hear our conversation, but I preferred to actually talk rather than think.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked immediately. "I'm sorry. I know that this will probably make things harder, but I just couldn't sit still and hear her say all those stupid things about you!"

"I appreciate your gesture though I think you could have explained your point in a more polite way. But she's just trying to understand. I respect that. And I should be the one apologizing."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I didn't realize how much I was hurting you."

"Bells, listen to me! " He pleaded. "What hurts the most is knowing that you're in pain and not being able to help you, and seeing you hiding all those feelings just to keep us from suffering. We would prefer if you talked to us. At least we would feel like we were doing something to help you."

"Maybe we should go back. Will you apologize to Rosalie?" I looked hopefully to him, but the answer was clear in his eyes.

"Of course not! I'm not going to take back what I said!"

"I am not asking you to change your opinion, just be polite and apologize for the way you talked."

"No"

"Please. Do it for me!" I begged.

"Don't do that!"

"Please!"

"Fine! Fine!"

"And that's why I love you!" I said smiling.

"Sure. Sure." We went back inside where everybody was waiting. "I will not take back what I said, but I do apologize for my manners." Kurt stated, taking his seat next to Alice. I also took my seat, and everybody looked expectantly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened, Bella? Why did you disappear and never came back if you could?" Alice questioned impatiently. Rosalie was still eyeing our cloaks, so I decided to explain that first.

"I don't work for the Volturi anymore! We just use the cloaks because they are useful." The Cullens relaxed.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice insisted.

"What do you know?" I asked them. I knew that my brothers had spoken to them, after I ran.

"Tell us everything!"

"Well… Edward was hunting and I was nervous, since I was going to get married the day after, so I decided to go for a walk. I didn't go very deep into the forest, but it was enough for the Volturi. Something knocked into my head pretty hard, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was laying in a bed. Later I found out that Demetri and Felix had been the ones who kidnapped me and kept me unconscious until we arrived to Italy. Three days after we arrived to Volterra, Aro took blood from me and changed me. Then he sent Felix and Demetri back to Forks, and they faked my death using the blood that Aro had collected." Everyone in the room was quiet. "He never told me exactly how my death was faked, but I knew that he had done it well enough, so that you wouldn't suspect anything. As they expected, my shield had gotten stronger, and I could block any power I wished, so they spent a lot of time training me, teaching me how to fight and pushing my limits. I was a quick learner, and soon I could beat the strongest vampires of the Volturi guard. It had been just a year but it seemed like a thousand. When Aro found out that I had another gift besides my shield, he started training me himself. We grew closer, and he became some sort of a father to me. By then Scott and I were already inseparable." I smiled at him. "Ten years after I was changed, I left the Volturi, and Scott came with me. I had made some friends and in a way they were a family to me." The Cullens were shocked, to say the least. "Later Luke and Kurt joined us and that's it." I finished.

_Aren't you going to tell them about David? _Kurt asked mentally

_Maybe later, I think that three brothers are already enough for them to handle. _I replied.

"Why didn't you run? If you are so strong, I'm sure you could have run away!" Alice asked confused.

"No, I couldn't."

"Aro threatened you, didn't he?" Carlisle asked knowingly.

"The first thing Aro said to me when my change was over, was that if I tried to escape or contact you in any form, you would be the ones to pay for that."

"You said he became like a father to you, and your brothers told us he cares for you like a daughter. Why didn't you run then? Do you think he would have made you suffer so much, by doing something to us?"

"Though I knew that he cared for me as if I was his daughter, I wasn't sure how far he would go to keep me with him. And I'd rather not risk your lives to find the answer to your last question."

"And then he just let you go?" Esme asked doubtfully.

"Aro realized that that life wasn't for Bella. He finally saw how unhappy she was, so he allowed her to leave. He truly cares for her." Scott answered.

"And why didn't you come back then, Bella? It's been seventy years since you left the Volturi." Alice asked. The pain in her voice was evident. I knew that for them this wasn't making any sense, but to me at that time it made all the sense in the world. I had my reasons.

"I didn't look for you because I was afraid the Volturi would come looking for me. I was afraid Aro regretted letting me go. You wouldn't be able to fight them, and they would take me again."

"But Bella… Edward…" Alice tried.

"Exactly! Edward was the main reason why I did this. I couldn't hurt him like that! I knew how much he would suffer if the Volturi took me again. He would never heal. It would have been worse than if he thought I was dead. He would live knowing that I was alive, and we couldn't be together. I couldn't put him through that. Or he would want to join the Volturi. I couldn't let him do that either. Because even though I had convinced Aro to change some things, there are still other things they do that I don't agree with." I was sobbing by then. The Cullens were all staring at me. Esme immediately snapped out of it and hugged me.

"Oh my dear daughter! How much have you suffered? It's okay now." She whispered. I felt so safe in her arms. I had truly missed her. The warmth that seemed to come off of her was overwhelming. It went straight to my heart, and a small portion of the pain that I had been feeling from the very day I realized that I could never see the Cullens again, eighty years ago, disappeared.

"But he didn't, did he?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but that fear never left me, and I was also afraid of your reaction. I didn't know how you would take this. How Edward would take this. I felt I didn't have the right to throw myself into your lives again, besides you were already better."

"How could you know that?" Alice asked desperate.

"Does that have something to do with your gifts?" Carlisle asked curious. Should I tell them?

"Yes it has." I answered.

"What else can you do?" Emmett asked.

"You can read minds, can't you?" Rosalie guessed.

"It's not really that." I started, defeated by their insistence. "I can absorb feelings. Reading minds is just… an extra. It's a result of my ability's evolution."

"Absorb feelings? How so?" Carlisle inquired interested.

"For example, if someone is feeling sad, I can absorb the sadness. It's the same with all the other feelings." I feared I was revealing too much.

"What are the consequences for you?" This was something I didn't want to talk about.

"If I'm not involved in the situation, and I don't know the person personally and so, the consequences are almost none." I didn't have to listen to his thoughts to know what his next question would be. He would want to know what happens when I'm involved, and that was something that I didn't want to reveal. "We should get going, now." I said hoping that would stop Carlisle's questions.

"Already?" Alice pouted, clutching my hand.

"We have some things to do in the morning." I had promised Jake and the kids that we would spend the morning with them in the beach. My brothers agreed that it was time for us to go.

"When will you come back?" Alice asked. "There are still so many things we want to know!" Alice whined while hugging me.

"Maybe tomorrow. Around three pm?" I suggested.

"That would be great, Bella." Alice exclaimed excitedly. "It's so good to have you back!"

"I would like to ask you something though." I said unsure of how they would take my request.

"Of course dear. Anything." Esme replied immediately.

"I want you to promise that you won't tell Edward about me until I decide so."

"Why? He would be so happy."

"Because I'm not ready Alice. This is happening too fast, and I'm not sure of what I want to do. I don't want him to suffer." This was very important to me. Alice was ready to reply, but Carlisle intervened.

"Don't worry, Bella! No one is going to tell Edward." He promised as he walked us to the door. I felt like he understood my reasons.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella." We took off running.

Alice's POV

"Why did you promise that, Carlisle? How are we supposed to keep this from Edward? How can we do it when we know that this would make him so happy?" I asked.

"Edward is not here, so I think it should be fairly easy. And I know this would make Edward happy, but we also have to think about Bella. She's confused, and she's hurting. Let's give her some time."

"But Edward will come back soon, and then we will have to guard our thoughts from him." Emmett complained.

"If it's necessary, won't you do that for Bella? She's not sure of what she's going to do, but I believe she will have things sorted when Edward gets here." Carlisle assured. "Can you see something, Alice?"

I closed my eyes and focused, but everything came up blank. I couldn't see anything!

"No, I can't! Everything is blank. I can't even see our future." I said startled.

"There's no reason to worry. Probably it's because our future depends on Bella's decisions." Carlisle explained.

"Does that mean that there's a possibility of her not staying?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Alice. I'm afraid it does. But I have faith that she won't do that!"

"She can't. She just came back. We can't lose her again."

"Great! First she made us think she was dead, and now she comes, back but she's thinking about leaving again? She's playing with our feelings!" Rosalie accused.

"Don't be like that, Rosie." Emmett asked. "Bella is just confused. I'm sure she won't leave."

"Emmett's right! Bella just needs some time. She's suffering a lot." I supported.

"This is not being easy on her." Esme stated. "Just to think that she was all alone with the Volturi… She must have been so scared and unhappy. And all these years… I'm glad she has those boys to take care of her and help her. She did not deserve all this pain." Esme was very worried about Bella. But then, we all were.

"I feel like she only told us some parts of her life. The ones which weren't so bad. For example, she never told us what she has been doing all these years, after she left the Volturi. And she was very reluctant to answer when we asked about her abilities. There are still so many things we don't know." I said. I had a feeling she was hiding something.

"Tomorrow we will know more. But you are right, Alice. She made it simpler. There's something she doesn't want us to know." Carlisle spoke.

"Who knows what she's hiding… Maybe she has someone else…" Rosalie said in a suggestive tone.

"Stop that, Rosalie! You know Bella loves Edward. She has suffered too. Just because she's hiding some things doesn't mean she has somebody else. It must be hard for her to remember! She went through a lot, and it's only fair she doesn't want to talk about it. I know that being away was probably the hardest thing she had to do. And she did it to protect us. She spent ten years with the Volturi so that nothing happened to us!" I was getting tired of her insinuations. Why couldn't she realize how much Bella suffered?

"She didn't like when Edward left to protect her!" Rosalie accused.

"This is completely different. Bella did not leave on her own will, and she did not deny her feelings for Edward." Emmett and Rosalie turned their attention to the TV, Esme went to clean something and Carlisle went up to his study. I was the only one too nervous to do anything.

I just wanted Jasper to be here. I have been away from him for two days, and I already missed him so much. I wanted to share with him these wonderful news.

There's no way to describe how I was feeling, besides the nervousness. I was just so happy that Bella was alive. My best friend and sister was back. This was the best gift someone could ever give me. My only wish came true.

It's amazing how we felt complete before we met her, and then we couldn't live without her anymore.

If someone changed our lives, that someone was Bella and losing her, or at least thinking that, was the hardest challenge our family had ever been put through.

I couldn't understand completely why Bella didn't come back sooner, but I didn't judge her like Rosalie. Probably I would have done the same if I was in Bella's place. I knew she only meant to protect us, and that she did what she thought was the best.

She looked so pained. I'm just glad she didn't spend all those years alone. Her brothers seem really nice and you can see she trusts them a lot. They are also very protective of her. The way that big one, Kurt, stood up for her against Rosalie was amazing. Though some of the things he said bothered me.

I just couldn't wait until Edward found out about this! He's going to be so happy!

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think! Please REVIEW! I'll update as soon as possible. You rock! HUgs**


	5. Pressure

**Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm very sorry I couldn't answer personally to you like I usually do but this last week was very tiring. I promise I'll start doing it again and tomorrow I will read again your reviews for the last chapter and answer to any question you may have asked. Sorry again. Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it and I can say that Edward will appear in the end of next chapter. I just don't know when I'll post it but I'll try hard to do it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me very happy to know that you appreciate my story. You are the best readers someone could ever ask for. I also want to thank to everyone who corrects my mistakes: THANK YOU! Don't forget to REVIEW! HUgs :)**

**04/06/2010: This chapter is, now, beta'd thanks to Adri1577. Thank you so much for helping me!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I had been very unsure about this meeting, but I guess that it went pretty well. I just had to get ready to the following day because Alice would have a lot of time to think about I don't know how many questions for me. But it felt good to be with the Cullens again. It actually eased some of the pain that I felt. I had thought it would be harder.

There are moments that I wish I could forget everything. When the pain is too much, I wish I could just forget. When my memories torture me to the point that I wish I could die, I would give everything to have them erased forever. But then I wonder if I would ever be able to sacrifice all the memories I have of Edward and the Cullens, just to end with this pain that consumes me. The answer would be no. I would rather have the pain doubled than give up all my memories of Edward. One of the very few things I had left.

I miss Edward, every second of the day. He's in every thought I have, and wherever I look, there's always something or someone that reminds me of him.

Now I was going to have to decide what I was going to do about him. I only had two choices. I could just disappear, not tell him anything, not even see him and hope that the Cullens keep their promise. Or I can stay, wait for him to join the others, meet him and talk to him, try to explain and hope that he understands.

How could a simple visit to Forks bring me so many worries?

"Jeez, Bella! You're thinking so hard, I can almost see smoke coming out of your ears." Kurt teased. I was sitting on the couch and looked up to him.

"So funny!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I threw him a pillow, and he quickly grabbed it.

"Seriously! What's bothering you, lil sis?" He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him so that my back was in his chest instead of the back of the couch. "Is there anything I can do to help? You have that face."

"What face?"

"The face you have when you're thinking about him."

"I was just thinking about my options."

"Then we can think together." He suggested happily. I laughed.

"I suppose we can." I agreed. "I have to get ready for tomorrow... Or should I say later today?"

"Later today. It's one in the morning."

"They will ask more. They will want to know more..."

"And you don't want to tell...?" He guessed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell. I just... I'm not ready to talk about some things. I don't want them to suffer. There are things they can't know!"

"Don't you think they should decide that?"

"No. I don't want them to think they owe me something or pity me. I don't want to be a victim..."

"But you are a victim..."

"No. I want them to accept me again because they want to, not because they feel guilty."

"They already accepted you again. In fact, they never stopped thinking about you as family. It's normal that they want to know about you, your new life. Besides you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"It seems a lot easier when you put it that way." I smiled at him; I know he likes it.

"It is easy. You are the one who likes to complicate everything."

"And then there's also Edward..."

"Don't suffer in anticipation! You still have time to decide what you want to do about him. But would you really be able to leave knowing that the other Cullens know you are alive and are so happy about it? And Edward is a mind reader; how long do you think they would be able to keep their thoughts from him? Eventually one of them would slip, and he would find out." I cringed, picturing the scene in my head.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to play some video-games. Thinking with you is extremely tiring." He sighed exaggeratedly, and I laughed.

At three o'clock in the afternoon we left La Push and headed to the Cullens' house once more. We hadn't done anything special in the reservation; we just hung out with the kids, Jake and Kate.

It was a peaceful morning that took my thoughts from the Cullens. I teased Jacob about the fact that in a few years Elizabeth would start dating. He said that if any boy approached her before she was thirty, he would cut them to pieces and throw them to the sea. My brothers and I burst out laughing while Kate rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was extremely beautiful with her black hair and blue eyes, and she was also a kind and sweet girl. She would surely break many hearts, and Jacob would have to chase away her admirers with a shotgun. Kurt immediately offered to help, saying that he would be available to throw menacing looks whenever it was needed. Kurt could be very scary if he wished so.

I was so entertained remembering our morning that I almost didn't notice when we were almost turning to the Cullen's driveway. This time we were riding our cars since we had come straight from La push. Scott rode with me in the Audi, and Kurt and Luke brought the jeep. I wasn't as nervous as yesterday, but I couldn't help to be afraid of their questions.

Alice was already outside waiting for us. As soon as we parked, and I got out of the car, she hugged me. "That skirt looks so good on you! You could have come sooner." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, but we just left La Push. The kids didn't want us to leave. It took a while to convince them." I said.

"But vampires can't enter the reservation." Alice stated. Before I could explain, she grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room where again everyone was sitting waiting for us. She made me seat between her and Esme, and after my brothers settled in their seats, she spoke again. "Explain." I sighed.

"You are not allowed to enter La Push but my brothers and I can. A few years after I left the Volturi, we came to Forks and ran into the wolves. After a lot of explaining and talk, they allowed us to enter the reservation and hang out with them. They trust me; they know I would never hurt them. Maybe it's because they knew me as a human. Jake didn't want to give up our friendship when he had found I was alive. We just can't hunt on their land. And I'm Jake's daughter's godmother, so it's nice that I can visit them whenever I want and where I want."

"Exactly how many years after you left the Volturi did you come to Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"A year, maybe less..." I wasn't certain. I looked at Scott hoping he knew. He shrugged, so I guess I was somewhat right.

"How were you able to control your thirst only one year after you left the Volturi?" He questioned intrigued.

"I never drank human blood. Not even when I was with the Volturi."

"What?" Alice mouth was almost hitting the ground, and all the Cullens wore similar expressions. Kurt was trying really hard to contain his laughter.

"Well of course Aro tried to force me to drink human blood. He put a human in the room right after I was changed, but I refused to drink. I was surprised with my own control, but I thought it was just because I had already decided not to drink human blood. Aro didn't take any of that and cut her arm to tempt me. I still refused. The truth was that I didn't find human blood very appealing. Maybe because I couldn't even smell it when I was human."

"You had an open wound in front of you right after you were changed, and you just refused to drink?" Rosalie asked wide-eyed and disbelief dripping from her voice.

"That's when Aro first realized how special Bella was. Every vampire in the room stared incredulous at her, including me." Scott said, laughing as he remembered the scene.

"You must be the only vampire I know that doesn't find human blood appealing." Carlisle mused. "But I still wonder... How did Aro allow you to drink animal blood?"

"Well he realized that that would be the only blood I would ever drink, and he wanted to start training me and take advantage of my newborn strength, so he had no other option but to allow me to drink animal blood. During the first year I was not allowed to hunt. They simply brought the animals so that I could drink. After that I was allowed to hunt, but someone had to go with me. He wanted to assure that I wouldn't run away. Apparently he didn't find his threat enough to keep me with them. It was though. And he also didn't want anything or anyone to hurt me, so I always had a babysitter while I hunted. Scott got the job most of the times."

"It wasn't that bad. I really liked to hang out with you. Besides that's how I took an interest jn the vegetarian diet." Scott replied.

"Wow. The Volturi sure changed while you were with them. I had never imagined Aro making such concessions." Alice commented.

"And you don't know half of it. When Aro started looking at Bella like a daughter more than anything else... That's when things changed dramatically." Scott spoke again. "Bella got everything she wanted from him. First Caius and Marcus opposed, but they too gave in to their golden girl." He said with a joking tone. "Maybe the fact that she could also fight with the whole guard and win helped..." The Cullens gasped.

"How much of that is true?" Emmett asked.

"All of it...?" I tried.

"Haven't you really noticed how much the Volturi changed?" Luke asked.

"We try to avoid the Volturi as much as we can." Esme said.

"What changed, Bella?" Carlisle inquired.

"When new members join, they are presented with a choice of being vegetarians. And when they want someone to join them, they are insistent, but at least it doesn't look like you have no other choice... They still do things that I don't approve of, and I wouldn't be able to live there permanently, but they are better. I usually visit them three times a year or more. I have some good friends there."

"How much influence do you have?"

"If you see the Volturi as royalty, Bella is the Princess. The Golden Girl." Kurt answered.

"But you said you're not with them anymore." Rosalie stated.

"I'm not. I just help them sometimes with missions that I approve. Especially when there are humans in danger. It's rare. And everybody just treats me like a princess because of my relationship with Aro, Marcus and Caius. It's not a big deal."

"After just one year you beat Caius." Kurt argued. "And you've just improved since then. I would bet that even Aro wouldn't win in a match against you."

"You're still improving?" Emmett asked interested.

"We need to be ready. Once Aro started showing preference for Bella, she became a target to affect the Volturi. We never know when someone is going to try anything, so we just keep ourselves ready." Scott explained

"Don't be so dramatic. I just like wrestling. It's fun." I stated.

"Just because you always win." Kurt pouted.

"It's not my fault! I teach you every single move I learn or create." I defended. The Cullens were looking at us amused while we bickered with each other.

"So... no one has beaten you till now?" Emmett was getting more interested, and I didn't even need to read his mind to know what he was thinking about. He would want to wrestle me. I would have to be careful not to hurt him. Maybe I could teach him some moves if I stayed around.

"Kind of." I answered.

"Why? Would you like to try?" Kurt asked mischievously. He knew that Emmett didn't stand a chance. I guess he liked to watch others lose, so that he could feel better with himself. As if at least he wasn't the only one to lose against me. I admit that sometimes Kurt could be a little mean. Just a little bit.

"Sure!" Emmett replied excitedly. I knew he didn't believe I could be so strong. After all, my appearance didn't show it. After I was kidnapped, I had refused to eat, so I was a bit thinner than usual when I was changed.

"Let's do it." I agreed. "There's no need to restrain yourself, Emmett. Just give your best!" I smiled at him.

"Bells? Maybe you should change your clothes." I looked at myself. I was wearing a black mini-skirt, a red t-shirt and red sneakers. I don't wear mini-skirts very often, but I guessed Alice would be happy.

"I don't see a problem." Ok, it was not the most suitable thing, but I could perfectly fight with it on.

"Do you remember who gave it to you?" Now I saw what the problem was.

"Henry did."

"You know what he's going to do to you if you ruin it, don't you?" I did and I wasn't looking forward to it. Henry was not gay, but he was very crazy about clothes. He was even worse than Alice.

"I don't even want to think about it!" I said. My brothers laughed, and the Cullens were a bit confused.

"Henry is even worse than Alice when it comes to clothes and fashion."

"I had no idea that could be possible." Emmett mumbled with a face so serious that I just wanted to laugh.

"I'm right here Emmett!" Alice said.

"Here! Dress this." Luke said handing me a pair of jean shorts and a grey tank top.

"Alice, can I use your room?" I asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." I headed up the stairs and started changing when I heard Alice's voice.

"What exactly would that Henry guy do to her?" She asked curiously.

"Probably the next skirt he gave her would have diamonds on it. He knows how much Bella hates people spending money on her, so the only way he gets away with buying her what he wants and making her wearing it is saying that if she doesn't wear it or ruin it, the next thing he gives her will be more expensive." Kurt managed to say before he and Emmett cracked up laughing.

"I'm ready!" I said reaching the bottom of the stairs. Emmett was confident he would win. According to him there was no way that I could beat him.

"Let's start then." Kurt said. Everybody joined in the Cullens' backyard. "Bella won't read your mind." He tranquilized Emmett. "She doesn't need that advantage."

Both Emmet and I assumed crouching positions, leaning forward and flexing our legs. Carlisle announced first round.

Emmett pounced on me, but just when he was about to hit me, I jumped, landing behind him. I quickly locked his hand behind him and hit him on the back of his knees making him fall forward. Then I immobilized his legs. All this in less than a second. He didn't even have time to realize what had happened.

"Amazing." I heard Alice exclaim.

"Very impressive." Carlisle said.

"You did great, Bells." Kurt cheered.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"I'm fast." I explained. I let him go, but I knew he wouldn't rest until he beat me.

Luke's POV

Emmett had challenged Bella to fight with him, so we were on the Cullens' backyard. She won the first match, but he didn't give up. He would probably keep trying until he beat her, and she was having fun. That was all that mattered. Bella was so happy here with the Cullens. I just hope everything will go well with Edward.

While Kurt and Rosalie cheered for Bella and Emmett, Esme watched, and Carlisle and Scott talked. Alice came to sit beside me on the grass.

"I bet it's wonderful to live with Bella. She's so amazing." She commented. I noticed the hint of sadness in her voice and even a bit of... jealousy?

"Yes, she is. Bella is the most amazing person you'll ever meet. I can't imagine my life if I hadn't met her. She's such an important part of our lives. But she's been through so much... and she didn't deserve any of it."

"She suffered a lot, didn't she? There's just something in her eyes..."

"She did, she still does, but she's always there when we need her. No matter how bad she is, and sometimes she is really bad, we can always count on her."

"If she suffers so much, why didn't she come back earlier?" I understand it's difficult for her to understand. Hell! Even for us it is difficult to understand.

"Because she's the most selfless person I've ever known. She would never come back if that hurt any of you, no matter how much she was suffering."

"She's really special, isn't she?"

"Undoubtedly. She has changed so many lives. I don't think I'll ever know anyone better than her. Your brother is one lucky guy."

"I'm so happy she came back! I'm so happy she's alive! Life without her is no fun. I don't think I ever missed anyone like I missed her, well except for Jasper of course. There was such a big hole in my heart every time I thought she was dead." She stayed quiet for a few minutes. "If I asked something... would you answer?" She looked me straight in the eyes.

"That depends on what you are going to ask."

"Yesterday... when Bella was talking about her main ability... well... uh..." It seemed like she was having problems formulating her question. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask, and I was not sure I'd lie to her about it.

"Just ask, Alice."

"She used her power on us, didn't she?" She spoke so fast that even I with my vampire hearing had problems understanding.

"Yes, she did." I answered truthfully. There was no point in lying. Sooner or later they would find out.

"What happened?"

"That's another question." I noted trying to discourage her.

"Please, answer." She pleaded.

"There's a reason why Bella doesn't want you to know those things. She doesn't want you to blame yourselves. It was her choice." I tried once again to get her to drop the subject. She obviously didn't.

"Was it that bad? What happens when she uses her ability on someone she knows? When she's related to the situation?" She pressed. She was starting to get it.

"It was awful. No one should go through that. Especially not Bella."

"But she's better now."

"To an extent, yes. But when you look her in the eyes, you can see that there's something missing, and that she still grieves for that loss." I tried to explain the unexplainable. There was really no way to explain what you saw in Bella's eyes. There was so much. It's like her eyes were a door to her soul. A broken and grieving soul.

"Is she different? Besides the obvious, of course."

"You may want to specify. I didn't know Bella when she was human."

"Does she like shopping?" She asked immediately. I had to laugh! Just the thought made me laugh. Apparently not many things had changed about Bella.

"No, Alice. I'm afraid Bella still doesn't like shopping. She hates it unless it's to buy things for Jake's kids. But what she hates the most is having people spending money on her." According to her face I could see that hadn't changed either.

"Does she work? What does she do?" She was now more interested in knowing about Bella's new life.

"Bella is the main one responsible for the company we created, and sometimes she also writes some articles for the newspaper Scott works on. Outside that she does everything you can imagine. She has thousands of hobbies. She has learned I don't know how many languages; she reads, paints, sings, plays loads of instruments; she runs and wrestles and does so many other things. She enjoys all of her hobbies. It keeps her head busy, so that she doesn't have a lot of free time."

"Why doesn't she want to have free time? Doesn't she enjoy being without anything to do? Just thinking."

"That's the problem. Thinking. Whenever she calms down, she starts remembering and mourning. That's not good for her. There's just too much pain attached to her memories."

For a few moments she said nothing. Maybe she was thinking about what I had told her or about what she was going to ask next. I looked at her face, and it looked more like she was trying to decide whether or not to ask what she had in her mind. Now I was curious.

"The worst that can happen is me not answering." I persuaded.

"I don't mean to offend you or anything, but why do you care about Bella? None of you is her boyfriend or anything so... why did you join her? What brought you so close to each other?" She looked away from me, focusing on Bella and Emmett's match, like if she wasn't that interested in the answer. The tone she used, though, told me differently.

"She helped us when we most needed. Even broken and in pain she brought light to our existence. She changed us for better. She showed us that even being vampires we could have a good life and a family. She introduced us to this alternative way of living and made us feel more human. Then as we got to know her, as we realized how much she was going through, we felt the urge to stay and help her, protect her, be there for her. And that's what we do, what we all do. We are always there for her, as she is for us, no matter what. It's hard. Very hard. Every day we look at her, and she hides her eyes to conceal her true feelings, keeping them to herself. That's what she does. She may be suffering more than you'll ever know, but she will always try to keep us from knowing so that we don't suffer. I constantly feel like I have to do something more for her because she doesn't deserve any of this. She doesn't deserve to be unhappy and miserable." That must have been one of the longest speeches I had ever made, but it was all true.

Bella had just convinced Emmett to continue the competition some other day, since he kept challenging her, and she kept winning. Then her phone rang.

"Hi Henry!" She said enthusiastically. "No, everything is fine... I know, I know you care... I'm not at home, I'm in Forks... well something came up; otherwise I would be leaving today... jeez so many questions... the Cullens... don't worry... No, they're not all here... Jasper and Edward..." Her voice cracked when she said his name. "I don't know... Sure... I'll call... Bye"

"So...?" I asked since she was blocking her thoughts. I can bet she's thinking about Edward. Her eyes filled with sadness and pain; she turned her face away from me and stared at the trees in front of her. I got up and forced her to look at me.

"He wanted to come over. He's leaving to Australia on a mission. Aro wants him to check something. And as usual he was worrying about nothing." She said dismissing the situation.

"He just wanted to make sure you were fine. He's one of your best friends, and you don't see each other very often..."

"Not my fault." She mumbled.

"Why don't you go change again, Bella? That skirt looked so good on you." Alice gushed trying to relieve the tension.

"Arrg. I swear Alice, if you weren't married to Jasper, I would set you up with Henry. Maybe that way you would both stop bugging me about what I wear, and he would have someone else to give those extremely expensive gifts he insists on giving me. I guess I have to keep looking, see if I find someone. As soon as possible." Everyone laughed at Bella's sudden outburst, as she entered the house and went changing back to her clothes.

"It really is good for her, seeing you. Sometimes it's really hard to get a proper reaction from her, and you did it with a simple statement, Alice." I commented.

Then a buzzing sound was heard, and Alice immediately reached for her cell phone.

"Jasper!" Her face lit up immediately. It was obvious that she missed her husband very much. I gave her a look to remind her that she couldn't say anything about Bella. "News?" Disappointment was clear in her face, but she kept her promise. She clearly wanted to tell him that there was news. "No. There's nothing new. What about you?... You're coming back sooner? Really?" By now Bella was already with us, and I knew that Jasper's news weren't as good to her as they were to Alice. "That's great!... Of course I'm happy; I can't wait for you to come back... There's nothing wrong, I'm totally fine... when exactly are you coming back?... Tomorrow night..." I felt Bella tense up beside me. Alice glanced at her, trying to decipher her expression. "I miss you too... Love you... Hi Edward... yeah, it's everything okay... See you tomorrow... Bye." She ended the call and everyone looked at Bella.

It was so hard to see my sister suffering so much... I just hope this ends soon.

* * *

**What did you think? Liked it, hate it, it was boring... tell me something. I love to hear you opinion. I'm going to bed now because tomorrow I have classes early in the morning (Math to be precise.) so I have to get up early and it's already kind of late but I didn't want to keep you waiting for much longer. You've already been too patient with me. REVIEW please! I'd love to come back from school and have some reviews... It just takes one minute and it would make me very happy! I hope you all have a nice week and that the next weekend comes fast. LOL HUgs:)**


	6. Meeting again

**Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter. Here's the new installment. I hope you like it. I'll be waiting for your wonderful reviews. Please don't forget. REVIEW. It's 2AM and I have to be up by 7AM to go to school, which means that I should already be asleep for a while but I didn't want to keep you waiting for much longer. So please recognize my effort and take one little minute to leave me a review. HUgs**

**Disclaimer: SM owns The Twilight saga and all it's characters.**

**04/07/2010: Thanks to my beta Adri1577 for helping me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

When I came back from changing, Alice was talking with Jasper on the phone. They were coming back sooner. Tomorrow night! What the hell was I going to do? I had twenty four hours to figure out what I was going to do!

_Are you okay? _My brothers' voices sounded in my head.

_I'm fine!_ I spat. I immediately felt bad for replying like that. They were just worried.

"You're lying." Luke stated aloud. I froze. In the past few days, my world had been turned upside down, and I was still processing everything. Kurt came to me and hugged me. I started sobbing, burying my head in his chest. It was just what I needed; it felt so good.

"Shh. It's going to be fine, Bella. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And you don't have to lie to us. You don't have to try to hide your feelings or spare us. Let us help you. You'll never be alone." He quietly whispered to me.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Esme asked tenderly. I tried to calm myself and stop sobbing, so that I could reassure her.

"I'm fine... It's just that all this took me by surprise and... it's a lot for me to handle." She smiled sympathetically. "We should go now..." I was... tired. All the emotions were left me exhausted, and I had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

"Already?" Alice pouted. "Will you come tomorrow?" I winced, and everyone looked at me, anxiously waiting for my answer. The Cullens all had looks of hope in their faces, even Rosalie.

"I don't... know, Alice. I... I have to think. Though, if I decide not to come... I don't want Edward to know about any of this. He can't even know that I am alive! I don't want him to suffer."

"Bella... He's suffering right now! He will never be happy without you. He misses you like crazy. Edward loves you, he always did and he always will. There's not a second he doesn't think of you. It was so hard to convince him to move back here! If there was anything he could do to have you back, he would. No matter what, no matter the price... he would do it! Being apart from each other will only make both of you suffer. Please, reflect on this."

"I won't ignore what you said... but please, don't ask me to make my decision now. I have to think."

"Bella!" Rosalie called softly, coming closer to me and grabbing my hand. "I know that we never got along very well, and I know it's my fault, but I truly missed you, and I also suffered when we thought you were dead. I know I never really acted like a sister to you, but I would like to have a chance to do it. Besides, Edward is my brother, so I want to see him happy, and I know that you are the only one who can make him happy. Consider this when you're making your decision, please." She gave me a small smile and let go of my hand, going back to Emmett.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That means a lot to me." I knew she was being sincere. Kurt enveloped me in his arms again and led me to the door. The Cullens followed, and when I walked to my car, Alice went after me.

"It looks like you followed his advice." She stated, placing her hand on the hood of my blue Audi.

"It makes me feel like he's closer. Besides, it was a good advice." I smiled weakly. After saying goodbye, we got into our cars and drove off.

As soon as we arrived, I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed. None of my brothers tried to stop me. They knew I needed to be alone.

My bedroom was exactly like it had been when I was human, except for the old computer that had been replaced by my laptop. I don't even think my father ever entered in this bedroom after I 'died'.

I sat on my bed just wondering how my life could have changed so much in only a couple of days. I mean a few days ago I was at home, planning to come visit my goddaughter and my friends, and now I'm facing a life-changing decision.

I quietly got up and walked to my desk, reaching for the large wooden box that was next to my laptop. When I travel, I take it with me. It's my most prized possession. The most important is not the box but what is inside of it.

I carefully opened it and spread all its contents on my bed. This box was where I kept all the reminders of Edward, except for my engagement ring and the heart shaped charm he had given me. Those I wore always. Pictures, letters, notes... Everything that reminded me of him or was somehow related with the Cullens, was kept in this box. I had made it myself, building it and engraving the Cullens' crest and a swan on the top.

It was as if this box held an entire period of my life, the best one. I missed everything about Edward: his touch, his voice, his kisses, the way he held me in his arms... What I most feared during my transformation was forgetting... losing all those sweet moments. Even though during some moments of my life as a vampire I madly wished I could forget everything, so that I didn't have to feel the way my skin burned whenever I thought of his touch, pleading for his hands, convinced that that would ease the pain, I knew that even if my memories were erased, my feelings would not change, and I would always knew I was missing something. It would only be worse because when I think I don't have the strength to carry on, these memories give me the force that I need, and I am stronger for him.

I fought the urge to enter Edward's head, to see what he was thinking. That would not help me. It would just make it worse.

I picked my cell phone and called the only person that I was hopeful would give me some help, Aro.

"Dear Bella!"

"Hi!" I said trying to keep my voice normal.

"What's wrong?" And apparently failing completely.

"I need your help! We came to Forks and the Cullens found us. Edward and Jasper are not with them, but they are coming back tomorrow night, and I have no idea of what to do!" My voice was frantic and barely understandable.

"Calm down, darling. Everything is going to be fine. What do you want?" Aro's calm and collected voice sounded.

"What do I want? I want to go! I want to tell him that I'm alive, and that I love him. I want him to know how much I missed him, how miserable my life has been. I want to have him back! But this is not about what I want! What if..." He cut me off.

"There are no what if's in love. Don't try to rationalize everything. Be selfish for once in your life and do what your heart tells you to do. Do what you want! What is best for you. This is your chance to be happy!" Could I dare it? Could I dare to follow my heart? What if it hurt Edward?

"I... I don't think I can dare to do it... I can't..." I babbled.

"Listen to me, Isabella! Taking you away from your family was a very big mistake! Probably the biggest I've ever made!" I knew he didn't regret it completely, though. He may care a lot for me, but he is still Aro. "I'm not about to let you do the biggest mistake of your existence. Forever is a long time and not having anyone to share it with is the worst that can happen. After all that you've been through, you deserve to be happy. I can only apologize for all the pain that I caused you and hope that you will follow my advice on this matter. Your heart will show you the right way." Then the phone went mute. Who knew that Aro could say such things? I didn't have time to think about that though. I had a decision to make.

Listen to my heart. Be selfish. Could I risk everything? Of course I could. I had nothing to lose. The thing I prized the most, I did not have. What more could I lose?

Still I could not decide. My heart told me to go, but I was afraid. What if Edward didn't want me anymore? What if he didn't love me as a vampire? A quiet knock at the door tore me away from my thoughts. The door opened to reveal Luke standing in the doorway.

"I thought I should check up on you. Are you okay?" A small smile spread through my lips.

"Sure, just thinking." I hid my eyes from him, trying to conceal the pain that was shooting through me, as memories of the time I had spent with Edward assaulted me. He didn't have to carry this burden. This was my pain; no one else should suffer with me. A thought crossed my mind, as I looked down at the box's content spread on my bed. "Would you do something for me?" I asked him.

"You know I'll do anything for you, Bells." I gathered all the pictures, letters and notes that rested on my bed and carefully put them back inside the box, closing it quietly when I finished. I got up and handed it to him.

"If I decide to go... and something goes wrong..." I felt bad for doubting Edward like this, but I couldn't avoid it. I was too insecure about this.

"Everything will be fine, Bella..." I placed a finger on his lips to stop him from continuing.

"If something goes wrong, I want you to get rid of this." I said patting the box. "I don't care what you do, just get rid of it. Will you?" Having those words coming out of my mouth pained me, but it was something that would be needed. If Edward did not want me, I had no right to hold onto those things. Luke looked at me with an expression of doubt, and I nodded, assuring him.

"Of course, Bella." He sighed, kissing my forehead and leaving the room with my box in his hands. And I was alone with my thoughts... again.

I looked at the window only to find rays of sun trying to peek from above the massive amount of clouds that graced the skies. How had time passed so fast? I realized that in less than twelve hours I could be seeing Edward. Or not.

I had spent the whole night thinking, but I hadn't reached a decision. Why couldn't I just make up my mind? I was so afraid of his reaction. Did that mean that I didn't trust him? No. I just didn't trust myself to be good enough for him. Not after all that I had done. I was a coward.

Alice's POV

"How can she not know if she's coming tomorrow? It's Edward! He's coming; why can't they just get together, and everything is solved?" Emmett asked anxiously. Did he really think it was that simple? He was obviously dying to have Bella moving in, so that she could teach him some things. She fights really well.

"It's not that simple, Emmett. I just want her to decide if she's coming or not. I don't like being blind!" I sighed annoyed.

I sat on the couch thinking about what Luke had told me. I couldn't even imagine what Bella must have been through. I just wished that she had at least let her brothers help her. It sounds just like her, but they are so nice.

"Alice? It doesn't even look like Jasper and Edward are coming home! You should be bouncing off the walls." Emmett commented.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme asked.

"I just can't stop thinking about how much Bella has suffered. Did Scott say anything?" I asked Carlisle, eager to know more about Bella.

"No. He's very nice and polite, but he didn't want to risk saying something that Bella wouldn't feel comfortable talking about. But I know Luke did." He encouraged me to speak. "Did you ask about her power?"

"Yes and he was very reluctant to tell me, but I had a guess and it was right."

"What guess?" Emmett asked.

"Bella used her power on us. "

"And..." Rosalie pressed. She wasn't very patient, maybe Emmett was rubbing off on her.

"I don't know what happened, but I know it was bad. Very bad. Bella doesn't want us to know because she thinks we will feel guilty. He didn't explain further, and I didn't push. It was obvious that those were painful memories. " I elucidated.

"I do have a theory." Carlisle said. "I think that when Bella is related to the situation, or when she knows the person, she literally absorbs the feelings." His face held a worried expression. If that was what happened...

"Oh dear God!" Esme exclaimed alarmed. She had also understood the implications of this theory and the information I had provided before. "That would mean that she took the pain away from us and felt it herself, as if it was hers." Carlisle nodded sadly, taking his wife in his arms and comforting her. Emmett put one of his arms around me and the other one around Rosalie.

"Her brothers care deeply for her, and I believe that they did everything they could to help her. Bella has been so strong and selfless. I know that being away from us and Edward was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she did it. I just hope that she comes tomorrow. It will be difficult to keep this a secret when Edward comes back." I said.

"Yes, but we will do it if necessary. After all Bella did for us, it's the least we can do. I do hope we don't have to." Carlisle spoke.

This was getting too strange. Edward and Jasper should be here any minute, and I still couldn't see Bella's decision. Was it possible that she still didn't know what she was going to do?

"Hey, sis! What's bothering you?" Emmett asked plopping himself next to me on the couch.

"I still can't see what Bella's decision is. Do you think I'm losing my ability?" I asked even more worried.

"Of course not. She may not have made her decision yet."

"Emmett, Jasper and Edward will arrive in a few minutes, and Bella still hasn't decided anything? It doesn't seem very likely." I replied.

"Relax, Alice!"

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the one who may be losing your gift!" I was really startled. Losing my gift would be like losing a part of myself. Besides, how could I protect my family if I couldn't see the future? Suddenly I felt that all too familiar feeling I always had when I was being pulled into a vision, as if I was unconsciously traveling to somewhere else. When I opened my eyes, Emmett was impatiently waiting to know what I had seen. "Edward and Jasper will arrive in ten minutes."

Soon Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie joined us in the living room. I was more relieved now that I knew I hadn't lost my gift, but I still did not like not knowing what Bella's decision was. Esme could barely stay quiet.

"Have you seen anything else?" She asked.

"I don't think she has made her decision yet." I replied.

"Remember our promise."

"We will have to watch our thoughts every second to make sure he doesn't find out about her." Rosalie complained. I didn't like the idea much either, but if it was for Bella...

"I don't think it will be needed, but if it is, it's the least we can do for her." Carlisle was so determined.

"They're here." I announced when I heard the sound of car parking.

Bella's POV

I had spent the entire day going over all of my possibilities. That weren't much. Either I went or I didn't.

I decided to go, but being the insecure and paranoid vampire that I am, I went through all the different reactions he could have, and how I would react to each one of them.

If he didn't believe me, I would allow him to see my brothers' and my memories to prove it.

If he didn't want me anymore, I would take it, leave and make sure we didn't meet each other again, ever. It would be hard, but for him I would do it, no matter how much it hurt me because he deserves to be happy.

I thought about a lot of other possibilities and decided what to do towards them. I had to make sure I could handle everything that was possible to happen. I couldn't show pain or suffering. I didn't want him to stay with me out of pity, so I had to be in total control of my emotions.

When I finished my extensive preparation, the night had already fallen and, surprisingly, it was raining. Note the sarcasm. I went to have a shower and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a midnight blue tank top and my blue converse. I decided to let my hair loose, forming large curls at the bottom.

I stuck my little cell phone in my jeans' front pocket and grabbed my black cloak and left the room, heading downstairs. When I entered the living room, Luke was reading, Scott was writing an article on the computer, and Kurt was playing a video-game.

"Are you, guys, coming?" I asked simply. They nodded.

"Sure Bells. Has Alice seen...?" Luke trailed off.

"No. I've been blocking her visions about me since we left the Cullens' place yesterday." I answered.

"What? Why in hell would you do that? If something is to go wrong..." Kurt asked.

"It will! That's exactly why I have been blocking her visions. I want to see his first and true reaction."

"Of course that everything will go well." Luke assured me, smiling. I just wished I could be as confident as him. I don't know what I did to deserve such wonderful brothers.

"Are you going to take the cloak? I mean, aren't you afraid that will scare him a bit?" Kurt asked, slightly amused.

"It's raining outside. I prefer to arrive as dry as possible." I stated.

"Oh! I hadn't noticed. I don't want to get wet either. Just give me a minute." He replied hurrying up the stairs to get his cloak, followed by Scott and Luke. Two minutes later they were ready to leave.

"Before we leave there are some... rules and requests that I would like to talk about." Kurt scrunched his nose at the mention of rules, but I proceeded. "Firstly, no matter what happens, no matter what he says, don't let him read your minds. Secondly, if something goes wrong, do not hurt anybody. Anybody!"

"Bella?" They said in unison.

"Come on, Bella! That's just stupid! What if..."

"No! Independently of what he says or does, don't hurt him or anybody else. I won't force myself into his life again. If he doesn't want me anymore, it's fine. It's his life! I don't want him to feel obligated to stay with me. It's his choice. So you won't do anything. Not even growl!" Just by looking at them I could see that they didn't like this. Unfortunately this was how it was going to be. I would never risk Edward's life, and I knew how my brothers were overprotective.

"Anything else? Are you sure we can breathe? Maybe we shouldn't, just in case it can poison him or something." Kurt was pissed off.

"Don't be like that, Kurt!" I pleaded.

"Just so that you know: I don't like these rules. In fact, I hate them. You are protecting him, not yourself." I ignored him.

"Ok. Let's go. Alice saw them arriving a few minutes ago. They should be there by now." I quickly found Alice's mind. "Yep. They just arrived." We left the house and took off running.

Alice's POV

As soon as the door opened, I ran to Jasper putting my legs around his waist. I had missed him so much. I was so happy that it was impossible to express it with words, so I just looked him in the eyes and kissed him tenderly.

Esme went to hug Edward as Emmett unloaded the rest of the bags from Edward's Volvo.

"What's wrong?" Jasper whispered in my ear. Of course he would notice. He knew me so well, maybe even better than himself. It took a lot of effort not to think about it.

"Later." I answered, kissing him again, hoping to distract him. It worked until Emmett coughed behind us.

"You know, there are plenty of rooms upstairs..."

"Look who's talking..." Jasper cut him off.

After some more bickering, we made Jasper and Edward sit down and tell us the details of their trip. There wasn't much to tell, we were just trying to keep ourselves from thinking about... The atmosphere was tense, and the rain outside only made it worse, Jasper could feel it, and I was trying as hard as I could to stay focused.

Then I heard it. Someone was running towards the house. Everyone heard it, and Jasper and Edward stared confused at each other. As they come closer, it was possible to distinguish four pairs of steps that started to slow down until they came to a stop.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Jasper asked curiously, looking directly at me. I was sure that there was relief coming off of me at waves.

"Maybe." I replied.

"I can't hear anything now. As if there is no one out there." Jasper commented. Subsequently we heard low voices.

"Wait!" They were whispering, but I recognized Luke's voice. "We just want you to know that no matter what happens inside..."

"We will always be here for you." Scott carried on.

"We love you a lot!" Kurt murmured. They were really sweet.

"I love you too, guys." Her muffled voice sounded through the door. Don't think about it! Don't think about it!

There was the sound of steps, and someone knocked at the door three times. For a second no one moved, but I quickly snapped out of it, afraid that she might change her mind. I bolted to the door and opened it in one swift movement. Everyone got up, and Carlisle followed me.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted happily. "Nice to see you again." I said kissing Scott.

"Same here, Alice." He replied.

"Welcome again." Carlisle shook hands with him.

"Hey, pixie!" Kurt saluted me, messing my hair. I hated that, and I was about to tell him something about it, but he was already shaking hands with Carlisle.

"Luke." I acknowledged before giving him a peck on the cheek and hugging him.

"Good to see you again, Alice."

"Jeez. You're all wet." I commented looking at Bella, who was still standing on the porch. "Come in." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's raining outside, pixie!" Kurt spoke. Was he trying to get on my nerves by calling me pixie?

"Calm down." Bella said. "It's not like I'm going to get a cold or anything." I closed the door and looked at Bella again.

"I knew you would come." I stated.

"You didn't." She argued confidently.

"Do you have anything to do with the fact that I couldn't see your decision?" I asked suspiciously. How could I have forgotten about her shield?

"Maybe..." She stopped as soon as her eyes fell on Edward. Suddenly Jasper fell to the ground, clutching his chest with his hands and trying hard to inhale the air he didn't need. Everyone was shocked. I ran to him, as did Bella.

"I'm sorry Jasper! So sorry." She knelt by his side. "I didn't remember your ability. I'm sorry. Better?" She asked sheepishly, as guilt filled her eyes. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She murmured to herself.

"Yes." He managed to gasp. "Who are you? How do you handle it?" He asked looking directly into her deep green eyes. It must have been pretty strong. I had never seen Jasper so overwhelmed.

"I'm used to it." She replied quickly, dismissing the subject and going back to her brothers' side. They looked warily at her.

"How can you suffer so much? Why? How did you stop it? Who are you?" He kept shooting questions at her while getting up.

"I blocked your power. I'm deeply sorry! I should not have forgotten." She apologized again.

"Who are you?" This time it was Edward who asked. Bella looked at her brothers and lowered the hood of her cloak. Then she removed it completely, placing it in the same chair where her brothers had placed theirs.

"I think I'm not that different!" She stated.

Edward's POV

This couldn't be real. The female vampire that stood in front of me looked like an angel. She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever laid my eyes on. Her face was heart shaped, and her rich and long mahogany hair framed it, forming large curls at the bottom. Her beautiful emerald green eyes were so deep that I felt like I would just drown in them if I looked for too long. Her body was slim and had she been human, I would have thought she was not feeding right. She looked so fragile that I was afraid to break her if I just breathed too close to her. She wore black jeans and a blue tank top that looked amazing against her pale skin

She was unbelievably beautiful, but there was something familiar about her face and her smell.

"Bella?" Jasper asked surprised, as he approached the girl. "Is that you?"

NO! It wasn't possible! Bella had died eighty years go. She was dead. Yet, here stands this girl, so alike her. It just couldn't be Bella. This must have been some trick my mind was playing on me. Some sick trick.

"It's me." The girl confirmed smiling lightly. NO! NO! NO! She must be lying.

"You are different." He hugged her and spun her around not seeming to doubt her.

"Not much. I'm really sorry for before..." he smiled sympathetically.

"It's fine. Is it always that difficult?"

"I've had worse." Jasper's eyes widened.

I was completely frozen. I didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. I just stood there taking in her beauty, looking at her as if she wasn't real. She couldn't be Bella. My Bella. Could she?

"Is that even possible?" Jasper asked, as he went back to Alice's side. But the girl did not answer; instead she locked her eyes with mine.

Everyone was looking at me now, certainly waiting for some kind of reaction. Though I still couldn't move. The vampires behind the girl were looking cautiously at me, studying all my movements that at the time were none. My family was expectantly waiting for me to do something. And she... her eyes were filled with an emotion that I could not name. But she too was waiting.

"Hi, Edward." She whispered quietly. And then everything about her reminded me of Bella. Her sweet voice, her movements, her body,... her smell. Freesias and strawberries. I knew I recognized her scent. She smelled just like Bella, just less potent and sweeter. There was also the fact that I couldn't listen to her thoughts. But then I couldn't hear the vampires standing next to her either.

"Bella?" I dared to ask. I took a few steps forward. She did not move, instead she smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"Yes." She replied. And I believed. I did because I could see in her eyes that that was the truth. She was Bella.

I couldn't express what I was feeling. So many feelings at the same time. So much that I wanted to know. That I needed to know.

How could this be true? How could my Bella be alive? Why hadn't she come back before? Why only after all these years? And most important: if she hadn't been killed, what had happened? Why did she disappear? Had she ran away? The last thought caused me more pain than I had ever imagined it was possible.

Why had she done this to me? Did she not love me anymore?

* * *

**What did you think? I'm not sure when I'll update next chapter but there will be plenty of drama in it. I hope you have liked this chapter. REVIEW and let me know. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will gladly answer. HUgs**


	7. Pain

**Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter. You are really awesome. Here's the new chapter. I'm sure you'll hate me after you read it but please REVIEW, even if it's just to say how much you hate me. School has been driving me crazy and I don't have time to do everything I want. Can someone please get me days with more than 24 hours? I really need them. I'm going to have two tests till the end of the week. Psychology on Thursday and Portuguese on Friday. According to my Portuguese teacher the test is destined to be a disaster so please wish me luck. REVIEW please. HUgs**

**IMPORTANT: Bear in your mind that this is an Edward and Bella story, which means that they will get together so please don't stop reading after this chapter. Thanks**

**Soundtrack: Comatose by Skillet**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Bella?" He asked doubtful, taking a few steps toward me. I remained in my place, smiling sadly and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered. Recognition filled his face.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. His gorgeous honey colored eyes. There were so many emotions flickering through them: a bit of doubt, happiness, relief, love...

Suddenly it all changed. His once kind and golden eyes, hardened and became pitch black. There was nothing left of the feelings they had showed a few seconds before, they held now an accusatory look. His beautiful features contorted with anger. All my fears were about to come true.

I felt like a hole was starting to open in my chest. I gasped, trying not to sob. Emptiness started to take over me as I lost the only thing that had put me through all these years: the hope that someday I'd meet him again and everything would be okay. Looking at his face was the only thing I needed to do to know that it would not be okay. I was going to lose him.

I didn't dare to listen to his thoughts, afraid of what I might find. It felt like I was dying inside but I remained quiet.

"Why did you do this?" His voice was the only sound in the room. "If you're not dead... did you run away?"

"No... I... I..." I tried to speak but he wouldn't let me. He was too furious, too hurt.

"You left one day before our wedding! Why? Why did you do that to me? I loved you!" I didn't fail to notice the way he said it. In the past. "Why did you leave me?" He ran his hands through his hair and let out a growl. He seemed desperate but the accusatory look never left his eyes. I couldn't stand it! But then, maybe I deserved it.

"Please... let me... explain... I..." My eyes were locked on the ground. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"No! Don't answer. I think I already know the answer."

"Shut up Edward!" Alice screamed from behind him. "You don't know what you're talking about!" If he heard her, he didn't show it. I could feel my brothers tense behind me. The so slight but noticeable change in their position.

"You never wanted to marry me! You never wanted me! The only thing you wanted was to be become immortal, wasn't it? How could I be so stupid? And here I thought you were a terrible liar. You are a wonderful actress, I must admit. So... what happened? You realized there were other ways to get what you wanted? You decided that asking the Volturi would be easier?" He eyed the cloaks that rested in the chair. "Marrying me was too much of a sacrifice?" How could he think that? Then I don't know why, I looked at him and met his cold eyes. "You never loved me! Everything that we lived was a lie." He stated angrily.

I felt my legs weak and stumbled back. Luke moved placing his left hand on my back to support me. Then Scott placed his right hand on my shoulder. I think Kurt did not move.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't seriously think I had never loved him. I had prepared myself for all the possibilities except this one. He didn't even let me talk. I couldn't deal with this. Not now, not ever!

During my brief glance at the other Cullens, I could see that they were shocked too. Carlisle's eyes were filled with disappointment.

Suddenly a calm and beautiful music was heard. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and realized that it was my cell phone that was ringing. Slowly I picked it up and looked at the ID. It was Henry. I didn't really wanted to talk to him, but then, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to scream and run away. But I had lost what I most wanted. The only thing I had left was my brothers and my friends so I answered.

"Henry." My voice was low and shaky.

"_Bella? Are you okay? What happened?_" He was worried. I should have tried to control my voice.

"Nothing." I whispered. I didn't want to worry him.

"_Don't tell me nothing is going on! I just talked to Aro. He told me. Are you in their house right now?_"

"Yes." I didn't seem to be able to say more than one word each time.

"_Bells what's wrong? How's everything going?_" Horrible? Instead of answering I tried to change the subject.

"Do you know if Ashley is still interested in buying my car?" I know it was stupid to think about a car at that time, but thinking about Edward's words hurt so much...

"_The Audi?_"

"Of course." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Are you out of your mind? You love that car! Besides it unique in the world. You can't sell it!_" Am I out of my mind? Maybe I am.

"I can and I will do it. I would even pay her to get it. I don't want it anymore. Arrange everything as soon as you get back to Italy and we'll seal the deal next time I go to Volterra." This time I managed to keep my voice controlled. It was cold and as my face it held no emotion.

I wouldn't break here. The pain was too much and the hole in my chest was growing. I couldn't stand it anymore but I would not break in front of him or my brothers. I was going to finish this. I would release him and then run to somewhere where I could not be found.

"_Why? You've always loved that car! It means everything to you!_"

"It holds no meaning anymore. Now it just brings memories I **have to** forget!" My voice was once again filled with pain. I couldn't hide it anymore.

"_I'm so sorry thing aren't working._"

"It's fine. Maybe I deserved it!" I mumbled.

"_Don't ever say that again. From all the people in the world you are the one who most deserves to be happy. He's the one who doesn't deserve you._"

"Please..." I begged him. "... Stop." I couldn't hear him say those things.

"_Don't give up my Bella! Never give up. Remember that no matter what happens in there you can always count on me, your brothers and the rest of your friends. You'll never be alone. We will always be there for you. Promise you won't give up. Promise you'll fight. For me._"

"I'll try." I know it was not what he wanted but it was all I could give him. Henry was my best friend and he had helped me a lot, even if sometimes he drove me crazy. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. Remember you'll never be alone." I ended the call and stuffed the phone back in my pocket.

"New boyfriend?" Edward sneered.

"Edward Cullen! Be quiet or I swear to god..." Esme started. I had never seen her like that. She was so mad.

"Don't Esme, please!" I pleaded immediately, looking at her. I had already hurt this family too much. I didn't want to be the reason they would fall apart. It was time to get this over with. I wasn't going to be able to handle this searing pain for much longer. So I gathered all my courage and locked my eyes on his.

"If that's what you think I have nothing more to say." If he actually believed that I had run away and that I didn't love him then it would be useless to try to convince him otherwise. It would only hurt me more. "I just want you to know that I only did what I thought it was better and I don't regret any of it. If it was necessary or if I could go back in time, I would do it all over again." Said that, I reached for my bracelet that now had a lot more charms, courtesy of Jacob and my brothers. Carefully I removed the little heart-shaped diamond charm he had given me. Then I grasped my left hand where he had placed the engagement ring eighty years ago. My brothers gasped at my actions. I had never taken any of these items off. They knew how much pain this was causing me.

I made sure my emotions were controlled and blocked my thoughts from my brothers while I slowly removed the ring from my third finger. Everyone looked shocked but I just felt incredibly empty and hopeless. This made everything official and it hurt so much. I was glad I wasn't human anymore, otherwise I would be crying my heart out and I wouldn't be controlling myself so well.

"This belongs to you." I stated carefully throwing the two objects at him. "You made your choice; I just have to take it." My voice was totally devoid of emotion. He didn't move to catch the ring or the charm so they fell on the floor by his feet. "I'll leave and you won't ever see me nor hear of or about me again. I'll make sure that happens. I just hope you find someone who makes you happy." These words hurt more than everything, but they had to be said.

A low but menacing growl came off of Scott and I felt him moving by my side. I immediately stopped him, placing one hand on his chest. "Don't!" I said softly, after knowing what he was thinking. He wasn't going to kill... Edward thought I knew that's what he wanted to do but he was going to hurt him badly and I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella!" Scott hissed disapprovingly.

"No! Let's just go home." I pleaded. I needed to get out of here. Away from him. Away from everything. I couldn't take this pain anymore. It was killing me, tearing me apart. But I didn't want them to feel guilty. Especially him. Even after all the awful things he had said to me, I didn't want to see him suffer. I still loved him. I would always love him. More than anyone could ever imagine. That was why it hurt so much to lose him. Just thinking of him with someone else made me sick, but if that made him happy, be it.

"Charlie's?" Luke asked. He was usually very calm, but I could hear the anger dripping of his voice.

"No. Our house. Where we belong and where we should already be." I answered him.

"No! You belong here. With us!" Alice said sobbing.

"Both Luke and Scott were by my side and I could feel the fury radiating from their bodies but strangely, I hadn't heard Kurt yet. He hadn't said anything and I realized that I didn't even know where he was. I warily turned around in a swift movement, looking for him.

He was standing behind me against a wall, with his hands balled in fists. His body was tense and ready to attack and his eyes were different. Filled with anger, instead of the fondness I was used to. I knew exactly who his target would be and I couldn't let it happen. Unlike Scott, Kurt really wanted to kill Edward.

"Kurt." I called as softly as I could. "Please don't do it." I tried to dissuade him. I started walking back in Edward's direction but turned to my brother, holding his eyes with mine. I could feel the Cullens eyes on us. I was going to listen to Kurt's thoughts when he voiced them.

"I am going to kill you!" He growled. His eyes were not locked on mine anymore. Instead he was looking murderously at Edward.

Before I could say anything, he flexed his legs and jumped in Edward's direction. As cliché as it sounds everything seemed to slow down. I was terrified. I couldn't let him kill Edward. He was my life, even if I didn't held a place in his anymore. So I jumped in Kurt's direction. I met his body in the air and pinned him to the ground. Straddling him, with my knees on the ground, I held his arms above his head, pressed against the floor. Then I used my legs to stop him from moving.

"Bella! Let me go!" He hissed trying to set himself free.

"Stay still Kurt! What the hell were you thinking? What part of the rule 'Don't hurt anybody' did you not understand?" I hissed back.

"What part of the promise I did seventy years ago, did you not understand Bella? You're trying to hide it but I know how much this hurts you. I can see it in your eyes. And I'm not going to break my promise. Not with him. Especially not with him!" He kept struggling, trying to push me away. Right now, I was the only obstacle between him and his target.

"You made the promise to me and now I'm asking you to break it! Please... let's just leave." I pleaded. I never agreed with that stupid promise. After I found Kurt he promised me that he would kill whoever tried to hurt me. Soon, all my brothers and friends promised the same.

"No! I won't go anywhere until I burn every single piece of his body." I shouldn't be having any problems handling him but I felt very tired. "He has already hurt you too much. It's the only thing he does so let me go." I closed my eyes.

What he was saying was not true. Edward had done a lot more for me. He had made me happy. He had saved my life. He had loved me. Suddenly, I could feel all my strength leaving my body as drowned in the sea of memories that I had tried to keep locked and in control on the back of my mind for so many years.

Images filled my mind: Edward and I laying in our meadow; his cold lips against my warm ones; his soft touch, cold but so comforting and pleasant; His velvet voice and dazzling eyes; The way my heart would jump when he said he loved me and how it would beat erratically when he kissed me; the way he would smile at me when I woke every morning; how he lulled me to sleep every night; the indescribably happiness that filled his face when I accepted to marry him and the bliss that spread through my body when I realized I would be able to spend forever with him,...

It was like if the movie of my life was being played for I had only truly lived when I was with him. My life started in the moment I saw him across Forks' high cafeteria and it ended when I was taken away from him. Before and after him, I only existed. There was no life without him and that was exactly what I had lost forever today. The hope of being brought back to life.

I realized that those moments I just remembered would never happen again. I would never kiss him again; I would never feel his touch on my skin again. He would never tell me that he loved me again.

I couldn't hold this pain anymore, I couldn't hide it. It was too much for me to bear. In my chest the hole was consuming me, threatening to take over me, growing at every memory that played in my head. I couldn't help but gasp at the intensity of the pain that coursed through me. It had never been so bad, so unbearable.

"Bella?" I heard Kurt's worried voice ask. It seemed so far away. "Bella are you okay?"

My body started shaking and I seemed unable to stop it. My chest hurt like if the hole was real and my breathing became heavier. Then, my head too started hurting.

I pulled myself away from Kurt and tried to get up. I was only able to take two steps before I fell helplessly on the ground. My hands were in my head, one on each side as if trying to stop the pain. I just wanted to scream. I knew this pain would never stop, it would never go away. I sat on the ground, leaning my back against the closest wall. I kept my eyes closed, my hands on my head and tried to control the pain, hold it back for a while longer. Just enough for me to leave.

My brothers quickly ran to me and knelt by my side. Edward was a few feet behind them. He had not moved since the beginning of our conversation. Behind him were the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"My head... it... hurts." I gasped between breaths. I could barely speak.

"You're worrying me, Bella." Kurt was panicking.

"I... I'm... fine... I..."

"You're not fine! Why are you blocking us?" Scott questioned.

"I'm... fine..." To prove my point I tried to slide up the wall with my back still against it, to get up. I failed, my legs were too weak to support my weight and I fell to the ground again. This time I rested my head on my knees.

"Bella!" I head Alice's frantic scream, fear dripped from her voice. She started walking towards me when I begged.

"No!... Stay... back! Don't... come."My voice was low and feeble but I knew she could hear it. She let out a hurt cry.

"It's not that she doesn't want you close Alice, it's just easier for her to block your power the farther you are." Luke explained. "Edward step back too." He hissed.

"You can't just order me around, I'm not... Stop Emmett! Let me go!"

"Thank you Emmett!" Luke added.

"It's not enough." Scott said. "Bella, stop please. You have to stop. You won't be able to handle all this. Stop blocking us, stop blocking Alice. I'm sure that will help."

"No..." I answered. My headache was getting worse, if that was even possible.

"Bella don't be stubborn. You know what can happen! Let us help you." Kurt begged. Yes I knew what could happen and honestly, I wouldn't wish for anything else right now. I wouldn't budge. It was getting harder to think, memories kept filling my head.

"Damnit Bella! Drop it. Let it go! Stop blocking us. You're only making it worse." Scott was getting impatient. I knew they were trying to help but I wouldn't put them through this. I couldn't.

"No."

"Bella, you have to stop! You're going to lose it. You can't handle it all. Stop blocking us and Alice. You'll see it gets better. Please Bella, don't do this to us." Luke tried to convince me.

"Stop! Stop... talking! I can't... take... it... anymore!" My head felt like it was going to explode.

I couldn't breathe, my head hurt, everything was spinning around. My back slid down the wall until I was laying on the floor instead of sitting.

"Bella, you can't give up. You promised Henry you wouldn't." Kurt was sobbing as he pulled me to his lap. He knew what was coming. His voice was filled with panic and fear.

"I said... I... would... try..." I worded. I heard a gasp and a thump as something fell to the floor.

"Jasper!" Someone screamed. Alice I think.

"Bella, you can't leave us! We need you! Please keep fighting. Let us help you! Please!" Kurt cried.

"I fought... during... all these... years... I'm... so tired..." Memories kept spinning in my head, now barely distinguishable. Everything was a blur.

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare giving up! Do you hear me? Bells?" Slowly I reached for his hand and opened my eyes. Even these small movements were painful and demanded strength that I did not have.

"Kurt, please... don't do anything stupid... Don't hurt... him... please." I asked.

"How can you ask me that? After everything he did to you. Look at you Bella. He hurt you so much, so many times!"

"But he also saved my life a lot of times. For two years he gave a good reason to wake up every morning and face the cold and the wet. He made my life worthy..."

"He wasn't there when you most needed."

"And that was my fault... I was... the one who decided... to stay away, remember? But you... were. Thank you... for being... when I needed." I was speaking to Luke and Scott too.

"Bella don't give up! Not because of him. He doesn't deserve it."

"I love him Kurt... that will... never change." My eyelids were too heavy but I forced my eyes to stay open for a while longer. There was still something I needed to say. "Edward..." My voice was too low but I knew he could hear me. "Despite... of what... you may think... I just... want you... to be... happy. I..." My voice started failing but I had to say it. It could be the last thing I said. "I love you." As soon as those words were out of my mouth my eyes closed and I stopped fighting.

I drowned in the pain and darkness as I felt my whole body go numb. Blissful numbness. And I drifted to unconsciousness.

* * *

**So... how much do you hate me? Did you, by any chance, liked the chapter? I'm planning to do Edward's POV of this scene next chapter. I know the dialogues will be the same but don't you want to know what he's thinking? Tell me your opinion. I would really appreciate if you reviewed. Hope all of you have a nice week and good luck to all those who are going to have tests. REVIEW please and feel free to ask any questions. HUgs**

**Note: I've already put pictures of Bella's car, Kurt's Jeep and Luke's Harley in my website. Check it out if you want. And I'm also going to put pictures of how I imagine Bella's brothers.**


	8. Lies

**And we passed 100 REVIEWS. THANKS! You ROCK!**

**Hello! Hope you all have had a nice Halloween. I didn't do anything special. Here's the next chapter. This is the previous chapter from Edward's POV. I hope you like it. It was a bit hard to write and I'm not sure it's very good. To those who care, my tests went well. Let's hope I have good marks. Now I have to worry about math test, next Friday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I didn't expect to receive so many reviews (36). It's a record for this story. I'm very glad I did though. Keep them coming please. They make my days so much better. I love to hear your opinions, whether they're good or bad. REVIEW please! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to reply to your reviews for last chapter, but I've been very busy with school (Tests). **

**I'm on twitter now, there's a link on my profile. Follow me!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"Why did you do this to me? If you're not dead... did you run away?" Anger took over me and I couldn't restrain it. I wanted answers!

"No... I... I..." Her voice was weak and fearful. I didn't let her finish. She was already lying. If she wasn't dead, this was the only valid explanation otherwise why wouldn't she come back to me?

"You left one day before our wedding!" As memories came back, my fury just got bigger. I had been broken when I realized she was missing. "Why? Why did you do that to me? I loved you!"The way I said it... in the past. It didn't sound right. In my heart it didn't feel right. But I had stopped listening to my heart the day she 'died', simply because there was nothing to say. And no one to say it to. "Why did you leave me?" I ran my hands through my hair and let out a desperate growl. This was killing me. Why had she left me? I thought she loved me. How many times had she said it? Didn't it mean anything? Was it all a lie?

"Please... let me... explain... I..." She was looking at the ground, hiding her beautiful green eyes from me... I stopped myself from thinking about it and then realization hit me. How could I have been so stupid? So naïve?

"No! Don't answer. I think I already know the answer."

"Shut up Edward!" I heard Alice's voice behind me "You don't know what you're talking about!" My family had been mentally screaming at me since I had started talking but I had ignored them. I hadn't acknowledged anything of what they had said. They didn't know anything! They couldn't know how I felt. Jasper had been frantically trying to calm me, but failing.

"You never wanted to marry me! You never wanted me!" As the words came out of my mouth I could see the vampires who had came with her tensing. Her guard, maybe. Or maybe one of them was her boyfriend. "The only thing you wanted was to be become immortal, wasn't it? How could I be so stupid? And here I thought you were a terrible liar. You are a wonderful actress, I must admit. So... what happened? You realized there were other ways to get what you wanted? You decided that asking the Volturi would be easier?" I glanced at the cloaks that rested in a chair next to where they were standing. "Marrying me was too much of a sacrifice?" How could she do this to me? I loved her, more than my own life. I would have died for her.

Had everything we lived been a lie? Every touch, every kiss, every word... had it all been part of a sick and devious plan? It hurt so much to think about it. I could feel the pain coursing through me. Everything had been a lie! A sick and disgusting lie!

"You never loved me! Everything that we lived was a lie." I concluded aloud.

She stumbled back and one of the vampires moved to stand behind her and placed a hand on her back. Then another one came to place a hand on her shoulder, the third one continued standing, frozen in his place, staring murderously at me with black eyes.

They were all very good looking, even for vampires. The first one who had his hand still on her back had light brown hair, the one who had his hand on her shoulder had brown hair and the last one was blond. All of their features were perfectly chiseled.

She looked lost. Her eyes were filled with what seemed to be pain and for once I allowed my heart to feel and wished I could be the one comforting her. Touching her again... No! I had to stop this! She lied to me! She never wanted me. Everything was a lie!

Then a calm and beautiful music started playing and I saw her slowly reach for her pocket and pick a small blue cell phone. She checked the ID and hesitated, deciding then, to answer.

"Henry." She greeted with a shaky voice.

"_Bella? Are you okay? What happened?_" I could hear the worry in the voice of the person who was on the other side of the line. Maybe he is her new boyfriend.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"_Don't tell me nothing is going on! I just talked to Aro. He told me. Are you in their house right now?_"

"Yes."

"_Bells what's wrong? How's everything going?_" He sounded pretty interested. Maybe he really was her new boyfriend. Her husband even...

"Do you know if Ashley is still interested in buying my car?" A car? She wanted him to sell her car and she remembered it now? So she was going to change the subject? But now I was curious about what she might want... I'm pathetic. She lied and hurt me and I'm still interested in what she wants...

"_The Audi?" _

"Of course."

"_Are you out of your mind? You love that car! Besides it unique in the world. You can't sell it!_" He argued. I wondered why the car was unique... I hadn't heard of any special edition being released...

"I can and I will do it. I would even pay her to get it. I don't want it anymore. Arrange everything as soon as you get back to Italy and we'll seal the deal next time I go to Volterra." Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion. I had never heard Bella speak like that... What was I thinking? She's not my Bella anymore. She never was... she betrayed my trust and lied to me.

"_Why? You've always loved that car! It means everything to you!_" If she was so attached to the car why would she sell it?

"It holds no meaning anymore. Now it just brings memories I **have to** forget!" Her tone was desperate and determined. I did not understood what she meant. Anymore? Did this have anything to do with me? Of course not! Why would it?

"_I'm so sorry thing aren't working._" I wouldn't know if he was really sorry. But this planted another thought in my head... why had she come back now? What did she want? For us to be together? Why?

"It's fine. Maybe I deserved it!" she mumbled, making it almost inaudible.

"_Don't ever say that again. From all the people in the world you are the one who most deserves to be happy. He's the one who doesn't deserve you._" This was just getting better! She was the one who lied and used me and I was the one who did not deserve her?

"Please..." She begged. "... Stop."

"_Don't give up my Bella! Never give up. Remember that no matter what happens in there you can always count on me, your brothers and the rest of your friends. You'll never be alone. We will always be there for you. Promise you won't give up. Promise you'll fight. For me._" WHAT? HIS Bella? So he really is her boyfriend...

"I'll try. Thank you." She seemed anxious to end the conversation.

"_You don't have to thank me for anything. Remember you'll never be alone._" She ended the call and returned the phone to her pocket.

"New boyfriend?" I asked, my voice was colder than ever. I couldn't avoid it. I would not show her how much this was hurting me. I would not give her that pleasure!

"Edward Cullen! Be quiet or I swear to god..." Esme started. I had never heard her talk like that, not even with Emmett! Was she on Bella's side? How could she? I simply ignored her, just like I had been ignoring everyone screaming in my head.

"Don't Esme, please!" She begged Esme with pleading eyes. In that moment I saw my Bella. Or at least the Bella she pretended to be when she was with me. The Bella I had fallen in love with.

Then she tore her eyes away from the ground and locked them on mine. I saw fierce determination in her eyes and it frustrated me that I couldn't hear her thoughts. Nor any of the vampires who were with her, for that matter.

"If that's what you think I have nothing more to say." She spoke, holding my gaze. "I just want you to know that I only did what I thought it was better and I don't regret any of it. If it was necessary or if I could go back in time, I would do it all over again." I didn't understand where she was going with this. Had she come back just to let me know that everything was a lie and that she didn't regret anything of what she had done?

Said that, she reached for her bracelet and carefully I removed a little heart-shaped diamond charm that I immediately recognized as the one I had given her. Then she removed a ring from her third finger... the engagement ring I had given her. Both items had belonged to my mother.

Those actions actually took me by surprise because I had never, ever, thought she would have kept them for all these years. But why? A wave of curiosity rushed through me. Why had she kept the ring and the charm for so many years? But most important, why did she still wear them if it all had been a lie, if she didn't love me?

I was not the only one surprised; the vampires that had come with her were holding their breath, with horrified looks on their faces.

"This belongs to you." She stated, swiftly throwing the two objects at me like if they were burning her. Since I did not move to catch them they fell on the floor by my feet. "You made your choice; I just have to take it."

The rest of my family was just as shocked with Bella's actions. The shouting in my head had stopped as they watched her remove the charm and the ring. Their thoughts probably matching the looks of the horror in their faces.

_I can't believe you're doing this, Edward! _(Alice)

It's not too late yet Edward. Take back all you said. You don't know what happened! This can't be happening! (Esme)

What the hell are you doing Edward? (Jasper)

You're going to regret this for the rest of your existence idiot! (Rosalie)

How did it come to this? You're making a big mistake son. You'll regret this! (Carlisle)

What are you doing, you dumbass? You're hurting her! You're going to lose her forever Edward! (Emmett)

Did they actually expect me to stay with her after all she had done? They couldn't be serious!

"I'll leave and you won't ever see me nor hear of or about me again. I'll make sure that happens. I just hope you find someone who makes you happy." Those words shot through me like daggers. She actually wanted me to find someone else? What? Like she had done? I wouldn't be happy with anyone else. I would never feel for anyone one tenth of what I felt for her.

Everything that we lived may have been a lie but I love her. I still love her. I can't bring myself to hate her. I'm furious and angry but I love her. Even if she didn't feel the same. That's why it hurts so much, because a part of me doesn't want to let her go.

How could she do this to me? Why had she come back? Maybe I was better when I thought she was dead. At least I could reminisce in my memories but now... how can I remember everything, knowing it was all a lie?

The brown haired vampires that had come with her took a step forward and growled at me but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him. He looked ready to pounce on me and kill me. Maybe it would be better that way.

"Don't!" She pleaded softly.

"Bella!" He hissed disapprovingly. Why was she stopping him? Maybe she was afraid he would get hurt.

"No! Let's just go home." I broke eye contact with the guy and looked at her, alerted by her voice.

She looked so tired, so weak, so fragile. It seemed that through our talk she had been getting weaker. Had she been human and I would have thought she was going to faint. I couldn't understand it though.

"Charlie's?" the light brown haired guy asked.

"No. Our house. Where we belong and where we should already be."

"No! You belong here. With us!" Alice sobbed. How could my family be on her side? What had she done to them?

Bella seemed deep in thought and once again it annoyed me that I couldn't hear her. Then she snapped out of it and swiftly turned around facing the blond vampire that had come with her.

"Kurt." She called softly. "Please don't do it."

His eyes were pitch back. He was... big. Kind of like Emmett but somehow he looked much more terrifying. I didn't care though. I would even be thankful if he killed me. It was better than bear this pain in my heart. His body was tensed and his eyes were fixated on me.

I could feel my family tense up behind me as Bella started walking in my direction with her back to me. Her eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"I am going to kill you!" He growled, jumping towards me.

Before I could react, Bella jumped too. Their bodies collided in the air and she tackled him, pinning him to the ground. She immobilized him, pressing his arms against the ground above his head and using her legs to keep his from moving.

When she jumped I was terrified! She was tiny and seemed so fragile that I thought he would crush her.

"Bella! Let me go!" He hissed, struggling to set himself free. I was surprised when she didn't even budge.

"Stay still Kurt! What the hell were you thinking? What part of the rule 'Don't hurt anybody' did you not understand?" She was really angry. I just don't know why she didn't let him kill me.

"What part of the promise I did seventy years ago, did you not understand Bella? You're trying to hide it but I know how much this hurts you. I can see it in your eyes. And I'm not going to break my promise. Not with him. Especially not with him!" What promise had he done? And why did he say this was hurting her? She had been the one to leave. He was still trying to push her away but I could see he was being careful not to hurt her.

"You made the promise to me and now I'm asking you to break it! Please... let's just leave." She begged her voice lower and weaker.

"No! I won't go anywhere until I burn every single piece of his body. He has already hurt you too much. It's the only thing he does so let me go." What was he talking about?

His words, however, made the daggers penetrate deeper. The pain was almost unbearable. Had I really made her suffer so much? Was dating me that bad?

Everyone noticed when Bella closed her eyes and her grip on Kurt's arms and legs became weaker. He stopped struggling.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" He sounded concerned and without allowing myself to do it, I too felt worried about her.

Her face twisted in pain, her entire body started shaking and she began breathing heavier, gasping for air.

She pulled herself away from the boy and tried to get up but she was only able to take two steps before she fell to the ground. She placed her hand on each side of her head like if she was having an enormous headache.

My first instinct was to run and help her. Cradle her in my arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Tell her that I loved her. However I stopped myself. It was not my place anymore. I was not the one who comforted her anymore. I just stood quiet, looking at her beautiful face contorted in pain. Had it been my fault?

She sat on the ground leaning against the closest wall. She still had her hands on her head and her eyes were closed. The vampires that had came with her rushed to her side and knelt beside her. They were terrified, as if they knew what was coming.

"Bella? What's wrong?" The brown haired one asked.

"My head... it... hurts." She could barely speak. Her voice was so pained that you could just imagine what she was going through. Behind me Alice and Esme sobbed and even Rosalie was leaning against Emmett for support.

"You're worrying me, Bella." The blond one said with a panicked voice.

"I... I'm... fine... I..."

"You're not fine! Why are you blocking us?" The brown haired guy questioned.

"I'm... fine..." To show them she was fine, she tried to get up, using the wall as support. But she failed. Her legs were shaking and she fell on the floor, this time she put her head on her knees. Again I wished I could go comfort her. I wish I could take her pain away but I couldn't forget what she had done to me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, still sobbing, fear and worry dripping of her voice. She tried to get closer.

"No!... Stay... back! Don't... come."Bella pleaded. Alice froze where she was.

"It's not that she doesn't want you close Alice, it's just easier for her to block your power the farther you are." The light brown haired vampire explained. "Edward step back too." His voice was cold and furious.

What the hell? Did he think he could give me orders in my own house?

"You can't just order me around, I'm not... "I started but suddenly Emmett came from behind me and grabbed me by the arm pulling me away from Bella and the other vampires. "Stop Emmett! Let me go!" I tried to set myself free without success.

_You've already caused enough trouble stay quiet! _Emmett thought. I was surprised with his angry tone.

"Thank you Emmett!" The vampire added.

"It's not enough." Another one said. "Bella, stop please. You have to stop. You won't be able to handle all this. Stop blocking us, stop blocking Alice. I'm sure that will help." Blocking? With her shield?

"No..." She was having troubles speaking, even those small words.

"Bella don't be stubborn. You know what can happen! Let us help you." The blond one pleaded. What could happen?

"Damnit Bella! Drop it. Let it go! Stop blocking us. You're only making it worse." The brown haired guy was getting impatient. I was also feeling impatient and helpless. And guilty. Why was I feeling guilty? My head was such a mess. I was such a mess.

"No." Even weak and feeble her voice was determined and I was certain she wouldn't budge.

And that made me wonder if I had done the right thing. If all the assumptions I had done were right. Because now, she looked so much like my Bella.

"Bella, you have to stop! You're going to lose it. You can't handle it all. Stop blocking us and Alice. You'll see it gets better. Please Bella, don't do this to us." They kept trying to convince her and at every negative answer I got more anxious. Why, I don't know. I just felt something was going to happen.

"Stop! Stop... talking! I can't... take... it... anymore!" She screamed. I was positive that what she was feeling was real. No one could fake that well. I wanted to know why. What had happened?

"Bella, you can't give up. You promised Henry you wouldn't." The blond was sobbing as he pulled her to his lap, embracing her fragile little body with his big arms.

"I said... I... would... try..." She breathed.

Abruptly, right by my side, Jasper fell on the ground, gasping for hair. His body started shaking like if he was having a seizure. Had this something to do with Bella? I remembered what had happened when she first entered the house. Had she stopped blocking Jasper's power again?

"Jasper!" Alice screeched letting herself fall on the ground by his side. Carlisle immediately knelt on the ground trying to do something to help Jasper. Why hadn't he done anything to help Bella?

"Bella, you can't leave us! We need you! Please keep fighting. Let us help you! Please!" The blond one cried. Leave? What was he talking about? Vampires couldn't die. Not like this! What was happening?

"I fought... during... all these... years... I'm... so tired..." I didn't understand the meaning of her words. What had she fought? Why had she fought? The guy just hugged her closer, like if he was trying to keep her body together. A wave of jealousy flowed through me. I wanted to be the one holding her... touching her just one last time. But I couldn't. She had lied to me. I remembered myself. Nothing would ever be the same. We wouldn't be the same.

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare giving up! Do you hear me? Bells?" He continued. She grabbed his hands and her face twisted with pain.

"Kurt, please... don't do anything stupid... Don't hurt... him... please." Was she talking about me? Why was she asking him not to hurt me? Why did she care?

"How can you ask me that? After everything he did to you. Look at you Bella. He hurt you so much, so many times!" Was I really the one to blame for her pain? No. I couldn't be. I hadn't done anything to her. She had been the one to break my heart. She was the one to show me happiness and then take it all back.

Jasper was still on the ground writhing in pain. Alice was immensely scared, not knowing what was happening to her husband. No one knew.

Suddenly my mind was filled with images... about Bella and I... that were coming from... her, I realized staggered. I was reading her mind. How? There were images of when I had left, of all the times we had fought,... she spoke again.

"But he also saved my life a lot of times." Different images filled my mind, like a movie... the accident with Tyler's van, James and the ballet studio, The Volturi in Italy, the fight with Victoria,... "For two years he gave a good reason to wake up every morning and face the cold and the wet. He made my life worthy..." Again my mind was flooded with images... me lying next to her when she woke every morning, picking her up for school, all of our classes together, the afternoons we spent at my house, at hers, in the meadow... every kiss, every touch, every word...

She remembered everything. All the moments we had spent together were still very alive in her memory. She hadn't forgotten them. That had to mean something but it didn't make any sense. Why did she still remember all of this, if she didn't love me? Why was she bothering saying what she was saying?

"He wasn't there when you most needed."

"And that was my fault... I was... the one who decided... to stay away, remember? But you... were. Thank you... for being... when I needed." I couldn't understand their conversation. What were they talking about?

"Bella don't give up! Not because of him. He doesn't deserve it."

"I love him Kurt... that will... never change." My heart nearly jumped at those words. Words I thought I would never hear from her again. This wasn't right! Why was she saying that? It wasn't true. It had never been true! Why was she doing this to me? What did she want?

Her eyes started to close and she gasped for air, quickly opening them again, trying to talk.

"Edward..." My heart jumped again. It sounded so right my name coming of her lips... "Despite... of what... you may think... I just... want you... to be... happy. I... I love you." And with that she closed her eyes definitely. Her body stopped shaking and her breathing stopped altogether.

She was completely still in the blond guy's arms. She looked so peaceful.

As soon as her eyes closed, I stopped receiving images and Jasper's body lay wilted on the ground, small cries coming from his mouth.

Silence invaded the room and no one moved.

The last thing I had seen in her mind was black. Everything had gone black.

* * *

**What do you think? Please REVIEW and let me know. I'll be waiting. I'll update as soon as possible. HUgs**


	9. Comatose

**Hey there! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I got for last chapter. Keep them coming. I'm sorry it took me so long to reply but I really had to study. My math test went well. Better than I expected. Next and last one is biology, next Friday, but I'm not very worried because I understood everything during the classes. The teacher speaks very loud so we can't do anything else but to pay attention. LOL Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW and let me know if you liked it. HUgs**

**Disclaimer: SM owns The Twilight saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Luke's POV

Everyone was silent in the Cullen's living room. I was absolutely horrified at the scene in front of my eyes. This couldn't happen! Bella's body rested limp on Kurt's arms. She looked like she was dead. If I didn't know better I would have thought that. She wasn't dead but the state she was in wasn't much better.

"Bella! Bells?" Kurt cried desperately shaking her body. "Bella wake up! Open your eyes! You're stronger than this! No... NO!"

I got up from the place I had been kneeling and took two steps back. All I wanted to do was continue kneeling beside my brothers, trying to wake Bella. Hoping she would. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"It's useless!" I stated feeling helpless. There was only one thing we could do now. "We have to call Aro."

"No wait! She's going to wake. She's not going to do this to us. Not again. She... "But he too was resigned. He knew what had happened. I touched my jeans' pocket, hoping to find my cell phone, but it wasn't there.

"Damn it! I forgot my cell phone!" I said. By then Scott was up too.

"I don't have mine either." He said.

"Bella has hers." Kurt quietly replied. He seemed calmer. Defeated. And didn't know if that was a good sign. He reached for her jeans' front pocket and grabbed the small cell phone handing it to me.

I quickly found the number I was looking for and pressed the call button as I lifted the little blue device to my ear.

I was trying to keep myself calm for my brothers. This wasn't easy for any of us, especially when we were very well aware of the consequences it could bring. But I had to do it. We couldn't break all at the same time.

I hadn't taken my eyes off of Bella, still hoping she would react in any way, making this phone call unnecessary, though deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella." Aro pleased voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"No Aro, it's Luke."

"Luke? "What are you doing with your sister's cell phone? I thought Kurt was the one that lost his cell phone all the time."

"I let mine at home." I answered simply, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Luke... I know you... Something's wrong... What happened? What's going on?" Worry filled his voice. He really cared about Bella. I wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Luke, are you still at the Cullen's house?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"Bad. We shouldn't have let her come. We should have known." I blurted, guilt dripping from my voice.

"What happened? Where is Bella?"

"She's here but... she... she... it happened again Aro." I said. I knew he understood what I meant.

"It was not your fault, Luke! There was nothing you could have done."

"Yes it is. We should have done something... we should have stopped him... we had to protect her."

"Stop blaming yourselves for this, that won't help your sister..."

"What will? No one can help her. There's nothing we can do to help her. And we're worried... Aro... do you think it's going to happen now?" He knew what I was referring to.

"How bad was it?" I could feel the Cullens' stares in my back.

"What he told her... she didn't deserve to hear any of that... he didn't even let her talk..."

"Master..." I heard somebody call in the background. Aro had probably called someone.

"Angelo is here Luke. Do you think you could...?" I knew what Aro wanted. Angelo could receive and transmit thoughts. Aro wanted me to send my memories to Angelo so that he could see what had happened.

"Of course." I answered, starting to play the last few minutes in my head. From the moment Edward realized it was Bella until I called Aro. "So?" I asked impatiently when I finished.

"I don't know... maybe... I..." Suddenly the phone was ripped from my hand by Kurt. Scott had taken his place. Bella's head was in his lap as he slowly caressed her emotionless face.

"The hell you don't Aro. You have to tell us. You have to give me an answer. Is she going to be okay?" Kurt screamed to the phone.

"Kurt, I can't give you an exact answer." I heard Aro answering.

"What are the odds of her waking up?" Kurt asked, his voice quivering a little.

"You listen to me…" Aro spoke. "I can't tell you for certain that she will or that she won't wake up but from what I can estimate, we should not set our hopes too high. There's only so much she can handle and we all know that one day one of these episodes will be more serious than they have been. Let's just hope it's not this time. Bella knew this could happen." We froze at his words.

"Is that supposed to be a nice way of telling us that the most likely is that our sister is going to stay like this… forever?" Kurt asked hesitating on the last word. Now that he had said it out loud it seemed more possible than we wanted to believe. "That can't happen! We can't have it that way. We need Bella!"

"She can stay that way for as long as she wants. It's a favor she does to me." A sneering voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Jane! OUT!" Aro's voice sounded warningly dangerous. Of course Jane would love if Bella stayed like this forever. She absolutely loathed our sister.

"THAT FILTHY LITTLE SNAKE!" Kurt bellowed growling. I took the cell phone from his hands before he could crash it in a moment of fury.

"Calm down Kurt!" I said. He looked like he was about to explode with all the anger that was accumulating inside of him.

"Look guys… Let's not think like that. Bella always surprises us. Maybe she will wake up. I want that too, you know? Bella is also important to me." Aro said.

"What if you're right? What if she never comes back for us?" Kurt's voice was low and defeated. Had he really accepted that already? Was he really going to lose his hope?

"We **cannot**think like that Kurt!" I said vehemently. I turned my attention back to the phone. "Don't worry Aro. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. We'll take care of her." My voice filled with confidence that I did not felt.

"Let me know if anything changes." Aro responded before the line went mute. I shut the small phone and put it in my jeans' pocket.

Kurt had returned to Bella, pulling her off Scott's lap and to his arms. Scott got up, his eyes full of guilt as he looked at our sister's peaceful face.

"This is not your fault!" I told him. "There is only one to blame in this room and it's not one of us." I said glancing at Edward for less than a second.

"Luke… I…"

"Scott… this is not the place. That conversation can wait. Bella is our priority now."

"You're right."

"You and Kurt will take her to Charlie's." It was curious as we still referred to our house in Forks as Charlie's. Habit maybe. Before Scott could question it Kurt's voice came from behind of us.

"No!" I'll stay. I still have things to say!" His eyes held so much fury that I wasn't sure I should let him stay. I wouldn't be able to stop him by myself if he tried something. But I surely wouldn't be able to make him leave with Scott either.

"Okay." I accepted. "Scott, take her and maybe you should change her clothes, these are a bit wet. Maybe you should wash and dry her hair too. We don't want her complaining when she wakes up, right?" Kurt looked at me, his eyes back to golden for a moment. He held my gaze and seemed to search my for something in my eyes… maybe the same confidence my voice had hold when I said that Bella would wake up. I don't know if he found what he was looking for.

"Sure." Scott agreed. I grabbed Bella's cloak from the chair where she had left it and with my brothers' help put it on her. No need for her clothes to get wetter on the way. Kurt grabbed his cloak too. Scott and I stared confused.

"It's raining heavily outside. My cloak will protect her more." He explained. We should have brought a car but Bella had been so nervous, she preferred to run.

Scott put his cloak on and picked Bella up bridal style. Kurt kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be fine lil' sis. Just come back to us soon." He then turned to Scott. "Run as fast as you can. I'll meet you in a few. What I have to say won't take much time." In less than half a second Scott was out of the door.

It was time to face the Cullens. I had been aware of them trying to figure what had happened to Jasper but also following our talk with Aro.

Both Kurt and I turned to the Cullens and when Kurt's eyes met with Edward's he let out a loud, menacing growl. I instantaneously put my hand on his shoulder to restrain him from lunging at Edward and finish what he was going to do before Bella stopped him.

_Don't do anything foolish! Think of Bella! She would be crushed. _He looked at me.

_I am thinking of Bella. I'm thinking about how much she did for him in the past eighty years and how the only thing he did to thank her was break her heart. I'm thinking about how much she has been through because of him._ His words rang in my head like if he had screamed them.

_Are you sure you want to stay? Maybe you should just go and help Scott._

"No!" He said out loud.

_Just don't do anything stupid!_

_I won't. Not now anyway. I'm just going to say what I have to say and leave._

He looked away from me and once again he locked his eyes on Edward's, taking to steps towards him.

"You have one week!" His voice was cold and intimidating. "If Bella does not wake in within a week, and your disgusting presence still _graces -" _Irony dripped from his voice. "- this world, I'll come here and kill you. You and everyone else who tries to get in my way." He glanced at the other Cullens but quickly returned to Edward. "You should also know that if you're standing there right now it's because Bella stopped me, otherwise you would be dead. You're just lucky Bella is such a good person. Anyone in her shoes, after all you said, would not move one finger to stop me."

"Kurt!" I warned. He looked like he was about to pounce on Edward. My warning seemed to have some effect as he turned to walk away but then stopped like if he had forgot to say something and looked back at Edward.

"Just a little advice. If I were you, I'd watch my back; there are a lot of vampires who won't be happy about what you've done. Not that it will do much good, no matter who comes you won't be able to run away, but I would really like to kill you myself." I had never seen Kurt like this but I didn't really blame him. The only thing that was keeping me from killing Edward myself was the knowledge that Bella would not want it.

He turned to look at me. _Will you stay?_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_To explain them what happened to Bella. They're worried._

"I don't fucking care! They don't deserve to know. We owe them nothing!" He replied aloud furiously.

"He definitely doesn't deserve but the others care. You know it!"

"Whatever. Just don't take too long. We'll have to call David to let him know and Henry will want to talk to one of us when he finds out." _Be careful! _He warned mentally. But I knew none of the Cullens would attack me.

I nodded and he took off disappearing into the dark night. I looked at the Cullens. The family that my little sister had always dreamed of officially belonging to. I wondered if they had any idea of how wonderful Bella is. They hadn't spent that much time with her. Compared to all the years that we've been with her… it was nothing but then Bella was never completely herself with us. There was a part of her missing, a part of her heart. The piece that would forever remain with Edward and this family.

"What happened to Bella? To Jasper?" Alice's panicked voice was the only sound in the room. Jasper was already seated on the couch.

"Jasper should hunt… though I'm not sure you have enough strength to do it…." I wondered.

"I'm not that thirsty." He replied.

"No, but you're weak. You won't feel better until you get some blood into your system." I stated.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I have some animal blood in the fridge for emergencies. I'll go get it." Carlisle said. He came back a second later holding a bottle filled with blood that he handed to Jasper.

"I've lived with Bella for seventy years. Believe me when I say you'll feel better." I didn't care to explain further.

"Are you going to tell us what happened to Bella now?" Carlisle asked, putting his arm around a sobbing Esme and pulling her to the couch.

"Please." Alice begged. "Is she going to be okay?"

Before I could answer Bella's phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly pulled t out and looked at the ID. David.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Give me just a moment." I asked stepping a few feet away from the place where the Cullens were standing. Not that it would do much good since they would still be able to listen to everything but… I answered the call.

"WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TO TELL ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?" David's furious voice blared from the small device.

"Dave…" I tried.

"DON'T Luke! SHE'S MY SISTER TOO! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm still at the Cullens. Scott and Kurt took her home. Who told you?"

"Aro. Why are you still there?"

"To explain what happened." I curtly answered.

"Are you serious? Why in hell would we explain anything to them? After everything they did?"

"They didn't do anything. He did. The rest of the family cares about Bella. They don't deserve to pay for his mistakes. You should have seen…"

"What? How broken my sister was? How much this cost her? I know. It can cost her life!" He persisted.

"Look. This is not the time. We'll talk later!"

"Just keep me updated." Then the line went mute. Damn! Why was he being so difficult? Didn't he understand that I am as hurt with Bella's condition as him? Did he not understand that I am suffering as much? I'm just trying to handle everything calmly. We can't break all at the same time. Someone has to keep everything together. And right now that person is me.

I went back to the Cullens and sat next to Esme on the couch. I put my elbows in my knees and rested my head in my hands, looking at the pattern on the floor, hoping it would calm me. It wouldn't help if I just started screaming with the Cullens.

"It's going to be alright." Esme said patting my shoulder reassuringly. Bella had always talked about Esme's kindness and motherly ways. Having lost my mother a long time ago, I never thought it would make me feel so well. In another situation, I would have believed her words but now she just didn't know enough.

"I wish you were right Esme but this is a lot more complicated than you know." I sighed.

"Then explain us! What happened to Bella? Who was at the phone?" Alice pressured.

"It was David on the phone. He's our brother too but he couldn't come because of his job. And right now he's pissed off. Bella better wake up or this will destroy our family."

"What do you mean? What the hell is happening to Bella?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"What I meant is that if Bella doesn't wake up, our family won't survive! We won't be able to handle it! She's a very important piece in our family and no one is ready to let her go!"

"Wake up? Vampires don't pass out nor do they sleep." Jasper stated confused.

"Bella is too special for her own good. This has to do with Bella's power. As some of you already know Bella's power, besides her shield, is similar to Jasper's. While he can feel and manipulate people's emotions, Bella can absorb people's feelings.

"Absorb?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, for example you're feeling sad, she can take your sadness away. You won't feel happy but you won't feel sad either. Eventually other emotions replace the one that was absorbed." Jasper's face lightened with comprehension.

"Then what happened? Has this happened before?" Alice asked.

"Yes it has happened before. You see,… Bella's power has made her more vulnerable, more sensitive to her own feelings. When it's too much for her to handle, her brain shuts down. Almost like if she was in a coma. Her body activity is reduced to the minimum. As she is a vampire, some activities like breathing are not necessary so they are not executed. Therefore it looks like she's dead."

"Then this is all Edward's fault?" Alice asked, her voice boiling with anger.

"The nonsenses your brother said added to the fact that she was blocking the three of you overwhelmed her, causing this." I explained.

"But she's going to be okay, right? This has happened before and she was great, right? What was Aro saying about her not waking up?" Alice started to panic.

"Bella was never great Alice and I'm not sure she'll be fine this time. That's what Aro was saying."

"What exactly does that mean?" Edward spoke for the first time since Bella had passed out.

"It means that because of you, Bella can stay like this forever." I screamed, looking at him. The entire room went silent. Not because of my outburst but because of what I had just told them. They all stared shocked at me.

"So… Bella may never wake up? Is that what you're saying?" Alice cried, disbelief and fear filling her voice.

"Yes that's what I meant." I answered with a defeated voice. I saw jasper hugging her tightly against his body, trying to comfort her. But knowing the depth of her friendship with Bella, I knew that only the assurance that Bella would be fine would bring her some comfort. As she couldn't cry she started dry sobbing.

"But you said this had happened before and she woke up! Why is this time different?" She demanded.

"Every time this happens it takes her more time to recover than the last time. After we moved in with Bella she went through some really bad times and this happened a few times. Aro informed us that one day it could just be too much and that if this happened a lot of times, one day she could not recover."

"How long was she out the last time?" Carlisle questioned.

"About five days. It also depends on how strong are the emotions she goes through." When I stopped talking I noticed Alice had her eyes closed and a look of concentration on her face. I knew what she was trying to do and I also knew it was not going to work.

"It's not worth it Alice. You won't be able to see the outcome of this. While Bella is in this state her shield is automatically blocking all powers."

"You said it also depends on how strong are the emotions she goes through, how can you know…" Alice trailed off looking at me.

"Because I know Bella. I know that nothing could cause her more pain than what your brother said. But why don't you ask jasper how he felt? On those last seconds, Bella wasn't able to block anyone's powers. That's what happened to Jasper. He felt what Bella was feeling. I'm sure Edward also received his share of thoughts from Bella." Everyone turned to Jasper.

"There's no way to describe it. I don't know how she could handle that for all that time, I don't know how she didn't scream. I had never felt anything like that. The emotional pain was so much worse than physical pain. But then it became physical pain. My head seemed like it was going to explode and my chest… It was like someone was ripping me apart. It was torture. Pure agony…." It looked like he was reviving everything again.

"I have to go now…" I started.

"Wait!" Alice pleaded. "Do you think Bella will wake up?"

"Honestly… I believe she will. She wouldn't do this to us. She knows that if something happens to her we won't be able to handle it. Bella is important to a lot of people and she knows it." I was not only trying to convince her but also myself.

"Thanks you." She said, escaping Jasper's embrace and throwing her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"For what?" I asked hugging her back. It was a shame that Edward was such an idiot. I would have loved to spend more time with Alice and the other Cullens.

"For believing." She answered simply going back to Jasper and shooting me a small smile.

"Kurt said there will be more vampires that will want to come after Edward…" Esme spoke, trailing off and looked at me. Even though there was disappointment in her eyes, I could see the love she had for her son.

"Yes." I answered. "Bella has very close friends among the most powerful members of the Volturi guard. Some of them may want to revenge her. Here." I said handing Esme a piece of paper with my cell phone number. "If you notice something or discover the scent of other vampires call me immediately. I know that Kurt won't come but I can convince Scott and we'll come to help you."

"We can perfectly fight them off." Edward said.

"Don't be stupid. Some of them could finish you all off before you notice. The Volturi have trained their guards a lot more over the last few years. And there's also the wolves…"

"They wouldn't break the treaty…" Jasper spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Bella has a unique relationship with them; she's part of the family. But I'll ask Scott to go talk to them tomorrow."

"In how much trouble are we in?" Jasper questioned.

"It depends on who comes. Bella's friends are very… talented who won't be happy as soon as they hear the news."

"Why are you helping us?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I knew it would crush Bella to wake up and have you all dead. Besides you don't have to pay for his mistakes." I answered looking at Edward. He seemed a little shaken, like if he was suddenly realizing what he had done. A bit late for that if I do say so myself.

"I really have to go now, my brothers may need my help and there are a lot of things to take care of.

"Will you leave Forks now?" Carlisle inquired.

"No. I don't think so. I think we'll be staying a few more days to see if Bella wakes up. And so that we can be closer in case some of Bella's friends decide to show up."

"Oh! Can I go see Bella tomorrow?" Alice asked.

I wasn't sure of what to answer. Not because I didn't want her to go but because I didn't know how she would react. It's not easy to deal with it. She noticed my hesitation.

"It's okay if I can't. I understand." She added, her face falling even more.

"No, it's fine, you can go. But don't go alone. Maybe you can take Jasper with you. It's just not easy to see Bella like that. Even for us, that it's not the first time, it's hard."

"Thank you and I'm sorry…" She answered.

"It's not your fault. We just have to believe that she will be fine. Maybe it will help her."

I was turning to leave when I realized that I still had something to say to Edward. So I turned around again so that I was facing him.

"You know what Edward? You're a fool. An idiotic and arrogant fool. And you were such a… disappointment. During all these years, I formed an image of you that today I found it was completely wrong. The way Bella talked, the things she said made me think that maybe you were… good for her. Maybe you two were meant to be and tonight you proved me wrong. Since I found out about Bella's story I've been trying to convince her to come and talk to you, work things out. She was so depressed sometimes. And I just wanted to see her smile. A real smile. A smile of pure happiness. I understood her reasons, her fears, but I still wanted her to at least try. I actually believed it would work out. And do you know how I feel now? I fell like I've pushing her to the precipice instead of keeping her from falling like I should have done. You just committed the biggest mistake of your existence by tossing away what others would have given everything to have: Bella's love."

"I thought Bella hadn't dated during all these years…" Rosalie pointed.

"She hasn't but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have admirers." I responded. "I really have to leave now."

"Luke!" Alice called." I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure Alice. See you tomorrow." I confirmed before taking off.

* * *

**I hope this chapter explained everything. If you have any questions just REVIEW and ask me. I'll gladly answer. Thank you for being so supportive. I'll be waiting for your wonderful reviews. Next chapter Edward will finally realize the huge mistake he did. REVIEW and I'll try to update as soon as I can. HUgs**


	10. Mistakes

**Hello there! Yes, I'm still alive! Thank you so much for your wonderful and inspiring reviews. they make me try as hard as I can to do better and faster so please keep them coming. It's very good to know that you're still with me. I'm sorry it took me more time than usual to reply to your reviews of last chapter and to update but I've been so busy with school work! It's eating me alive. I barely have time to do anything else. I'm always doing some work or studying. New chapter it's late but it's here. I hope you like it and please REVIEW. HUgs**

**Thank you for being so wonderful. You make my days so much better. I would love to have a lot of review when I get home from school tomorrow. So please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Luke's POV

When I got home, Scott was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"Scott!" I whispered. He sat and looked at me expectantly. "Dave already knows. Aro called him. Where's Kurt?" I had a pretty good idea of where he was.

"Upstairs, with her." Scott confirmed. "This was not supposed to happen! He couldn't have reacted that way." He said referring to Edward. "He couldn't have done this. Bella should have let Kurt kill him. He deserved it!"

"I never thought he would either but he did. Bella would never let anyone hurt him. In spite of it all she still loves him. Henry will probably call in a few and someone will have to go tell the wolves in the morning."

"I don't mind going."

"You'll have to make sure that they won't attack the Cullens after. Stay there until you're sure they won't do something."

"Why can't we let them go? We should let the wolves kill him. I will tell them that the rest of the family had nothing to do with this but I will not defend him!"

"You know it would crush Bella to wake and find him dead. She will love him forever, even if he doesn't. I also gave them my cell phone number in case someone from the Volturi decides to come."

"You WHAT?"

"I had to."

"No you didn't. Why are you so fucking determined to keep him alive? Bella loves him but he doesn't love or deserve her. Maybe she would get over it faster if he just died."

"I want to kill him as much as you but unlike you and Kurt I am actually thinking about the consequences of my actions. He hurt Bella pretty bad but she still loves him. It was the last thing she said. She will never get over him. Besides, you know that if someone from the Volturi comes they won't kill just him. They would kill the entire family and that would just put Bella through more pain. And they shouldn't pay for Edward's mistakes." He seemed to be deep in thought. Probably trying to define his opinion.

"Maybe you're right." He said.

I headed upstairs. Not one sound was heard in the house.

Alice's POV

Luke had just left the house and I was worried about Bella. Was it possible that I was going to lose my best friend again? After I just got her back? And all because my stupid brother decided to let his anger and insecurity get the best of him!

"Can someone explain me, now, why are you all on Bella's side? How could you? She lied to me! She USED me!" I had never seen Edward so… insane.

"Stop this right now Edward! You have no idea what you're talking about so keep your mouth shut!" I had never been so harsh with him but he was already testing my limits. I couldn't hear him say those things about Bella. I understood that he was suffering but that was his fault. He was suffering because of his assumptions. He should have let Bella explain. It was time to end this madness.

"You think you know what happened but you don't son." Carlisle said calmly.

"Everything that you said tonight was wrong. Every single word that came out of your mouth was terribly wrong and when we tell you what really happened, you'll realize you just made the biggest mistake of your very long life. I'm just afraid it'll be too late." He had to listen to us.

"Really? And how exactly do you plan to do that? There is no other explanation. Bella lied. She made a fool of me and of you!" Damn! This was going to be hard but I swear he will listen to me! Even if I have to ask Jasper and Emmett to hold him while I speak.

"It'll be the last time I'll ask you to stop! You know there is other explanation. Deep inside of you, you know Bella would never do what you think she did. You know she would never lie to you like that! You know she loves you."

"No…"

"You do Edward! Now shut up and listen to what really happened."

"But I know what happened. Bella found out about us and started dating me so that I would turn her. But then she thought that marrying me was too much of a sacrifice and went for the easy way!"

"Shut up and hear Alice, Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"You are an idiot Edward! We found Bella. I found my best friend, my sister, again after all these years of thinking she was dead and you come back and take her away from me! How could you do this? Are you insane? I promised her it would be alright… I told her you would understand. I will never forgive you if something happens to her!" It hurt to say this. Edward was the only one who truly understood me, besides Jasper. But what he had done…

Jasper took no time to embrace me and send me calming waves. It felt so good to be in his arms while he whispered soothing words in my ear. I leaned my head against his muscled chest, letting his scent calm me.

"It's okay darling. Bella is going to be fine. Now, why don't you tell us what really happened to her?" He whispered calmly.

"I can start if you want Alice." Carlisle offered.

"No. I'll do it." I unburied my face from Jasper's chest and took two deep breaths before I started.

"The day we returned, Esme sent Emmett to enroll us on school. When he was coming back, he decided to stop by Bella's old house. When he arrived he told us that there were vampires there and that the female looked like Bella. We finished cleaning up here and Carlisle, Emmett and I went to visit them, hoping to confirm that it was in fact Bella. It was her brother Luke who opened the door but when she came down and saw us standing in the doorway she froze. I immediately realized it was her and hugged her but she ran away. That night she came over with her brothers and told us what happened."

"And what might that be?" He asked. I ignored him and continued.

"Eighty years ago, while you were hunting, Bella decided to go for a walk in the forest. She didn't go very deep into it but it was enough for the Volturi to catch her. They knocked her unconscious and took her to Italy. Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi."

"What? Did you actually bought that crappy explanation. I can't believe this!"

"This is the truth Edward!" Why was he being so difficult about this? Why wouldn't he listen?

"How do you know? How can you know for sure that she didn't lie to you?"

"Because it wouldn't make any sense! Why would she decide to come over after we found her if she had left all those years ago? Just listen Edward!" he seemed to be calming down so I continued.

"As I said, The Volturi took her and Aro changed her. They came back to fake her death. Aro threatened her to make her stay with them. She stayed in Italy for ten years. During that time she was highly trained and Aro got closer to her. Now she sees him as some sort of father. When she left the Volturi, Scott went with her and Luke and Kurt joined them soon after."

"If that is the truth…" he still didn't believe it! But at least he was considering it, that's something already. "Why didn't she come back right after she left the Volturi?" I knew he was going to ask this.

"Especially because of you." Esme said.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked surprised.

"Nothing Edward. She didn't come back because she was afraid Aro would regret letting her leave and came looking for her. She knew how much that would hurt you and she didn't want you to suffer." I explained.

"Guess what? I still suffered! I still hurt! It still does!" He admitted, pain filling his voice. "We could have fought together. I would have never let them take her again." He whispered.

"They are too strong. The Volturi are more powerful now than ever. She knew we would never been able to fight them off and she didn't want to risk our lives." I reasoned. He had to understand.

"I don't know if I can believe it, Alice."

"You have to, Edward! Besides Bella did everything she could to minor our suffering and ended up suffering even more herself."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we know Bella used her power on us." He sent me a confused glance.

"How so, darling?" Jasper asked, pulling me closer to him, like if he was afraid I would disappear. Maybe it had been Bella's story…

Talking about this remind me of how much she must have suffered. Memories of Luke's pained eyes filled my mind and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"She absorbed our pain and guilt. Not all, of course, but as much as she could. We would have suffered a lot more if it wasn't for her. Though… Bella's gift is not perfect therefore it has some limitations. Actually it's more like consequences…"

"And…" Jasper urged.

"When Bella has nothing to do with the situation and she's using her gift on strangers, the effects are almost null. But when she's involved in the situation… we're not sure of this because neither Bella nor her brothers talked about it, it's just a theory… we think that she absorbs the feelings literally." I concluded. "Which is probably the reason why she didn't tell us. Luke told me that she didn't want us to feel guilty because it had been her choice."

"This means that she felt our suffering like if it was hers?" Jasper asked. "All of us?" I nodded. "No wonder she had said she was used to be in so much pain." He commented.

"Do you believe now?" I asked Edward. How could he be so blind? How much would he have to hurt her, to hurt himself until he realizes he's wrong?

"I don't know." He whispered looking at the floor.

"How can you still not know?" I was tired of this! "Stop Edward! Stop fighting this! You know this is not just some story Bella invented. You know this is the truth! You just don't want to accept it because you would have to admit that you messed up!" I had gotten up from the couch and was standing in front of him. "She's not important just to you, you know? She's my best friend, my sister, and the only reason why she's not here laughing and catching up with us is you! Every word you spoke tonight killed her a bit more. This is your fault and you better fix it! I want Bella here again!" I demanded, sinking in the floor crying tearlessly and sobbing. I wasn't trying to hurt him or make him feel guilty, though he should. I just wanted him to realize that he was wrong and started thinking of something to bring Bella back.

I stayed on the ground until I felt two strong arms wrapping around my small figure and lift me off the ground. I knew it was Jasper. God! I needed him so much right now! He carried me bridal style up the stairs whispering in my ear, over and over again.

"Ssshh! Everything is going to be fine Ali. Edward will bring Bella back. Don't worry."

**Edward's POV** (Sorry- Daughtry)

I stared as Jasper carried a sobbing and very nervous Alice up the stairs. I don't think I ever saw her like that. What hurt the most was that as her words sank I realized she was right. So right!

What I've done... I couldn't... I couldn't have done what I did? What if she doesn't wake up? The thought terrified me.

"Alice is right, Edward! You fucked up and you better find a way to fix it. Bella did not deserve what you did." Emmett said leaving the room with Rosalie following closely after giving me a pointed glare. I was surprised with her; her relationship with Bella had never been very easy.

I remained seated on my side of the couch, with my head on my hands and my elbows on my knees. Why hadn't I let her explain? Why had I jumped to conclusions? If I hadn't been so foolish I could be holding her in my arms right now, marveling in her scent. As I thought about it my arms burned as if longing for her sweet presence and my lips tingled asking for the soft caress of hers. What the hell got into me? How could I have done this?

I should die! Why didn't she let her brother kill me? I deserved it! How am I supposed to live knowing what I had done?

I had waved off and downplayed her love; I accused her of betraying and using me... In how many more ways could I have offended her? How am I supposed to fix this? She won't ever even want to hear of me again after this! If she recovers the state I put her in. Carlisle too left the room. Only Esme remained.

"Edward, son..." She started sitting beside me and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wasn't the one who should be comforted! I didn't deserve it.

"Don't say anything, Esme. I just... I need..." What did I need? I needed Bella! Just like I had during the last eighty years. She was the only thing I needed and now, the only one I can't have. And it's all my fault!

"Right now you need to listen to me, Edward!" She whispered softly.

"It's not worth it! It won't change anything. I've hurt her, offended her and put her in a coma like state that she might never recover from. The person that I love the most, the one that means the world and beyond to me is a coma and may never wake up so nothing of what anyone has to say to me matters. I'll never be able to fix this! I'll never get her back! And that's eating me inside because there is no way that I'll be able to live knowing that I did this to her and I can't take it back now."

"Stop Edward! Not everything is lost yet. Bella will wake up! She will come back to us! She's strong. So much stronger than this."

"How can you know? You heard Aro, her brothers... not even Alice can see it!"

"Bella is my daughter in every single aspect but blood and I have a feeling she will pull through this. A mother's heart is never wrong and mine is telling me that Bella is going to recover. I know that she's going to come back for us." There was so much confidence in her voice that anyone would have believed and I wanted so badly to hold on to that thought.

"Even if she does, Esme. What can I do? She won't even want to hear my name after all this."

"You'll apologize..."

"Apologize?" I asked in disbelief. "Sorry is such a small word..."

"But its meaning is so powerful when said sincerely, Edward."

"Sorry won't be enough! A thousand sorry's wouldn't be enough. Nothing will ever be enough to apologize for what I did Esme!"

"Bella loves you, Edward! That will never change! What you feel for each other is so much stronger than words. Bella stayed away all this time to keep us safe. To keep you safe, because she loves us, you more than anyone else. She was just trying to protect us."

"I tried to do that too once, remember? I thought we had all agreed it wasn't a good idea. Bella more than anyone else."

"It was different this time, Edward!"

"How so?"

"You left because you wanted to protect her from yourself. You doubted yourself to be able to protect her from our world, to be able not to hurt her. Bella was trying to protect us from the Volturi. She knew that if she had come back and they wanted her again we wouldn't let them take her without a fight and she knew we wouldn't stand a chance if that happened."

"But when there wasn't danger anymore... she didn't come back..."

"She was afraid, Edward. She was afraid you wouldn't want her because she was a vampire. She was afraid of not being good enough for you. And that was always the biggest problem in your relationship: your insecurities. You didn't trust yourselves to be good enough for the other. The fact that you were a vampire and she was human just helped to foment you insecurities. You know how much you love her and she knows how much she loves you but none of you actually realizes how much you love each other. You still doubt the other's feelings. You can't let anything get in the way of your feelings. What you share is so beautiful, so pure."

"It doesn't matter now, Esme. Even if she wakes I'll never be able to see her again. And if I could there is no way I could ever apologize for all that I've said."

"Don't say that, Edward. You are meant to be. You've already been through so much. You can't give up now, son. I know that it was difficult for you to understand why she would stay away but if you tried to put yourself in her shoes... If the Volturi had taken you and threatened Bella and us to force you to stay with them, would you've come back right away? If you knew that they may regret it and come back for you, would you have returned and risk causing Bella pain when they took you back?"

I could understand it now, to an extent. I knew that if coming back could cause Bella any kind of pain, I would have stayed away. I would never risk hurting her so much, nor would I risk her life. Because I knew that if they came back for me she would have fought back, just like I would have done for her.

"Do you see it now? Can you understand why she stayed away? She didn't want to hurt you, to hurt us more. She does love you. More than anything."

"None of this matter anyway. I've ruined all my chances."

"You don't believe she's going to wake up? Do you have so little faith in her? Or is it you that you don't trust to get her back?"

"It's me, Esme. It's always me. I don't deserve her. What I've done can't be forgiven. And her brothers..."

"Bella loves you! And you deserve her. You are mates. You are meant to be with each other. The bond you share is too strong to be broken by words or other people. Her brothers will never be able to destroy your feelings for each other. They can't break the bond that unites you! They won't be the reason for you to be separated."

"But..."

"Hear me out, Edward! You and Bella will never stop loving each other. You'll never get over it. Being away from each other will only bring misery and suffering to both of you. You have to bring her back to our family. She's important to everyone. Our family is not complete without her and I'm not going to spend forever watching you suffering and wondering what could have been. You deserve to be happy!"

"But how am I supposed to get her back? To say I'm sorry won't be enough..." I don't know how many times I had said this sentence during our talk.

"When it comes to it, you'll only have to show her how much you love her, how much you care about her and how you can't live without her. But before you do that you'll have to set your insecurities aside. You need to trust her love for you and realize that you are meant to be together. Because you are."

Esme was right. The only thing that really affected my relationship with Bella was the fact that neither of us believed to be good enough for the other. I had been blind for too long. I wouldn't give up. I'd do everything in my power to get Bella back and bring her to the family again.

This situation was still my fault and I would carry this weight for as long as I live and if, by any chance, Bella forgave me, I would spend forever trying to make it up to her.

Lost in my thoughts and resolutions as I was, I hadn't noticed that Esme had gotten up until the couch shifted again when she sat back down. I looked up at her and noticed she had something in her closed hand. She reached for one of mine and opened it, placing what she was holding in my palm. I stared at it, only to find the engagement ring and the charm I had once given to Bella. I could feel them like if they suddenly weighed a hundred pounds as guilt washed over me once again. I simply stared at the two small objects. It felt so wrong to have them in my hands.

"I think she never took them out during all these years, you know?" Esme said softly. I tore my eyes from my hand and met her gaze. "I saw in her eyes how difficult it was for her to take them out and her brothers were shocked, to say the least." She explained as I focused on the two objects again.

"She was wrong. These are not mine." I said referring the two objects. "They always belonged to her. It feels so wrong to hold them in my hand..." I tried to give them back to Esme but she refused to take them. "Please Esme, take them and give them back to her whenever you can." I begged. She shook her head.

"No. You keep them until you can give them back to her. You will be the one to place that ring on her finger and give her your heart again."

"I never got my heart back. It has always been hers. It still is and it will be for the rest of the eternity, no matter how this mess turns out. My heart will be forever hers."

"Just like hers is yours." Esme whispered placing a hand over the place where my unbeating heart was. "Don't do anything reckless, son. Bella loves you. You just have to prove it once she wakes."

"You're disapointed with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I understand that you too are afraid and you can't help but over react sometimes. I won't lie and say that I'm not disappointed with you for what you've done but I know you love Bella and you'll do anything to get her back to us. I also know that you're feeling remorseful and that you regret what you did." She smiled softly and I felt comforted.

"I don't know what to do. I feel so lost!" I cried. Bella was everything to me I can't lose her.

"I'll always be here to help you as the rest of the family. Just believe in yourself and in your love for Bella. And hers for you. Your love will break all the barriers and surpass all the obstacles, as long as you believe." She smiled and I got up and headed to my room, with Bella's ring and charm still on my hand. I could not stand to be in the living room anymore. Memories of what had happened just a few minutes ago haunted me and even after my conversation with Esme, I needed some time to wallow in pain, guilt and regret, just like I deserved, while I found a way to make things right again. To get my sweet and precious Bella back to my arms, where I would undoubtedly keep her forever.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you liked Esme and Edward's moment? I thought it would be sweet some mother and son time. We can't forget that even though Edward has been an idiot he's suffering because of this too so I thought that it would be good if Esme was the one to open his eyes and comfort him a bit. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to REVIEW. I'm going to bed now. It's already so late. I will probably fall asleep during classes tomorrow. LOL HUgs**


	11. Sorry

**Hi! I know, I know about time I updated, right? I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up but I've been so busy... To make it up to you I decided to do an extra long chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, especially those I could not reply personally. You are fantastic. You have no idea how it makes my day to see your reviews. This chapter was a bit hard to write and my hands are freezing for spending so much time at the computer so please show me some love and send me a REVIEW. HUgs ;)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga and all it's characters**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Luke's POV**

Everything was silent in the house. Scott had just left to talk to the wolves and Kurt still hadn't left Bella's room, not even when I arrived from the Cullens' house a few hours ago.

Henry had already called and I must say it was not a pleasant conversation. Just like my brothers, he too was furious and ready to come and kill Edward. Fortunately, I think, he was still on a mission. I'm almost sure he'll ask someone else to come, though. It's not in his character to just let these things go. There won't be missing volunteers, that's for sure. How I wish I could be the one to put my hands on him… Bella is the sister I never had and it hurts me to no end to see her like this. She deserves to be happy!

I headed to Bella's room and found Kurt sat on the rocking chair, watching her. The stereo was on, playing one of Bella's recorded CD's. The piano and her beautiful voice filled the room. I stopped in the doorway, for a second, just listening… One of the things I liked the most was hearing Bella singing. Her voice was so soothing, so peaceful…

I always hated that Bella kept herself so busy to keep the memories and the pain at bay but if anything good came out of it was her deep love for music. She had learned to play more instruments than I could count. She always said that playing demanded enough attention to keep her distracted but I also know that it was a way to release some of the pain and somehow feeling closer to Edward. That was obvious when the piano became her election instrument, she put everything she had into it and turned out to be an amazing pianist.

In the beginning I thought she shouldn't learn to play the piano. I was afraid that it would bring her the memories that she was so desperately trying to keep away but surprisingly it gave her some piece of mind and some comfort. Even though her songs are always full of melancholy and sorrow they do wonders to your soul. Her voice is the best remedy to a broken spirit or a troubled heart. It's just a shame that it doesn't have the same effect on her.

"You should have gone with Scott. He may need help with the wolves." I stated. He shouldn't be here all the time. It was bad for him.

"I don't want to leave her. Scott can handle the wolves by himself. They would never hurt him. Bella needs me more. I want her to know that she's not alone. She'll never be…"

"She knows she's not alone, Kurt. She knows we're here for her but we don't even know if she can feel us here. She never talks about it when she wakes."

"I don't care. Whether she can feel me here or not, doesn't matter; at least my mind is at peace because I know that I am." I knew Kurt long enough to know that staying here and try to convince him to leave the room was useless, so I left and headed to my own room.

When we remodeled this house, Bella insisted that we should add a bit to it so that each one of us could have his own room. Of course these weren't as big and equipped like the one's back at home but they're good enough for the small periods of time we spend here. We never stayed more than a week.

As soon as I entered the bedroom, I saw the wooden box Bella had given to me before we left to the Cullens. It still was on top of my bed, exactly where I had left it. I hadn't thought about it yet. Bella had told me to destroy it if something went wrong… Things had clearly gone wrong but I wasn't sure of what to do.

I didn't even know exactly what was inside of the box. I knew that it meant a lot to Bella, that whenever she traveled she always took the box and that it contained pictures. About what, I wasn't sure but I had a pretty good guess.

Reaching for the box, I opened it and, like I had predicted, pictures of Bella and _him _met my eyes. They looked both so happy in all of them! The way he looked at her was so… loving. It was a look of pure adoration, like if she was the only thing in his world. How could his feelings have changed so much? I couldn't understand. The Edward in those pictures was exactly the one that I had pictured all these years, the one I wanted Bella to go back to. How could** he **change so much? Or was it Bella that never saw the real Edward? I didn't know why but that seemed hard to believe.

There were also small notes, written in a neat handwriting, no doubt from him, asking her to be safe or telling her that he had to leave but he would be back soon. Even written, the words seemed to exude the great love he felt for her. Each one was a whisper of adoration and a promise of return.

I closed the box, putting the items I had taken out, back inside. I wondered about what Bella had asked me… destroy it… was she sure she wanted to do that? Did she really want to throw away the last reminders of what they had? Maybe that was exactly what she wanted. Forget the past to move on… It sounded ridiculous! I know Bella! She will never forget and she will certainly never move on. She'll just keep surviving for us, like she has been doing all these years. Or maybe not. Now all her dreams are lost maybe she won't come back to us. Maybe she'll stay in this coma-like state forever. If only I knew that she wasn't suffering, right now… I couldn't know. Bella never told us what happened when she stayed like this… she never told us if she was aware of anything around her or if she was simply unconscious…

Did she really want to erase everything? To destroy something she, obviously, held so dearly? I felt like I didn't have the right to do it. These items did not belong to me. Those were not my memories to erase and I didn't felt comfortable doing it, even if Bella had asked me to. Maybe I could just make it disappear. But how? I couldn't just bury it on the forest or put it on the garbage.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind. There was someone else these memories belong to and as much as I wanted to keep my distance I had to get this over with. Before I went, though, there was something else I wanted to do. I turned my computer on and started working.

Two hours later

Finally everything was ready. I grabbed a red backpack from my closet and put the box and all the DVDs that I had just recorded as well as a pen drive that I had filled with pictures inside. I put the backpack on my right shoulder and headed out of my room.

I neared Bella's room and after knocking, alerting Kurt to my presence, let myself in.

"I'm going to take care of something. I won't be long, half an hour tops, okay?" He shrugged. I hated to see him like this and I didn't want to leave him alone here but I wanted to get this box business over with as soon as possible, so that I could focus solely on my sister and my brothers. I snatched my keys and cell phone, putting them inside the backpack, went outside and hopped on my Harley, taking off immediately.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper had managed to calm me down after we arrived to our room but he hadn't been able to make me forget what was happening. Edward was being a moron, Bella was in a coma for god knows how long and everything was falling apart. I had imagined things to go so differently.

When we found Bella, I allowed myself to be confident that everything would go back to normal, that our family would be complete again. Bella was my sister, my best friend and I had missed her so much during all these years that seeing my brother throw the chances of her ever being with us again off the window made me angrier than I had ever been.

Maybe I had been a bit harsh with Edward but I was so tired of him not believing. He didn't believe Bella, that is the love of his existence; he didn't believe me, his sister, or my judgment... What was he doing? What was he thinking?

Jasper told me that Edward was confused and suffering but I was too, and Bella even more. I would understand if he was slightly mad at her after she explained everything but he didn't even gave her a chance to do it. He started accusing her and then when I explained him her story he thought she had made it up. This Edward is not my brother!

"I think that we never really understood how broken he was, Ali." Jasper had told me. "He believes now, and he's felling so bad it's impossible to describe." I knew Esme had talked to him and opened his eyes for some things he needed to see, that he needed to understand. When he left for his room, I went after him. He was sitting near the glass wall, looking at the forest.

"Edward." I whispered after getting in and closing the door. He didn't reply so I went and knelt on the ground next to him. "I'm sorry I was so harsh but I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't keep hearing you say those things about Bella. I didn't want to make you feel guilty; I just wanted you to believe. I just needed you to understand!"

"I know, Alice. You have nothing to apologize for. I do. You were right! I just... I should have..."

"Just bring her back to us Edward!" I threw my arms around him, sobbing again. "Promise me that you'll do everything you can to bring her back to us. To bring her back to me." I begged. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and looked me in the eyes while he spoke.

"I promise, Alice. I'll do everything in my power to get Bella back. I'm going to bring her back." I nodded and hugged him again. Then I got up and left the room. He needed to be alone. Jasper met me in the hallway and took me back to our room.

After lying in the bed for a while with Jasper's arms tightly wrapped around me, I got up, had a shower and went to sit in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were there too. Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was nervously flipping the pages of a magazine.

Suddenly, I was not seeing the living room anymore, but someone on a motorcycle. At first I did not recognized the person but then I saw it was Luke; he was coming here. When the vision ended I started to worry. Had something happened to Bella? Was he coming to tell me that I couldn't go see her in the afternoon after all? Were they leaving sooner?

"What was it Alice?" Jasper asked, as he sat on the couch next to me. Carlisle looked up from his book and Esme stopped browsing the magazine.

"Luke is coming over again in a few minutes." Five minutes after I spoke a motorcycle was heard in the drive way. I got up, as Emmett and Rose entered the living room, and went for the door, unable to contain my anxiety. He was getting off his bike and had a red backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey Alice." He said smiling a little.

"Luke. Is everything okay? Has Bella woken up? Are you here to tell me than I can't go visit her later? Because I would understand..." I started.

"No, Alice. Bella hasn't woken up and you can still go visit her, the reason I'm here is another."

"Come in, then." I invited.

"Thanks." He came in, running his free hand through his hair, like if he was nervous.

"Oh, this is Jasper, my husband. You didn't really have the time to meet him properly, yesterday." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Luke." He said shaking Jasper's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Are you okay?" I asked motioning for him to seat next to Esme.

"Good morning." He greeted. "I'm sorry for coming so early, especially when Alice is going to visit later, but this was something I wanted to solve as soon as possible. And yes I'm fine, I just can't take too long. Scott is in La Push talking to the wolves and don't worry because I told him not to come back while he wasn't sure they wouldn't try anything against you. I'm just a bit worried about Kurt. This is harder for him." He sighed. I had already noticed that Kurt's relationship with Bella was slightly different than Scott or Luke's

"I had noticed that already but first tell us why you came here." I was curious. Jasper took my hand. Luke reached for his backpack and opened it, taking off a wooden box with a beautiful swan and... was that... our crest?...on top.

"What is that?" Esme asked noticing the detailed top of the box.

"This... was Bella's. She made the box herself. It's for your brother." He said looking at me. For Edward? I was beyond confused. Why would Luke come over to give Edward something that was Bella's? Especially after all that happened yesterday.

"For Edward?"

"Yes, Alice. Before we came over, yesterday, Bella gave me this box and asked me to get rid of it if something went wrong." Why hadn't he, then? Things had gone worse than I ever thought possible. I thought he would do anything for Bella. He noticed the confused look I was giving him. "It's just that after I saw what was inside of it... I felt like I didn't have the right to destroy it. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it."

"But why do you want to give it to Edward?" Jasper questioned.

"Because what's inside this box belongs to him too. So if someone should decide what to do with it, it's him. He can do whatever he wants with it. Destroy it, bury it ... anything."

"I'll give it to him." I said. I was curious to know what was inside the box but if Edward wanted us to know he would show us.

"I also brought something for you Alice." Luke stated.

"For me?" I asked surprised. What could he possibly have for me? He grabbed his backpack again and pulled out some DVDs and a pen-drive.

"Yes. This is for you." He said pointing at the items he had just place in the small table beside the couch where he was sitting. "When we talked I detected some jealousy because we got to spend the last seventy years with Bella and that chance was taken from you. I also understood that you had missed Bella more than I had thought. I know you worried and you wanted to talk to her and know everything she had been up to. Since your brother made sure you won't have that chance I thought you would appreciate if I recorded the videos and photos I had on my laptop and brought them to you. I understand you feelings and thought you would like to know at least some things." Oh god! I can't believe he did this for me. "If you don't want them I can take them back." He added quickly.

"I have no words to describe how grateful I am to you. Thanks you so much for doing this." I thanked him.

"You were always a good friend for Bella and she missed you a lot. I wished nothing more thank you two could keep your friendship. It's so important to Bella. During the last couple of days, just being with you made Bella happier than I had ever seen her. Those videos are homemade but they're not bad. After Kurt learned how to work with a video camera, he was a pain in the ass. He really got on Bella's nerves because he was always filming her. So you can thank him for this. I just recorded some that I had on my laptop. I'm afraid I have to go now."

"Wait! It's just that... Kurt seemed to react... It looked like this was affecting him more than you... I just wondered... and you said when you arrived that this was harder for him... I have noticed that Kurt's relationship with Bella seems to be more intense than yours or Scott's..." By the look on his face I couldn't say if he was going to answer or not. I really hope he would.

"That's because it is. Kurt and Bella's relationship is different than Scott or mine because of the way they met..."

"Did she change him?" Carlisle asked a bit taken aback .

"Not exactly. Bella found Kurt while he was changing, outside a city, when she was coming back from hunting in a nearby forest." We were looking at him intently so he continued. "All of us when humans had families and friends, good or bad, we had them. Kurt was abandoned outside an orphanage when he was still a baby and grew up there. He never knew what was having someone that cared for you or a friend. Everybody despised and mocked him and others were even afraid of him. He was always alone. As soon as he turned 18 the orphanage's principal kicked him out with the excuse that they had too many children. He wandered through the streets until a vampire found him. Something must have scared the thirsty vampire and he ran away leaving Kurt to change by himself."

"Oh god!" Esme exclaimed. She couldn't help but feel like that. Her mother instincts always kicked in when she heard a story like this.

"Bella found him and estimated that he should be changing for about a day and half. She took him home without hesitation and stood by his side during the remaining time of his transformation. You can imagine our surprise when Bella comes home caring a changing human, but we helped her anyway. She made him as comfortable as possible and never left his side. When it was over she explained him what he was and how his life could be. She introduced him to our diet and invited him to join our family. He took her invitation without hesitating and became her most fierce protector. No one can truly the relationship they have because no one can imagine how much Bella gave him. I have seen in his thoughts how it was for him before he was changed and I know how grateful he is for Bella. She gave him what he never had and always wanted: the love of family, friends... His life started when he met her and he'll do anything to protect her."

"I can't imagine someone not liking Kurt, he's so nice..." I said.

"Neither do I, Alice, but human children can be very cruel. Kurt is one of the smartest and nicest people I know. It's an honor to have him as a brother. He's the most protective, kind-hearted brother and the most loyal, reliable and trustworthy friend anyone will ever have, because he knows what it's like not to have someone who cares about you. That's why he's the one who is suffering the most with this and was also the first one to attack your brother yesterday; because, right now, to his eyes, nothing is more important than Bella and losing her is not an option."

"Thank you for telling us." Esme said smiling.

"You're welcome but I have already done everything I wanted here and now I need to go back." He got up and walked to the door as I followed.

"I'll see you later, Luke."

"Bye, Alice!" When he left, I closed the door and went back to the living room. Esme had the wooden box in her hands and was admiring the top of it with Rosalie, tracing the carvings.

"This box is beautiful. It would be a crime to destroy it." Rosalie commented.

"Edward!" I called but he didn't answer. "Please come downstairs."

"I want to be alone." A muffled voice came from his room.

"Please! Luke brought something that belonged to Bella for you!" In a second he was standing in front of me.

"What?" I grabbed his hand and made him sit on the couch, next to Esme. She handed him the box and his fingers traced the box's high relief, stopping when he reached the crest of our family. He looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"Luke said that this also belonged to you so I am assuming that the crest is to represent you and the swan is to represent her."

""What's inside?" He asked.

"I have no idea Edward. Luke just told us that Bella had given him the box before she came over to see you and told him to get rid of it if something went wrong."

"Why didn't he? If it was what she wanted..."

"He said he didn't have the right and didn't feel comfortable to do it. He decided to give it to you so that you would decide what to do." He stared at the box for a few minutes before opening it slowly.

"If you want to see it alone, it's okay Edward." Esme said, placing her hand on his arm.

"No. Stay." He whispered.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's brother had left and Alice asked me to come downstairs. She said Luke had left something for me that had belonged to Bella. When she told me that Bella didn't want the box anymore but her brother didn't feel comfortable destroying it so he had decided to give it to me I wondered what was inside the box that could belong to me too.

First I admired the beautiful high relief on the top of the wooden box. There was a beautiful Swan and the crest of our family. Alice said that maybe it was to represent both of us. Maybe. What could possibly be inside this box?

Esme said that if I wanted I could open it alone but I refused. I needed them here. I wanted them here. I slowly opened the box and was surprised with pictures. Pictures of my past with Bella. Pieces of memories frozen in time. A time where we were together and happy. A time where I could hold her in my arms and kiss her whenever I pleased. Moments that I didn't have now because I had hurt her too much.

I picked on of the pictures carefully. Looking at it. I had my arms around her waist and we were smiling. Would I ever see her smiling again? Would I ever have her in my arms again?

"Oh my God, Edward! She kept everything!" Alice stated.

"Yes, she did." There were also small pieces of paper that I recognized as some messages I had written to her, because I didn't want to wake her. It was everything in this box. The pictures were varied and there were plenty of them. Probably every single one we had taken. To know that she cherished this moments as much as I did, and still do, made me regret what I had done all over again and even more strongly, if that was possible. She loved me as much as I loved her.

"Why wouldn't Bella want to keep this?" Emmett asked.

"Because she didn't want to hold onto these memories if there was no hope of Edward to be with her again." Esme explained. "She probably gave the box to her brother because she knew she wasn't going to be able to destroy these pictures herself. It would be too painful."

"See Edward... she never forgot, she never lied." Alice said.

"I know. We were so happy." I whispered.

We kept seeing the pictures and the little notes, remembering every single moment represented in those pictures. My heart clutched every time I would look at a new picture as if reminding me of why I wasn't going through these pictures with my Bella in my arms.

When there weren't any more pictures in the box, Alice took it from my hands and started examining it.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I was afraid she would damage the beautiful box.

"The box is not as deep as it seems. I wonder... if there is a false bottom..." What kind of books had she been reading? False bottoms? A few seconds later, she removed a piece of wood, revealing, indeed a hidden compartment. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"What's inside?" Carlisle asked.

"Letters." She answered curtly. Letters? To whom? She took them out and handed them to me. The first envelop had _To My Family _written. I handed it to Carlisle. He looked at me and pulled the paper from the envelope.

_January 2017_

_Dear family,_

_I feel a bit stupid for writing this to you, knowing that you will probably never read it but somehow it makes me feel a little better. Please know that I never meant to hurt you and that is exactly the reason why I have to stay away. _

_Returning now would be dangerous and I don't want you to suffer more if you have to lose me one more time to the Volturi. I hope you can understand that I'm doing what I think it's best to protect you from something that is completely out of my control._

_Hopefully, the day that I will be able to return will arrive and I'll never have to leave you again. Till then I'll do my best to diminish your suffering, I'll keep all of you in my memory and pray that the day I will return will come soon._

_Staying away is the hardest thing I ever had to do but I would never be able to live with myself if I caused you any more pain or risked your lives because of my selfishness and need to be next to you. _

_Thank you for being there for me and for making my life so much better. _

_Please forgive me for what I'm doing. _

_With love_

_From your devoted daughter, sister and fiancé,_

_Bella_

"Is there another one?" Alice asked while Esme sobbed on Carlisle's shoulder.

"No." I answered. "The others are all for me." The letters that still were in my hand had my name written in the front and small numbers, probably indicating the order they had been written. I picked the one that had the number one and opened it.

_20__th__ June 2030_

_Edward,_

_I know that you'll never read this but I'm hoping I'll feel a bit more at peace with myself if I write it._

_Today is your birthday and also one of the saddest days of the year for me. It has been so hard to stay away. It breaks my heart all over again every time the sun rises in the sky. It's one more day without you. One more day that the most I can do is be in your head. Listening to you thinking, wishing I was there with you and not being able to go. _

_My life is so empty without you. I never wanted to live forever without you. I never meant to spend one single minute of this life without you. It's the worst punishment someone could have ever given to me._

_When will this torment end? When will it be safe to go back to you? How long will it be until I can touch you again?_

_I miss you so much there are no words to describe. Every single day I long for your voice, your touch, your presence... I'm so tired of living without you. I keep myself extra busy to hold my memories at bay but there's always something that reminds me of you. _

_The hope of someday being with you again is the only thing that keeps me going. The emptiness I feel in my heart won't disappear until I find you again. _

_You'll forever hold my heart..._

_I Love you_

_Bella_

I was sobbing, by the time I had finished reading the letter. I felt Esme comforting me and Alice trying to take the letter from me.

"Please let go Edward. You'll tear it." I allowed Alice to take that letter from me and looked for the one that had the last number, opening it immediately. It had been written just four years ago.

_August 2082_

_Edward,_

_I should have gone back a long time ago but I can't make myself do it. You're healing, slowly but you are and I feel like I don't have the right to throw myself back into your life again. Will you take me back? Will you let me go back to you, now that I am a vampire? After spending so long keeping a lie that just made you suffer? _

_How can I be good enough for you when I became what you hate so much? How can I be good enough when I spent ten years with the Volturi, killing and threatening? You deserve so much better. But it's getting harder than it ever was to stay away._

_Every year that passes, the pull becomes stronger. You have no idea how many times I found myself with my suitcase packed, looking for flights that would take me to where you are. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay away from you._

_Please forgive me for what I've been doing and believe that I never did anything so hard in my life. I hate myself for all the pain and suffering that I've caused you and our family. I love you all from the bottom of my heart._

_My love for you is boundless and my heart belongs solely to you._

_I love you_

_Bella_

I couldn't think straight! I just wanted to have her in my arms so that I could tell her that she is good enough for me, that she is the only one that will ever own my heart. How many times had she almost come to find me?

"Everything will be okay, brother. I'm going to see her now." Alice said. How I wished I could go with her. I would have to find a way to see Bella.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper was coming with me to see Bella. I was so nervous. Reading Bella's letters had been heartbreaking. I couldn't even begin to imagine how she must have felt. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Calm down Ali. Everything will be fine." He said when we arrived at Bella's house. The last time I had been standing here, I was dying to find if my best friend was actually alive. I knocked at the door and Luke opened it immediately.

"Come in Alice, Jasper." He shook Jasper's hand and let us in. Kurt was sitting on one of the sofas and looking absentmindedly at the turned off TV. It seemed like he didn't even notice we had arrived. "I'll take you to her room." Luke said after casting a tired and worried glance to his brother.

Bella's room was almost exactly as it had been when she was human. The only difference was probably the old computer that had been replaced by her laptop.

Bella was lying in her bed with blue serge shorts and a white tank top. Her beautiful mahogany hair was spread next to her on the pillow and her eyes were closed, hiding their magnificent green color. She was so still, so pale… It reminded me of some of the first visions I had when she and Edward met. Visions where she was dead. She had never looked more peaceful and I had never felt more scared in my existence. What if she didn't wake? What if she stayed like this forever?

"It'll be okay Alice. She'll be fine. You'll see." Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I appreciated that he tried to comfort me but I knew that this was affecting him too.

"I know it's hard Alice, but we have to believe that she's going to be okay." Luke said from the doorway. I nodded

"Can she hear us?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. She never told us what was like to be like this. Every time we tried to talk about it she would change the subject." I nodded once again and walked closer to the bed, kneeling beside her head. I spoke low enough so that Luke couldn't hear.

"You have to come back to us, Bella. To me, to Edward. He's so sorry for what he did. He loves you a lot. You have to survive this." I caressed her forehead and kissed her cheek. I missed her so much. Jasper approached and knelt at my side, taking Bella's hand in his.

"You have to come back for us, Bells. We love you and need you so much. We miss you." I got up and Jasper followed me. For the first time since I had entered the room, I noticed the music that was playing. Someone was singing above a piano melody and the song was so beautiful. Edward played the piano a bit better but this voice was magnificent. Edward hadn't touched the piano one time since Bella's supposed death.

"Who's singing? I don't think I have ever heard this singer." I questioned Luke.

"Oh, you have. It's Bella." He smiled a little.

"Bella?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. She sings beautifully, does she not?"

"Absolutely." Jasper and I answered at the same time, taking some time to marvel in her wonderful voice.

"So... you convinced Kurt to leave the room..." I started.

"For a while, yes. Thank God for that. If Scott hasn't returned by tomorrow I'll try to talk him into going to La Push to see if everything is fine. I doubt he'll go but at least I'll try. Now that the anger has subsided he's just apathetic."

We did some more small talk and soon it was timer for us to leave. I didn't want to. I wanted to be there when Bella woke but I knew we had to. The others were at home, waiting for any kind of news we could have.

"We should get going." Jasper said taking my hand.

"Of course. Thank you for visiting. It's good to talk to you and honestly, it's nice to know that at least the rest of the family is what I expected."

"Edward is feeling really bad, Luke. He was afraid and suffering too. Bella is the most important thing in his life. He regrets what he did." It probably sounds like I am contradicting myself. Yesterday I all but killed Edward and now, here I am trying to defend him. It's just that in spite of everything he has done, he's still my brother; I know he regrets his actions deeply and he'll only be happy with Bella.

"I bet he does, Alice, but there's nothing I can do. He didn't even let her explain herself. He made the wrong assumptions and that crushed the small part of heart that still lived, the small part that still hoped. I'm really sorry I won't have the chance to stay around. You are good people and I would love to spend more time with most of you."

"It would be nice to have you around too. You guys are really great. Do you think I can visit again tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye Alice, Jasper."

"Bye."

**Edward's POV**

Alice and Jasper had just arrived from Bella's house and I shuddered when Alice remembered what Bella looked like, lying in her bed. She was a bit disturbed and refused to talk about what had happened. No one pressed, even though we were anxiously waiting for any kind of news they could bring, knowing that she would talk soon.

Emmett suggested that we started watching the videos that Luke had brought and everybody agreed. Alice was especially interested in this program and I should have been too. I wanted to know what Bella had been doing during all these years but I couldn't make myself pay attention. I couldn't bear to look at the TV. Her smiles never reached her eyes and those were full of sadness. That wasn't my Bella, just a broken and grieving version of her.

The only thing I could think about was having her in my arms, kissing her again. Having her with me.

"How is she?" I asked when the third DVD we were watching ended. They were mostly about special holidays, friends' visits or birthday parties.

"It was awful to see her like that. She was so lifeless, so… quiet." Alice whispered. I wanted to see her too. I had been mulling over this during the entire time the videos were playing. I needed to see what I had done. I had to be with her, to take back everything I had said. To tell her how much I loved her, how much I needed her. There had to be something I could do. As soon as I made the decision, Alice screamed getting up from her seat. "You can't Edward!"

Everyone looked at both of us. Alice had clearly had a vision and after her scream everybody was worrying about what I was going to do.

"I have to go Alice! I need to see her myself. I have to do something. I put her in this state, there has to be something I can do to bring her back. I have to try!" I got up too.

"She doesn't live with Charlie anymore Edward! Her brothers are vampires; you can't just sneak into her room like you used to do. Kurt wouldn't hesitate to kill you if he even suspected that you had been there! You can't do this, Edward!"

"I'll be careful, Alice. But I have to go. I can't just sit around and hope that she wakes. I can't tolerate not to see her. I need to be with her." With that I started running, praying that they wouldn't follow me. I heard Carlisle asking Alice if she saw something happening to me but I tuned them out. No one followed me.

I still didn't know what I was going to do so I just let my heart pull me to where I needed to be. The only place where I would ever belong: next to my Bella.

I settled in a tree that gave me full view to her bedroom window but kept me far enough from her brother's enhanced senses. Her position was exactly the same that had been in Alice's memory but, this time, Kurt was in the room, sitting in the wooden rocking chair that still occupied the corner of her bedroom.

I would remain here for as long as it took for her to be alone in her bedroom. I wouldn't leave without saying what I needed to say, without feeling her skin against mine for the first time in eighty years…

***

It had been two days since Bella closed her eyes, one since I had sat in this tree. Her brother still hadn't left her room, despite Luke's insistence. Alice had visited again, this time with Esme, who started sobbing once she saw Bella. Neither of them noticed my presence which was good. I just kept waiting for my chance.

***

Finally, two hours after the night fell, Luke convinced Kurt to go to La Push and see how Scott was dealing with the wolves. Once Kurt left, Luke settled in the living room with his laptop on.

I took this as my chance and silently approached the house, entering Bella's room through the window as I used to do. I moved with extreme caution and knelt on the ground next to her bed, without making a sound.

"Oh love!" I cried, taking in her state and gently caressing her forehead. Her skin was smooth and no longer burned against mine. She looked so peaceful.

I let my hand wander through her face, feeling her… her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips… so soft. She was beautiful.

"I am so sorry, love! I didn't know what I was saying. I love you so much. Please come back to me! Come back or take me to that world where you are. Just let me be with you. I can't take it anymore... this distance, this pain I feel. I need to be with you. I need to hold you in my arms…" I didn't know what else to say… the only thing that came to my head were parts of an old song. I started singing at her ear, whispering. (**AN: Forgive me- Evanescence**)

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't wanna lose you"  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

(…)

"Please love, please forgive me. Open your eyes and come back to me." A small sob escaped my mouth. " Let me prove you how much I love you... how I regret everything I said. I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven, I know that say I'm sorry it's not enough, I know it won't erase all the pain that I caused you but I was wrong. I was scared. Please just give me a chance to make things right. You're the most important thing in my life. You don't know how much it kills me inside to know that I did this to you. I love you with all my heart. Please just come back to me." I sobbed silently, holding her hand in one of mine, while the other remained on her lips, and burying my face in her hair. I missed her so much! I knew I had to leave. I couldn't stay here much longer but it was so hard.

I pressed my lips against hers and caressed her face one more time before jumping out of the window and started running as my sobs began to get louder. The turmoil of feelings that were running through me was overwhelming. I pushed my legs to go faster not caring where I was going, doing my best to ignore the pull that wanted to lead me back to where my love was, where my heart was.

Come back to me, my Bella…

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW and let me know. Show me some love! **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask. I know you are all waiting to see if Bella is going to wake up so please bear with me because that moment is coming (most likely on next chapter).**

**Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to reply to last chapter's reviews but, it's better late than never right? LOL**

**HUgs :)**


	12. Unwanted Guests

**Hello! First of all, let me apologise for not updating in so long but the last two weeks were the last before Christmas break (that has finally arrived) and I was really busy. I had tests, works and presentations which left me very little time to write and ****I had some problems to start writing this chapter because it's kind of hard to write from a semi-unconscious person's POV, but it was something I really wanted to include. Also my marks at math haven't been very good so I've been a little depressed about it because I studied very hard and did all the exercises I could so I don't really know what's happening. I guess I'll just have to study even harder next term (sigh). I hope you can forgive me for being away for so long and for not replying faster to your reviews. I'm really sorry cause I know some of you wait anxiously for the next installement. I love you!!! HUgs**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. It made me really happy to read all those reviews. Please keep them coming. You are the best! Thank you for putting up with me and my crazy life of senior year of high school student! LOL**

**Disclaimer: SM own the Twilight Saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

The darkness faded lightly but I knew this was not over. I could hear two muffled voices, but I was too unaware to realize what they were saying. I felt something in my forehead and then heard a cracking... wood, maybe. I felt somewhat comforted to know someone was with me... Kurt probably... Then the darkness came back, pressing and pulling me back down...

This time though, I was not blessed with black and numbness but with images, moving fast forward but still allowing me to remember... to hurt over them... to revive what happened... over and over again... like if my brain was trying to process the overload of emotions by making me go through it again and again... I had no idea how long it had been... how long it would still be... Sometimes, though, I would just feel insensitive, completely numb... almost completely unconscious... it was a relief.

When the images stopped playing in my mind, the darkness pushed me down more forcefully; I could almost feel the pressure above my head... I knew it was worthless to try to resist, besides I wanted this too much, so I gave in, letting the much desired numbness settle, giving me some peace.

***

I felt the pressure reduce though the darkness did not lighten... it was different from other times though... like if my brain was responding to some plea... I heard a soft cry and felt a hand brushing against my forehead, somehow the touch was different from the one I felt earlier... less rough, more careful, but still familiar even though it felt like I hadn't felt it in a long time.

The same hand moved, tracing my features and the person talked again... it was a familiar voice... soft like velvet... it could only be the voice of an angel... I struggled to push the darkness away and try to understand what the angel was saying... it sounded important. It seemed that even though my brain was registering the words, I could not comprehend them. But they were spoken with such intensity... such adoration... I wish I could know who was here but my brain was already too overwhelmed... I could feel the heaviness demanding to take over as I fought to remain slightly aware...

A melody swirled around me as the angel sang... the tune was beautiful but sad... sorrowful... as if it was an apology... when the song ended the angel sobbed and cried... it was wrong... angels shouldn't cry... who was here?

When the angel spoke again I was able to grab a hold of a few words... they didn't make any sense though...

"... love... forgive me... come back to me... I love you... was wrong... love you ... all my heart... come back to me..." Even though I couldn't understand completely what the angel was saying, the words went straight to my heart, warming it in a way that I hadn't felt in a long time.

The angel stopped talking and I tried my best to move... to tell him to keep speaking... his voice was keeping the darkness away... I sensed some pressure in my lips... my heart almost started beating again at the gesture... and when it was over the only thing that was left was a tingling sensation... what was happening?... who was here?... I desperately needed to know... but my brain seemed to be repressing all information that I wanted...

Everything went silent around me once more... the angel had left... surprisingly the darkness had not come back... it was fading slowly...

Kurt's POV

I had returned from La Push as soon as I could. I couldn't care less if the wolves ripped that worthless excuse of a vampire in pieces and burned him. The only regret I would have was not doing it myself! But I knew that Luke was worried with me because I spent so much time in Bella's room and Scott had been at La Push for too long. Since he and Luke decided that we wouldn't let the wolves attack the Cullens I had to go along. After all, Bella wouldn't want to be the reason why the treaty was broken.

To amuse Luke I reluctantly accepted to go to La Push and see how Scott was handling the wolves. When I arrived to Jacob's house the entire pack was assembled there: some in wolf form, others in human form. According to Scott, things had been ugly when he arrived and told the wolves the news. It took Jacob all his self control to keep from changing to wolf again after so many years and it had taken some time before the wolves changed back to humans but they seemed more conformed with Bella's decision. Scott knew how anxious I was to get back to Bella's side so after spending a few hours with him and the wolves I came back.

Scott said he would stay longer to make sure that the pack didn't try anything. Jacob was still fuming about everything that had happened and not even Kate had been able to calm him down. For now they thought it was better to keep this a secret from the kids. If Bella got better soon, there would be no need to worry them or try to explain them something that they were still young to comprehend.

I got home as the dawn was breaking, and I had a brief talk with Luke, taking a few minutes to explain him how everything was going with the wolves before heading to Bella's room. I don't know why I was expecting that something was different... If Bella had woken up, Luke would have told me but I couldn't help but to feel disappointed when I entered her bedroom to find her still laying there, in the exact same position she had been when I left.

Everything was the same... well not quite the same... there seemed to be something off... I looked around the room trying to identify what was wrong but everything was right where it should be. It was something else... a smell maybe? That's right! There was a different smell in the bedroom. If it wasn't such a crazy hypothesis I would have sworn someone had been here while I was away, but of course that if someone had been here Luke would have known. Maybe it was some of the remaining scent of the Cullens from when the pixie, her husband and Esme had visited Bella. Or maybe I was getting paranoid...

I took my seat in Bella's rocking chair and just looked at her. She had been like this for almost three days... The only good thing that could come of Bella not waking soon would be the chance that I would have to kill that heartless excuse of a vampire but if I had to chose between that and getting Bella back I wouldn't hesitate to choose my sister's life. Bella had given me the love of a family, friends... she taught me what life should be like, how good it could be... I couldn't lose her; without her I wouldn't be anything of what I am today.

***

The day passed and nothing had changed. I decided to have a quick shower and change my clothes. When I returned from the bathroom, instead of taking my place on the rocking chair, I chose to sit a bit by Bella's side.

Someone like her did not deserve to go through so much. She only deserved happiness. She had helped me so much that I couldn't help but to feel like I hadn't done enough for her. I hadn't protected her like I had promised.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when her hand twitched, I wasn't sure that it had really happened. Maybe my wish for her to wake was so powerful that was making me see things that weren't happening.

Downstairs, Luke was talking with Catherine, Bella's assistant and granddaughter of Mr. Jones and Rosie, the older members of the Jones family. Luke was asking her to postpone all of Bella's meetings for the next week; hopefully Bella would be better by then. There were always a couple weeks every year that Bella would be extra busy with the company because it was when she met new clients and reevaluated ongoing projects and partnerships.

She hadn't moved again, if she had moved at all... I couldn't really be sure. I took one of her hands, holding it between mine.

"Come back to us Bells. Please... do something... come back!" I begged. Then her fingers wrapped around mine. I couldn't believe.

I hovered over her, looking intently at her face, expecting... waiting for... something I didn't know exactly what... anything that told me that my sister was coming back to us. Slowly she started breathing and it wasn't long until her eyes fluttered open. My eyes met her gorgeous green ones and she smiled weakly. I gathered her in my arms and hugged her releasing a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. Relief washed over me as I realized that Bella was going to be okay.

"Damn Bells! You scared us. You can't do this to us again, lil sis." I murmured. When I was pulling away, Luke bust through the door almost pulling it off its hinges.

"I thought I had heard something..." He started looking around the room until his eyes landed on Bella. I saw relief taking over his eyes and for the first time I realized that he had suffered as much as everybody else because of this.

There was no denying that my connection with Bella was stronger than my brothers', due to the circumstances we had met but we were a pretty close family all in all. We looked after each other and stayed strong for the others; and that was exactly what Luke had been doing during the past few days: staying strong for everybody else. I couldn't thank him enough for keeping himself calm while we all freaked out. I got up from the bed, allowing Luke to hug Bella too.

"I have to go tell Scott." He said.

"Where... is... he?" Bella asked slightly out of breath, as Luke made her lay back down. These episodes always took all her energy away; I hated to see her weak... so vulnerable, not only physically but also psychologically. She couldn't hide the sadness and pain that swam in her eyes, more intense than ever.

"He's down at La Push, making sure the wolves don't start a war with the Cullens." He answered, keeping his face as calm as possible. Bella cringed but realized that nothing had happened.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome Bells. I'm going to head there and tell them the news. Make sure you call Dave. He's pretty worried." She nodded and Luke left.

"How long was I out, this time?" She asked looking outside. It was already late night and there were clouds on the sky that promised rain at any moment.

"Three days, Bells."

"Only three?"

"Only?" I scoffed. It seemed like an eternity!

"You know what I mean... Last time I was out for five days. It should take me more time than that to wake this time. There was someone here that..." She stopped mid sentence.

"Only me and Luke have been here... well, the pixie, her husband and Esme came to see you but they didn't stay for long."

"Strange..."

Bella's POV

Who had been here? It was not a female voice but I couldn't exactly remember how the voice was like. I remembered some of the things the angel had said. I was almost sure it hadn't been my brothers. I kept thinking that had been Edward but it wasn't possible. Why would he? Why would he say those things? Maybe it was my heart that wished so intensely that Edward had been the one to be here... Who took the darkness away? Who had the power to lift definitely the veil of obscurity from my head?

"Are you okay Bells?" Kurt asked anxious. I thought about his question... Was I alright? No, I clearly wasn't. I had lost completely what I had of more precious and unique in my life, how could I be okay? Would I ever be okay? I wasn't sure. I probably wouldn't. How could I recover from such loss? How could I ignore the emptiness that weighed in my chest? I couldn't but I would try my best to hide how miserable I felt because my family did not deserve to carry this burden. I wouldn't make them unhappy with my pain.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly, lying as best as I could. "Could you call Dave and let him know I'm good now? I'm not in the mood to answer to all the questions he's going to throw at me. Meanwhile, I'm going to have a shower." I got up from the bed and stumbled a little and reached for the wall for support.

"Sure." He replied looking warily at me; I reassured him with a small smile. I made my way to the bathroom, always keeping my hand on the wall. I hated to feel so weak. I could barely walk, it was frustrating!

I removed my wrinkled clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water fall down on my body. The warmness of the water was comforting and relaxing but the silence allowed my thoughts to walk a not so pleasant way... I had never felt so broken before... so empty.

I hurried in the shower, dried myself and put on my underwear, wrapping my towel around me and heading back to my room to dress some washed clothes. Kurt was still there.

"I've already talked to Dave. He wants you to call him as soon as you can." I nodded walking toward my wardrobe; my legs were still weak. "We should call to Aro and let him know you've recovered too."

"What?" I said, turning around quickly and losing my balance. Kurt caught me and made me sit on the bed.

"I said..." He started.

"I know what you said! You called Aro?" I asked panic stricken.

"Of course we did Bella! We always do! Besides we needed his opinion. We thought you would stay like that for good!"

"So he knows everything that happened with Edward?" I questioned.

"Yes. Aro called Angelo and Luke..."

"Damn it! You couldn't have told Aro!"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because if Aro knows, he surely told Henry and you know what Henry can do!" I said exasperatedly. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to find any familiar thoughts in the town. Of course I found them! They were already so close! I had to do something before the worst happened!

I sprang from the bed and quickly pulled something from the wardrobe, not caring about what it was. I put it on and tried to find my sneakers.

"Bella stop! What are you doing?"

"I need to... go... I have to help them..." I babbled, looking for my cloak.

"Bella you can't go anywhere! You are too weak! You have to stay in bed." I couldn't!

"I have to go Kurt! I need to stop this..."

"Stop what Bella? Where are you going? You are in no conditions to go anywhere!" He screamed at me.

"Please brother! Go to La Push; get Scott and Luke and go to meet me. I have to go!" I quickly tied my cloak, assembled all the remains of strength I still had in me and jumped out of the window, leaving a dumbfounded Kurt standing in my bedroom.

"Meet you where?"

As soon as my feet touched the ground I took off in a rush. Panic took over me and I prayed that I was not going to be too late! I tried to focus on their thoughts again but I wasn't strong enough to do it. I could only hope that I would arrive in time.

As I got nearer to the Cullens' property, I tried to pick up some noise that would indicate to me that it was already too late. There was only silence. Dark, maddening silence. Was this a good or a bad sign? I pushed my legs to go faster but if I wasted all my energy now, how was I supposed to fight if it come to it? I forced myself to slow down a bit and tried to convince myself that the silence was something good.

I entered the Cullens yard and skittered a bit on the wet grass before stopping right in front of my two less favorite vampire friends at the moment. I had my back turned to the house; my legs were slightly apart and flexed, I was ready to act if they tried anything.

"Isn't it a little late for visits, boys?" I said, trying my best to ignore the weakness that threatened to take over me; I fought to keep standing.

"Bella!" Cooper exclaimed running to hug me. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can let go of me Coop." I hadn't forgotten what they were here for and I knew how they worked. I wouldn't let them distract me. Stephan came to me and hugged me a little less enthusiastically than Cooper, he too had not forget what he was here to do and he knew I wasn't just going to sit and watch.

"Hey gorgeous." Stefan has called me that ever since he met me. I've been trying to convince him to call me by my name for as long. "It's good to know you're still with us. And by the way, that skirt looks really great on you. Gotta love Henry for the clothes he picks!" He stepped back, smirking, and the Cullens chose that exact moment to step outside, forming a semi-circle behind me.

I looked down at myself, only to realize that I was wearing a green pleated mini-skirt and a white plain shirt. What was the chance of getting two mini-skirts inside the suitcase when I was packing? I mean, I have a huge closet! This means that either I have too many mini-skirts or that I need to actually look at what I'm packing next time. Gah! I will kill Henry next time I see him and burn all these damn mini-skirts when I get home!

"First thing that came out of the wardrobe." I shrugged.

"You should do that more often." He replied, still smirking. I rolled my eyes, something that I found myself doing too much when Stefan was present, he was just so ridiculous sometimes.

"May I know what you are doing here?" I asked, ignoring his flirting comments, even though I already knew the answer.

"You know exactly what we are doing here." Stefan's voice became hard and cold. They weren't going to give up easily, I knew they wouldn't. If the Cullens had stayed inside I might have been able to handle this in a calmer way. Or not.

"The Volturi have no business to attend to here." I replied.

"That's not quite true... But we're here as your friends." Coop clarified.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. From the corner of my eye I could see that Jasper was restraining her from coming to me, I internally thanked him for it. Stefan and Cooper would take any excuse to attack. "How are you? Are you okay?" Leave it to Alice to worry about me when my friends have come to kill her family.

"I'm fine Alice. Maybe you should go back to the house. My friends had the wrong house but we were just leaving. Right?" I asked, hoping that my glance would discourage the two of them. I should have known better!

"We do not have the wrong house, Bella!" Cooper hissed furiously. They were so dominated by their fury that it would be difficult to talk them out of they wanted to do. Unluckily for them, I was just as stubborn, if not more.

"And we will not leave until we do what we came here to do." Stefan stated.

"I will not allow it!"

"We are just making sure that this does not happen again. Besides, you have to agree that death is clearly an easy punishment. You know we could do so much worse... but in consideration to you..." I growled. No one would touch one single member of the Cullen family while I lived, especially not Edward! He may have broke my heart in ways that I didn't know were even possible but I would not let anyone lay one finger on him.

"NO! You are going to leave right away! This is my personal life! You have nothing to do here." I said furiously. They had no right to do this!

"We are your friends! We swore to protect you and that's what we're going to do." I was tired of hearing everybody claiming that killing... Edward was the only way to keep me protected.

"Exactly!" I cried. "You are my friends, therefore you should support my decisions not go against them."I screamed. "And right now I've decided that I'll go back home, you'll go back to Italy and everything will go on like always."

"No Bella! As your friends we are supposed to intervene when you are putting everyone else above yourself, when you are too kind for your own good, when you don't protect yourself! And this is clearly one of those cases. But if you don't let us act as your friends we can easily turn this into a professional visit." Stefan spoke once more, with an evil glint in his red eyes. He was enjoying this!

"And what are you going to accuse them of? They haven't broken any law. " I said confident.

"Haven't they? Your position is almost as important as Aro's, Marcus' and Caius' which means that the rules that are to be followed with them are to be followed with you." I still didn't understand where he was going with this. "We can consider it an offense..."

"Are you insane? Offense? There's not even a rule for that!"

"Seriously Bella? Everybody knows that those who attack verbal or physically the Volturi do not go unpunished!"

"I'm not part of the Volturi. Not anymore!"

"Of course you are. While there's someone in Volterra who cares for you and considers you a friend, family even, you are part of the Volturi. Besides, you may not work for the Volturi but you still work with us."

"This is enough! I declare that I did not consider it an offense. It was merely ... the expression of... an opinion." I didn't know what else to say. I just wanted this over with! Couldn't they understand how much this was hurting me?

"The expression of an opinion? Are you sure?" Cooper scoffed. "Because that was not what Master and Angelo told Henry!"

"Henry should mind his own business! I didn't ask for anything."

"We can always consider it a murder attempt... That is also punished with death." Stefan mused with satisfaction. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Stefan was always too protective but I couldn't imagine him looking for excuses to kill Edward! He was supposed to be my friend, damn! All the Cullens hold their breath and a few growls came from behind me, probably from Jasper and Emmett. I was just grateful they weren't provoking Stefan and Cooper. I know how much Emmet would love a fight but these two were not the right vampires to pick a fight with.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed in despair. "You're not going to kill anybody."

"What if we spare the rest of the family? You let us kill him and we'll leave, not happy but satisfied." Stefan tried to compromise. The Cullen family tensed up behind me. Did they actually think I would agree to this?

"Stefan, I'm not going to let you kill anybody! Anybody!" My voice was starting to waver and I could feel my legs trembling slightly. That did not go unnoticed by my two visiting friends.

"When exactly have you 'woken up', Bells?" Coop asked concerned.

"About fifteen minutes ago." I answered dismissively.

"What? You shouldn't be here! Do you plan to go back to comatose land in the next few minutes?" He took two steps forward, trying to reach me and I took one step back, letting him know that he should stay in his place. Thankfully he got the message and returned to his place next to Stefan.

I knew I shouldn't be straining myself, that I wasn't strong enough to be doing this and that I could shut down again... I knew it but I wasn't about to let them kill the family that once was mine too.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not going to let you hurt any of them." I replied fiercely.

"You should be in bed, resting; or in the forest, hunting, not here risking your life for him! He did nothing but to hurt you and you still want to defend him?" You can barely stand! What are you doing to yourself, Bella?" Stefan questioned disapprovingly.

"I may not be at the top of my strength but don't doubt that I can kick your asses if you try to do anything. Go away now!" I hated to have to do this but I wouldn't endanger the Cullens.

"Bella, I can't believe you're doing this!" Cooper hissed.

"Henry will kill us when he finds out we didn't end what we came here to do. Hell, we didn't even start!"

"I'll deal with Henry when the time comes, Stefan. He has no right to pry into my personal affairs, and neither do you. So please go away!" I screamed impatiently; each minute that passed I could feel my body losing its last remains of strength: my legs keep getting weaker, in a few minutes I wouldn't be able to stand, my senses were getting less sharp and I had to control myself to keep my breathing normal.

"We can't Bella!" They insisted. I had to end this!

"I really didn't want to do this, guys, but you leave me no other choice." I straightened my posture and tried to produce the most imperative voice I could. "As your hierarchic superior, I order you to go back to Italy and to not come to Forks unless I expressly request it. If you disobey me I'll dismiss you from your positions at the guard." I hated to threaten them; after all they were some of my closest friends, not to mention that they were part of my personal guard when I was part of the Volturi and when I participate in some missions with them.

"You wouldn't!" Cooper said shocked. This was something I usually teased them with but this time there was no hint of joking in my tone.

"Try me!" I dared. They had to understand that I wouldn't budge on this and that I would do everything that was necessary to keep the Cullens safe. "Please, just go."

"We are not going to leave you here with them while you are so vulnerable!" Stefan argued.

"They are not going to hurt me! And my brothers will arrive in a few minutes."

"Bella..."

"Just go, now!" I hissed dangerously.

"Damn Isabella! What we don't do for you!" Stefan grumbled, turning towards the forest and taking off running. Cooper came to me and took me in his arms. I was uncomfortable. Not only because the Cullens were behind me but also because right now, I had no desire to hug him.

"Take care of yourself, Bella, and if you need anything, you know where to find us."

"Go, please."

"Don't forget to visit soon." As soon as he disappeared into the forest I fell to my knees, not caring about controlling my breaths that were now coming out ragged.

"Bella." Alice screamed; Jasper was still restraining her. "Let me go Jasper!" She supplicated.

"No, Ali." As he said this my brothers appeared in the Cullen's driveway. When their eyes fell on me they hurried to my side.

"Bella! Damn Bella!" Kurt knelt beside me. "You couldn't have done this! Are you out of your mind?"

"Now it's not the time for that, Kurt. How are you, Bella?" Luke inquired.

"I'm fine, guys. Really!" I assured when they looked at me dubiously. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't be fine, Bella. You can't even stand. You shouldn't have left the bed. You know you can't." Scott scolded.

"I know, I know! But you didn't expect me to just let them to fend for themselves, did you?" They knew I was referring to the Cullens.

"Who came?" Luke asked.

"Cooper and... Stefan." I sighed.

"Henry doesn't play, does he? If Stefan had decided to..." Stefan was very powerful. His gift was somewhat similar to Jane's but the pain he caused was real and had physical implications in one's body, like gashes and burns. I was sure it was extremely painful.

"I know what would have happened but it didn't so let's not worry about that. He would never hurt me."

"If you hadn't arrived in time, this visit would not have ended so nicely, I'm sure." Luke groaned, glancing at the Cullens.

"Why are we even discussing that? It doesn't matter! Nothing matters besides Bella so let's just go back home and return to our lives. Come on Bells, let go back home." Kurt said tiredly, putting his arm around mine to help me getting up. I gratefully leaned into his embrace.

"Charlie's?" I asked; I could really use a bed right now, not to sleep of course, but to rest, even thought that was not what I needed the most. What I really needed was time alone. I would have to find a way to persuade them into letting me stay alone for a while.

"No. We've spent enough time here! We're going back home! Catherine and Rosie are worried and it's time to go back to our lives." Lives? What life do I have? What am I going to live for, now? Despair threatened to take over me and I fought to keep it at bay.

"No. We can't!" I tried to get free of Kurt's hold but he didn't allow it.

"Of course we can Bella! And we'll do it! Stop being stubborn. We're leaving and that's final! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself even more."

"Please Kurt, listen to me. We can't leave right away. We need to make sure nobody else comes. You know how much Henry likes to go against my wishes. I'm not going to leave until I know they are safe." I stated risking a glance at the Cullens to make sure my brothers knew who I was referring to.

"No way, Bella! You need to rest! They won't come back." Scott affirmed.

"You can't be sure of that, can you? I'm not going to take any chances." My voice held more strength then what I was feeling at the moment.

"What do you suggest?" Luke asked calmly. Sometimes I wish I could have half of the calm he has, or at least appears.

"I suggest that we stay around to protect them in case of need."

"How long?" He questioned again.

"Three days must... be... enough! Will you help me?"

"I'll help protect the others, I have nothing against them, but don't expect me to face our friends for that... bastard." Kurt declared.

"Sorry Bells, but I'm with Kurt." Scott said. I looked hopefully at Luke. After a few seconds of silence, he finally talked.

"I'll help you Bella." I smiled at him letting my eyes convey all the gratitude that I felt.

"Okay, now that that's settled. Let's get you a bed and tie you to it, it will be the only way to make you stay there." Kurt said impatiently.

"No."

"That's enough Bella! Don't tell me that you want to camp in their yard to make sure their safe... It's not going to happen so..." I almost laughed.

"I just need to be alone for a while, okay? I promise that in three days I'll be next to my car ready to leave but..."

"You won't be going anywhere like that! I'm not going to allow you to wander through the forest in that vulnerable state. You're not strong enough to defend yourself."

"I need this! I need to be alone to work some things out in my mind. It will be three days..."

"You're too weak! I'll only agree to it if you let me accompany you on a quick hunting trip. That way I'll know that you're at least strong enough to defend yourself or..."

"I'm not thirsty, nor am I in the mood for hunting; I can still handle myself for more or less two weeks..." I argued back.

"What if you let me give you some energy?" Luke asked. He wanted to use his gift on me. I couldn't allow it. What he did was take energy from from people, vampires, animals and/or plants around him and channelize it to someone else or himself, in this case me.

"No!" I refused. "We are too close to the city, you could kill someone if you got distracted and drained all their energy."

"I'll be careful. It's not like we haven't done it before. I've trained a lot during the past few years. I'm not going to kill anyone or anything. I'll remove energy from only the tree of us." He was trying to convince me.

"Then you would be vulnerable. I don't want you to get weak."I argued back.

"It will be just a little Bella. We won't even notice. It's the only way we'll leave you alone." Scott said. I had no other option but to accept. I gave Luke a slight nod and he immediately took my hand. Sparkling light blue strings flowed around him as he collected energy from Scott, Kurt and a few trees around us. The strings, then, wrapped around his arms forming an intricate pattern and slid down it passing to mine through our intertwined hands. I immediately felt the effects of the small exchange that was taking place. My legs didn't tremble so much and my breathing was evening out. As my senses regained their usual accuracy, I broke the contact with Luke, stopping the flux of energy.

"Let me give you just a bit more Bella! You're still not strong enough." He complained looking at my legs that were trembling almost unnoticeably.

"It's enough for three days!" I replied stubbornly.

"Please Bella, let me go with you!" Kurt begged.

"No Kurt, not this time. This time I really need to be alone." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Everything will be fine Bells. Just stay strong, kay?"

"Will do." I answered. I don't think I've ever said such a big lie in my entire life. I don't know if he believed but if he didn't he didn't pressed it. Scott and Luke hugged me too. It was their way to tell me that they were with me, no matter what. It meant so much more than words.

"if you need something..." Kurt started.

"I know, I know... I'll call. Don't worry and don't do anything stupid!" I straightened my clothes and cloak and tried to pull my mini skirt down as far as it could go, which was not much. The damn skirt was ridiculously small. What was I thinking when I allowed Henry to give it to me? Oh wait, I didn't, he forced it on my closet! As if I don't have enough reasons to kill him already! As I threw one last look at my brothers and got ready to take off.

"Bella." Alice whispered. The emotion that flowed through me when she called me was hearth-breaking. I realized what I was losing... what I had already lost. I was leaving them behind, again. This time though there would be no coming back, no hope of returning and that alone left me feeling emptier than ever.

"Yes?" I asked without turning to look at her.

"Look at me Bella!" She demanded. Why was she doing this to me? I tried to keep my face blank and turned around. "Are you going to come over before you leave, in three days?"

"I... don't... think so, Alice." As soon as the words got out of my mouth she flung herself to me, wrapping her petite arms around my waist. "Would you leave without saying goodbye to me? I'm your best friend! Last time they didn't let you say goodbye but now you can, why would you do it?" She sobbed. Should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her that I wasn't going to say goodbye because it hurt too much? Because it was saying goodbye to everything that I ever wished for, everything that I ever dreamed of and that I wasn't strong enough to do it? No I couldn't.

"It would be better for everyone else Alice, for me and for all of you."

"No it wouldn't. I'll miss you so much! I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Alice. It was really nice to see you again. I'll miss you too." _You have no idea how much._ I added mentally.

"Don't leave Bella, please." She begged.

"I... can't. I really... can't. "

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked hopeful.

"I don't know. But probably no, you won't. It'll be easier that way." I tried to justify. "I need to go, now." I gave her a small smile and took off before someone could say anything else.

I raced back to Charlie's just to grab a blanket from the truck of my Audi and went back to the forest. Everything was a blur as I ran as fast as I could. I was in a hurry to get somewhere. Somewhere where I knew I could let go of all the pretenses of being okay and just wallow in the pain and guilt that I felt; because the only person, besides myself, that knew of this place was the only one that would never come to look for me. I was going to the place that held some of the best memories of my life.

When I got to the meadow, I laid the blanket on the grass and sat down, removing my cloak. It started pouring and I couldn't care less. As the memories I had of this place overwhelmed me, I cried and sobbed, mourning everything I had lost: my true love, my family. Once I started I couldn't stop anymore.

I didn't know exactly why I was crying, I had so much for what to cry for... but in the end I couldn't really blame anyone else besides myself for this. Aro was to be blamed for kidnapping me and forcing me to stay with the Volturi for ten years but this, what was happening now, was my entire fault. If I hadn't let my fears overbear my love for Edward, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't let my fears take over my heart, I wouldn't be here all alone, now.

I had been a coward and I would have to live with that forever.

Edward's POV

Bella's brothers disappeared right after her. Alice ran to the house and everyone else followed, including me. I didn't know what to think of what had just happened. So many things had happened, so many feeling coursed through me that I was having some difficulties to process it all.

I went directly to my room.

***

The day had been born, the night had fallen again and it was still raining outside, it had started the night before and it hadn't stopped yet. It was like if the nature was sharing mine and Bella's pain. What I wouldn't give to end her suffering.

I had to do something! She was weak and miserable because of me. I had to find her! In two days she would be leaving. I needed to show her how much she means to me, how much I truly love her. I love her and I know that she loves me too so I'll do everything to get her back. Everything!

I just had to figure out where she was. Where would she go if she didn't want anyone to bother her? As soon as formulated the question in my mind the answer came immediately. There was a place that was just ours, a place that, unless she had told someone else about it, only the two of us knew where it was. It was worth a try, right?

I got out of the bedroom and raced down the stairs, heading straight for the door. Everyone else was in the living room, discussing Luke's power; Carlisle was very interested.

"Edward? Where are you going?" Alice asked. I just ignored her and stepped outside, letting the rain dampen my clothes. I had no time to lose so I immediately started running towards the meadow. I had never run so fast.

When I was close I slowed down. I didn't want to scary her and, mostly, I didn't want to give her time to run.

She was sitting in middle of the meadow, with her arms around her knees and her back to me, in a drenched blue blanket. Her clothes and hair were soaked, her black cloak lied on the ground next to her... and she was beautiful. Sobs racked through her body and her cries filled the air. How could such a beautiful picture be so heartbreaking?

Slowly, I moved closer, being careful not to make any sound. I controlled my urge to run to her and embrace her. It was unbelievable how close I was and how distant I felt, like if there was a huge gap between us.

"Bella." I finally called.

* * *

**What do you think about it? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me something. Let's try to pass 300 reviews! We're really close! Love you all ;)**

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Hope you can forgive me. **

**I want to wish all of you, my fantastic readers, a merry Christmas with everyone that you love next to you.**

**I'll try to update on Christmas eve but I can't promise anything! If not I'll update right after Christmas. I really need to go to bed now cause it's late and tomorrow I still have to go buy my parent's and my brother's Christmas presents. I already know what to get them though. HUgs**


	13. Mind vs Heart

**Hello! First, let me thank to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was the best Christmas present ever!!! I hope you like this chapter, I put a lot of work into it and I really enjoyed writing it. It's probably one of my favourite chapters. **

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga and all it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I hadn't moved since I sat in the meadow. I was focusing on trying to accomplish the impossible. During the first minutes during which I sat in the rain I let despair take over me and I cried without shedding tears and wallowed in guilt and pain.

Then I decided that I wouldn't make my brothers carry my burden. Since then I've been trying to erase the pain that I was feeling, the only way to that was forgetting Edward. I had to stop loving Edward. Only then I would be able to face my brothers knowing that they wouldn't suffer with my pain. I had three days to accomplish that task. Three days to forget the love of my existence. I almost felt like laughing at the absurdity of the mission I had given myself.

It would be impossible but I had to try.

***

One day had passed and my love for Edward was still as present as eighty years ago. One day! One whole day trying to kill the love I felt for him, trying to at least forget it, or hate him but nothing had changed. I wondered if it ever would. He didn't want me, he didn't love me, he had insulted me, he had broken my heart but I couldn't stop loving him! Why? Why couldn't I forget him? Why couldn't I stop loving him like he had stopped loving me?

I probably wouldn't stop loving him in just three days; it was insane to think so, but what about in fifty or a hundred years? Would I ever stop loving him? Yes, I would. I would pull Edward from my heart, even if it was the last thing I did. I would have to!

***

When the night fell my resolve had not crumbled but my heart hadn't given in. It was like a war was going on inside me. Heart against mind. Want against need. It was driving me insane!

My love for Edward had born and grown quickly why couldn't it disappear as fast? Why could he stop loving me but I couldn't stop loving him? What was wrong with me? Why was it that every time I tried to remember how much he had hurt me I could only see all the good moments we spent together, all the kisses and touches we shared, how happy we were once? Why was it that every single time I closed my eyes, his beautiful face would appear and make me love him even more?

I don't love Edward Cullen! I don't love Edward Cullen! I don't love Edward Cullen! Sadly, the words that were carved on my mind did not register in my heart.

I was so mad at myself for not being able to change my feelings for Edward. I had to do it! I didn't want to but it was necessary! I tried to focus on the drops of water that still had not stopped falling from the sky. I was so lost in my anger at myself that I was completely oblivious to the silent steps that approached me from behind

"Bella." His perfect and velvety voice called and I knew better than to think I had imagined it. I tensed up and immediately got up and turned to face him.

He was soaked, just like me. His shirt clung to his chest and his hair was darker and wild as ever from his running, even though it was wet. He had never looked so magnificent. But the anger that was building up inside me had now a new target, him!

"What do you want?" I hissed. The only person that I didn't expect to ever see again had come to find me, what he wanted I still didn't know. After everything that happened, what else could he want?

"I want..." His eyes locked on mine for a minute and then travelled down my body as if it was the first time he was seeing me after eighty years apart. I surely looked awful, I was soaked and still wearing that ridiculously short skirt, my white shirt clung to my body and was probably the equivalent to wearing nothing. "I want..." He seemed to be at a loss of words and I was getting impatient. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? "I want to talk to you." He finally said.

"Talk? I thought you had already said everything a few nights ago. What else could you still have to say to me?" Maybe I should be the one to leave, after all this was his meadow, now that it 'we' didn't exist.

"Please Bella let me..."

"What is it that you really want? Was there something that you forgot to accuse me of? Weren't you still done with humiliating me? Or do you just feel like yelling some more at me?" My voice was bitter and angered. His eyes filled with hurt and shame and I felt bad. Why was I feeling sorry for him? He had been the one to break my heart and humiliate me!

"No Bella," He spoke almost desperately. "I just want to..." He stopped mid sentence and walked toward me but I stepped back almost hitting a tree that was behind me. The hurt in his eyes was replaced with determination and walked forward again.

"Or did you just come to enjoy the show?" I started sobbing. Damn! Couldn't I do anything else but to cry and sob? Why was he doing this to me? All the pain that I was feeling was transforming into anger. What else did he want from me? "Is that what you want? Did you just want to see how broken I am? Does it please you to see me in pain? Was that what you wanted? Did you just want to see me suffering because of what I've done?"

"NO!" He screamed. "Will you stop saying that?" He pleaded. "I love you! I just wanted to say that I love you and I am so sorry for what I've said, for what I've done that no one can begin to imagine how guilty I feel!" He let out a not needed breath and I cursed myself for letting him speak. I didn't know what he was trying to accomplish with this but I would not fall for it.

"You stop! I don't know what you're trying to do but stop this! If you ever loved me, stop! You don't love me! I don't know what you want but I can't take it anymore! Leave me the hell alone! You've already seen how miserable and pathetic I am so I hope you're satisfied to know that my heart is shattered and I'll never be a tenth of what I was." I yelled.

"Bella..."

"I just want to walk away from this! I just want to forget that I once loved you, that you once hold my heart in your hands because all you did was throwing it to the ground and break it in million pieces." I didn't know if I was being fair or not, I just needed to do this. I needed to let go of all this. "So don't try to convince me to stay, don't lie to convince me to stay. And don't tell me you love me when you don't mean it. Don't because it will just make me suffer more and right now the only thing I want to do is forget that..."

"Stop!" He begged.

"NO! Damn you, Edward Cullen!" I shouted to him as I locked my eyes on his. "I hate and despise myself because I can't forget you, because I can't hate you, because I can't stop loving you! I hope you're proud to know that you were able to make me feel the most miserable girl on the face of this earth..." Suddenly his hands grabbed my waist and pushed me harshly against a tree as his face came dangerously close and his body molded to mine.

In just a fraction of a second a twinge of guilt obscured the anger in his eyes being immediately replaced by resolve. Before I could do anything his lips crashed onto mine in a fierce but loving kiss, if that made any sense. All my senses were alert like they always were when he was so close: I could feel every single drop of rain that fell on my skin; I was very much aware of his hands that were still tightly grasping my waist, of his body pressed against mine and his lips roughly moving against mine with an intensity that he had never used before, like if he was trying to prove something.

I didn't kiss him back and my hands immediately flew to his chest and I tried to push him away. He didn't even budge. What was happening? I was probably stronger than him why couldn't I push him away? It was like if I didn't have any strength at all. Even though I was not responding he didn't stop. I kept trying to push him away before I realized what was happening. I had the strength to push him away; the thing was: I didn't want to. I craved his touch like a man craved water after being lost in the desert for too long.

Now I just had to decide if I was going to ignore my mind or my heart. My brain was furiously screaming for me to push him away; that he was only going to hurt me again but my heart wanted nothing more than to give in to this wonderful feeling that was burning me inside because I had been waiting for this for eighty years.

He pulled away and I instantly missed his lips against mine, his hands however stayed in my waist holding me between the tree and him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and that you don't want this as much as I do and I'll leave right away." He whispered against my lips while his eyes bore into mine.

"I... I..." I was too confused to reply but my lack of answer was enough for him and his lips met mine again demanding and insisting, with even more passion than before. The war inside me kept going until my body was no longer under the control of my mind but of my heart. I started kissing him back, matching the intensity of his lips and never breaking contact as we lost ourselves in this perfect moment.

Edward's POV

I was angry, I was desperate and I loved her. I was a mess, she was a mess and we were both miserable because we were apart from each other. I couldn't keep fighting my instincts anymore. Being close, holding her, kissing her,... those were the things that felt right to do. I just wanted to kiss and touch her; I just wanted to make her mine again! I was addicted to her and I could not let her go. I wanted the opportunity to make her happy, to be with her, to have my other half back.

I felt bad for forcing myself on Bella; I had not been raised that way. It was probably the most ungentlemanly thing I ever had to do but if it was the only way to make her realize how much I loved her, how much we loved each other, I would not regret it.

Having her so close made my heart soar and almost start beating again. Everywhere her skin touched mine erupted in a fierce burn that threatened to consume me, leaving a stinging sensation when the contact ceased. All I saw, heard, smelled, tasted and touched was Bella. Her presence intoxicated me and only then I realized how much I had missed her, how long it had been since I felt that way.

Her lack of response almost made me scream in despair. I was sure she loved me and that was why I hadn't pulled away when she tried to push me with her arms. The pressure of her hands against my chest had been almost nonexistent, like if she wasn't sure that she wanted to push me away but enough for me to see the doubt that plagued her mind.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love and that you don't want this as much as I do and I'll leave right away." I murmured never completely breaking contact with her lips and looking at her eyes. They were gorgeous, the deepest green I had ever encountered. I could look at them for hours and never get bored.

I was scared of her answer. I could see in her eyes the silent war that was going on within her, the conflicted sides that fought to win. I couldn't be sure of which one would triumph so when she didn't reply, I fastened my lips on hers again with the same intensity as before. Pour all my love for her into this kiss was not possible but I would try my best. I had been without her for so long that, after this, I wouldn't be able to bear anything that involved being away from her again. I desperately yearned for her touch and her lips were like heaven.

Again she didn't kiss me back but instead of making me give up that only made me fight harder. I needed Bella and I would do everything I could to get her back. All of a sudden, her soft, wet lips started moving against mine, becoming more urgent as we lost ourselves in the kiss. Sparks jumped between us, encouraging us to seek more proximity. Her hands, that had been limp against my chest after her feeble attempts to push me away, traveled up my neck to my wet hair and fisted it tightly. My arms enveloped her waist instead of just gripping it and I pulled her closer until every inch of our bodies was touching.

The rain kept falling around us, making everything more glorious and washing away all the pain, if only for now. Our tongues danced, eliciting sounds of pleasure from both of us as the rain trickled down our faces. I had never felt so alive and blissful. I had never felt so close to her; now that boundaries were not necessary, I didn't have to hold back. I could show my true love how much she meant to me and how great my love for her was.

When our lips disconnected, our foreheads touched and I opened my eyes to gaze at her emerald ones, looking for any signs of regret and repulse. I found none.

"I'm deeply sorry for what I said a few nights ago. I wish I could go back in time and take it all back. But please believe me when I say I love you with all my heart, when I say I want you and need you with every fiber in my body. You are everything to me Bella!"

Bella's POV

How could I not believe? How could I try to resist? I would never forget him, I would never hate him, I would never stop loving him. I couldn't because that would be like killing a part of me. Our love was so intrinsic to us that it would only cease to exist when we perished. Nothing would make it disappear and no one would be able to destroy it to a point that it could not be put back together, not even us. This love was a part of us; as long as we both existed nothing would ever compare to this feeling.

Using my hands, that were still tightly gripping his hair, I pulled his face closer to mine again and pressed our lips together. He responded eagerly, never letting go of me. I felt so safe in his arms… He began kissing my jaw and then my neck, leaving a trail of sweet, loving kisses in my wet skin as I tugged on his soaked bronze hair that I love so much.

The sound of the rain falling on the grass was soothing and Edward's presence was intoxicating me. I had been without him for too long. His smell was exactly as I remembered but my enhanced senses and the rain made it much more intense. I pushed him backwards, leading us to the baby blue blanket, laid on the grass, that was as drenched as my clothes, and his hold on me never wavered.

His lips searched mine again, as he let himself fall on the blanket with me on top of him. Our lips met and the fire in my body became more intense, more difficult to control. He swiftly changed our positions laying me on the blanket as his body hovered over mine.

"You're so beautiful." He gasped. I simply raised myself with the help of my elbows and captured his lips, bringing him down on me.

"You're perfect!" I panted when he broke the kiss. My hands moved to the hem of his white shirt and started undoing the buttons, allowing my fingers to slightly skim the skin of his chest, as he focused on planting small kisses in my neck. I pushed the shirt off his body, sliding my hands down his arms as I removed the sleeves. He shuddered under my touch and I smiled, glad that I affected him like this. I gave myself a minute to contemplate the way the moonlight lightened his skin and the small drops of rain descended his chest.

Then it was his turn to slowly and teasingly unbutton my shirt as I placed small kisses all over his chest. Everywhere his skin touched mine, immediately inflamed spreading warmness and pleasure through my body. This closeness that we were not allowed to have before I was changed was comforting and gave me the little piece of him that I still didn't had.

"I love you!" I confessed plainly for the first time tonight, locking my eyes on his.

"As I love you, my sweet, beautiful Bella." He whispered emotionally as my shirt flew to the other side of the meadow. Our beautiful meadow, filled with the colors and the pleasant smells of the flowers that opened during this time of the year and the glistening of the moonlight on the droplets of rain that accumulated on the leaves and the grass. Everything started here and in this same forest everything had ended once, and then a second time. And here we were now, picking up the pieces of our hearts and putting it all back together, after eighty years of suffering, pain and misery, and sharing in the most intimate way this love that consumed and completed us.

The rest of our clothes were quickly discarded and we got lost in the moment forgetting everything that wasn't the plenitude and intensity of our love.

***

Edward had put his pants back on and I was only wearing his wet shirt since mine was still across the place where we were laying. We were laying on top of the blanket, my head on his chest and our hands intertwined, as we shared little sweet kisses and watched the rain fall down on us. It still hadn't stopped raining; only in Forks would rain so much in the middle of the summer. It didn't bother me though; in fact it only made everything more romantic and intense. Even if I could I wouldn't have changed one thing about this night.

Suddenly Edward sat, pulling me up with him and making me sit in front of him. With one hand still interlaced with mine, he reached for his pocket and removed two small objects. The first one was the heart charm that had belonged to his mother; he reached for my wrist and swiftly placed it back on its place in my bracelet. The other item was my engagement ring, which was also a hand-me-down from his mother; he held it at my finger and looked up to meet my eyes.

"Is the engagement still on or do you want me to propose again?" He asked seriously.

"It's still on, Edward. It has been for the last eighty years."

"But I hurt you and offended you..."

"But I love you and I still want to marry you so there's no need to propose again. Since the day you put it there permanently, that ring had never left my finger until a couple days ago when I returned it to you." I said honestly. He flashed me a radiant smile and placed the ring on my finger.

"Promise me that you'll never take it off again even if you have all the reasons to do so. It didn't feel right when Esme picked it up from the ground and placed it in my hand. It was not its place. That ring always belonged to you, even when I didn't even dream of loving someone like I love you."

"I promise Edward." He kissed me and the ring on my finger as I smiled and then pulled me back down to lay in his arms again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much." He whispered after a few moments of silence. When I was about to reply he started humming and singing. The song was familiar and in an instant I recognized it. I gasped and pulled away just enough to look at him.

"It was you! You were the one who was in my room!" It was the exact same song the angel had sang while I was out.

"You heard me? I didn't know if you could hear me but I needed so much to see you and apologize… I had to wait for Kurt to go to La Push because he wouldn't leave your room. It hurt so much to see you like that and know that I had been the one to cause it. I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back. I love you Bella, I truly do… what I said the night we met again… I wasn't in myself. I was so shocked that I just assumed and… I just didn't know what to do and I started questioning everything and everyone... it seemed like the only logic explanation... If you knew how much I regret not being able to control myself enough to let you explain everything... I know this is no excuse but… It was so hard living without you these past years…"

"Stop Edward, please. You also brought me back." I said while he stared at me confused. "Your voice and what you said... even though I couldn't fully comprehend kept the darkness away and made it disappear." He stared at me." It's true and I don't want to discuss that anymore. I'm just so tired of the pain and the suffering. I just want to be happy and I'm happy now, with you."

"But how could you just forgive

me..."

"Eighty years was already such a big punishment. Why would I prolong our misery? Let's not talk more about that." I fastened my lips on his, hoping to distract him and I'm proud to say that it worked. Once I broke the kiss, the shadows that had darkened his eyes a few minutes ago were gone and they shone bright and golden with love.

"We should go back before Alice has a panic attack!" I suggested after a few more minutes of kissing and touching.

"Why? I want to stay here just with you. She has probably already seen us, anyway."

"No she hasn't!" I aid with confidence. He pulled us back to a seating position.

"You're blocking her? They told me that you could do that. Why?"

"Because I rather enjoy our privacy and as much as I love Alice I don't think she needs to know exactly what we were up to." I said nibbling on his ear to explicit my point. "Besides, hopefully that will save us from some embarrassing comments from Emmett."

"Point taken... Bella... would you please accompany me in a quick hunting trip before we go back?" He asked with a dazzling smile gracing his features.

"Why? You are not thirsty." I noted looking at his still golden eyes.

"Your brothers said you should be lying on a bed resting and that you should hunt..." He admitted. He was worried about me and I was better than I ever was.

"Edward!" I whined. "I'm not thirsty and the energy that Luke gave is enough. About the bed... I don't know about you but I'm quite comfortable here, if you want a bed though, I suppose I'm not completely against it..." I teased.

"Please love! It would make me less worried if you hunted, I don't want you to go back to that comatose state. Please, do it for me." I just couldn't resist him so I nodded. His smile grew wider; he got up, scooped me up in his arms and spun me around while kissing me.

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! I hope you all have had a very good Christmas, mine was great. I got a NIKE watch from my parents and then money and some books. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all have liked it because this was how I had planned for it to be even before I started writing the story. I hope I haven't disappointed please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Like it, hate it, it wasn't bad... Even if you didn't liked it, review and tell me why I'm very interested in knowing.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! I hope all of you have a great 2010 and that all your wishes come true in this new year. HUgs**


	14. Together again

**Hey there! I've missed you so much!!!! **

**I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but things have been kind of hectic here. First my imagination decided to take a break and I had writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I couldn't find the right words to do it, I would spent hours in front of the computer without writing anything. Extremely frustrating, let me tell you! I have also been really tired so I've been trying to sleep more which means I have less time to write. This chapter is a bit of a filler but I hope you like it. HUgs**

**I know I still haven't answered to yur reviews for last chapter but I'm going to, maybe tomorrow. But send me more, please!! I really miss reading reviews, I know it's my fault but please REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: SM own the Twilight Saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

As I put my skirt on, Edward went to get my shirt, which was only fair since he had been the one to throw it to the other side of the meadow.

"Here, love." Edward said handing me my white shirt. I quickly put it on.

"Stupid short skirt!" I mumbled under my breath, trying to make it cover more of my legs. "I'm going to tear it and burn it as soon as I get a hold of something else to wear."

"Well, I kind of like it even though I agree that it's a little too revealing to wear in public. But right now, that it's just the two of us... I can't keep my eyes off of you." He hugged me from behind, pressing my back against his chest.

"Or your hands, for that matter." I teased wiggling out of his grasp.

"Until a few hours ago I thought I would never be able to touch or kiss you again, I think I'm still wrapping my head around this…" He whispered and caressed my face. "... around the fact that you're mine, again." His right hand moved to my hair, stroking it and he pressed me against his chest letting his arms embrace my waist in a gentle but possessive grasp.

"I was and always will be yours, no matter what happens, Edward. I know that I'll never love anyone like I love you so I'll always be yours. Always." I declared. He buried his face in my wet hair for a moment, inhaling deeply.

"Thank you, love." Then he placed a small kiss on the right side of my neck, where one of the marks from when Aro had bitten me, all those years ago, lay. "I wish I had been the one to make you like this... like me." His hold on me tightened.

"You know that was what I wanted too but there's nothing we can do now so let's not dwell on the past. Let's just put it behind our backs, shall we?" I smiled and he kissed me sweetly before a crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Come on, let's feed you." He growled jokingly throwing me over his shoulder and starting to run as I laughed.

"I may not be at the top of my strength but I can run."

"I don't want to take any chances besides, I like to carry you."

God, I love him!

***

I caught two deers as Edward settled for one, spending the rest of the time watching me. I could feel his stare as I moved fast and fluidly to catch my meal.

"What were you looking at?" I asked teasingly after I carefully buried the second deer's body.

"You." Was his simple answer. His voice was full of passion and amazement. I found a little hard to believe that it was because of me but the way his eyes bore into mine, as if he was looking at my soul told me everything I needed to know... it was such a reverent look. "Only you." In less than a second I was back in his arms and found myself, for the second time that night, trapped between him and a tree.

I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. First his lips only brushed lightly against mine but then he pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Our lips moved together and I relished in the quiet that surrounded us, focusing solely on him. I wanted to make the most of this moment, while it was just the two of us and the problems that our reunion would bring didn't bother us.

When we broke the kiss he simply stared at me.

"Why are your eyes green?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. They're like this since I became a vampire."

"They're beautiful. I could stare at them forever and I would never get bored."

"I love you, Edward. I love you with everything I am." I wouldn't get tired of saying it, after all I had eighty years to make up for.

"I love you too Bella, more than anyone can ever imagine."

"We should go back. Everybody must be worried about us."

"As much as I want I can't keep you all to myself can I?"

"No, you can't." I answered. Even though I wanted the exact same thing, Esme and Alice were probably worried and anxiously waiting for some kind of news, besides I would have to deal with my brothers sooner or later so…

"Okay but before you go I want to apologize…"

"Edward, please don't…"

"Wait! Let me finish. I want to apologize for kissing you, against your will when I found you in the meadow, a while ago… I'm sorry." He looked expectantly at me and all I wanted to do was laughing.

"I don't accept your apology… and I'm sure you're not sorry about it."

"What? It was a very ungentlemanly thing to do and I am sorry…"

"If you hadn't done it, we probably wouldn't be here now, I would have left and you would never find me again. " I pointed out.

"Seeing it that way… you're right, I'm not sorry." He replied grinning.

I grabbed his hand and pulled making a movement to start running but he didn't move; instead he pulled me against his chest and looked at me.

"Are you sure of this?" His tone was perfectly serious and his beautiful golden eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and hurt but also hope.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The only thing that occurred to me was that he was having second thoughts.

"I'm talking about... us! What I want to know is if you are sure that this is what you want."

"A while ago you were practically groveling and begging me to take you back, do you... regret it?" My voice broke a little in the end.

"No! No! I love you Bella and I will always want you by my side, I don't regret anything of what happened tonight and I've never been happier in my whole life. I just want to..." He breathed deeply and grabbed both my hands, holding them between his. "This is going to be so hard on you because of your brothers. I know that they hate me and now... I can't even imagine how difficult they'll be. I may not know them well but I do know that they would do anything to protect you. What if the fact that we're together will push them away from you? What if they hate me so much that they'll never accept our relationship? I know that they are important to you; I know that you love them and I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't want to take anything from you, much less your family, those who've supported and helped you during all these years."

"Stop Edward! I've been living on what if's for eighty years, I'm not going to keep doing it. I can't keep on living like that. I don't want to. I'll deal with my brothers when the time comes. Sure they're not going to be too thrilled about this but they'll come around eventually. They will see that I'm happy with you." I stared at his golden orbs watching my words sink in. "Everything will be okay." I assured.

"I'll do everything to prove them that I love you and that I'll make you happy."

"You don't have to prove anything. I know you love me! Now let's get a move cause I still want to go to the meadow; I left my cloak there."

***

Alice's voice could be heard even before entering the Cullens' lawn. She was shouting like a madwoman; at least they don't have neighbors, because they certainly wouldn't be happy with all this screaming at these ungodly hours.

"What's happening? Why aren't they back already? Do you think something bad happened? We should have gone with him or tell him what he should say! He's an idiot! He's probably going to say something rash and we'll never get Bella back! And why can't I _see_ anything?" I laughed as silently as I could.

"Well it's good to know that Alice trust you that much." I mocked between laughs.

"Let's show her how wrong she is, shall we?" He whispered with a crocked grin.

"And I thought she was infallible..."

"Come on!" He pulled me forward with his hand and I almost laughed at his eagerness... if I wasn't as eager...

We sprinted the last few meters to the door and when I was about to knock, Edward grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked at him confused.

"Why would you knock at your own house?" His eyes were shinning so much that I was overwhelmed by the happiness they showed.

A scream was heard from the inside the house, less than a second later the door opened, almost being pulled out of its hinges, and something collided with me, hitting me so hard that if Edward hadn't his arm around my waist I would have fallen to the ground.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I'm so happy you're back!! I can't believe the moron I call brother actually managed to bring you back! I'm so happy!" Words left Alice's mouth faster than I would have ever thought was possible, even for a vampire.

"Alice, please let them in! They are soaking!" Esme asked, the pleasure that graced her tone was contagious but I couldn't feel more blissful. Alice's hold on me did not loosen for a while.

"Ugh! You're all wet!" She exclaimed jerking away from me; once again Edward held me steady as everybody laughed.

"Come here you two, let get you some towels! How long have you been in the rain?" Esme said pulling us in. I'm sure we looked awesome: dripping wet, standing in front of the Cullen family, well, our family.

"So little bro..." Emmett started. Oh god... what's coming there? "What happened to waiting till the wedding?" How in hell did he know? Alice didn't see anything and...

"I bet you didn't notice that there are missing two buttons in your shirt, did you Bella?" Alice asked smiling smugly. I looked down to my shirt to find that there were, in fact, two buttons missing. How hadn't I noticed before? Oh yeah, my mind was inebriated with Edward

"What if you mind your own business?" Edward replied defensively.

"So you did it!" Emmett laughed. "You should compose your hair Eddie, even with all this rain it's a mess, clearly Bella had her hands all over it." If it was possible I would have died from embarrassment right then.

"Enough kids! Edward is right; you should mind your own business." Esme said, handing us two large towels. Edward helped me take my wet cloak of and we both wrapped ourselves in the soft pearly white towels. We sat on the couch, next to each other and, instinctively, Edward's hand sought mine. Esme beamed as our fingers intertwined.

"But they still didn't answer my question!" He whined. "What changed your mind on the waiting-till-marriage matter, Eddie?" Edward was fuming and openly glaring at Emmett, unfortunately he seemed unfazed by it. "I thought you still lived with the 1800's mentality."

"They were eighty years apart; they have the right to celebrate their reunion. Also, they were already practically married, I mean, the only thing that was left to do was put on the great clothes I had picked and say 'I do'. I believe that half of a wedding is in the planning so they are technically half married." Alice piped in.

"It's just a shame that the half part that they didn't do was the most important so I would say they are living in sin." Emmet stated in a perfectly serious voice. If the situation was so embarrassing, I probably would be laughing.

"I've said it's enough!" Esme exclaimed. "We don't go around discussing your sex lives I'm sure Edward and Bella would appreciate the same courtesy." She scolded.

"So Bella... you'll let me plan your wedding again, right? There will be so much to do... and the time... how long..."

"You'll have plenty of time to plan everything Alice, trust me."

"What do you mean?" She asked immediately. "I thought you would want to get married as soon as possible!"

"Alice..." I sighed as a wave of sadness washed through me. I thought I could delay that part of the night for a while longer but sooner was better than later... I guess. "I won't get married without my brothers and you can be sure it will be a while before they can even hear Edward's name without complaining let alone be present at my wedding with him. I feel horrible for having to make Edward wait, when I know this is so important to him, but having my brothers there is just as important to me. I would never do this without them, just like Edward wouldn't want to do it without you. They've been my family for the last seventy years and I owe them more than they will ever know. They helped so much without even knowing."

"It will be fine Bella;" Esme comforted me. "They'll understand; I'm sure they just want what's best for you, what makes you happy."

"But they don't think that Edward is the best for me. They don't believe he'll make me happy so no, they won't understand, not now. They'll need time to adjust, to realize that this is what's going to make me happy, but till then it won't be easy. Yelling, cussing and a lot of broken things is some of what' in store for me as soon as I break the news... but sooner or later they will calm down and then they will realize that this makes me happy, being with Edward makes me happier than I've ever been." Everyone was silent and it was cell phone that broke the silence, filling the room with a sweet calm melody. I reached for a small pocket in my skirt and took it out.

"Hello Catherine!" I greeted after looking at the ID.

"Bella! Thank god you're okay. Everybody was worried sick, you don't know how relieved we all were when Kurt called saying you were fine! Gran was going to have a heart attack if you took any longer to wake, you know how she is." Catherine was granddaughter of Mr. Jones and his wife, Rosie, and she was also my personal assistant at the company. I got up, releasing Edward's hand.

"I'm fine now, Catz. Actually, I'm better than fine, I'm really, really good."

"Dear God, Bella. What happened? I don't think I've ever heard you like that. You are so happy, you don't even sound like you! What got you so happy? I thought things hadn't gone very well..." I remained silent; she was a smart girl and soon would figure it out. "Don't tell me that you... you two... you made up? You forgave him? Oh my dear god!" She exclaimed.

"I forgave him and we're back together." I confirmed.

"God Bella, do you know what you're getting yourself into? Do you have any idea how much trouble that will bring...?" I paced around the couches

"I'm perfectly aware of that Catz, and it will be all worth it in the end."

"If you think... So did you just forgive him? After everything he's done? Don't you think that was a bit too easy for him?"

"We're going to have lots of problems as it is. Better start dealing with them as soon as possible, don't you think? Besides, eighty years is enough. I'm tired of putting my life on hold because of my fears."

"I trust you know what you're doing. And I assume you haven't told anyone yet." She knew me all too well: I wouldn't be this calm if I had already talked to my brothers.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want to speak to David in person."

"You are coming back then?"

"Obviously. This is not something to discuss through the phone and I'll need stuff, like clothes and I'll have to organize everything so that I can work from Forks."

"When will you come?"

"Probably tomorrow. I'm at the Cullen's now. I'll leave in a while to talk to Scott, Kurt and Luke and as soon as they finish yelling, cussing and breaking stuff we'll be on our way." Edward got up and walked to me. I raised one hand, silently asking him to wait. "What have you done with the appointments I missed?"

"Postponed them, some are urgent though, like Mr. Randall's."

"Damn! I had completely forgotten. I had given Jack the guidelines to the changes that were necessary in Mr. Randall's project. Go to him and have him send the renewed project to my PDA, which is with my brothers right now, I'll look at it in my way there and as soon as I arrive we'll set up a video conference meeting with Mr. Randall. Then I'll need, at least, a free day to deal with my brothers, especially David. Set up all my other appointments after that. When I come to Forks, I'll do all the meetings through video conference."

"Will do, boss." She answered.

"And if you have time, start separating all the files of the company's actual projects. I want to bring them here; you know I like to have things in paper. Technology still fails too much, for my taste."

"Sure Bells, don't worry. We'll handle everything here as fast as we can so that you can go back to your loverboy as soon as possible." She teased.

"Thanks Catz. Don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Bye." I ended the call and returned the cell phone to the skirt's little pocket.

"You're going to leave already?" Edward asked, reaching for my hand. His voice showed the sadness that he was so forcefully trying to hide.

"I'll have to go back home to talk to David and I'll also need my stuff if I'm going to move in. I'll need more clothes and I'll need to prepare everything so that I can work from here. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I guess I should be counting on this already, right?" I nodded, smiling a little. He smiled too.

"You still didn't tell us what your company worked with." Carlisle pointed.

"Oh we design houses, something like an architecture and interior design atelier. We have other companies associated to us that take care of the practical part of the projects, like building the houses; we also overlook the process, making sure that everything goes as planned."

"Architecture and interior design, Bella? Never imagined you'd like that." Jasper commented.

"Kurt practically forced me to go to college with him, when he was strong enough to resist the appeal of the human blood. He chose architecture and insisted that I studied that too. The interior design came after."

"So... do you do some nice stuff? Do people like your work? Or isn't the company going very well?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" They all stared confused at me. I proceeded. "How did you like your new house in Alaska?"

"You were responsible for that?" Edward asked surprised.

"I designed the house myself and overlooked everything to make sure it was perfect. I think it was the best project I ever developed." I answered truthfully.

"That house is simply amazing, Bella. We love it. It's totally us; it could have only been done by someone who knew us very well... all the details in the rooms..." Alice said.

"I think it was the only house that I didn't decorate myself." Esme stated. "And when I saw it, I was really glad I hadn't. The house is perfect dear. Thank you." She hugged me.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed working on it. I think I should go see my brothers now."

"I want to go with you! I can't let you face them alone."Edward pleaded.

"Are you insane Edward? The minute you walked through the door, Kurt wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You have to stay here. They won't hurt me! They'll be mad, they'll think that I'm doing a bad choice but they would never hurt me. You on the other hand... You have to promise me you'll stay here until I come back!" I bored my eyes into his and we stared at each other for a while.

"I promise." He finally sighed.

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too, my Bella." His hand stroked my hair and then came down caressing my face. He leaned to me and pressed our lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I'll be back before I leave with my brothers." I said to them.

"Don't take too long, love." Edward pleaded. I didn't want to be away from him, right after we've come back together but I had no other choice. My brothers had to know and I couldn't delay it much more.

I returned the towel to Esme, put my cloak on, left the Cullen's house and headed to Charlie's where I knew my brothers waited.

When I got through the door they were already waiting for me. Kurt immediately took me in his arms.

"You're back, I was..." Suddenly he tensed and put me on the ground, releasing me from his hold. "Why is his smell all over you?" He screamed. I knew exactly who he was referring to and could see the anger rising in his eyes and showing in his voice.

This was going to be hard!

* * *

**What did you think? Like it, hate it, it was boring... REVIEW and let me know. I'll be waiting. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Hope you can forgive me for not updating sooner.**

**For those who think this story is close to an end, I want to let you know that it's not. There's still a lot to tell. **

**I've put some new pictures in my website. Check it out if you want (Link is on my profile).**

**My tests are coming up, starting next week but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! HUgs**


	15. Big Fight and Broken Objects

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been very busy studying for my tests so I didn't have time to write.**

**I know this is shorter then usual but today ( February 13th) is my birthday so I wanted to put something up for you. I'm now 18!**

**I hope you like it even though it's short and please REVIEW!!!! Your reviews will be the better birthday gifts I can get. HUgs**

* * *

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

"Why is his scent all over you?" Kurt bellowed for the second time.

"Calm down please!" I begged, placing my hands on his chest, in a vain effort to cool him.

"Calm down?" He shoved my hands away from him as if I was unworthy of touching him. It hurt because he had never pushed me away like that. I don't think I had ever seen this side of him. "Explain to me why is his scent all over you? NOW!" He demanded. I was still too stunned to reply. "Tell me that you just talked to him, that he tried to convince you to forgive him but don't tell me that you actually did it!"

"I did! I forgave him and we're together again." I blurted out.

"What?" Luke and Scott asked. Kurt looked just plain furious and ready to bolt out of the door. I had a pretty good guess where he wanted to go but it ain't going to happen. Instead he grabbed the closest thing to him and shattered it against the wall. It was a coffee table that was now turned into dust.

"What were you thinking Bella? What are you doing to yourself? What are you doing with your life?" He screamed.

"Life? What life? Burying myself in work, hunting every month or so and making the lives of everyone around me miserable? Is that what my life is? I don't want that to myself, I don't want that for you... not when I have a chance to have a better, happier life. I can't be truly happy without Edward."

"How can you be with him knowing that he didn't trust you? Knowing that until a few days ago you meant nothing to him? He said awful things about you! He offended you... he... How can you?" Scott asked. Scott wasn't really showing his feelings like Kurt did but I knew by just looking at him that he was as pleased with the news as Kurt.

"Because I also know he loves me! I can see the love in his eyes and feel it in every touch or kiss. He made a mistake but I did also. I should have come back sooner; I should have told him I was alive. I shouldn't have let my fears dominate me!" If only I could make them understand that my love for Edward could overcome all this. If I could convince them that I am happy! "But none of that matters now! I'm happy! I'm happier than I've ever been. I finally feel complete! And I don't want to lose you because of this! Why can't you just understand that this is what makes me happy, that this isn't a mistake?" I let emotion take over me and sobbed because I couldn't bear the thought of losing my brothers because I had gotten Edward back.

"He doesn't deserve you, Bella!" Kurt shouted grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me. "You're too good for him. He doesn't deserve your love."

"It's not something you deserve or don't deserve! It just is! Even if he was the most unworthy person of my love I could still not take it back! But then if he wasn't who he is, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him."

"I can't let you do this! I'm not going to let him hurt you again. We're going back home right now and we'll never return to this damn city while they're still here!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm not going to leave Edward again!" I shouted back.

"STOP! The two of you stop this right NOW!" Luke spoke firmly. We all turned to him. "You are going to stop shouting at each other now! Look, we're clearly disagreeing on this matter but it's not reason for you to shout like insane people. Let's discuss this calmly please." Always the peacemaker. I was thankful to him though.

"I'm not asking you to understand this." I started a bit more calmly. "I couldn't. There is no way you'll be able to understand my decisions until you love someone as much as I love Edward and you're loved right back. I'm only asking for a bit trust and acceptance. I know that with time you'll realize how important Edward is to me and how happy he makes me."

"I'll never accept him, Bella. If it depends on me he will never be a part of our family and I can assure you that if you weren't so adamant about the fact that you love him, he would be burning in a fire in less than a minute." Kurt hissed.

"You wouldn't dare! Damnit Kurt! Why are you making this so difficult? I don't want this to be the reason why we'll fall apart. You're my brother and I hate that this situation might change our relationship!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you allowed that miserable excuse of a _man _to enter your life again. This is not over Bella. When we see what David thinks of all this, we'll get back to this matter. Maybe he'll be able to knock some sense into you since we couldn't!" He whispered bitterly, abandoning the room and going up to his room. I heard the doors of his wardrobe opening and closing and the content of the drawers being put in his suitcases. Scott shot me a disappointed glance and bolt upstairs starting to pack too.

I let myself fall on the couch and looked up at Luke who was still standing in the same place.

"What about you? Aren't you going to say that what I'm doing is a big mistake? That Edward will just make me suffer more and bla, bla." I asked him in a hollow voice.

"No." He sat down next to me in the couch. "It's your life Bella. And if you think that this is what will make you happy, then I think you should fight for it. I don't agree or like the situation and I'm not very fond of Edward right now but I can accept and wait to judge him. I want to believe that his true self is the one you described during all these years we were together and not the one I saw a few days ago. I'm going to give him the benefit of doubt and wait to see what he does with the opportunity I'm willing to give him. I want to think that his reaction when he first saw you was due to the shock of knowing that you were alive after so many years thinking he had lost you. I want to trust that that the Edward he showed us that night was the product of years believing that his true love was dead, lost forever; the product of all the pain he had been enduring for not having you by his side." I wanted to cry. Hearing Luke talk like this made me want to cry and gave hope that maybe someday the other would view things this way.

"Thank you so much! You can't imagine how much it meant to me what you just said."

"I'm not saying this is an easy path but if your love for Edward and his for you is as strong as you claim, you'll pull through this and you'll be able to show everyone that you are meant for each other." I threw my arms around him, appreciating the comfort it gave me. "Always fight for what you believe in, even f you're fighting alone."

"Am I alone in this fight?" I asked him not meeting his eyes.

"No, you're not. You have Edward, the rest of the Cullens and you have me." I breathed in relief. It would be good to have someone by my side when I faced David, Kurt and Scott, since I couldn't even think of taking Edward with me. "Will you be coming back home with us, now?"

"Yes. I already talked to Catherine so that she would start taking care of everything I'll need to bring."

"How long will you stay with us before you come back?"

"A few days. Just enough to clear this situation with David, Scott and Kurt and get everything I need ready to move."

"Let's pack then. I have a feeling Kurt is not willing to wait long." I cringed when he mentioned Kurt. Kurt was the brother I was closer to and it torn me to see how this was affecting our relationship. I nodded and immediately went up to my room. When I passed Kurt's bedroom door, it was closed. It wasn't a good sign. Kurt never closed the door to his room.

I quickly packed all my stuff, taking the opportunity to have a shower and dress some cleaned clothes, putting my still wet ones in my suitcase.

"You coming Bella or are you going to move in with your precious boy right away?" Kurt asked sourly from downstairs. I sighed, grabbed my stuff and went down.

"I was thinking about leaving the Audi with the Cullens and bringing back another car." I commented to Luke since Scott and Kurt ere choosing to ignore me. "Can I put my stuff in your jeep?" I asked Kurt.

"Do whatever you want. It's not like my opinion matters to you anymore, does it?" I winced at his harsh voice but moved to put my suitcase and laptop bag on the back of the Jeep. Then I went to the Audi and got in. I was a bit scared of allowing my brothers to go with me to the Cullen's house but they wanted to leave directly. I just hope they wouldn't try anything.

We drove off and soon were parking in the Cullens' driveway. Wisely they didn't left the house and waited for me inside. I got off my car and went to the Jeep's driver's window. Unwillingly, Kurt lowered it.

"Please don't try anything." I pleaded trying to keep my voice firm and authoritative. He simply closed the window again.

As I went up the porch steps, Esme came to open the door and I could hear Edward pacing in the living room. As soon as his eyes landed on me he ran to me and hugged me close.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This is my entire fault. I'm really sorry that you have to put your relationship with your brothers at risk for me." I shut him up with a small kiss.

"Don't you worry! I'll take care of my brothers, okay? I'm going to go back home with them..."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I have to, Edward. I need to talk properly with them and I still have to tell David. I'm also going to need clothes and my work material so that I can work from here. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I want to go with you, Bella." A growl was heard outside.

"Are you insane Edward? Kurt is outside sitting in his car but eager to put his hands on you. I can't even imagine what would happen if I took you with me. You need to stay here!"

"How long will you be gone?" Alice asked.

"About five days or a week. No more than that!" I quickly answered. Edward's face fell.

"I'll miss you so much, Bella! We just got together..."

"I know, Edward but this is something I really need to do. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." It hurt me too to be away from him right after I got him back but I couldn't escape this.

"I love you Bella! Don't forget that!"

"Never! I love you too." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, letting our mouths just millimeters from each other. I quickly closed the distance, letting his soft lips caress mine. The intensity of the kiss grew and I had totally forgotten about the other Cullens in the room.

"You coming or what, Bella?" Kurt's angry voice came from outside. I broke the kiss and sighed.

"I want to leave the Audi here so that I can bring another car. Would you mind taking care of it?" I asked dangling the keys in my hands.

"Of course not!" Rosalie answered excited, snatching the keys from me.

"Feel free to take a look at it, if you want Rose." I said.

"Really?" Her eyes shinned. "Oh! Thank you so much Bella! I promise I won't touch anything and I'll be super careful with it."

"Sure, Rose." Kurt honked impatiently and I knew I was pushing my luck. "I really have to go now." I said goodbye to everyone and with a quick kiss to Edward, left and got in the backseat of Kurt's jeep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not replying to the last two chapters' reviews but my time isn't enough for all I have to do. Know, though, that I read each and every one of them at least twice and they make me very happy. ****I'll try to at least reply to those who have questions.**

**Next week I won't have classes because it carnival so you can expect another chapter next week.**

**Please review. I wrote almost all of this chapter today, on purpose to get it out today. I should already be in bed.**

**REVIEW!!!! Let me know your opinion. Remember that your reviews will be my favourite birthday gifts. It just takes a minute. Please make me happy!!!!!! HUgs**


	16. Fighting for Love

**Hi there! Here's the chapter 15. I hope you like it! I know it's a bit late but I didn't have as much free time as I had hoped for, last week. It's late but it's done and that's what matters, right? I'm doing my best to write as fast as I can but I don't have much free time.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting (does this word exist?) and alerting. It makes me extremely happy so please keep doing it!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll be waiting...**

**Also a big THANK YOU to everybody that wished me a happy birthday. It was a great day, especially because of the reviews I got from my AWESOME readers. **

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING, I LOVE THEM!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

It was the worst ride home of my life! The tension inside the car was palpable. I should have chosen to ride the motorbike with Luke but I was hoping that riding with Kurt and Scott would make them calm down a little. Every few minutes Scott would look at me but Kurt kept the eyes on the road the whole damn time, not sparing a single glance at me! Did it sound so wrong what I had done? Would getting Edward back be the reason why I would lose my brothers?

It was the first time that going back home was not the best thing that could happen to me. After trips or work what always made me feel better was going back home. Going back to my brothers, to the family that I had built and that had been all that I had had until a day ago. The family that had not replaced the Cullens but that had helped during all these years. This time, though, I was scared of going back because I knew what was expecting me. I knew better than to hope that David would take the news as well as Luke. He wasn't as calm and collected as Luke and he wanted to protect me more than anything. He would see this as a mistake, he would side with Kurt and Scott and I had no idea how to make them understand that this was what would make me happy and that I didn't want to lose them in the process.

So, yes I was scared of going back home. I was scared of not being able to make them understand how important their support and acceptance was to me. During all these years they had been my rock, my shelter and I had tried to pay them back as well as I could. I didn't want to lose them. I wanted them to continue to be part of my family.

The sun was already rising when we passed the gates that granted access to our huge property and I only wished that Edward could be here with me. Obviously, I made sure that I kept my thoughts to myself, not allowing my brothers to read them. If bringing Edward here wasn't dangerous, I wouldn't have come without him. I wanted him by my side, comforting me, making me stronger, saying that everything would be okay and that we would get through this. I needed to feel his body close to mine, silently reassuring me and just letting me know he was with me. But leaving him in Forks had been the right thing to do. With my brother's actual state of mind it would have been deadly to let him come. No one could imagine how hard it was for me to turn my back on him and enter the Jeep. I would miss him more than ever during these next five days but the thought that after that we would be together and hopefully my relationship with my brothers wouldn't be damaged enough to the point that we could not get back to what it was, filled my heart with joy and love.

As we drove through the forest inside our property, making our way to the driveway, I got more and more nervous. I knew Luke would help me but the tension around us, which by now could be cut with a knife, made me doubt of the outcome of my impending conversation with my brothers. When my cell phone biped, I all but jumped out of the car.

"Jumpy, are we?" Kurt asked bitterly. I ignored him, not letting him know how much his comment had hurt me.

I opened the message:

Remember that no matter

how far away from each other we may be,

how lonely you may feel, I'm always with you, love.

I wish I could be there with you to hold you

and tell you that everything is going to be okay.

Just know that I love you and am waiting for you.

You're much stronger than you may think.

Love

Edward

He hadn't taken much time to use the number I had given him before I left and I was so happy he had. It was like if he had read my thoughts and knew just what I needed to hear. I replied quickly with a simple 'I love you! Call you back later.'. I smiled a little and absentmindedly caressed the ring that rested on my third finger, the symbol of my commitment to Edward.

I noticed Kurt was looking at me but when I stared back at him, he glued his eyes to the path that he knew by heart, accelerating. Immediately, his earlier comment came back to me. He had never behaved this way with me. Kurt and I had never been mad at each other before and I didn't know how to deal with this new situation. He had never looked or talked to me like he had this night. We had never been quiet more than five minutes when in the company of each other. And I missed him!

I tried to go back to the some of the moments we had spent together in the last few days. How much he had helped me with his simple vision of things, with the right joke or just with his funny and sweet personality. I carefully replayed in my head the days before our first meeting with Edward, remembering his face as he played with Jake's kids, as he pulled me up to dance around the bonfire the night we had spent at La Push, when I was trying to decide what to do about Edward's upcoming arrival and he offered to think with me, commenting that it was very tiring to think with me before he left, the way he had made me laugh with that just one sentence... I wanted to cry. This made me want to cry, to yell at him to stop the car and make him listen to me until he understood that I needed him to support me and helped me to convince Scott and David. I didn't want him to be mad at me, I needed him!

I stayed quiet though. So many years of hiding my feelings had to be worth for something after all. The past seventy years, I knew that seeing me suffer would make them suffer so I did my best to conceal my true sentiments. And now I was hiding them again, because I didn't want them to feel guilty for causing me pain. I didn't want them to accept my relationship with Edward because it would hurt me if they didn't. That would only cause much more damage in the future. It would be a badly solved problem between us. A strain in my relationship with them that would undoubtedly become a major issue in the long run because someday another disagreement between us would arise and they might throw that to my face, not to be mean but still... it would not end well. Not to mention the bad atmosphere it would bring to our lives.

This had to be solved now, worked out and explained so that nothing was left unsaid. I truly hoped that they would at least try and make an effort to accept the situation instead of being downright hardheaded like Kurt and Scott were being now. I could only expect that David was in a good mood and reasonable enough to be open to my explanations.

The car stopped in front of our massive mansion and after Scott and I took out the luggage, Kurt went to the garage. Had I been human, and I would probably be shaking with nervousness and anxiousness. Since I wasn't, there wasn't reason to even think about that.

When I said that our mansion is huge, I was not exaggerating. I had firmly opposed that Aro gave me this house but after knowing that there were humans living in here, such a big house would probably be good. After, when living with the Jones was practically as if we weren't from different 'species', all the room started to seem like a waste but now that there are three generations of the Jones family living here, we are twenty six altogether. Everybody has his/her own bedroom (the couples obviously sleep together) with a bathroom each and there are still about eight spare rooms. Not to mention that there are three libraries, two dinning-rooms, four living-rooms, two kitchens, a music room, a game room, seven studies, a room for the kids to play and another for them to study, and a few more. Before Italy the Volturi brothers and the first members of the guard had lived here and that was why the house was so big. If you're asking yourselves how in hell did the Jones kept this house clean and tidy before we arrived, don't ask me. I just know that when I entered here for the first time everything was impeccable and the only ones living here were Margaret Jones, Julian Jones and their three months old Albert Jones, that now is the oldest of the Jones' family.

It's kind of weird having someone that is like a grandfather to you but that you've know since he was a baby, it's something my brothers and I got used to though. Albert and Rosie are the sweetest persons you could ever know. They had four kids that eventually got married and had kids too: Lisa, the oldest, married Marc and had two daughters (Catherine and Amelia) and a son (John); Gus married Lila and had two boys (Chris and Samuel); Natalie married Justin and had two boys (Aaron and Rick) and a girl (Amy) and finally Laura that married Nick and had four girls (Diane, Ivy, Marianne and Sylvie).

We entered the house to find Catherine pacing on the foyer, with her back to us no doubt waiting for our arrival. She had her beautiful brown hair tied in a sloppy ponytail and was wearing Jeans and a green t-shirt. Scott greeted her with a sour expression and a small kiss in the forehead before walking to the great staircase that was right in front of us and go up to his room or his study. I must have looked bad because she came running to me, embracing me; her green eyes were full of worry and sympathy. When we went out together people thought we were sisters since we were so alike, even though the green of her eyes was duller than mine.

"Is it that bad?" She asked me, after Kurt entered the house yelling for David. Then she turned to his momentarily never letting go of me. "Dave is not at home Kurt. He had to go to the hospital for a small emergency with a patient of his." She said.

"Thanks Catz!" He replied with a grin. As soon as his eyes locked with mine though, his face hardened and he turned away stomping up the stairs.

"I guess that's your answer." I told her sobbing a little.

"Oh Bella! Are you sure this is really worth such a big fight with the guys?" Catherine was twenty and didn't call us aunt and uncles like her brothers and cousins still did. It was funny and strange to see the way the Jones addressed us changed as they got 'older' than me and my brothers.

"Of course it is Catherine!" I looked at her incredulously. "I love Edward and even though, the last thing I want is to be mad at my brothers or have them mad at me, I'm not going to give up on my happiness just because they decided to let their overprotective personalities take over them."

"I know you love Edward but he hurt you, he made your brother go through hell by putting you in that comatose state. You should have seen David... Actually is good that you didn't. Nobody should have. He was so worried Bella! Is it really that crazy that they are so against this relationship? I think that they have enough reasons to react like this! They are just trying to protect you!" I left my bag in the foyer and we went to the kitchen where Rosie was.

"Oh Miss Bella!" She put down cup she was holding and came to hug me. "We were so worried about you! Thank God you are well."

"I'm fine Rosie. You don't have to worry! Everything is good now!" I replied.

"What is it with your brother that didn't even come to greet me?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kurt and Scott are a bit upset because of some decisions I've made." She returned to making breakfast for the rest of the Jones' clan that should be coming down in a few and Catz and I returned to our talk. "Edward loves me as much as I love him! Before he was just confused and it was all too sudden for him. It was a shock! I can understand that he wasn't quite himself."

"Shocked or not he should not have treated you the way he did! He should have known better! He should have trusted you in spite of everything."

"Catherine..."

"I don't know him. I mean, I know all the stories you told me but since I haven't met him personally I can't have a true opinion of him. I believe that he loves you; I'm just trying to show you that your brother's reaction is not as insane as you think."

"I know but he makes me happy, so very happy! We were together last night and I can surely tell you that it were the happiest moments I've lived since the day I was kidnapped. Since the day that my dreams and happiness were stolen from me, I had never felt such intense feelings. I was content and blissful like I never was before." Catz was watching me as I did my best to make her understand just how good Edward had made me feel. "It's like he woke me from the stupor I'd been drowning in for the last eighty years."

"Ah Miss Bella!" Rosie intervened. I had asked her and Albert countless times to just call me Bella but they insisted on calling me Miss. "I've noticed something different about you when you walked in this kitchen a while ago. There's a light I had never seen before. Your eyes carry a lightness that had never showed during all the time that I've known you and I'm sure it's this young man that you talk so much about that has made all the difference. Now, I've heard about everything that happened a few days ago, and we were all very worried, but I know that you have you head in the right place and your heart in an even righter one so if you think that this is the right decision don't let everyone else fill you with doubts that will only trouble your good heart. It's good to listen to and understand all the points of view and different ways of looking at the same situation but don't let those shake the ground you stand on." Her wise words shot through my heart and registered in my brain. "You'll probably have a long way to go in what refers to Mister Kurt, Mister Scott and Mister David's acceptance but you have to believe that one day they will understand at least a part of what you are doing. Bear in your mind and your heart that none of your brothers has found such a deep and true love. They can't try to understand something that's unexplainable. Ask for their patience and let time show them that you made the right choice."

"I can't lose them Rosie." I whimpered.

"You won't lose them. They are angry, they'll break stuff and yell a lot but they won't let this ruin your relationship with them. Have you thought that maybe they are just afraid of losing you?" I promised to ponder in her words as I went to my room to have a shower. Catherine followed me.

"Grandma is right. When I was talking to you a while ago I didn't meant to imply that you made the wrong choice or anything like that. I was just trying to provide you some insight into your brother's opinion in hope that it will be useful when you're talking to them." She smiled lightly.

"I know Catz. And thank you very much, as always you are a great friend." I had a quick shower and sat in my bed drying my hair while Catherine picked some clothes for me. "He makes me so happy!" I exclaimed out of the blue just because I felt the need to say it aloud.

"It shows Bella! But don't forget that a relationship it's also about trust! As you know I actually know a lot about relationships and trust. Or lack of thereof." She sighed.

"I know that your last relationship didn't end very well but Edward is nothing like that Joseph guy! I trust him! When you find... actually you have already found someone you just are too scared to make a move and he's ..."

"Enough of that talk Bella!" Catherine was having trouble accepting that she was deeply in love with a vampire. A friend of mine that, unfortunately, wasn't really set on assuming his feelings for her either. They would look great together and Catherine was one of the Jones that I could actually see becoming a vampire and being great at it. We had actually talked about it sometimes and she wasn't too averse to the idea, for the right reasons of course. In my opinion her and Ian's obvious love for each other was a perfectly good reason, if they chose to act on their feelings that is. Being around vampires, her whole life she clearly knew what was involved. "Do you really? Trust him, I mean." She came out of the closet with a beautiful and simple blue strapless sundress.

"What do you mean exactly?" I questioned while putting the dress on and choosing to go barefoot.

"Have you told him about the time you spend with the Volturi?" I tensed, sensing the kind of subject she was trying to bring up. "Have you told him about the last seventy years? How you used your power on him? About the consequences that had for you?"

"We were only together for a few hours!"

"Do you plan on telling him as soon as you go back?"

"He's not ready to hear that! It's not that I don't trust him, I would put my life in his hands in less than a heartbeat, but neither of us is ready. I'm not ready to talk about that either. As you can imagine there are things that I prefer not to think about, especially not now."

"It's something to think about... how you would put your life in his hands but you don't trust him with your past... But let's end with this talk. I'm sure you know what you're doing. That dress looks so good on you." She stated. "Let's head down because my siblings and cousins are dying to see you. They've been worried too."

"They are on school's summer break. They'll probably sleep in."

"Like if you don't know them! They're probably already up. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door when my cell phone rang. I went back and answered immediately after seeing that Edward was the one calling me.

"Edward!" I sighed.

"Love!" He breathed. "How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine for now. David wasn't at home when we arrived a while ago but he's probably going to arrive soon." I informed him.

"You don't know how I wish I could be there with you! It would be well worth the risk of getting killed."

"Don't say that!" I admonished. Just the tough of his death made me wince and filled my heart with fear.

"I love you Bella. Come back soon, love."

"I promise. I love you too." I don't think I would ever get tired of hearing him saying that or that it would ever lose its meaning.

"Bye, love"

"Bye." When I slid the phone shut and sighed happily, Catherine was looking at me with a teasing look in her face.

"It's very good to see that 'Love is in the air'" She even sang the last part. "I'm really happy for you Bella! You deserve to be happy and if Edward is the one that can do that for you... I hope that our talk a while ago didn't give you the wrong impression... that I'm against this or something..." She sounded worried but I was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry Catz! I really appreciated your help to evaluate my brothers' reaction." We both smiled and left the room, heading downstairs. As she said the kids had already woke and were in the kitchen having breakfast. They all yelled as the younger ones ran to me at the same time, clinging on my dress.

"Aunt Bella! You're back!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. It's great to see you too kids; now, go back to your breakfast. I'm sure it's very yummy."

"Do you want to taste a little aunt Bella?" Four years-old Sylvie asked. She was the youngest of the Jones and still couldn't fully understand that we were vampires.

"Sweetie, have you forgotten that Bella's diet is a bit different than ours?" Laura, her mother, asked her.

"Oh, I forgot." She smiled and blushed a little as the older ones chuckled.

"It's fine sweetie." I kissed her cheek as she sat in her place again. I heard the front door open and David's unmistakable voice flew to me.

"Have my brothers and Bella returned already?" He asked to no one in particular, from the foyer. The anguish and longing in his voice were clear and uncommon in his voice. In spite of the fear that had suddenly assaulted and perturbed my perfect moment with the kids, I couldn't help but to answer the hidden plea in his voice. I left the kitchen and entered the foyer where he still was with his back to me.

"Yes. We arrived about an hour ago." I replied. He quickly turned around and ran to me at the sound of my voice. His arms encircled my waist as he held me close.

"Dear God, Bella! I was so scared for you! I'm so glad you're back home, safe and well!" I reached up and hugged him hard. Considering the bomb I was about to drop, it might be the last time I'd do it for some time.

"I'm great! You don't have to worry about anything! I'm absolutely perfect."

"There's something different about you. I don't think I ever saw you like this..." He'd noticed, I just didn't know what he was going to do when he found out about the reason. "What happened?"

"Let's go to your study upstairs. There's something we need to talk about." I asked him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked observing my serious face.

"I have hope that everything will be okay." I answered started walking up the stairs as he followed.

"Sure, cause that was not cryptic at all. Will you tell me what's going on, please?" He asked grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him as we arrived at the second floor where his study was, right next to his room.

I opened the door only to find that Kurt and Scott were already inside the office. As soon as their eyes met mine they turned away, facing David instead.

"Okay! Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on in here? Why are you two acting like that?" He asked them.

"So you haven't told him yet?" Kurt turned to me without looking in my eyes. This was awful! Every time he turned or looked away I felt like I lost a little bit more of him. Like if he was being pulled away from me and there was so little I could do to stop it.

"What is there to tell Bella? As far as you told me you arrived home an hour ago, how much can it happen in so little time that has you all acting so strangely?" His patience was wearing out and I wasn't going to push it anymore. It would only make things worse.

"Oh it was not after we arrived here that everything happened." Scott corrected him. David turned to him.

"What the hell happened −"

"Edward and I talked and I forgave him." I mumbled, interrupting him. Immediately his eyes returned to me, open wide with surprise and disbelief. "We're back together. I'll return to Forks in five days, maybe a week. It just depends on how fast I can get everything ready here so that I can work from there." I thought it was better to give him all the information all at once before he could interrupt me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled after a few minutes of silence. At that exact same time there was a knock on the door and Luke came in.

"I'm here! What did I miss?" He questioned. As if he hadn't just heard David yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" David yelled again. He looked insane, completely out of himself. I was already expecting it though. He came closer to me, in big, furious steps looking like he was about to attack me. I knew he wouldn't. My brothers would never be capable of hurting me. Still, Luke placed himself in front of me.

"Come on now, David!" He admonished. "We're all civilized... vampires! Kurt already broke a couple of things at Forks, it was enough! Let discuss this as the family we are!"

"If only I would have put my hands on the bastard that's causing all this!" Kurt said with fury.

"There's nothing to discuss!" David looked at me over Luke's shoulder. "Don't think that I'm going to let you go back to that town! You're damn wrong if you think I will allow you to go back to that... that... murderer."

"What?" I whispered incredulous.

"HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU KILLED! You could have stayed like that forever, Bella! I'm not going to let you go back to him! I'm not going to let him break your heart again! I'm not going to give him another chance to take you away from us!" He said with a firm and definitive voice.

"You won't allow me to go back? You're not my father David! You're my brother and I love you very much but you can't order me around! You can't forbid me to do what I want! And Edward is not a murderer! He had no idea that would happen!" I replied back furiously, pushing Luke away from me so that I could face David.

"This subject is not open to discussion, Bella!" I just couldn't handle it anymore. Why were they acting like this? Why were they abandoning me when I needed them? Shouldn't they support my decisions and want me to be happy? "You are not going−"

"STOP! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! Can't you see? Can't you see what you're doing to me? Yesterday, until I went back to Charlie's house, I was perfectly happy! I had everything I ever wanted and more! I finally felt complete again! Do you know what it's like living with a piece missing in your heart? What it's like lose the person you love the most? No you don't and you're not even trying to understand! I hope that you never have to really know how it's like; I hope you can never say you understand completely what it's like."

"Bella..." Luke started softly. But there was no stopping me now because I needed to know that at least I did everything I could to prevent this family from falling apart, that I had put all cards on the table.

"NO! You're all going to hear me till the end! Last night, when I forgave Edward, I became whole again! I felt blissful as I had never had before. Everything made sense again; I didn't felt lost and miserable anymore and for the first time in eighty years, there was no pain!" I cried tearlessly. "There was absolutely no pain. I can't remember the last time I felt like that. So please don't take that away from me! Don't make me chose between my family and the person I can't live without because I won't be able to. I just can't do it! I can't be happy without him, but I can't be happy without you either." I stopped a little to try to stop the sobs that racked through my body. "You're my brothers! You should be supporting my decisions, even if you don't agree completely. You shouldn't be so quick to judge Edward. Everybody makes mistakes and he's no exception! I made a mistake too when I chose to keep hiding the truth from him even when the danger was gone."

"It's okay Bella. Ssshhh! Calm down, please."Luke whispered holding me to his chest.

"I don't want you to accept my relationship with Edward, just because you're feeling guilty. That's not the reason why I'm doing this! I just want you to give him a chance to prove he can make me happy! I don't want to lose any of you. It hurts so much every time you look away from me, every time I see the disappointment and fury in your eyes. I don't want things to be like this. I know you think I'm making a mistake but I'm not. When you love someone as much as I love Edward, maybe you'll be able to understand why I've forgiven him. I know you just want to protect me but I would appreciate if you trusted a little more in my decisions and my judgment! I thought you just wanted me to be happy!"

"That's all we want, Bella!" Kurt sighed.

"I am happy with Edward. I had never felt as light and content as I did last night. I love him and he loves me too. I hope that if you can't understand or accept this, you'll at least not let it tear our family apart." And with that I walked out of the David's studio.

"Bella! Bella come back here!" Scott asked.

I needed to get some fresh hair. My eyes seemed to burn, with tears that I couldn't shed as I walked down the stairs and out of the house.

As I walked in the gardens that surrounded the house, I realized that I felt a bit lighter than I did before I talked to my brothers. At least everything was out now and I had done everything I could to show them how important this was to me, how important they were to me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please REVIEW!!! It really makes me want to write faster. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next chapter but I assure you that it will be as soon as I possible can. I spend all of my free time writing, I just don't have much free time between school and studying for tests...**

**Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you think! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'll be eagerly waiting. HUgs**


	17. Volterra Revisited

**Hey there! **

**I hope ou have all had great weeks and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like the chapter and I'll look forward to your reviews! The chapter had been almost ready for days but I had math test on Monday (and as some of you must know, math and I haven't been exactly best friends this year. My marks are getting better though) so I spent the weekend studying and I swear that on Sunday I studied since I got up (around midday, yeah I know it's late but I like to sleep in, sue me!) until I went to bed (around midnight), so I didn't have time to finish it. The test went well though, I think I'm going to have a good mark. I could have done better if I had more time, the test was too big and I didn't finished some exercises.**

**Anyway, sorry for the rambling and I promise that I'll do my best to get the next chapter up in the beginning of next week. My last test (Portuguese) is on Friday so I'll have the whole weekend to write (I hope).**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be anxiously waiting to read what you think!!!**

**A big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns The Twilight Saga and all it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Kurt's POV

I watched as Bella left David's office, hurt clear as water in her eyes. She wasn't hiding her feelings like she usually did, she wasn't trying to hide that she was hurt and that she really didn't want this situation to tear our family apart.

"You are such hypocrites!" Luke spoke. "You say he's going to hurt her again, you don't want to let her go back because you think he's going to break her heart but you are the ones who are hurting her! The Bella that just left this office is not the same that entered our house in Forks yesterday; she's not even the Bella that walked into this office! For the last seventy years we did everything we could to convince her to go to him, to be happy! And now, now that she was so happy you are shaking her ground again! You're making her feel like she has to choose! You are causing her pain because of your over protectiveness."

"She won't be happy with him!" David growled.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"How do I know? How do I know? Weren't you there? Didn't you saw what he did? What he said to her?"

"He made a mistake but, unlike you, I'm willing to give him another chance to make her happy! I refuse to believe that everything Bella told us about him was a lie! I refuse to think that she was so blinded by love that she didn't saw the real him! That's not something that Bella would do. And most of all, I recognized the pain in his eyes when he was speaking with her that night. I saw it when she went to save him and the rest of the Cullens from Stefan and Cooper; I saw the longing and the regret and I do believe it was real." Luke argued.

"But how can we be sure that he won't break her heart again? How can we know that this happiness she's feeling right now will last? How can we be certain that he's right for her?" I questioned.

"We can't. Just like Bells can't. Just like he can't. No one can assure that he won't break her heart again. They will surely fight with each other; they will say hurtful things to each other but honestly I would be more worried if they wouldn't. We just have to trust her judgment and believe that they really love each other. If their love is real nothing will break them apart definitely, they will fight for each other, and they will overcome the obstacles. What we can't do is forbid her to live her life, stop her from trying to be happy because it's not our job! We have to support her, not fill her head with fears that may never come to life. We can't protect her from everything, as much as we want to, we can't. And we can't surely protect her from love. Bella has been locked inside her little bubble for too long, she has been suffering for too long. If after eighty years of pain they were able to find each other, forgive each other and try to be happy together, who are we to put an end to this?" Luke was really set on giving a new chance to that bastard.

If only I could know that he wouldn't break her heart, that he wouldn't make her suffer... But I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. Not after what I had seen and certainly not after knowing how much he could affect her, how much he could hurt my little sister.

I had seen how happy Bella was when she came home, the day before, after spending time with him. I had never seen her like that and that was how I wanted her to be all the time but putting her happiness in his hands... I was so afraid of losing Bella.

"I'm going to find her." I decided, leaving the office. I didn't want to be upset with her. We had never been mad at each other; it was so hard to ignore her, to look away when she looked at me. I wanted to make clear my position but being mad at Bella was something that I just couldn't accomplish. Not after all she had done for me. She was the best sister I could have ever asked for and I tried so hard to make it up to her. Deep down, though, I knew that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to repay her all that she has done for me, everything that she has given me because the love of a family is priceless.

Bella gave me something I had never had, a loving, caring family to watch over me and help me when I needed, she made me feel like I belonged and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want my family to fall apart, especially not because of that Cullen idiot.

I got out of the house and started walking through the gardens, looking for Bella. After a few minutes, I found her sitting on our dark brown wooden swing. Bella and I had bought it and hung it in a huge tree in the garden. It was one of those that people usually had on the porch of their houses and we used to sit there and just stare at the garden or talk until we had nothing else to say. We were practically the only ones that used it. It was our place.

She was sitting with her legs pushed up against her chest and her cell phone on high speaker in front of her.

"What if they make me chose? I can't choose between you and them! I can't!" She sobbed.

"Love... please don't cry! Do you know how much it hurts me not be able to be there with you? Not being able to take you into my arms to comfort you? You should have let me go! It's so hard to know that you're suffering so much and I can't even console you properly!"

"I've already told you why you couldn't come. It would be suicidal Edward!"

"I don't care! You need me and I'm not there!"

"You're already helping me!"

"I can't wait for you to come back! I miss you so much!" He sighed.

"I miss you too but I have to make everything I can not to let my brothers pull away from me. I need them too. I'll never be completely happy if I don't have them!"

"I know love and I wish I would have controlled myself better. You wouldn't be in this position if I was such a jackass. This is my fault and I would do anything to prove to your brothers that I want to make you happy. I need to make you happy, because that's the only way I'll be happy too. I would give you the world if I could Bella. I'd do anything and everything for you, if only I could fix this..." he sounded sincere and I was more than happy to agree that he was a jackass. Probably the only thing we'll agree on.

"This is not your fault, Edward! If they weren't so damn stubborn, if they trusted a little more in me... I love them so much, Edward! Kurt and I were so close and now he can barely look at my face. He's avoiding me like the plague and every time I look at his eyes, I only see disappointment and anger. He's never been so mad at me, before. I don't know what else to do to make them understand that I'm happy with you."

"I'm so, so sorry, love!" He said softly. "You'll see that everything will be okay. They are just worried about you. I promise that everything will be okay. I'll do everything I can to prove them that truly love you."

"I love... you too... Edward. I miss... you!" She sobbed.

"I miss you too my Bella. Please don't 'cry' anymore. I need to go. Esme and Alice need my help. They're preparing a little surprise for you."

"Edward! I don't want anything!" Bella said, firmly.

"Please love. They're so happy that you've come back to us... let them have their fun. I promise it's nothing too extravagant."

"Fine." Bella gave in.

"Love you!"

"Love you too!" Bella ended the call and remained with her knees pushed up against her chest, sobbing from time to time. I stayed put for a while, considering what I had just heard.

He sounded sincere, he seemed to care about her and willing to do anything for her, but I still couldn't trust him. I wasn't going to deal with the idiot anyway; my concern for now was Bella.

I walked to the swing and sat next to her feet. She looked up and I turned my head to look at her face. She was so sad!

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have controlled myself better. I'm not really mad at you; I want you to be happy, I just wish you'd choose someone else. I don't think Edward Cullen is good for you. I'm so afraid he'll hurt you again Bella. I don't trust him."

"Edward loves me, Kurt, he'd never do anything to hurt me intentionally."

"I don't want to let you go back to him just to have you come back heartbroken! Or worse, not to have you back at all."

"You're afraid that I'll never come to see you again? That I just ignore that you exist? Are you afraid that I'll leave this family behind because now I have the one I always wished to belong to? Is that what you're afraid of? Because that's never going to happen! You are my family too! I would never leave you behind!"

"What if you fight and you return to the comatose state? What if you stay like that forever? He can take you away from me in so many different ways. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose you! I don't trust him with you." We stayed quiet for a bit and then I started again. "I don't want to be mad at you! I hate it! Everybody knows that I'm closer to you than anybody else. You saved me! I'm so afraid of losing you Bells!" She tried to put her small, thin arm around my shoulder but she couldn't so I pulled her to my lap and let her lean against my chest as pushed the ground with my foot, making the swing balance.

"You'll never lose me Kurt! I'll always be here for you whenever you need and Forks isn't even that far! You can visit whenever you want, as long as you don't try to kill anyone. And I'll come up here too to visit you and the Jones. Just because I'll be living with Edward and the Cullens it doesn't mean we'll fall apart, I could never leave you behind. You are so important to me but none of you can see, none of you can understand why I'm being like this, and I don't blame you because you can't. No one can." She sighed and relaxed a little more against my chest.

Bella's POV

"But none of you knows what it is like to have your dreams ripped away from you, just before what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. There was just this huge hole in my chest. Everything I had, everything I wanted was taken away from me. An entire life that I had chosen for myself vanished in a moment and I was left with nothing." I said.

Flashback

"_Are you sure, love? I don't really need to go! Or we can go later!" Edward asked for the hundredth time. I swear that for a vampire his hearing doesn't sound that good._

"_I've told you, you can go Edward! You haven't been spending all that much time with Em and Jasper, besides you need to hunt. I don't want you to scare our guests tomorrow with your black eyes. Honey suits you so much better." I caressed his face. "And it's your bachelor party!" I would prefer if he stayed but after tomorrow we would be together forever._

"_I don't need a bachelor party! I'm more than happy to leave my single days behind!" He said wrapping his cold arms around my waist. _

"_I know Edward, but I really don't mind. As long as you're not late tomorrow..."_

"_I would never be late for our wedding, love!"_

"_I'm glad to hear that, now get moving before Emmet feels the need to come and get you." I put my hands in his back and tried to push him to the window._

"_I don't even know why they want to go so early. We could just leave tonight and we'd still have plenty of time." He grumbled. The original plan was that they would go tonight but Emmett decided that it wasn't enough so they were leaving now. _

_I was still in the clothes I used to sleep, as I tried to convince Edward that I would be perfectly safe."I'll be great Edward! What can happen in one day? Don't worry!"_

"_It's you we're talking about Bella! A lot can happen in one day!" He chuckled._

"_All right Mr. Smarty-pants, joke all you want but I will be fine .I'll just miss you a lot!" We were standing next to the window when he turned around to face me._

"_Promise me, you'll be fine!" He was worried. I could see it in his eyes, it was always there when he had to leave me but today... it was different... there was something else... he was more worried than usual. "I have a bad feeling about leaving you alone! I don't know what it I but...!" His voice was strained._

"_Hey, hey!" I said as I cradled his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes. "I'll be fine, Edward! Nothing is going to stop me from getting married to you tomorrow! Okay?" He smiled a little and nodded. "Good! Now, give me a kiss before you go!" This made him smile wider. He gathered me in his arms and kissed me sweetly, burying his nose in my hair after. I could feel his breath on my neck._

"_I can't wait for you to be my wife, Bella! I just can't wait!" He murmured. It was my turn to smile. "I love you!" He claimed before jumping out of the window._

"_I love you too!" I whispered, knowing the he could hear me._

_***_

_Alice had called to know if I wanted her to keep me company but I declined. She was probably too busy, trying to handle all the last details for the wedding tomorrow and I really wasn't in the mood to be dragged to all that craziness._

_I spent the morning doing some chores around the house while Charlie had gone to the station but after having a sandwich and orange juice for lunch I couldn't keep myself still! I had tried to watch TV, to read and god knows what else but I was too restless._

_I think it had finally downed on me that I was going to get married the following day. I was so nervous that there was no way I would be able to be calm. I wasn't having doubts about Edward; I knew I wanted to spend forever with him but after spending so many years hearing my mom talking about how stupid it was to get married right after high school... She had reassured me that I wasn't making the same mistake that she did and what she had said wasn't meant to be applied to me but I couldn't help feeling like this... nervous. Marrying was never something I insisted on doing but the idea of being married with Edward sounded so right! I was actually more worried about the ceremony. All the attention centered on me and Edward, my lack of coordination that would no doubt make me look silly, especially next to someone so perfect as Edward... And the list went on._

_I decided I was too tense to stay locked inside the house. Surely a small walk would help me calm down a little. I grabbed a brown jacket and went outside. I started walking and followed a small path into the forest. I walked for a little while, making sure that I didn't went too deep into the forest and didn't get out of the trail._

_Suddenly someone appeared behind me, grabbing me and hitting me in the head. And darkness took over me as I slid into unconsciousness._

_***_

_When I woke, I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was lying in a bed, covered with silk sheets, in a room with dark burgundy colored walls. My head was hurting and my back was sore, I didn't know how long I had been out, but the situation didn't seem good._

"_Ah! Isabella! What a pleasure! I'm glad you're finally awake! I'm sorry if my boys were a bit harsh! They're not used to deal with humans, I'm afraid they've hit you a bit too hard." Aro's voice sounded as he entered the room. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. What had happened? What was Aro doing here? Where was I? Where was Edward?_

"_Where am I?" I whispered._

"_Welcome to Italy once more, Isabella." Italy?_

"_Where is Edward?" I choked, trying to keep my tears from falling._

"_I'm sure you understand that if I'd let you marry Edward, it would be much more difficult to convince you to join the guard. Don't you agree? I'm sure you'll be quite happy, here with us. I'm so eager to see what else you'll be able to do with you shield once you're changed!"_

"_I'd rather die than stay here with you!" I said._

"_I'm sure you'll change your mind soon. Now, I believe that you'll have three busy days ahead of you." I slipped to the darkness again._

End Flashback

"Shh, Bells! I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered.

"I had been unconscious for three days already. It's the last thing I remember from being human!" I said as I sobbed. "But my first vampire memories are so much worse, so much clearer that it's like I'm reviving everything!"

Flashback

_The pain was finally fading. Starting in my toes and making its way up my body, retreating to my heart. Then a few minutes later my heart thumped its late beat and stopped. The pain was mostly gone, only a burning stinging remained in my throat. I was thirsty._

_I tried to open my eyes and everything was so much brighter, cleaner... so defined! I looked around in wonder. I could see the dust around me and a so many colors..._

"_Go get Aro! Tell him she has awakened!" One of the vampires in the room ordered the other and then turned to me. "Hello, Isabella! My name is Scott." Before I had the chance to form a reply, Aro waltzed into the bedroom._

"_Isabella!" He exclaimed in a pleased voice."I'm sure you must be thirsty but before we take care of those needs of yours, I have something more pressing to talk to you about. It won't take long, there are just a few points that I want to clarify for you so that your stay with us will be only pleasurable."_

"_The Cullens will look for me! Edward will look for me!" He would, wouldn't he? Of course he would! He loved me, he would never just conform to the idea that I had gone missing! He would never just let go!_

"_You see, my darling, a few minutes before my venom entered your body, I drew as much blood as possible; add pieces of your clothes and you have everything you need to set up a perfect fake death. Everything went so well that the Cullens won't have another option but to believe you're dead. Also the heavy rain that has plagued Forks was a major help, since it washed away all the scents that my boys could have left." I noticed that I was no longer wearing my jeans and sweater. "I'm sure you know I wouldn't just take you and wait for the Cullens to show up here to take you away, such a wonderful coven... it would be a shame if they had to be destroyed. This leads me to my next point: if you try to run or to contact the Cullens or any other vampire outside Volterra, unless you're on a mission of course, your dear Cullens will be the ones to pay for that mistake! If your life here proves to be as miserable as you think it will be, I wouldn't mind at all that your beloved Edward or your friend Alice and her husband joined us as well." And with that he and Scott left the room, leaving me alone in the impersonal room._

_I would die before I had Edward, Alice or Jasper join this hell! If I had to endure a life of misery and pain, working for the Volturi, to prevent Edward or any other member of my family from this, then I would gladly do it. Maybe if I did everything I was told and helped the Volturi they'd let me leave someday. Maybe..._

_In that moment I realized that even if someday, I could leave, my life would never be the same again. All of my dreams, the life I had chosen had been destroyed and I had no other choice but to accept this poor adaptation of it._

_The fact that I hadn't had the chance to say o Edward that I loved him, that it was not his blood that ran in my veins tore me apart and the possibility of never seeing those I loved the most ever again cut my heart deeply. I knew this wound would never close, this pain would never fade and I would never be the same again!_

_I had never felt so alone! I was completely and utterly alone and for that I wanted to cry. I wanted to sob and mourn for what I had lost in such a short moment but I couldn't bring myself to do it, because being numb was such an easier way to deal with pain... if only I could slip to unconsciousness and numb myself completely..._

End Flashback

"You never told us all these things. Not so detailed." Kurt murmured, holding me closer to his chest. I let my head rest in the middle of his chest, as he kept swinging us.

"It's not something I like to remember, especially not now; it's not a time that I like to go back to, it hurts too much but if it is necessary to make you understand how important this is to me..."

"We understand that this is important to you, we just don't want to see you get hurt. We care too much about you to bear seeing you in pain. I know you've been suffering during all these years and now you're happier than we've ever seen you, I admit that. I think I just don't want you to go back to being in pain. We're afraid he'll show you how happy you can be together and then things end up badly." He sighed.

"Just give him the benefit of doubt and trust my judgment. Let him prove to you that he can make me happy; let us prove we can make each other happy." I looked up at him, his worried golden eyes looked at my green ones. "Edward makes me happy! Just give him a chance." I begged.

"I'll think about it Bells. But I'm not going to change my mind overnight, none of us will. Give us some time to adjust to this new situation. I just don't want to be mad at you, particularly if you're going away."

"I'm not going away... I'm just not going to live with you anymore. You won't lose me; I'll always be your sister and you'll always be my sweet big brother. I can come here whenever you want and you can visit me and the Cullens every time you feel like it. You can call or give some use to your web cam. That way you can see me when you want. "

"It's just... it won't be the same Bella. I'm not going to see you every day, you won't be in your room whenever I feel like talking to you, I won't hear you playing in the music room when I arrive home, I won't be able to show up at your room's door with two guitars, silently inviting you for a music session, or grab you from behind and take you outside when it's raining, making us get soaked to the bones... Remember that time Rosie came running after us for getting mud and water all over the foyer, screaming 'Miss Bella! I can't believe! You're older than me, you should be wiser!'." We laughed, remembering. "You can say we won't lose you all the times you want, but I still can't help thinking that he is stealing you from us. It's a nagging feeling that is always in my heart. I can't help it!"

"We'll always be close to each other. We're family and maybe one day the Cullens will come live with us. I know you like the other Cullens and with time you'll love Edward too."

"Yeah and then he'll like me so much he'll dump you for me. I think it's better for you if I just hate his guts." He joked... and my Kurt was back!

"You're right! So as long as you don't kill him..." I played along.

"Can I beat him up for what he did a few days ago?" He asked, serious again.

"Give him the big brother talk?" I tried to negotiate.

"Deal!" He said, grinning mischievously. I think Kurt was going to have a little too much fun giving Edward the big brother talk but as long as he didn't hurt him...

I wanted to stay in the swing with him for a bit longer but I felt bad for having Catz packing my things all alone.

"We should go back! I need to help Catz to pack." I said.

"Sure thing little sis!" He grabbed me by the waist and put me over his shoulder running to the house as we both laughed. I noticed how his face fell when I mentioned packing, though. I figured it would take him a while to get used to the idea.

We would just enjoy these last few days before my depart...

* * *

**So... What do you think??? I hope you have liked and you already know the drill: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! It only takes a minute and it'll make me very happy, even if you don't like it, it's important to me to know what you think! I need to know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Also, next chapter I'm thinking of doing a flashback on Edward's POV of what happened when they found out that Bella had gone missing. What do you think? REVIEW and let me know your opinion! I'll be waiting!**

**Love you!**

**PS. I'll reply to your reviews to last chapter tomorrow cause today is already late and I have to go to bed. Classes in the morning... arg!!!!!**

**HUgs**


	18. Nightmare

**Hello there! I know that this is super late but I didn't have the weekend I was hoping to have to write ( I had school works to finish and on Sunday my mother decided that we should all go out.) Then it was last week of classes and on the first three days I had some more school works to finish and then I was really stressed out about the tests I was going to receive (For those who care, my marks were actually good. I finally got a decent mark at math! Thank god!). And by the time Friday arrived I was more tired than ever. I could barely keep my eyes open during the day. So I spent the weekend sleeping and resting and trying to finish writing this chapter ( which obviously didn't happen).**

**This chapter was harder to write than I expected because I was way to happy about the break to be able to write with the emotion it was needed. I tried my best and I hope it's good. I really hope you like it.**

**I've went to the movies to see Robert Pattinson's new movie, REMEMBER ME, and I loved it. I actually saw it twice and I can't wait for the DVD. And it's not because Rob is in it ( though I think he looks a lot better in this movie than he did in Twilight.) It's because the story is beautiful and full of emotion. I admit that I cried in the end. It was beautiful though.**

**Enough with the rambling! I hope you like the chapter and there's an important AN at the bottom. I know that if I put it here it's more likely that you don't read it so...**

**Just a little more something... Yeah I know I'm a pain in the ass... I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I keep thinking that someday you'll all just get tired of it and stop reading but I ask for you to have some patience with me. I'm really trying my best.**

**Thanks for all your support and reviews. They really brighten my day! Thanks you for being so AMAZING!!!!!!!! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

It broke my heart to hear Bella and not being able to comfort her properly but, most of all, it hurt not having her near me. After eighty years thinking that she was dead we were together and she had to leave again. I know that she's coming back, that she only went to solve things with her brother and get some things but... I can't help remember the day that my happiness was stripped from me with only three little words. Three small words that changed my life in the most horrible way I knew.

Flashback

"_Are you sure, love? I don't really need to go! Or we can go later!" How I wish I could just stay with her instead of having to go on this hunting trip/bachelor party with my brothers. What was wrong with Emmett, to decide that going tonight wasn't enough and we should leave first thing in the morning? _

"_I've told you, you can go Edward! You haven't been spending all that much time with Em and Jasper, besides you need to hunt. I don't want you to scare our guests tomorrow with your black eyes. Honey suits you so much better." Her small, warm hand caressed my cheek and I reveled in the comforting sensation it brought me. If two years ago someone told me that I would find Bella and be this happy I would never have believed it. "And it's your bachelor party!" She finished, like if that was a point that would convince me to go... _

"_I don't need a bachelor party! I'm more than happy to leave my single days behind!" I said sneaking my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. She had no idea how thankful I was to her for loving me, for agreeing to marry me and for making me so, so happy! If there was anything I should be celebrating, it was the fact that she loved me and was willing to leave her life behind for me, to risk losing her soul for me... That was the only thing worth celebrating at the moment._

"_I know Edward, but I really don't mind. As long as you're not late tomorrow..." _

"_I would never be late for our wedding, love!" How could that thought even cross her mind? I would have married her long ago, if I could. But due to a certain pixie sister of mine, eloping in Vegas was not an option, besides, Bella deserved better! She deserved the most perfect and beautiful wedding anyone could have. My Bella deserved everything!_

"_I'm glad to hear that, now get moving before Emmet feels the need to come and get you." She placed her hands in my back and tried to push me to the window, I complied. _

"_I don't even know why they want to go so early. We could just leave tonight and we'd still have plenty of time." I complained. Damn Emmett! I liked spending time with my brothers but... I preferred spending time with Bella._

"_I'll be great Edward! What can happen in one day? Don't worry!" She should know better! I always worried about her. Always. But today... something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it... I just had a bad feeling._

"_It's you we're talking about Bella! A lot can happen in one day!" I teased her, trying to ease myself and not let her see my worry._

"_All right Mr. Smarty-pants, joke all you want but I will be fine. I'll just miss you a lot!" I'd missed her too... so much. I turned around to face her, my eyes lingering on every single detail of her. Her long mahogany hair, still disheveled from her sleep, her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, her slim and fragile body, her perfect skin, her soft pink lips, the calming beating of her heart... she was mine and in a matter of twenty four hours, give or take, it would be official. She would be mine forever and everybody would know._

"_Promise me, you'll be fine!" I begged worriedly. I knew I couldn't conceal my agony, anymore and I was worrying her too but... I just couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen. It felt like my heart was twisting in my chest, telling me not to go. "I have a bad feeling about leaving you alone! I don't know what it is but...!" I blurted, my voice stressed; even more than usual when I had to leave her. I couldn't go! I couldn't risk something happening to her!_

"_Hey, hey!" She called, holding my face in her hands as she locked her eyes with mine. "I'll be fine, Edward! Nothing is going to stop me from getting married to you tomorrow! Okay?" I nodded and gave her a small smile, settling a little at the confidence that filled her melodic voice. "Good! Now, give me a kiss before you go!" She exclaimed, making my smile larger. I pulled her back into my arms, just needing to feel her warmth against my cold, hard body. It always eased me... knowing that she's in my arms, where no harm can come to her. But this time it did very little for the nervousness I felt. I needed something more, I wanted her closer. I kissed her softly and lovingly, burying my face in her hair after and allowing her scent to surround and comfort me._

"_I can't wait for you to be my wife, Bella! I just can't wait!" I whispered. She smiled and suddenly I couldn't think about anything else. It was like if I lived to see her smile. My heart filled with such joy that I thought it would explode. "I love you!" I declared. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her... My world would just stop spinning... I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and focused on coming back as soon as I possibly could as I jumped out of her window._

"_I love you too!" Her soft reply arrived as soon as my feet touched the ground and I smiled again. She could say that every single second of our forever and I would never get tired of hearing it._

***

_The day passed slowly as I tried my best to hide how much I hated this stupid idea of a bachelor party. It wasn't very easy to accomplish since Jasper was with us but he knew my reasons. He had tried to talk to me when I met with them, after being with Bella this morning, but I chose to throw my fears behind my back and not think about them. It would only make me more anxious._

_Bella would be fine. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle would be around if she needed anything. Still, being away from her was enough to dampen my mood. Now that we had already set that I was going to change her, a part of me longed for that to happen fast. That way, I wouldn't have to leave her side to hunt, I would just bring her along. _

_Ever since Bella entered my life, most things I thought were fun or that I enjoyed doing had taken a second place in my list; Bella was the only thing that could make me feel complete and happy. _

_The night fell and Emmet was more excited than I had ever seen him: he had already caught a grizzly and was on his way to find a second one. The first bear had given him enough work since his shirt was practically nonexistent; at least he had had the thought of bringing one that Rosalie hadn't offered him. Last time he ruined one of the shirts she gave him, he had a rough time._

"_Don't worry Eddy! We'll get you home in time for the wedding! Just catch a few mountain lions for Bella while you can!" Emmett said as I checked my watch for the millionth time since we had left. _

_Bella would probably be asleep by now. The distressing feeling in my heart hadn't disappeared but I convinced myself that if something would have happened I would already know._

"_Don't worry so much Edward! I'm sure Bella is fine. Relax a little bit!" Jasper reassured me. I sighed and nodded._

_We continued hunting until the dawn and then sat under a tree, talking._

"_We're really happy that you found Bella, Edward."Jasper said._

"_Yeah, little bro! About time you got a girl for you, don't you think? No you'll have someone other than Esme to keep you in line! I just hope Bella makes you squirm a lot. Now it'll be our turn to laugh!" Emmett commented._

"_I'm not you, Emmett!" I stated. _

"_Whatever!" He grumbled as Jasper and I laughed. _

_We decided to get back around eight am. Alice would kill us if we were late and I had the faint hope that she would allow me to see Bella. I missed her so much! But I knew that Alice would pull the 'the groom can't see the bride before the wedding' card, and knowing her, there would be no way around that._

_We found our way back to the car and started driving towards home. We were about an hour away when my cell phone rang. I looked at the ID, where it said ALICE._

"_What does the pixie want? Were not even late, dude!" Emmet said, looking over my shoulder, from the backseat. I shrugged and answered the call._

"_Alice." I said nonchalantly. _

"_Edward!" Her voice... The bad feeling came back all of a sudden! My stomach twisted and my heart clenched. _

"_What, Alice? What happened?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm. It wasn't working. I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. Something was wrong! I knew it! I just knew it!_

"_Edward... you have to come home, now! Get home as soon as you can! Please... come as fast as you can! Hurry!" She sobbed. Oh god! Oh my god! I parked the car immediately._

"_What wrong, Alice? Just tell me what happened!" My voice was desperate, with an hysteric edge to it. "Bella, where... where is she? Is she okay?" She didn't answer. "Tell me that Bella is with you and the only danger she's in comes from your curling iron!"I tried to joke. I waited for her to tell me that the only reason I had to hurry home was because Bella wouldn't stop complaining about Alice and Rosalie doing her hair and makeup. _

"_Just hurry!" She whispered before the line went dead. Why wouldn't she tell me what was happening? Why didn't she tell me that Bella was fine? I dropped the cell phone and restarted the car again, heading home as fast as I could. I pushed my Volvo to its limits as Emmett and Jasper kept asking questions. _

_Bella is fine! She has to be fine! I can't lose her. She's fine. We're getting married in a few hours! She has to be okay! I kept trying to convince myself that Bella was okay but I couldn't shake off the feeling of despair and agony that was already settling in me._

_I had turned the one hour drive into an half an hour one and didn't even bother to turn off the car before jumping out of it and heading directly to the door. I opened it with such force that almost pulled it out of its hinges. I frantically searched for my Bella in every room of the house, running to the living room when I couldn't find her. The rest of my family and the Denali clan, which had come for the wedding, were in there._

"_Alice? Where is Bella? Where is she?" I asked anxious. Alice was hunched in the couch with Esme next to her, both looking equally broken. They looked up at me as soon as I spoke but none of them said anything. "Where is Bella?" I hissed getting closer to the couch. "WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed to the room._

"_We don't know." Alice whispered, sobs racking through her body._

"_What do you mean, you don't know?" I asked, sick with worry, as I stared at her. _

"_She was supposed to be here an hour ago. She had sworn she wouldn't be late. I started to worry when she was already half an hour late. I thought she had slept in so I called Charlie to ask if she was already awake." Alice told me. "He said he thought she was with us. That Rose and I had taken her to some sort of bachelorette party or something because she wasn't home yesterday when he arrived; he just assumed..."_

_ "And did you?" _

"_No, Edward! She's gone!" Alice screamed at me. Jasper went to her quickly and gathered her in his arms, as she kept sobbing. _

"_Gone?" I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. I didn't want to understand. I didn't want to see what was right in front of my eyes. "Does she not want to get married anymore? Is that it? Because I don't care! I just want her with me, I... I..." Alice managed to free herself from Jasper's arms and came to me. _

"_I went to Bella's house right after I got out of the phone with Charlie. Her clothes were all there, her toiletries too,... She didn't leave Edward. She'd never do that to you!"_

"_Then what happened? Where is she?"_ Despair was thick in my voice and I felt like I was losing my mind. Where was my angel?

"_Bella is missing, Edward." She whispered. I fell to my knees. I felt like if someone had hit me in the chest knocking all the air out of my lungs._

"_No! No!" I sobbed. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run, I wanted to free myself from this nightmare. _

"_We'll find her Edward." Alice murmured, kneeling beside me. I could barely register her presence or her words. The only thing I was aware of was that my beautiful and fragile Bella was missing. And knowing that she wasn't in my arms, safe, hurt so much that the slight discomfort that breathing usually brought me had became unbearable. The anguish was so great that my whole body seemed to burn and itch._

"_Charlie has already half the town searching the woods and anywhere else she can be. I've allowed the wolves to come to our land and help searching." Carlisle stated. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "We'll find her, Edward! We'll find Bella." I held onto his words like if they were my salvation, only to realize, a second later, that they were my salvation because without Bella, I couldn't live._

"_We have to go now! We need to find her!" I murmured absentmindedly, managing to get free of Alice's embrace and stand up. I felt strange: I could barely stand on my legs, but at the same time I felt as strong as ever; I was uncoordinated and distracted, the world seemed to have lost its brightness... I wasn't feeling like myself. I knew I had to find Bella but I had no idea where to turn myself to... Thousands of scenarios and out comings were swimming in my mind, each one worse than the last and I felt so lost, so powerless..._

"_It rained a lot last night... I don't think we'll be able to pick her scent..." Carlisle stated._

"_We'll help you in everything, of course." Carmen's concerned voice sounded. I really didn't care, the only thing I could think about was finding Bella. I quickly left the room and headed to my car. I got in and sped off. For the remainder of the day, I checked every single place in the small town of Forks where she could and could not be. I had stayed several minutes in each location, reading the minds of everyone to try to find the smallest clue about her whereabouts but no one knew anything!_

_I returned to the house, that night, agonized; only Esme was there. I simply parked the car in the driveway and ran... so fast that my feet barely touched the ground, driven by the need to get to her, no matter where she was. Before I noticed, Alice and Carlisle were running next to me, trying hard to keep up with my pace. _

_I couldn't stop, I couldn't slow down because each minute that passed could be the last one for my love. She had been missing for twenty four hours at least and we still hadn't found her. _

_I knew I couldn't just continue to run like this so I stopped. How could I get to her if I hadn't the slightest idea of where she was? I needed to find something that would give a clue about where she was. There had to be something! We paused several times to try to catch her scent, to look for any kind of disturbance in the forest environment that could give something away._

_During the following day, the only thing we did was thoroughly examine the forest, looking for something, anything that could lead us to my Bella. Each hour that flew, though, I lost a bit more of myself in the desperate run to find her alive and have her back in my arms, safe. In spite of my family's support, I couldn't help but to let my hope flicker and slowly die as the time passed. As the seconds ticked by, the chance of finding her unscathed diminished. I tried my best to keep those thoughts at bay, to not let them distract me from my goal but my fear was too great. How would I live when my life lost its light? When my reason was gone?_

_And then, while searching a piece of land we hadn't even been close to, a faint scent came across us. I abruptly changed the direction I was going to and followed the scent I knew so well. My stomach clenched and churned as I approached the place and even before I saw it, I knew. I knew everything was lost... I knew I was too late... I was too late to save the most important thing in my whole existence. Everything I lived for was gone... and there was no battle I could fight, nothing I could sell or do to have her back, to bring her back to me._

_A shrilling scream of pure agony ripped through the air, as I entered the small clearing. Strength left my body and I fell to the ground... I kept screaming at the scene before me, praying, begging... I needed her, I needed her so much, she couldn't be gone... _

"_Oh god!" Alice sobbed, falling to her knees at my side. "Oh no, no,..." _

_Bella's blood was everywhere... smudged on the superficial roots of the trees, in several pools on the ground diluted in water from the last rains; some shreds of her sweater and jeans were scattered around the place..._

_In a matter of minutes, we weren't alone in the clearing anymore. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, the Denali clan and some wolves appeared, no doubt alerted by the awful screams that were still leaving my chest... I couldn't stop, I couldn't let go of the tiny amount of hope I felt because if I did, I would have nothing..._

"_Ssshhh, Edward... ssshhh..." Alice wrapped her arms around me, trying to get me to stop. In spite of my screams, I could hear Jasper talking to Carlisle._

"_Carlisle? What does this means?" He asked fearfully._

"_I don't think... It's too much blood... I don't think she..." He tried. I screamed louder, as loud as I could, I didn't want to hear those words, I didn't want to... I couldn't... "I don't think it's possible she survived." Carlisle whispered, not believing his own voice. The wolves howled in pain and I just kept screaming._

"_Carlisle..." Alice cried pleadingly from my side._

"_Edward... Edward, Bella wouldn't have survived this... she died." He stated, whispering the last part. My screams suddenly turned into sobs that racked violently through my body. My breath left my lips in trembling and uneven gasps, as Alice's hold on me tightened. _

"_Why, Alice? Why... did this... happen?" I cried. My eyes stung with tears that I couldn't shed. "We were going to get married; she was going to be with me forever, I was going to love her forever! What did I do? Why did she have to be taken from me?"_

"_I don't... know, Edward, but this isn't your fault." She sobbed. _

_I was absolutely ready to feel the most heart-wrenching pain but I felt nothing, I was empty. All the rising panic of my lost, the blinding fear, the hope that I had tried so hard to hold on to, the sorrow, everything was gone... and I didn't want to cry or scream anymore. I wanted to die too but I couldn't! I couldn't because I had promised her and I couldn't let go of the only thing that still connected me to her, I wouldn't. _

"_Edward, Edward!" Alice called. I shied away from her embrace and stood up. "Edward, where are you going?" She tried to grab my hand but I pushed her away. "Edward!" She pleaded. _

_I ran to my love's house, climbing up the wall and entering through her bedroom window. She was still so present there... her scent lingered strongly as if it was part of the essence of the room, a few clothes were still scattered around... Everything looked so normal... _

_I walked to the middle of the room and sat there, with my knees huddled tight against my chest and my arms around my legs. I heard chief Swan, enter the house; I heard him sit in the living room and cry and sob for the loss of his daughter but I couldn't feel sympathy or anything else for him. I couldn't feel, I was hollow, I was dying inside. I could feel the life and warmth leaving my body as the reality set in._

_I inhaled, letting her sweet fragrance burn my memory and wash over me. I didn't want to leave her room ever; I felt closer to her there. I just wished I could touch her, hold her, talk to her... just be with her somehow._

_Being in her room was, at the same time, a relief and a torture. A relief because I could almost pretend that she wasn't gone, that she was just in the bathroom, taking one of her 'human moments'. And a torture, because everywhere I looked at I could see her, see us... studying, laying in her bed together before she fell asleep, talking, kissing,... _

_I stayed there for the remainder of the day and most of the night, committing every single detail of the room to my memory, relishing in the pretense that my Bella was still with me, that we were still happy. I stayed until Alice came._

"_You have to come home Edward. You can't stay here, it's not good for you... come home, let us help you." She begged._

"_No one... can help... me Alice. No one... can bring her back, so... no one can help me." My voice was terrible, hollow, lifeless, the exact reflection of the way I felt._

"_Please Edward. I know your suffering but you can't stay here forever. It won't help you overcome this..."_

"_I don't want to overcome anything, Alice!" I hissed. "I would stay in this room forever if I could. I will never __**overcome**__ Bella, I will never forget her. Never!" _

"_That's not what I meant... Please Edward, come." I knew she wouldn't give up and I just wanted to be left alone. So I went. _

_I hated the way everybody looked at me. I hated that they thought they could understand what I was going through. Nobody but me could. They all thought I was suffering so much, when in reality, I was feeling emptier than ever. I knew that the pain would come; I just wasn't sure what was worse: the pain or this bareness that threatened to consume me._

_I looked around, not really seeing anything or anyone, until a black shape in the corner of the room caught my attention. My piano. I went over to it and with only one motion of my hand shattered it as Esme gasped. I wouldn't play one more single note ever again. Music used to be a relief, an escape, but nothing would be able to relieve me from what I had lost and, most important, I didn't want to be relieved. Because, no matter if it was the emptiness or the pain, it would always mean that it was real, that my love was real..._

_I went immediately up to my room and let the memories wash over me once again as I curled in the fetal position in my bed; it still smelled a bit like her from the last time she had been here. I could remember perfectly the sound of her laughter, the warmth and softness of her skin... I could remember everything but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough._

_Everybody took turns coming to see me and try to offer me words of comfort. I didn't even recognize their presence in the room. Esme was the last one. She sat next to the bed and ran her hands through my hair, just like Bella used to do, talking softly. I couldn't ignore her completely but it wasn't her touch I yearned for... Her arms were cold and hard compared to the soft and warm flesh I craved so much... It weren't her words I longed to hear... She too gave up after a while. _

_I stared at my hands and saw her fingers intertwining with mine; I looked at the spaces between my fingers and imagined her fingers locked with mine forever, like it should have been... I had never felt so alone._

_I'm not sure how long I stayed like that but it must have been a while. _

_Carlisle entered my room to ask me if I was going to the funeral. I shook my head. Going to her funeral would mean that I accepted what had happened and I wasn't ready to do it, I wasn't ready to accept that she was gone forever._

_How I wished I could no longer be in this world. I heard my family leave for the funeral but remained in the same position. _

_It was at least two days until someone entered my room again. Carlisle._

"_Edward, we're moving."He said simply. It was enough for me to open my eyes._

"_No." I pleaded in a distressed voice. I didn't want to leave. A thought crossed his mind after he evaluated my reaction but I only caught the end of it: 'but it's necessary'._

"_It's not good for you to stay here. It's good for any of us." His voice was pained. _

"_No." I begged again. His features were contorted in what I could only guess was anguish and regret._

"_Edward... Bella is dead!" He stated forcefully._

"_No!" I cried as waves of agony crashed over me. I hugged my chest tighter. The pain came so strongly and suddenly that it knocked my breath right out of me. It was like being hit straight in the chest. I felt like if someone was squeezing my heart and tearing it from my chest. _

_I needed her so much... It was choking me... this need for her was choking me. Missing her was killing me and I knew it. _

_How was I supposed to live when it hurt so much I couldn't move? How did they want me to survive when the light that gave me life had been extinguished?_

End Flashback

"Edward! Edward!" Alice was screaming at my side. I looked up to find her worried eyes on me. "Bella is worried sick because you haven't answered her calls. She's been trying to call you for hours, almost a day. First she thought you were hunting but you knew she was going to call so she started getting worried when you kept not answering you phone and called me." I stared at her as she handed me her cell phone. I eagerly took it from her and she left the room.

"Bella!"

"Edward! Damn! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I'm almost driving Catherine crazy."

"I'm sorry, love. I spaced out."

"Are you okay, Edward? You sound strange."

"Yeah..." I said, brushing it off. "It's just... thank you so much for saving me, for being alive, for loving me like you do! Thank you for existing and being the beautiful person that you are! I love you Bella!"

"I love you too Edward but I don't understand..." She was surprised with my little outburst but the memories I had just revisited had made me remember how much I needed to thank her for .

"I've already lost you three times, Bella. Once, when I left you. The second one when you were taken away from me all those years ago and the third time when I said all of those awful things a few days ago..."

"Edward..."

"No! Let me finish. I've already lost you three times and there was always things that I regretted not saying to you so I've decided that I'm going to tell you every day, several times, just how much I love you, how much you changed my life, how I can't live, breathe, exist, without you. And I'm going to make sure that you always know exactly how important you are to me."

"I'm not going to let anything take me away from you again." She whispered.

"I know love, but I don't want to keep more unuttered words in my heart. I want you to know exactly how I feel and how grateful I am to have you." I sighed, feeling more at peace with myself than I ever was.

"I'm pretty grateful myself to have you too and I love you with everything I am." We were silent for a few minutes. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to arrive the day after tomorrow."

"That's great! I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Your brothers...?" I asked.

"Things are smoother around here." She answered vaguely.

"But not solved." I concluded.

"No, not solved. We're getting somewhere though and I must admit it's more than I expected." She breathed, clearly relieved. "_Take that dress immediately from her suitcase Catherine! Do you really think I'm going to let her dress that? It barely covers her ass!" _A male voice sounded in the background._ "It's a fine ass she has!" _A feminine voice argued, Catherine , I suppose._ "I don't care! My sister is not going to wear that!" _The male screamed again. It sounded like Kurt._ "She's got her mate back now. She needs more than jeans and t-shirts! He may want to take her out!" _Catherine said. "_Catz! I highly doubt that he's going to take me to dinner." My Bella disagreed. "But he may want to take you to the movies or clubbing. Don't be like that Bella or I'll finish packing your suitcase without your help! And you can be sure I'll include as little jeans and t-shirts as I can!" _Catherine threatened_. "It's Forks, for Christ's sake!" _Kurt countered.

"Love, what going on?" I chuckled.

"Catz and Kurt are helping me to pack. I should probably go before they kill each other!" She sighed.

"I love you, my Bella."

"Love you too, Edward."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Was it good? Did it suck? I could have done better? REVIEW and let me know what you think! I'm really nervous about this chapter because a lot of you are very excited about and I'm afraid you were waiting for something different. I hope I didn't disappoint you.  
**

**Since I'm on Spring break, I'll try to get another chapter out by next week but I'm not promising anything. I've given up on that since I feel so guilty when I can't update when I want because RL keeps getting in my way.  
**

**IMPORTANT: I'm looking for two Betas! One to beta this story and another one to help me edit my other story 'Consequences'. Anyway, I'm not really sure how this works but I'm counting on you to help me. So if you're interested, just review or PM me. I had been thinking about this for a while and after some people suggest it I decided that it was best to give you better chapters than full-of-mistakes-because-I'm-so-distracted ones.**

**To explain last chapter's title: At school, in Portuguese we studied a very famous Portuguese poet named Fernando Pessoa (probably you never heard of him but here he's really famous, even though he was kind of crazy) and one of the poems he wrote was called 'Lisboa Revisited' where he went back in time and talked about his childhood. I thought it fit since the chapter was mainly composed by flashbacks.  
**

**For those who celebrate it, HAPPY EASTER!!!!  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know I love your reviews! HUgs  
**


	19. Let it come

**Hi! I know it's been months since my last update but I was very busy with school. It was the last term of my senior year in high school and I had a lot of things to do (it was a completely hectic). Not to mention that I also had two final exams and I had to study a lot. It was all worthy though because everything went great and I am, now, free to dedicate myself completely to my fanfiction. It was an amazing year: I made a lot of new friends and had great teachers and, even though, I had a lot of work I also had a lot of of fun.**

**A year ago, when I joined fanfiction and started publishing my stories I had no idea it would be like this. It's a huge pleasure to write for you because you are the best readers anyone could ever wish for. I had no idea that my stories would be so loved and that your reviews would bring me so much happiness. I've made friends and learned a lot in here so I can say , without a doubt,****that**** joining this community was one of the best things I ever did. I can't thank you enough for your patience, comprehension and friendship and right now I feel really blessed for everything that fanfiction has brought me. You are the best! Love you! ;D  
**

**I hope you like this chapter. Thanks you much for all your reviews, alerts and favorites and for reading, of course. Please keep them coming!**

**A HUGE thank you to my beta Adri1577 that is patiently correcting my mistakes in the chapters that are already published and who got this chapter back to me so fast.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

"Bella? Can I?" Scott asked, as he knocked at my bedroom door.

"Sure." I replied, sealing another box. I had convinced Catherine to go to sleep, promising her that I would finish packing. I was almost done, so I was more than happy to make some time for my brother. He looked around the room, taking in all the boxes and suitcases scattered throughout it.

"You're really going to leave." He stated slightly disappointed while I sat on the end of my bed.

"Yes, I am, but I'll come back to visit you a bunch of times, and you can go to Forks too. I'm sure the Cullens won't mind a bit." I reassured him. In fact, I was absolutely sure that the Cullens would like that very much.

"It's strange to see you leave this house for an indefinite period of time..." He sounded like my father.

"I'm going to be happy, happier than I've been until now. And please, don't take this the wrong way!" I pleaded. "It's not your fault that I haven't been completely happy until now. In fact, you and the Jones are the only reason I haven't been entirely miserable. It's just... Edward is my life. I love him too much to be able to be happy without him. And I know one day you'll feel the same way about someone."

"It's just that ever since we've met Bella, we've never been apart. I like having you around, we all do, and it's hard to see you leave to be with someone that, to our eyes, still hasn't done anything to prove that he's good for you, that he won't hurt you again." He sighed and sat next to me.

"He shouldn't have to prove anything. My judgment should be enough for you." I argued, casting my eyes downward.

"We've grown so close to you that you might as well be our blood sister. We want to protect you. Even if you think it's not necessary, we want to do it because we don't want to see you suffer. We care so much about you!" He said reaching for my hands.

"I know that, you show me every day, and I care about you a lot too. You've been my family for the past seventy years, and you, specifically, have been with me since I woke up to this new life. I will never forget that, and I don't want to lose you. Any of you. You are as important to me as the Cullens. And I feel very lucky for that. I have two wonderful families, I have two places to call home, and I have Edward. That's more than I could have ever wished for, and every day I feel grateful for all that I've been given. Maybe one day these two families will be just one, and believe me nothing would make me happier, but I can understand how difficult this is for you, I can because I know you." I squeezed his hands.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! What are we going to do without you here?" He asked, gathering me in his strong arms.

"You'll miss me terribly!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood and make him smile. He didn't disappoint me, as his lips twitched up, and the sound of his silent laughter surrounded me. It had been too long since I had seen him smile like this. His smile was beautiful. "If you keep that smile, I'm sure it will take no time for you to find a fine girl for you."

"I'm not so sure about that, you know? I've been in this world for over one hundred and thirty years, and I've never found anyone. I think I'm starting to lose hope..."

"Edward waited about a hundred years for me; Carlisle waited more than two hundred years for Esme; I'm sure you'll find the one who's meant for you when you least expect it. But don't think that you are unworthy of love, or that you'll never find her, just try to be patient."

"Sometimes I just wished I had a tiny bit of your strength, Bella, or your hope. Even after all these years you didn't give up. I know that you've always hoped that someday things could work out for you and Edward. I wish I could have that kind of faith."

"You do. You just need to realize that. Now, can you, please, give me a hand with these boxes and suitcases? I want to have them all loaded into the car as soon as possible; as big as this room is, it's almost impossible to move with this stuff spread around." I asked nicely.

"I have no choice, do I?" He asked, as Kurt came into the room.

"What happened to knocking at the door? Have you, in any case, forgotten your manners in Forks? Because if you want, I can find them and send them to you by mail."

"Don't worry, dear sister, I can find them myself."

"What do you mean, Kurt?" I questioned, hoping that he's not planning anything...

"I'm going with you the day after tomorrow." He stated matter-of-factly, interrupting my line of thought.

"And who, may I ask, decided that?" I questioned, putting the box I was holding back on the floor.

"I did. Please, let me go. I just want to help! How do you plan to fit all this luggage in one car?" He had a good point. Catherine had gone overboard with the clothing packing, and I had only allowed it because I was hoping it would save me some shopping sprees with Alice. I had some other boxes with books, CD's and some pictures and the rest was filled with files that I would need to work from Forks. "Besides, you promised I could give him the big brother talk, you know, just scare him a little..." I looked at him reprovingly.

"Fine. I'm not one to go back on my word, but you have to promise that you'll behave."

"Sure, Bells. I promise." He grabbed some suitcases that were closer to the door and went down.

"What are you going to do tomorrow? You're only going to leave at night, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go to the company in the morning to work out the final details. Then I'll spend the afternoon with you and the Jones. Perhaps we can do something in the garden..." I suggested. He smiled at my idea, as I knew he would.

"Of course! I'll make sure everyone is there." He kissed my cheek and grabbed some boxes taking them to Kurt's Jeep. Since Kurt was going with me and taking his jeep, I wouldn't have to worry about taking a car where all my stuff would fit, so I decided to take my Chevrolet Corvette Z06 to Forks. Rosalie will get a kick out of it, I was sure. It was one of my fastest cars, especially after being taken care of by my favorite professional mechanic, Jack Erikson, one of the coolest vampires I've ever met.

I helped my brothers to get everything in the cars and then took a shower and got ready to head to the company, going over some of the most urgent files until it was time to go. At half past six Catherine knocked on my door, stating that she was ready. The other members of the Jones family that worked with us usually went a little later so they didn't come with us.

A few hours were enough for me to see the mountain of work that had piled up while I had been away. With Catz's help I was able to select the most important matters and urgent reports and permissions.

Soon it was time to go back to the house, and I was more than happy to do so. Spending my last day with my family, locked inside my office would be awful. Around midday Catherine and I wrapped up our work session and headed home once more.

Everybody was already in the garden when we arrived. Rosie was next to the barbecue, cooking for the Jones, and everyone else was either sitting at the garden tables or in our giant pool. Everybody was wearing swimwear, and I quickly discarded my dress to reveal my beautiful green bikini.

My brothers were jumping to the pool with the children while making sure they were safe. Even the little ones knew how to swim and drowning when five vampires were around was highly unlikely, but, still, we kept a close eye on them. I joined them in the pool, and the kids immediately came to me.

"What does a guy have to do to get some attention here?" Kurt bellowed to the air. "I mean, Bella enters the pool, and we're dumped just like that? How fair is that?" Everyone broke into fits of laughter. Kurt sure was something!

"Aunty Bella... Uncle Scott said you were going to leave again. He also said you didn't know when you would come back. Why?" Sylvie, the youngest of the Jones, asked.

"Remember when I told you that there was this beautiful and caring boy that I really liked, but that I couldn't be with him?" She nodded. "Well, during my trip to Forks I found him, and that's why I'm going to leave. I want to spend some time with him."

She looked secretive, as she leaned and whispered in my ear, "Is he your boyfriend?" I laughed at her cute expression.

"Yes, he is." She seemed pleased with my answer.

"You said you were sad because you couldn't see him, so... does that mean that you're happy now?"

"I'm very, very happy. Edward makes me very happy."

"But why do you have to go? Why can't he come here?" She whined.

"That's complicated, sweetheart, but I can promise that I'll come to visit you, and you can ask your parents to take you to Forks to see me. In fact, I'll be waiting for a visit, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled widely at me. "And I can meet him?"

"Of course."

"He's the boy with the orange hair that is in those pictures in your room, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, he is."

"His hair is very beautiful. Maybe I'll ask him why it has such a strange color when I meet him... Who would want to have orange hair?" She mused, as she wiggled out of my embrace to go play with her sisters and cousins. I just laughed; Sylvie was so funny and cute. I would miss them all, but I couldn't be without Edward, and, right now, the Cullens moving here wasn't really an option; I didn't even know if they would want to. Someday, though, I really hope that can happen.

"When are you leaving, Bella?" Lila asked while trying to convince her son to get out of the pool for awhile.

"Everything is ready so a little before dawn. After I help cleaning the remaining of this great party we're having." I answered.

"We're going to miss having you around here, you know...but we're happy that you're happy. I can't imagine how hard it'll be to get the kids to bed without you here to sing or tell them a story." She sighed exaggeratedly.

"That hurt!" I exclaimed mockingly. "Does that mean you just like to have me around because I can put the kids to sleep easier than you do?"

"You've got me, Swan!" She said before her husband came behind her and pushed her to the pool. Everybody laughed as she screamed surprised. "You are so dead, Gus! Just wait to see where you're going to sleep during the next month!"

I would miss these moments, but I couldn't keep thinking about what I was going to miss, I had to think about everything that I was going to gain, and if everything went okay, perhaps in a year or two we'd be here again with only one difference: the Cullens would be here too.

It was two in the morning when the adults went to their rooms; the kids being already asleep in their beds a long time ago. By three o'clock my brothers and I had everything cleaned and in place.

We settled beside the pool looking at the beautiful dark starry sky. It was an activity that we engaged often, and it felt good to know that even when things were shaky, we could still enjoy moments like these.

"How long before you leave?" Scott's voice sounded, breaking the silence we had immersed ourselves in.

"An hour or two." I answered shortly.

"Already?" David whispered. His tone of voice surprised me. In the past few days the only thing I had gotten used to receive from David was silence or furious screams; this heartfelt, quiet sound was something I didn't remembered hearing in a long time.

"You knew that I was leaving today. If you weren't so damn busy glaring, judging and punishing me with your silence, you could have made better use of your time with me." I felt bad for ruining this peaceful moment with such a bitter comment, but I would have liked to spend some time with him before I left, and he didn't give me the chance. I think I had the right to be mad.

"I thought you would give up. I thought that a few days without him would make you clear your head and realize that you're making a mistake." He got up suddenly and I did too.

"It's not a mistake! I love Edward, and he loves me. This is everything I ever wanted! Why can't you just be happy for me?" I asked frustrated.

"Because I can't be happy about something that I know is going to make you suffer!" He replied angrily.

"Could both of you stop?" Luke intervened. "Look, David, you've already made clear that you don't agree with Bella's choice, and you think she's making a mistake but, please, stop this. She's going to move in with the Cullens, and nothing you may say or do will change her decision, so why don't you try to enjoy your last moments with her before she goes? None of us likes the idea of her being away, but she's happy."

"She is happy now. What I don't know is if she's going to keep being happy! Edward Cullen has already showed what he can do, and I'm sorry if I'm not willing to let her go to him to have her back hurt or worse. All of you saw the immense power he has over her and her emotions, and you also know how much more sensitive she is because of her ability. She's putting all of herself into this, and I'm not sure the result is going to be a happy ever after."

"None of us know, David. But it's not our job to tell her what she can or can't do. Advice her, let her know our opinions, yes, but we can't make choices for her nor can we let our fears cloud her judgment. Bella knows Edward better than anyone else; she is the only one that can evaluate all the pros and cons of being with him." Luke tried to reason.

"She is in love..." David argued.

"That doesn't mean she can't think straight. She has made her decision, and we have to accept it, whether we like it or not. She has already heard all your arguments and thoughts on the subject, and she still thinks that she's doing the right thing. She's been waiting for this for years. Let her try to be happy."

"David." I called. "I don't want to leave like this. I don't want to go, knowing that you're still so mad at me."

"Then don't go!" He pleaded, grabbing my hands in his.

"You know I have to. As much as I love you, and I do with all of my heart, even more than if you were my blood brothers, Edward is my life. It's been hard enough to live all these years without him. I can't keep doing it anymore. I'm not strong enough to do it. And, now that we're not going to live all together anymore, I don't want to waste more time discussing something that is going to take us nowhere. I've made my decision, and I'm going to stick to it because it's what I've always wanted. Let's enjoy this last few minutes, okay? I'm tired of fighting and screaming. It seems like it has been all we've done since I came back from Forks." I sighed and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" He breathed into my hair.

"I know. I'm going to miss all of you too, but you can call whenever you want, and there's Internet, and I promise to visit."

"Still, you're not going to be here every day. It'll take some time to get used to that." He replied sadly.

Sooner than I wanted, it was time to say goodbye and head to Forks. As eager as I was to be with Edward again, it was very difficult to leave my brothers. They had been with me for years and supported me when I needed the most. They were always there and, even though I was extremely happy about moving in with the Cullens, a part of me felt like I was leaving my brothers behind. But I wasn't. This separation was, I hoped, temporary, and we would stay in touch.

Each one of my brothers, except Kurt, that would be accompanying me, held me for an insurmountable amount of time and told me how much they were going to miss me.

"You ready, Bells?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I am." I answered as I let go of David.

"Remember, Bella, if something goes wrong, this is your house. You're welcome whenever you want." Scott murmured.

"I know. I'll call you tomorrow." I promised before getting in the car and following Kurt's jeep through the long path that lead to the gates of our property.

The trip back to Forks was calm. Kurt and I raced against each other when we were in roads where we knew we wouldn't find any humans, especially the police. I won, but my car was much better than Kurt's jeep where racing was concerned, so it really wasn't a fair race. We shared some thoughts, and, as we neared Forks, I could notice he was becoming more nervous.

I just hoped that my decision to let him come had been a good one. His previous anger for Edward came back, but he managed to calm himself down and swore to me that he wouldn't hurt him.

Halfway through the journey I texted Edward to let him know that we were on our way, and he replied with an excited call, telling me how much he loved and missed me. I texted him again when we were about half an hour away and, just after I did it, Kurt called me with his thoughts.

_Bella!_

_Yes?_

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

_I am absolutely positive, Kurt. You're not going to attempt anything against Edward, are you?_

_No, I'm not. _His thoughts were slightly mischievous, and I wondered why.

_What are you going to do?_

_Nothing, I've already told you._

_Thank you. _I sighed

_Don't thank me just yet. _His answer troubled me, but he had already promised he wouldn't hurt Edward, so I didn't worry a lot about it.

When we went down the Cullen's driveway, I saw Edward sitting on the porch and, while we parked, the rest of the family came outside. Edward immediately got up to open my car's door for me.

As soon as I was in his arms he kissed me. I noticed Kurt making a face, closing his mind to me and going to greet Carlisle and the rest of the family. Then I completely lost myself in the feel of Edward.

His lips were smooth and passionate as they moved against mine, but there was something strange about the way he was holding me. It was too strong, as if he was afraid I'd vanish. I could feel the tension in his body and see the fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I ran my hand from his temple to his chin, caressing his face.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're here." I could sense him calming down under my touch, but I still wanted to know what troubled him.

"Don't hide things from me. I know there's something bothering you, and I want to know what it is." I pressed.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a bit on the edge because of a little trip to the past I did the day before yesterday." He attempted to smile, but it was nowhere near the smile I loved so much.

"The day I disappeared?" I murmured, as he hugged me once more and placed his lips on my neck, just under my ear.

"Yeah."

"Was it because of that that you didn't answer your phone and left me worried sick?"

"I was so deep in my memories, I didn't hear the phone. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm here, and I won't go anywhere. I love you!"

"Love you too." He replied. His eyes shone, and his embrace wasn't so tight anymore. Our lips were mere inches apart, and I quickly closed the gap, basking in his smell, his taste and letting go of everything that wasn't him.

"Enough, you two! You'll have plenty of time for that later." Alice spoke, grabbing my arms and pulling me from Edward's embrace and into her arms. Then she turned to Edward. "Don't think you're going to keep Bella all to yourself, dear brother. There's a very nice thing called sharing that you'll have to learn how to do." I laughed at Alice's business air and Edward's crooked grin before greeting the other Cullens.

"So Bella... why did you bring Kurt with you? To cut Edward into little pieces?" Emmett joked, and a small smile appeared on Kurt's face, and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"No." Not that he lacked the will, I thought to myself. "He came because I couldn't make him stay at home, and I needed help to bring my things."

"How long will you be staying, Kurt?" Esme asked.

"Not long. I was actually thinking about going back today."

"Well, you're welcome here for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Esme. I'll come back soon to visit Bella..." My cell phone rang, and I retrieved it from the car. "Is it David?" Kurt asked me and then continued before I could answer. "You can tell him that I still haven't killed anyone, your heart is still in one piece, and we managed to arrive without getting ticked. Conclusion, everything is great, and he can calm down." David was a worrier and because of that, a huge pain in the ass, most of the times. He didn't just worry about me, he worried about all of us and that infuriated Kurt. In Kurt's words: 'Why does he treat us like fragile little humans instead of the big badass vampires we are?'.

This time, though, Kurt's guess was wrong. The name that flashed on my mobile's screen wasn't David. "It's Ian." I told him surprised. Ian was a member of my personal guard at the Volturi, and he almost never called me; we usually talked through the internet, or he would visit.

"Ian?" Kurt questioned, taking the mobile from me to check. "That's strange. It must be nothing. If it was something important, Henry would be the one to call."

"Henry is surely furious because I'm back with Edward. I don't think he's going to talk to me any time soon." I pointed out.

"He may be mad at you as your best friend, but he's your second in command, he wouldn't let that get before his job." Kurt rationalized.

"I'm not so sure. You know how he is."

"What if you answered the phone?" Emmett suggested. "The music is nice and all, but I think it would be more useful to pick up than to discuss the most likely scenarios." Obviously he was right.

"Hi, Ian. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked happily.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to hear you so happy, tough the reason isn't exactly..."

"You don't agree with this either, do you?"

"I can't agree with something that can make you suffer. But that's not why I called. We have a situation." His voice was grave, and I could tell right away that nothing good was coming.

"What kind of situation?" Since we were all vampires and could perfectly hear what was being said, I decided to put the phone on loudspeaker so that the others didn't feel like they were listening in.

"The kind of situation we've been trying to put our hands on practically since you arrived to the Volturi. We've found him again. It's worse this time, though." I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Worse? What could be worse than torturing humans and creating immortal children?" I asked, terrified of what was coming.

"He's started attacking vampires now. He's killed three of the guards that were with us the last time we tried to catch him, even though they had already left the Volturi. Also, it's being too easy to know the area where he is, even though it changes all the time. He's never been this... sloppy, which makes me think that he's not just being careless, he wants us to follow him, to know where he is. He's trying to lure us." He was right, and this only freaked me out more. This guy was smart and sneaky, and he had already proved that to us before. I also had to think about the Cullens now; I had to protect them. They would be a target if this turned into something more.

"What's going on, love?" Edward got closer to me and put his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. I wished I had an answer for him. Unfortunately, it only seemed that I was far from having the peace that I wished for so much in my life.

"Nothing good, nothing good." I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder and inhaling his scent deeply. He was my home and I was his. If there was something coming for us, I would protect him from it.

"There's a storm looming, Bells." Kurt commented seriously, and I knew he wasn't talking about the weather.

While I stood, no one would touch those I held dear. And no heartless vampire would throw me down because I had too many good reasons to fight, and I wasn't going to do it alone. I looked him right in the eyes, allowing him to see the determination I felt growing inside me, before I answered him.

"Let it come..." A rumble was heard and, a few seconds later, a lightning illuminated the morning, dark sky, as little drops of water started falling down on us. "I'll shield us from the rain."

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Please REVIEW and let me know! I'm looking forward to hear from all of you!**

**I have facebook so if you want to friend me, just follow the link and tell me your pen name here on fanfiction when you send the invitation so that I know who you are: **http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)?#!id=100000647439496

**Also, I've posted summaries for some stories I'm writing, they're in my website: **http:/browneyedcullengirl(dot)webs(dot)com/mystories(dot)htm. **If you want to, take a look and tell me what you think of my ideas. I'm not sure if I'm going to start publishing them before I finish 'In the Shadows of Forever', but probably not. **'**In the Shadows of Forever' isn't as close to the end as some of you think but when I have the ideas swimming in my head I have to put them down on paper or I'll go crazy.**

**I have already went to see Eclipse and I liked it. The fighting scenes were great and the tent scene was also good. I really liked the sex talk between Charlie and Bella, it was so funny. Anyway if any of you wants to discuss the movie just pm me. I'd love to hear your opinions and share my own.  
**

**I'm very happy and relieved for being able to write again and I'll try to post at least one chapter a week. **

**REVIEW! I'll be waiting for your opinions.**

**HUgs  
**


	20. Decisions

**Hi there! I know it's been a really long time since the last time I updated but in my defense, I've just been very busy since it's my first year in college. I'm a biochemistry freshman and I'm loving it! I've made a lot of new friends but I also miss one of my best friends had to go study to another town and she's not very happy, because it wasn't even the course she wanted... I guess it makes the experience kind of bittersweet. I try to help her as much as I can; some can say that distance means nothing nowadays but when you're away from your family and friends in a new city it's not the same to talk through phone or Internet and actually be with people**.

**Thanks to Adri1577 for beta-ing this for me! You're a great help, especially considering how fast you got this chapter back to me! THANK YOU!**

**Also, a huge THANKS to all my faithful readers for your support and loving reviews! Love you!**

**I know you're all anxious to read the chapter so I'll leave the ramblings for later. XD Don't forget to REVIEW! Good or bad, I want to know what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

* * *

**Before in 'In the shadows of Forever'**

"Hi, Ian. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked happily.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to hear you so happy, tough the reason isn't exactly..."

"You don't agree with this either, do you?"

"I can't agree with something that can make you suffer. But that's not why I called. We have a situation." His voice was grave, and I could tell right away that nothing good was coming.

"What kind of situation?" Since we were all vampires and could perfectly hear what was being said, I decided to put the phone on loudspeaker so that the others didn't feel like they were listening in.

"The kind of situation we've been trying to put our hands on practically since you arrived to the Volturi. We've found him again. It's worse this time, though." I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Worse? What could be worse than torturing humans and creating immortal children?" I asked, terrified of what was coming.

"He's started attacking vampires now. He's killed three of the guards that were with us the last time we tried to catch him, even though they had already left the Volturi. Also, it's being too easy to know the area where he is, even though it changes all the time. He's never been this... sloppy, which makes me think that he's not just being careless, he wants us to follow him, to know where he is. He's trying to lure us." He was right, and this only freaked me out more. This guy was smart and sneaky, and he had already proved that to us before. I also had to think about the Cullens now; I had to protect them. They would be a target if this turned into something more.

"What's going on, love?" Edward got closer to me and put his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. I wished I had an answer for him. Unfortunately, it only seemed that I was far from having the peace that I wished for so much in my life.

"Nothing good, nothing good." I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder and inhaling his scent deeply. He was my home and I was his. If there was something coming for us, I would protect him from it.

"There's a storm looming, Bells." Kurt commented seriously, and I knew he wasn't talking about the weather.

While I stood, no one would touch those I held dear. And no heartless vampire would throw me down because I had too many good reasons to fight, and I wasn't going to do it alone. I looked him right in the eyes, allowing him to see the determination I felt growing inside me, before I answered him.

"Let it come..." A rumble was heard and, a few seconds later, a lightning illuminated the morning, dark sky, as little drops of water started falling down on us. "I'll shield us from the rain."

**Chapter 19**

"Are you still there, Bella?" Ian's voice sounded from the phone that was now resting atop the Cullens' dining table.

"Yeah, I am. It's just that we were outside, and it started raining, so we entered the house." I explained quickly, anxious to know what else they had about our little situation. "Who did he kill?" I questioned.

"Layla, Millicent and John."

"But John wasn't with us any of the times we tried to catch him."

"He's Millicent's mate. He probably was with her when the guy got to her."

"What about Max?"

"He's devastated. He wants revenge, Bella. And he says that if he doesn't die killing the bastard, he's going to make us do it."

"God! We can't do it." Max was a friend. I've known him since the day he met Layla; I didn't want to kill him.

"Seriously, Bella? He was Layla's mate, what would you do if it had happened to you?" I quickly glanced at Edward that was sitting by my side and shuddered. "Besides, if we don't do it, he'll find another way."

"You're right. How did it all happen? Did he kill them all at the same time? How? Millicent and Layla were good fighters."

"The three of them had gone out hunting. When they didn't come back and didn't answer his calls, he went to look for them. Found two piles of ashes and then a third one when he headed north. Apparently, the guy caught Millicent and John first and only then Layla."

"How was Max sure it was them?"

"Millicent and John's rings were buried in the first two piles of ashes and Layla's medallion in the third. There was no mistake." He sighed.

"Do you think he's going to come after all of us, or it was just a coincidence that he found them?" I was terrified of the first option. If he came after us, the Cullens would definitely be a target.

"No way to know. Max says that he didn't detect anything strange or vampire movement in that area besides them. If I had to guess, I'd say it was all a coincidence. The guy had the opportunity and took it." Somehow his answer did not sooth me, even though Ian was pretty good at analyzing situations like these. His guesses were always right.

"What do we have this time?"

"Just sent you an e-mail with all the places where he's been since we found him signaled in a map and with a detailed description of the duration of the stay and what we were able to find." I could access my email with my mobile while keeping the call on, but it would be more practical to just retrieve my laptop from the car and use it. I hadn't even made a move to get up, and Kurt was already leaving the Cullen's living room.

"I'm on it, sis!" He came back a second later, already turning the laptop on, and placed it right in front of me, on the table. I quickly accessed my email and opened the message he'd sent me. The map had red dots over certain locations, with a number next to each of them.

"The numbers establish the order of the places where he's been. Number one is, obviously, where we first saw him." Ian's voice came through my mobile, and he started reciting the description that was annexed to the map. "He was in Nevada for three days, in—"

"I know how to read!" I snapped. I had only stared at the map for a few seconds, and I was already furious. I could not believe they had done this to me! "How long have you been following him around, Ian?" I asked coldly.

"Bella..."

"Answer!" I commanded. I usually avoided using this tone of voice. I didn't like to show the others that I was their superior and that I was above them in the power hierarchy because I didn't enjoy my position, and I didn't want to be above them. I hated to do it, especially with the members of my guard because their job was to risk their lives to protect me, and they were also my friends, but in this situation, I just couldn't avoid it.

"About two weeks." He sighed.

"Two weeks, so... more or less around the time I came to Forks and found out the Cullens were here, right?"

"Yes, Bella." He replied with a defeated tone.

"And why wasn't I told about this ordeal? Last time I checked, we had agreed that anything that happened regarding this subject would be immediately reported to me. So... care to inform me why Henry isn't doing his job?"

"At first he just didn't want to bother you with something that could vanish as quickly as it appeared, and after that, there was that little trip of yours to comatose land, and then you took the Cullen back. Henry is just so mad..." Ian was like this, always trying to calm things down, make us see the other side, another perspective.

"He's my second in command, Ian. The person I trust the most to handle things when I'm not there and who I rely on to keep me up to date with these kind of subjects. If he starts letting his relationship with me get in the way of his work..."

"I'm telling you now, Bella. I've been bugging Henry to tell you for a week."

"Do you realize that now could have been too late? This guy has been all over the USA already: Pennsylvania, Wisconsin, Tennessee, Minnesota, Colorado, Montana, Nevada, Oregon! He was so damn close to Washington! The Cullens don't have enough fighting skills to deal with this guy, and if he brought too much company, I wouldn't be able to do much. Henry has put all of us at risk just because of one of his senseless fits. This guy is dangerous and has already threatened enough human lives; I'm not about to let him wander around for much longer! This time we'll catch him, but I can't do that if I can't trust the members of my guard." My voice was stern and concerned, but I just wanted to make sure that my message was understood.

"Of course, Bella. You're right! It's time we catch this guy. Do you want us to go to Forks?"

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want any member of the Volturi guard anywhere near Forks without my consent and especially not someone from my personal guard. You hear me, Ian? Any of you shows up here without my permission, and you'll be out of my guard immediately." I warned.

"What? What if he's really trying to get to us? You can't be left unprotected. It's our job to keep you safe. If Aro…"

I cut him off, "I'm a big girl! If I need you, I'll call. Besides, we're not going to give him a lot of time to act. I want you on him but never alone, got it? I want two of you always following him. And I think it's needless to say to remain hidden. You have to be 'invisible', and unless he attacks you, you are forbidden to engage in any type of contact with him. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Bella."

"We can't lose this guy again. He has caused enough trouble to humans, and now he's also turning on us. Something I was already expecting to happen."

"I promise I'll make sure that your orders are followed."

"That's not your job though. I want you to tell Henry to remove his head from his ass and call me. He may be pissed at me but that cannot interfere with his job."

"It won't be easy. You know how he is, how stubborn. Right now he's more than furious with you." I understood that Henry was calling for extreme measures.

"Tell him that if I don't receive a call from him in an hour, he'll be replaced as my second in command." It was something that I didn't really want to do, so I hoped that Henry would listen to Ian.

"Bella, you don't want to do that! I know you! You trust Henry. Don't you think you're being too harsh?"

"You're right, Ian, I don't want to do it, but I can't be at Forks, home and Italy at the same time! I need people I can trust to help me! I know I can trust Henry; I've put my life in his hands enough times, but right now he doesn't seem willing to help me. And I can't have that. My life is complicated enough at the moment; I don't need any of you making it harder for me."

"Of course, Bella, I understand, and I promise I'll talk to him and make him call you." I had to admit, Ian was the most level-headed member of my guard, and his presence was vital to help me deal with the others' bad-tempered personalities. "You're sure you don't want me to go to Forks? You know I'd never try anything, and Aro and the others would be more at peace."

"Thanks Ian, but I'm sure. And let me handle Aro…" Kurt's hand touched my shoulder, and I looked at him.

"Ian, hang up and go talk to Henry; we'll call you right back. I need to discuss something with my sister." Kurt requested.

"Of course, Kurt. I'll talk to you in a little while." He replied before the line went dead.

"What is it, Kurt?"

"Why don't you let Ian come to Forks? Everybody would feel much more comfortable, knowing that you weren't here by yourself while that sicko vamp is out there, probably trying to get to you. You know he wouldn't try anything against the Cullens, and honestly, Bella, you'll need help to deal with everything. How do you plan to catch up with the Company work, keep tabs on what your boys do in Italy, worry about what this sicko is doing, spend time with the Cullens, with us and train the Cullen's fighting skills as well as keeping yours sharp?" After his little rant, I could see where he was going, and I was not a fool not to recognize the toll this kind of stress was bound to take on me, as well as my relationship with Edward. We had just found each other again, and instead of being able to spend every minute together he would have to put up with all my time being taken away by a multitude of things that didn't always involve him.

"I don't know, Kurt…"

"I want to see you happy, sis, and the next few weeks are bound to be hell! I would feel better if one of your boys was here to help you. I would stay, but for obvious reasons," he glared at Edward. "I'm not sure that's a very good idea. Besides, Catherine will surely come to spend a few days with you to help you, and hopefully they'll stop dancing around each other and hit it on; they're getting seriously annoying. And jerk over there, " he tilted his head in Edward's direction, "could give Ian some pointers on how to date a human…" I knew the game he was playing…

"That's not fair, Kurt!" I whined.

"I'm just giving you very good reasons. Plus, how do you plan to teach the Cullens your badass fighting moves if you have no one with some experience to demonstrate?"

"Fine, fine. You win. Just tell me who is going to keep me posted on how things are going in Volterra if Ian is going to be here?"

"I'm sure Henry will call soon, sis, and you two will work it off. You always do."He grinned. Damned him! That was one of the times when I wondered why the hell I hadn't decided to leave him where I had found him. "Don't be mean! You know you don't mean it, sis." He said after reading my thoughts. Damn, I ought to close that window. There really wasn't any distance limits to David's gift, and I didn't want my brothers to witness more private and intimate aspects of my life with Edward. So, from now on, their access to my thoughts would be very restricted. When I noticed, Kurt was already calling Ian again, and soon his voice came through the phone.

"Hey, again!"

"Have you talked to Henry, Ian?"

"Yes, I have, Kurt, and I ought to say that things aren't looking pretty, but he took your threat seriously…" That frightened me a little. As much as I couldn't tolerate his disregard for his job, I didn't want to push our friendship even more; we were already walking a thin line. I had never been so strict with Henry, and I was afraid this would make our disagreement about Edward worse. And this was exactly why I hated to show that I was higher in the hierarchy than them. They were not only my guard but also my friends, and at times, it was difficult to differentiate it. Ian must have sensed my stress. "Don't worry, Bella. He knows you don't really want to do this, but that you'll do it if you need to. He's going to come around."

"Thanks, Ian, I just wish you're right. Also, Kurt and I were talking, and since no one from the Cullen family opposed, I decided that I want you to come to Forks to help me. I'm going to have a lot on my hands, and I could use an extra set of them."

"When do you want me there?" This was how my boys were. The fact that they didn't even question my requests was something that made me smile because I knew they weren't doing it out of fear but instead out of respect and friendship.

"How's tomorrow for you?" I questioned. I wanted to start training the Cullens as soon as possible, in case the sicko vamp, as Kurt called him, appeared around here. I seriously hoped that would never happen, but you can never be too cautious with the ones you love.

"Suits me just fine. Give me a minute… ok, I've booked my flight. I'll be there around 4pm. How's the rest of the family?" He asked casually. Kurt and I knew better and started laughing, as he huffed.

"The family? Do you really think we'd fall for that? I mean, how much obvious can you get, Ian? The only member of the family that you have interest in is Catherine; why don't you just admit it? But I'll have some compassion and give you the precious information you so desperately crave. She's perfectly fine, man. She just dumped the last idiot she was dating. I should warn you though, if you don't do something, she's going to say yes to one of those guys sometime."

"Thanks so much for the advice, Kurt." He answered in a sarcastic voice.

"Want me to pick you up at Seattle Airport?" I questioned.

"No. I'll run. See you tomorrow, Bella. Take care!"

"You too. Bye, Ian." I answered as the line went mute.

"Okay, Bella. So what do we have here?" Alice questioned, her eyes shinning with excitement.

"Whoa, Pixie! Calm down!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Alice, you don't have anything here. I can explain the situation, but this is Volturi business. If it depends on me, none of you will be involved. I'm only going to teach you some fighting techniques because my relationship with Edward can turn you into targets, and I want you safe." Alice was about to start arguing with me when her eyes glazed over. Jasper immediately held onto her, to keep her steady.

"Damn it!" Edward swore angrily, as he registered Alice's vision. Alice seemed sympathetic, as she returned to her normal self.

"What is it?" I questioned them, worried. Had she seen something about the vampire I wanted to catch? Had he killed someone else? Was he coming here?

"Calm down, Bella." Jasper said, sensing my stress. "What is it, darling?" He questioned Alice.

"The Denali clan is coming to visit." She answered simply.

"Is that all?" I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down. "Why isn't that good? I thought they were friends of yours." I said, confused.

"They are, Bella. But in the past few years, Tanya has been quite insistent with Edward. You know she has a thing for him, and she thought that since you were out of the picture…" Alice trailed off.

"Oh." I had witnessed several of Tanya's attacks and some of Edward's refusals during the time I spent reading his thoughts throughout the years, but I usually stopped reading his mind during those times. I didn't need reasons to come to him but rather to stay away, and jealousy would definitely be something that would make me go to him. I guess I never realized how uncomfortable her advances made him feel.

"Unfortunately, Tanya's behavior hasn't been the most correct towards Edward, and it has been some time since the Denali's last visit." Carlisle stated. "It'll be good to see our friends again, and since Bella is here, I'm sure Tanya won't make Edward so uncomfortable."

"I'm not so sure of that, Carlisle, but at least she won't be so blatant about her attacks." Alice commented, as Emmett laughed.

"When will they get here?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon, so I think Edward will have more than enough time to get ready for Tanya's attacks."

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"Oh, please, Edward! You have Bella now. Stay close to her, and Tanya won't have time to do anything." Rosalie suggested.

"Why are you making such a spectacle out of this? Let this Tanya character see Bella fight, and she'll leave Edward alone, afraid that Bella will come after her or something. Whether you want it or not, Bella has a big influence on the Volturi. Let the Denalis know this, and you won't have problems." Kurt sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Kurt!" I scolded. "I'm not going to flaunt my unwanted power or strength just to keep some desperate vampire away from Edward." Kurt frowned, and I grinned. "Not right away, at least." Maybe in the past I had been jealous of Tanya, especially when I was human, but after all that Edward and I have been through, I felt much more secure in my relationship with Edward.

"Your arrival is going to bring so much fun to this family, Bella!" Emmett bellowed. He was about to come and hug me when my phone rang. The name on the screen made me sigh with relief, and I picked it up without delay.

"Henry." I greeted cautiously.

"Princess Bella. How far thee?" His voice was strained and held absolutely no hint of sarcasm or teasing.

"Knock it off, Henry! You know I hate it!" I snarled. Damn! This conversation was just starting, and he was already pissing me off… He didn't speak again, so I took the initiative. "Don't do this, Henry, okay? I'm seriously not in the mood to deal with your antics, and you know better than anyone how much I don't want to dismiss you from your position. But what else can I do when you don't tell me important things, like what's been happening,\ because you don't agree with the decisions I'm making regarding my personal life? You know how much it will mean to me to catch this guy, and you know how important it is that we do it! So how can you explain the fact that you were withholding crucial information from me?" I decided to give him some time to defend himself.

"I was trying to protect you…" he sighed.

"Protecting me from what?"

"This guy is dangerous, Bella, and I know you've put yourself in enough danger because you wanted to catch him… besides, you were dealing with enough things…"

"Don't try to play me, Henry! You know I don't fall for that. I requested to be informed about all the clues we got on this guy, and you let your personal problems with me get in the way of your job. I need people I can trust! The choice is yours, now. Can I trust you?" I seriously hoped his answer was yes.

"Yes. You can always trust me, Bella. Even if you're making the stupidest decision ever-" I cut him off right there.

"Stop! We're not going to have this conversation now! I'll be going to Italy in a few weeks, and we'll discuss this matter then. Not that there's a lot to discuss, but... Ian is coming to Forks tomorrow to help me with a couple of things, and I want you to keep me posted about everything that happens there, you hear me? Be careful and don't lose this guy, got it?"

"Don't worry, Bella." I could tell by his tone of voice that he was dying to discuss the whole Ian-is-coming-to-Forks deal, but he knew I meant business, and he didn't want to push me, which, at the time, was a really sane decision.

With everything that had been going on, I was ready to burst at something or someone. Was it too hard to understand that I just wanted some peace? Was that too much to ask for?

"I'll be expecting your call, Henry. Don't let me down!"

"I won't. Take care of you, 'kay? Don't let that bastard hurt you!"

"Bye, Henry." I replied, and he quickly hung up, probably sensing that my mood wasn't exactly improving.

"See, Bells! I told you he'd call. You do know that when you get to Italy, it's going to get ugly though."

"You're always so positive, dear brother. Always seeing the glass half full, right?"

"Oh, most definitely." He grinned, and I knew right away he was up to no good. But then when wasn't he ever? "I think it's time jackass here and I have our talk, don't you, sis?" He asked glancing at Edward. I could see Edward tense up and look at me.

"Remember what you promised, Kurt!" I said simply before giving Edward a comforting smile.

"I just promised I wouldn't kill him…" They headed outside, and Esme threw me a worried look.

"Don't worry, Esme! Do you really think I'd let them go if I wasn't sure Edward was perfectly safe?" She just smiled and grinned back.

Kurt's POV

Finally, I got to take the jackass outside and rough him up a bit. Or not. I had promised Bella that I would return him alive, but there was nothing wrong with some harsh words and maybe some shoves. I grabbed his lapels and shoved him against a tree. He actually looked a bit scared, which was healthy and completely justified, if I do say so myself.

"Okay, listen up here, you little bastard, I hear that my sister is even slightly upset, and you'll be ashes before you notice, you hear me? Bella is one of the most important people in my life, and I won't have her being hurt again. She's been through enough! You got me?"

"Yes."

"Good. You should also know that if something happens to her, I won't be the only one coming after you. You know what I really want to do right now? I just want to kick your ass big time, tear you to pieces and use your body parts to light up a fire! However, and because I know it would make Bella unhappy, I'm not going to do it, for now anyway. I just thought you should know how eager I am."

"I won't hurt Bella again. The past few days were torture enough for me. Knowing that I was responsible for what was happening to her killed me everyday, and I'll never forgive myself for it, even if she does forgive me. She's the most important thing in my life, and I'd rather die than cause her any more pain." He sounded sincere, but then I couldn't really trust him. I shoved him against the tree once again before letting him go and felt so good with myself.

I'm sure I reentered the house smiling and slightly reassured about this excuse of a vampire that claimed to love my sister; after all, he did take the talk like a man, even though, I'm sure, I looked a little bit crazy. Where would be the fun if I hadn't though?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, REVIEW and let me know why. Your opinion is very important to me!**

**I'll try to update again soon but I have some mid-terms coming and I'll have to study, a lot! I've given up making promises about the next updates because I can never keep them, so I'll just say, I'll do it as soon as possible.**

**Please REVIEW! I hope you haven't all given up on this story, by now...**

**HUgs  
**


	21. Freak

**Hi! That's right, I've got another chapter for you! A month later, I know, but I've been busy with mid-terms and college stuff. I wanted to thank all of those who didn't give up on me despite my mad update schedule. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I promise to update again as soon as I can**. **Please review! It means a lot to me**! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I also wanted to thank Adri1577 for being my Beta and enduring my ****mistakes and ****lack of comas. Thanks so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight saga and all it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Edward looked just a bit shaken after his talk with Kurt. I sent my brother a sour look, and he just smiled from ear to ear.

"You just made me promise I wouldn't kill him and I… didn't." He said smugly.

"You little… I saved you! Is this how you repay me?" I joked.

"Actually it is. I'm repaying you by being the most awesome brother ever! Aren't I? You can admit it! The others aren't here."

"Oh, I admit it alright! That you are the cockiest guy I've met." I laughed at him and went to Edward. My guy needed a bit of comfort, and I would love to give it to him.

"Let's get your bags out of the car?" Kurt asked interrupting my plan.

_You have the most inopportune __ideas at the most inopportune times. _I thought to him.

"What? I just…" He started.

"It's okay, Bella. Emmett and I will help him out." Jasper interrupted sensing my exasperation. I beamed at him.

"Thanks, Jasper." He just nodded in recognition.

"Oh, Bella! I have a surprise for you!" Esme exclaimed.

"Edward mentioned something…"

"Edward!" Esme scolded interrupting me.

"It just slipped, mom, but I didn't say what it was." He defended himself.

"Good! Come on, Bella! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me and Edward along, since he was holding my other hand. "I know how much you hate surprises, but I thought this could be really useful, and I loved doing it, so I hope you won't mind too much." She said while we climbed the stairs. She took me to a door that was next to the one that led to Edward's room.

When she opened the door, I was speechless. Esme had turned it into a brown and cream colored study. One of the walls was part of the house's glass wall, two of the others were covered with bookcases, waiting to be filled with books or whatever I wanted to put there, and the one where the door was had a fireplace and some paintings hanging above it. There was a dark brown wooden desk with a small lamp on it and a chair that looked very comfortable, facing the glassed wall and a small loveseat that faced the fireplace. I could also see some plants scattered around the room that livened it up. It felt homey and warm, and I could definitely see myself working here.

"Do you like it? We can change whatever you want." She said nervously.

"It's perfect, Esme! I love it. Thank you so much." I hugged her in appreciation.

"Alice helped. We thought you would like to have a quiet place to work in."

"Thank you, again. I really love it!" Esme was so happy, it looked like she would burst.

"I'll just leave you two to explore." She said before exiting the room. And Edward took no time, pulling me to him and kissing me. I just laughed at his eagerness, even though I felt exactly as he did, like we had no time to lose.

"This office seems very comfortable, but I hope you won't spend all of your time here, working." He whispered to me. I pulled him to the couch and made him seat next to me.

"The next few weeks are going to be a bit rough. I have a lot of things to do, but I'll always have time for you. And if I don't, I'll make it because you're the most important thing to me. I love you, and I whish I could do nothing more than be with you. But for now that's a bit impossible. We'll have an eternity to do it, though."

"We most certainly will, beloved. I know that troubled times are to come. I could say it just by seeing your and your brother's faces when you got that call. But I love you above anything else, and if you have to do this, so that we can finally be happy and at peace, then I'll be right with it. As long as you're not away from me, I'll try to handle sharing you. " He grinned, and I couldn't help but launch myself into his arms and kiss the hell out of him.

We were quite entertained with each other when a loud knock interrupted us. We groaned and turned to the door just in time to see Kurt peeking into the room and grinning mischievously.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" He asked. I glared at him. He knew perfectly well he was interrupting. Even Emmett, who was right behind Kurt, had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "We just came to drop these boxes. And don't look at me like that, sister of mine! If you weren't so paranoid and insisted on keeping all your projects on both paper and digital format, we wouldn't have these boxes full of files to carry here!"

"I am not paranoid! I am just not spending a lot of time on the projects of our company to have them disappear in the blink of an eye with a single click or some bug in my computer. You would, of course, know that if you participated a bit more actively on the projects." Technology had let me down more than once, and I couldn't risk losing the work of months in a second.

Throughout the day, everybody helped me unpack my stuff and place everything in the right places. Rosalie and Alice were thrilled with all my clothes since most of them were designer pieces that Henry insisted I had to have while Edward just stood watching happily as we placed my clothes next to his, in the closet. I knew exactly what he was thinking about without even having to look into his mind. It felt amazing to see this intermingling of lives: my clothes in his closet, my toiletries in his bathroom, my CDs and books on the shelves next to his, some of my books in one of the nightstands next to his bed, or should I say, our bed… It was all we had ever wanted. After that, it was time to arrange all the files about my current projects in the shelves of my new study, by alphabetic order.

When the night fell, we all joined in the living room, and I handed Esme the file pertaining the house I had built for them in Alaska.

"What's that, Bella? Don't tell me you're going to start working right away!" Alice exclaimed.

"This is the file about your house in Alaska. The one I designed and was responsible for." Esme started going through the fold even before I had finished speaking.

"This is amazing, Bella! All the work you've put into this house is astounding." It was the largest folder I had. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't worked more on the Cullen's house project than any other.

"It was a pleasure doing it, Esme. It made me feel closer to you, and it was a way to recompense you in some very, very small way for all the pain I was causing you." I smiled sadly, as Edward tightened his hold on me.

"Let's drop all this depressing talk, now!" Alice quickly intervened. "We've already had enough depression to last us for our infinite lives."

"I'm leaving tomorrow around lunch time, Bells. What would you say about a small hunting trip, and maybe you could accompany me to the border between the states and Canada." Kurt suggested. I was reluctant to leave Edward, but I didn't know how long it would be until I was with my brother again.

"You should go!" Edward whispered in my ear. I stared at him. "I promise I'll still be here when you come back." He gave that crooked smile that I loved so much, and I accepted Kurt's invitation. I wasn't thirsty, but I was still recovering from my overload induced coma and it wouldn't hurt to hunt again. We'd be back to retrieve Kurt's jeep and head out, and I would return running.

When Kurt and I returned from our hunting trip, it was past midday. I spent half an hour with Edward and sent a message to Ian, warning him that I might not be at the Cullen's mansion when he arrived, while Kurt said goodbye to the Cullens.

"Please try to be back before the Denalis arrive!" Edward begged me. His reaction made me laugh. "It's not funny, Bella!"

"I'll try, but if I don't, and she tries something, I promise I'll make her pay for it, agreed? I understand that your gentlemanly side doesn't allow you to fight with women, no matter how annoying she is, but I don't have that problem, so I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"You have no idea how much I love you, Bella!" He whispered into my ear.

"I think I do. " I answered kissing him. Once again, we were interrupted by Kurt.

"I'm ready to go, Bella! Can you please detach yourself from jerkward's face?" I heard him call.

"I really, really hate your brother right now!" Edward whispered.

"I know, baby. Just think about the fact that he's leaving. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." My lips brushed his one more time, and I left before Kurt came to get me. Knowing him, it was very probable he'd do it.

As soon as I was in the jeep, Kurt took off.

Alice's POV

Bella left to accompany Kurt to the border, and we just stayed at home waiting for her, the Denalis and her friend. I was a little worried about having a member of the Volturi guard with us. I knew he was Bella's friend, and that she trusted him, but I felt a little antsy. He didn't seem as… violent as the ones that had showed up just after she woke from her coma. I mean Stefan just scared the crap out of me! I could tell he was deadly, and honestly I had some trouble understanding how Bella could get along with him.

Another reason why I worried about this Ian's arrival was because Bella seemed to have a very close relationship with 'her boys', and I was afraid Edward wouldn't cope very well with that. Vampire males were very protective of their females, Edward especially because when Bella was human, she needed a lot more protection. I knew he wouldl have some trouble adjusting to the fact that she's not as fragile as she once was. I guessed we would just have to wait and see where this went. Maybe having this friend of Bella's over would help us find out more about her past.

Three hours after Bella left, there was a knock on the door. Edward tensed, probably thinking it were the Denalis. We laughed at him, but being the closest one to him, I knew how much Tanya's advances bothered him.

I moved to open the door and came face to face with a very handsome young man. His hair was a shade between dirty blond and light brown; his eyes were golden, and his face was angelically perfect, as every vampire's, even though his features were strong. He was strange to say the least. He looked like a very calm person, but behind that calm façade I could see the fire. It was like he was hiding a raging fire inside of him, he was so intense! He wore a dark grey cloak, which showed he was among the higher ranks in the Volturi guard, but as he was a part of Bella's personal guard I would have guessed as much. Beneath the cloak he wore back jeans and a navy t-shirt.

I loved Jasper more than anything, and he was my entire life, but I couldn't deny that there was something in this strange vampire that made you look twice. Was I not happily mated, I would have been tempted.

"Good afternoon. You must be Alice. I'm Ian." His voice was as intense as his presence but also kind, not what I would have expected.

"Yes, yes I am. Please come in. Bella hasn't returned yet." He entered and waited for me to move, so that he could follow me. I lead him to the living room where we all were. The first thing he did was look around. He looked at us, and he looked at the house, as if measuring possible exits and checking the security. It was… disturbing, the way he took everything in, not missing one single detail.

"Hello! My name is Carlisle." Carlisle's voice seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in. He quickly turned around to face Carlisle and smiled shyly, as if embarrassed.

"I'm Ian. I'm sorry." He was probably referring to his somewhat strange behavior. "I just can't help it."

"It's okay. I may have lived with the Volturi a long time ago, but the behaviors of the guard still don't surprise me." Carlisle mentioned. "Bella said you'd be running here from the airport; did everything go well?"

"Yes, it was a very peaceful and quiet run. Very different from what I'm used to in Volterra. This city is very calm." He appreciated.

"Yes. Would you like to sit for a while? Bella may take some time." Carlisle offered.

"No, thank you. Please carry on, as if I wasn't here." Sure, as if we, with our extremely enhanced vampire senses, could ignore another vampire in the room.

"I don't believe that would be very polite of us. " Esme intervened smiling. "My name is Esme, and these are Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward." He looked at Edward for a longer period of time, as I knew he would, but his face remained impassive and calm.

"It's nice to meet you all. Bella spoke of you sometimes." And that was pretty much everything that came out of his mouth. Carlisle kept staring at him, no doubt interested in this strange vampire. Jasper had adopted a protective stance with me, holding me against his side tighter than normal.

The ambient in the room was strange, until the Denalis arrived, that is. When the doorbell rang again, Edward tensed and cringed, probably from the thoughts that were running through Tanya's mind. As soon as they entered the living room, they noticed Ian immediately, and I could see the interest in the sisters' eyes, but one look that clearly stated he was out of their reach, was all it took for them to look away.

Tanya immediately turned to Edward, who looked like he would run if he could. Esme's pleading look made him stay right where he was, and Tanya sat beside him, a little too close than was polite.

"So Edward, how have you been? You seem happier! Maybe this time we'll have more time to talk." She said excitedly. Poor Edward looked at the door every five minutes, and I tried to divert Tanya's attention from him as much as I could. Unfortunately, she always turned back to him.

Ian, however, seemed extremely entertained with Tanya's attempts to flirt with Edward. There was a small smile playing on his lips and a light in his eyes that showed he was enjoying the show. Maybe he was also testing Edward.

About an hour after the Denalis arrived, the door opened, and Bella's voice sounded through the house.

"I'm here!" She announced, as Edward literally sighed in relief and got up in an instant. Tanya looked startled and confused, and I couldn't wait for Bella to appear.

Finally she made it to the living room door. Her head was a bit disheveled, and her eyes were shinning brightly.

"Had fun running back, love?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yeah. It had been a while since I felt so… free." She was really happy. I diverted my eyes from the happy couple for a second to look at Tanya that was still confused and…angry?

Bella's POV

When I arrived to the Cullens' house, I felt free and rejuvenated from my run. I couldn't help but wear a big smile that Edward instantly returned when he saw me at the door of the living room. Ian and the Denalis had already arrived and much to my displeasure, Tanya was already sitting next to Edward.

As soon as I entered, Ian came to me and put one knee on the ground to greet me. "Princess Isabella." He greeted me formally, kissing my knuckles.

"Get up, Ian! And knock that off! You know I hate it!" I growled annoyed. He did as I had said.

"We're not alone, Bella! There are certain formalities that must be followed." He replied seriously. Damn Aro! He was the one that got this in their heads!

"We're among family! Such formalities aren't necessary." I retorted.

"If you could, you'd call everybody family just so that we wouldn't do that!" He said amused.

"You're right! You know how much I hate those displays of submission. You're my friends besides my guards." He just rolled his eyes. I had missed Ian. "And knock that damn attraction power off. You're already loveable enough without that." I turned to face the rest of the room

When Tanya saw me, her face changed completely. It went from the big smile she was trying to use to woo Edward to a look of anger and disbelief, like I had rarely seen.

"You! You're not dead! And if you're not dead… You bitch! You left Edward! After everything he did for you! Do you know how miserable he was? And now you just came back wearing a big smile, as if everything was alright! You lying bitch!" And she launched herself at me.

Before anyone, including me, could move, Ian had her held by her neck against a wall. She struggled and tried to get free, but I knew she wouldn't be able to; Ian's grip was too strong. Edward was right by my side, making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine, Edward. She didn't even get to me. Relax." I gave him a kiss to assure him I was perfectly fine.

"Getting slower, Bella?" Ian teased grinning.

"No. Getting relaxed." I sighed.

"Then it's going to be down right fun to get you in alert again!" He said excitedly.

"Let go off me, you freaky vampire!" Tanya hissed to Ian.

"We're vampires, blondie. We're all freaks! And your hissing and bitching don't scare me. Just be thankful I didn't kill you on the spot. It's been a while since I fought, and I'm just itching to get my hands on something!" He laughed menacingly.

"She's a fucking bitch and I…" Tanya continued, as Carmen begged for her to shut up.

"Shut the hell up!" Ian demanded. "Your screams are messing with my head! And if I were you, I'd get the facts straight before I went around accusing people. Your friend Edward made that mistake, and that almost cost him his mate, **Bella**!" He emphasized my name making sure she understood what he meant. "If I were you, I'd shut up before it costs you your life!"

"Edward! How could you just take her back? She's…"

"Stop, Tanya! For God's sake, stop insulting Bella! I love her, okay? And you know nothing about what happened to be so judgmental!" Edward replied, angrily.

"Look, Tanya," I started as I got closer to her. "I appreciate how concerned you are about Edward, but you really don't know anything about me or my life in the past seventy years to be making those accusations. And let's set something straight right away. I'm aware of your crush on Edward and how insistent you've been, but I love Edward, and he loves me. He's mine, as I am his! You mess with him, you mess with me! And believe me, you do not want to mess with me." I warned her.

"Go, Bella!" Emmett cheered.

"Let her go, Ian." I told him, ignoring Emmett's comment.

"Bella!" He turned to me disbelievingly.

"Let her go, Ian." I said a bit more firmly. Reluctantly, he unceremoniously dropped Tanya, making her fall on the ground.

"You always spoil my fun!" He whined.

"Don't worry! I'll help you scratch that itch you have, later." I winked at him. I felt Edward tense beside me and took his hand to reassure him. I had a special relationship with my boys. Sometimes, people who weren't used to seeing us around each other may not understand. We'd flirt and tease each other, but we were just good friends.

"Bella, these are Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Tanya Denali from Alaska." Esme introduced me, smiling widely; she had enjoyed watching me put Tanya in her place. "This is Bella, Edward's mate."

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella!" Carmen greeted me, taking my hand in hers. "We helped the Cullens looking for you, and I was really sad I hadn't gotten the chance to meet you after all the wonderful things I'd heard about you."

"It's nice to meet all of you as well." I answered warmly.

"So, what happened when you disappeared?" The one Esme had introduced as being Kate asked.

"It was all a plan of Aro to get me. He knew that once I married Edward and he changed me, there was no way I'd ever join the Volturi ranks. So he decided to take me, fake my death, so that the Cullens wouldn't look for me, and bind me to them using the Cullens' lives. Had I left, he would have killed them, so I stayed because I'd rather suffer and have them safe than be free from the Volturi and have them all dead: It was a really easy choice in the end." I ended smiling sadly.

"I can feel why Aro would be so interested in you: your powers are amazing." Eleazar commented. "But from what I see, you're still bound to the Volturi." He said eyeing Ian.

"But I'm not forced anymore. Aro got attached to me and after ten years allowed me to leave. I decided not to come back to Edward, afraid Aro would go back on his promise of giving me my life back. But a few days ago, things just happened. I guess it was always meant to be." I said looking Edward in the eyes. I would never again doubt that Edward and I were meant to be. "Now I only participate in some missions and visit Volterra a couple of times a year. Despite everything, I have some good friends among the Volturi guard, and Aro likes to hear my opinion on some matters."

"You are the princess of Volterra that I've heard about. You've got your own personal guard, right? I heard that Aro had branched a part of the guard to insure the protection of the princess, some of his best fighters." Eleazar obviously knew what was going on with the Volturi throughout the years.

"Yes, that's correct. I don't really appreciate the title though. I don't enjoy being in a superior position: it's not really my thing."

"You've never told us just how many members your guard has. We've only met and heard about some of them." Alice asked.

"Seven. My brother Scott, Ian, Stefan and Cooper you've already met. You've heard about Henry too, so that leaves William and Ash. These last two are a bit more low key. Like me, they don't enjoy attention and alongside Ian, help maintaining the peace among my guard. Things can get a little heated sometimes with so many guys hanging out together, especially when I'm not around." I concluded.

"Any special reason why there're only guys in your guard?" Edward asked trying to look uninterested. I held back my laughter at his silly attempt.

"Are you jealous, bro?" Emmett teased him.

"Shut up, Emmett!"! He replied irritated.

"Are you, baby?" I asked looking at him as he scowled.

"It's just because most girls are jealous of Bella, and none of them would be up to the task anyway." Ian answered.

"Don't get cocky, Ian! I thought that was Henry and Stefan's job. You're supposed to be the gentleman, level-headed one." I complained.

"Sorry, Bells." He looked at me sheepishly, and just like that Ian was back to his Intense and calm demeanor.

"Well, Bella, I have the feeling we're going to get along!" Kate stated happily.

"I hope so. As Ian said, I don't have many girl friends." At that moment my PDA rang, and I felt like throwing the damn thing out the window; it had done nothing more than ring in the past few days. "Hi Catherine!" Ian looked at me and got closer as soon as her name was out of my mouth. He really was whipped.

"_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something_," she apologized, "_but I wanted to remind you that your scheduled meetings start tomorrow, bright and early. I've e-mailed you a couple of changes to some projects that you should go over before the meetings._"

"Thanks. I'll keep in touch, and I'll maybe even have you come down here in a week; I just don't think I'll be able to handle it all on my own. I'll need my favorite PA to help me."

"_Sure you will. You keep going on and on about Edward, but we both know it's me you can't live without._" She laughed.

"Kurt's on his way home. How are things over there?"

"_Everything is fine, Bella. I have to go, now, need to help the kids. Talk to you later. Kisses_."

"Bye, Catz." Ian was looking at me expectantly. "What, loverboy?"

"Are you seriously thinking about bringing her here?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I most certainly have, Bella! This is just a plan to get us together, isn't it, Bella?" He was getting angry

"No, it is not, Ian. She's my PA. I need her with me. But you know what? It would be fucking perfect if you just got your shit together and did something about her because, you know what? She's not going to wait forever! And we're all sick and tired of watching both of you dancing around each other and wasting time! Have you ever even thought that this is not just about you? Have you ever thought that maybe Catherine isn't happy? You're not letting her choose. You're choosing for her, and you don't have that right! I've been where she is, and I can tell you it's not a good place to be! So take your head out of your ass and realize that this is not just about you!" I was angry, and he was angry, and I knew where this was going to take us.

He was already heading outside, and I just followed him, knowing we both needed to blow some steam off. I ignored Edward's calling and Emmett's excited noises, as Ian removed his cloak and his shirt, and I took off my jacket.

We just went at each other at the same time growling and yelling at each other. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper restraining Edward to stop him from intervening, Emmett rooting for me and the Denalis' amazed faces. I just focused back on Ian and gave everything I had. He had improved. His movements were more sharp and solid, and he was more agile too. I kicked and punched him and he did the same. Half an hour later, we were laying side by side. Edward rushed over to me without delay and checked me over, as I laughed like a maniac.

I didn't know when I had become so addicted to wrestling, but it was freeing, and Ian got his itch scratched.

"I had missed this, Bells. Italy is so much more fun when you're there." Ian said while getting up.

"You wouldn't say that if you just manned up and got a move on with Catz. Please get your shit together and work things out. Next week will be your chance."

"I'm not going to do it, Bella!" he insisted.

"We'll see." He was stubborn but I was more!

"Bella, love, what was that?" Edward asked, as we walked back into the house.

"I've changed Edward. I'm not fragile and weak anymore. I can handle myself in a fight, and my boys still hold no chance against me. I don't want you worrying about that. Now, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about. Can we go upstairs for a while?"

"Sure, love. Just promise me that next time, you'll at least warn me about what you're going to do. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him going at you as if you were some kind of punching bag. It scared the hell out of me, love!"

"I'm sorry! We just needed to release some energy."

"I could think of better ways of spending your energy!" He commented smiling. Before I could reply, Kate called me. From the three sisters she was the one I sympathized the most. Irina was too quiet and Tanya… well she had tried to snatch my vamp, so I think I had the right not to sympathize with her.

"Wait, Bella! Before you go, let me just tell you that that was the best fight I have ever witnessed. Would you be willing to share some of your knowledge?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Of course, Kate. I've already promised Emmett some classes, and I'm hoping everyone will join us. I have a mission on my hands, and it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Thanks a lot." She went back to talk to Eleazar, Jasper and Ian, as Edward and I headed to our bedroom. On our way up I noticed Tanya glaring at me with all her might, and I couldn't help but smile blissfully at her. Edward and I belonged to each other, and she was damn wrong if she though she could try to take him from me.

"You know, I like to see your things around my bedroom a lot." Edward stated as we entered it, smiling widely. He was just so perfect and handsome…

"I like it too. In fact, I love it. You are the very best thing that has ever happened to me, Edward."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Do you feel uncomfortable when I call my guard 'my boys', or when I tease and flirt with Ian?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I do. I can't help but feel jealous and possessive of you, Bella. You just seem to have such a deep connection with them that… I don't know."

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Edward. I love YOU! I've been with them for the past seventy years, and all I could think about was you. Yes, it's true that we have a deep connection, but I guess that just comes with the fact that I have to trust them with my life, and I do because, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes, they are loyal and very good friends. But while I trust them with my life, I trust you with not only that but also with my heart. I love you more than anything, Edward, and I will never get enough of you. And anytime you feel uncomfortable with something just come and talk to me. We'll work out everything together. You're too precious to me."

"I promise, love. I love you so much, Bella. It feels like my heart is going to blow with all this intensity and love." I kissed him hungrily, and he kissed me right back.

I loved to be surrounded by him: his scent all over me, his lips on my neck, jaw and mouth, his hands holding me firmly but still gently to him, as if he would never let go. One of the benefits of being a vampire was that you didn't need to stop kissing to catch your breath. Being with Edward was perfect in every single way.

"What do you say, if we just escaped for a little while, before you have to get to your work?" he suggested.

"I say that's a brilliant idea, my sexy, smart fiancé." I replied grinning.

"I love the sound of that. Let's not waste any time, beloved." He put me on his back, as he used to do when I was human, and we were off in the blink of an eye. I loved my fast and sexy vampire. And he was all mine; Tanya Denali can be as pissed off about that as she wants cause there's nothing she can do to break us apart.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you liked it? I hope so! Please REVIEW! I'll be waiting.**

**I'll try to update again in a couple of weeks. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	22. Tanya

**Hi! Yes, it's me... I know it's been a really long time since the last time I updated and I'm sorry for that but I was very busy with my finals... since middle of December up to middle of February I was locked at home surrounded by papers and books, studying, which left me no time at all to write. I didn't do fantastically well but I passed all my 1st semester subjects with somewhat decent marks which is more than I can say for some of my friends. Now, I've started the 2nd semester and I found some time to write. Here's chapter 21 and I'll try to get the others out as soon as I can. Also, there aren't a lot of chapters left I'm planning on one, possibly two more and an Epilogue. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, your support is incredibly important to me! **

**A special thanks for Adri1577, for being an amazing beta and correcting all my mistakes, making these chapters more readable ;D You are great!**

**Disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 21

A week later…

Bella's POV

I had been curled on the couch, against Edward's side, with his arm around my shoulders for over two hours, which you could say was a record for the amount of time we had been able to be together during the past week. Every time we'd find a break in my chaotic appointment schedule, something else would come up before an hour was up… it was disheartening. During the day, I was engaged in several meetings with clients, contractors, HR department, designers and I don't know who else more, each one longer than the last; and during the night, I would receive a full report from Henry, and we would discuss the best course of action, based on the information he'd have for me and start coming up with a plan to catch this guy.

Edward would often come up to my office and sit on the couch reading a book or just looking at me as I worked, and I appreciated it a lot; his presence soothed me and helped me deal with more difficult clients. Not to mention that the time he was in my office was time that he was free from Tanya's claws.

So, the fact that we had managed to actually sit on the couch and watch a couple of movies together without having a phone call interrupting us was amazing. I would have preferred that Tanya wasn't on the other couch, openly glaring at me and clearing her throat or huffing every single time Edward and I kissed or got closer to each other. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Kate and Carmen had all taken a turn on trying to get her away from the living room, so that Edward and I would have some peace but it had all been in vain. We would have moved somewhere else, but we weren't about to let her see how much she bothered us, also I was enjoying the feeling of having a normal, quiet evening with him, even if Tanya was playing the third wheel. I was being patient, having had a lot of 'training' during the past few years, but Edward was ready to jump off the couch and forcefully remove Tanya from the room.

Suddenly, Edward pulled me to his lap, so that I was straddling him and attacked my mouth. Tanya immediately started huffing, puffing and clearing her throat, usually that would make Edward stop and glare at her… but not that time.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered in his ear, as he ravaged my neck.

"Making her leave! If she's bothered, she should leave…" he whispered back.

"Eddie?"

"What can I do for you, Tanya? I'm rather busy right now!"

"I thought we could do something else, together." She said with a fake smile.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Bella and I are rather engaged in our current activity. But you should go ask your sisters or ours. I'm sure they'll be very happy to do whatever you want to." Edward suggested.

"Arrgggg!" She hissed as she got up and stormed out of the room. Edward grinned lazily and pulled me against his chest.

"I thought she would never leave. We should have done that sooner."

"We? I didn't do a thing! You were the one who attacked me to drive her out of the room! I, Mr. Cullen, was used for your advantage!" I said with a serious face.

He gave me a crooked grin, "I think you enjoyed being taken advantage of very much, Miss Swan. Maybe I should do it, again…" His voice was throaty and seductive, soft as satin and heavy with unnamed promises. He had been using that tone a lot in the past few days to lure me out of my study or at least take a break. Needless to say, that every time he did it, I was at his beck and call and I loved it!

Even with all the work I'd been having, which was bound to only get worse on the next few days, I had never felt more alive. I wanted to spend more time with Edward, but since that was becoming more difficult, we enjoyed every single minute we had together.

"Maybe you should, Mr. Cullen… I'd like to see what else you've got for me…" I murmured.

"Damn, Bella! When I think I can't love you more, you prove me wrong." I was about to say that I loved him when we were rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Bella, but Catherine won't stop calling. I figured it must be important." Ian said as he handed me my PDA. And just like that my afternoon with Edward came to an end.

"Yes, Catherine?" I answered a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Bella! But we got some problems with the Richard's house, and Mr. Smith is calling from Africa to update you on the hospitals we're financing." This year had been extremely good for the company: we were able to finance more hospitals, schools and houses in places where they were needed, and the number of projects we had going on had doubled since last year; unfortunately, with that came a lot more work.

"Sure. Just let me get to the study and we'll deal with that." I hung up and kissed Edward before I climbed the stairs and locked myself in my study.

Two weeks later

I was so tired of not having free time. In the past two weeks I hadn't had more than half an hour a day alone with Edward. I was frustrated; Edward was frustrated, and Tanya was infuriatingly happy.

Ian had been wonderful, taking over the Cullens training and only needing my help sometimes. Edward and Jasper were doing very well; Emmett still depended too much on his strength; Rosalie had proved to be excellent, extremely graceful and agile. Esme and Carlisle weren't very keen on the activities but learned and trained as all the others; they understood it was important to their safety and complied with my request. Alice was always chirpy and excited, but Ian had yet to beat her… her gift just couldn't be avoided. Carmen, Kate and Eleazar had also joined the training, and Ian found Kate's gift incredible and fought with her whenever he got the chance. Tanya was always there cheering for Edward and it tore at my heart because I should be the one doing that.

I had been even more jumpy since I got a call from a very perturbed Henry a week ago. Only Ian knew about that call and what it entailed.

_Flashback_

"_Bella! We've got problems!"_

"_What kind of problems, Henry? I've had a bad enough day, already!"_

"_He kidnapped another family, after I tried to catch him."_

"_YOU WHAT?"_

"_He was going to kidnap them, so I acted, but he got the best of me and did it anyway! I can't believe I let him go!" He sighed angrily._

"_What I can't believe is that you actually disregarded my orders! I had told you not to try anything! I just wanted you to keep an eye on him. You could have ruined all of our chances to catch him! Do you realize he could have killed you?"_

"_He didn't kill me. I just got some scratches. I know I've disobeyed you, Bella, but I thought I could take him down; he was alone and distracted… I didn't think Bella! But there's something worse."_

"_Worse?"_

"_He moved. He's not in Italy anymore…" His reluctance to tell me more left me on edge._

"_Where the hell is that psycho, Henry? Just tell me you know where he is!" I asked fearfully._

"_Montana. He's in Montana, Bella. Ash and William followed him and are keeping an eye on him, but he's too close to you. You have to go back home to Canada or come to Italy. You can't remain there, unprotected. Either that or you allow William and Ash to join you."_

"_NO! None of you is allowed to enter Washington! I'll stay right where I am and you will too. We'll have to wait and see what happens. I'm not going to leave the Cullens here and you… don't you even think about pulling another stunt like that. You're not allowed to leave Italy. I'll communicate that to Aro so don't even try to get out of it."_

"_Fine, Bella, be as stubborn as you want! But I don't care what you say! If Ash and Will tell me that the psycho is in Washington, I'm going there whether you want it or not! And if I were you, I'd tell your little friends, the Cullens, to be careful. We don't want them to get caught and be used as a bargaining chip. That's the last thing we need! I'll call you again when we have developments." _

_End of Flashback_

I decided not to tell the Cullens; there was no reason to worry them when these news could mean nothing. Ian agreed that there wasn't enough reason to share this, for now. Nobody was in immediate danger, if we stayed near the house. There would be problems when someone needed to hunt, but I'd deal with that when it was necessary.

Also because of this, I'd chosen not to ask Catherine to come down to help me. Ian had been torn between having her come here where he could protect her or let her stay with my brothers. Eventually, both of us agreed that we'd let her stay where she was and see what happened in the mean time.

Ian became more insistent in the trainings, and I got more nervous as the days passed. I kept expecting the guy to appear on the tree line or just burst through the door… it was stupid, I knew but I couldn't help it… Every couple of minutes I would get up from my desk and look out the window to make sure everything was okay; especially when everybody was outside, training or hanging out. But this meant I wasn't being as efficient in my work as I should, and I had absolutely no free time. It was overwhelming, and I was so freaking tired.

Just the day before, I freaked out when I thought I saw something move near the trees in the back garden; thanks to Ian, neither the Cullens nor the Denalis noticed.

I wanted to make time to be with my family, to talk with Kate, to be alone with Edward, but I just couldn't… well at least not too much. Per day I spent about an hour interacting: half an hour with Edward and the rest with everybody else. But even during that hour I did very little: I didn't talk much, I was often distracted, and I just wished I could sleep and escape my problems for a little bit…

"Love?" Edward called from the door, startling me.

"Oh! I didn't hear you coming…" I said.

"Yeah, you have been really distracted lately. What's going on? I know there is something, so don't you dare tell me that everything is fine."

"It's nothing you have to worry about… just problems with the company; I've had a lot on my mind."

"Is it really just that?" He looked at me but didn't pressure me to know more. "I was thinking we could go for a walk…"

"Edward…" I was about to say that I couldn't when he stopped me.

"We've been cooped up inside this house since you got here! Let's go for a walk, let's do something alone, really alone! Please!" He didn't just crave alone time with me, he needed it and so did I. I was really uneasy about going out with him but if that psycho moved, Will and Ash would tell me… so I agreed.

We were in the meadow in record time, but I couldn't relax. I was becoming paranoid, I knew, but the sense of insecurity was tearing me down. It was irrational and all shades of crazy, but it was how I felt, and until I knew that psycho vamp was dead or at least back in Italy, I wouldn't be able to let my guard down and unwind. All of this, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"What's going on, Bella? You've been on edge the whole week. You don't talk to anyone but Ian, the time you spend with me and the rest of the family is diminishing by the day and… I don't know. It's like you're slipping out of my grasp, and there's nothing I can do about it. What is going on, Bella?" The sincerity in his eyes almost made me cave. I wanted to tell him what was happening so much… I didn't want to keep anything from him, but I also didn't want him to worry… he was already dealing with so much.

"Everything is fine, Edward, really. I've just been very stressed; I never had so much work and so little will. I know this is being hard on you, that you want to be with me, and I seem to have no time for you but… it's just for now, I swear. I'm sorry I'm not saving you from Tanya's claws or spending all my time with you, as I should…"

"Stop, Bella! You warned me about how crazy it would be, and I know you are spending all the time you can with me and everybody else, I just wished you'd be a little more active and… you during that time. You barely talk, and I can see you're not even paying attention to what's happening around you; I just want to make sure you're really okay, because, in all honesty, you don't seem like it."

"I'm fine, Edward. Just tired…" I sighed.

"Come on, then. Let's enjoy this little bit of time we have and have you rest a little." He sat on the grass and pulled me to his lap.

Felling his body around mine made me calm down, I knew he was with me and we were both safe… It was a selfish thought, but as long as Edward was safe, I could deal with just about everything.

"I want to know, Bella." I stiffened on his lap, and he turned me around, so that we were facing each other.

"What do you want to know, Edward?"

"You know..." Yes, I knew. He had brought the topic up more than a few times since I was back, and the conversation never ended in a happy tone. It was like he was with my past.

"Edward… let's not do this now…" I begged.

"Then when are we going to do it, Bella? Why are you so reluctant about telling me what happened during the time you were with the Volturi? Nothing will change the way I see you, or how much I love you!"

"Then why are you so obsessed with knowing what happened?"

"Because I want to know what happened to you! I want to know everything about you! I want to understand you. I want to know about your life with your brothers, everything you went through, and everything that happened while you were in Italy. I'm ready! What is so awful that you don't want to tell me! What are you hiding from me? What is it that you don't want me to know?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything, Edward. Is that what you think? What are you waiting for me to say? That I had an affair, or that I was unfaithful to you during the years we were apart? Is that what you want to know? "

"I don't know… it's just Tanya…"

"Tanya? Tanya? Since when do you listen to what she says? Since when do you let her fill your mind with doubts? Do you trust her more than you trust me? Because if that's the case, feel free to marry her instead of me! Is this to show me how much you believe in our relationship? Because if what it takes to bring us down are a few words from that bitch, then I don't know what I'm still doing around here!" I yelled! He staggered behind as if I had hit him but soon recovered, and his eyes showed all the fury he was about to unleash.

"Yeah? What about you? Why are you so adamant about keeping the location of the house you share with your brothers a secret? You think I haven't noticed how you react every time I ask about it? Are you going to deny that you don't tell me so that if things don't work out between us, you can go back and go on with your life as before? It's not Tanya that's ruining us, it's you, with all your secrets and the things you can't tell me because I'm not ready! Shouldn't I be the one deciding that?" His words sent my brain into a spiral of despair, and I no longer controlled myself. He had no idea what this was doing to me, to us and, honestly, neither did I.

"You don't know what you're asking of me, Edward! And no, I'm not the one ruining everything because we wouldn't even be having this conversation if that stupid bitch hadn't been trying to come between us, and you weren't the fool that was letting her!" This fight was already going too far… I had never been more out of control than I was right then. We both were… For one second my brain regained control of my mouth and I used it to stop us from sinking even deeper. "I'm going back to the house, now, before we say things we can't take back… before one of us does what Tanya has been trying to do since she got here."

After that I just turned around and ran back to the house as fast as I could, desperate to find something to keep my brain occupied. It was amazing how things could spiral down so fast with just a few bitter words. I felt guilty and ashamed. I was a coward, and I was falling. The worst thing was that I was dragging every single person who loved me with me. I couldn't find the moment when I had become like this… I was hiding things from Edward, from my family; I was disrespecting my friends and hurting their feelings… Maybe those fist years at the Volturi really had changed me. I had been wrong for the last seventy years… I had made myself believe that I was still the same person that I was before I was changed; I convinced myself that I could still be that person… After all, I couldn't. I wasn't.

I felt sick to the core… there was no other way to describe it. I had fought so hard to keep myself above the water that I didn't realize it wasn't water… I wanted everybody else to perceive me as a good person; I wanted to be perfect, and I was the most imperfect of all beings. I wanted to be good and do the right things, but what if what I was doing wasn't the right thing?

I was so lost among my perturbed thoughts and haunting epiphanies I hadn't realize I was crossing the living room where everybody was hanging out, and heading straight to the stairs.

"Bella! What happened?"

"Where's Edward?"

Everybody was asking me questions that I didn't want to answer. I felt bad, just by standing next to these good people… I wanted to leave and hide. Maybe if I locked myself in a cave in the middle of somewhere I'd…

I wasn't going to stop, but a hand grabbed a hold of my arm and wouldn't let go. I wanted to escape, but I was trapped… I was always trapped, either by someone or my feelings, or my obligations… I was always trapped!

"Bella, look at me!" It was a strong voice, firm, rich and soft… so soft... I didn't deserve to hear it.

Ian's POV

She was completely out of control… There was only one time I had seen her like this, and it wasn't something I'd wish to revisit, not to mention that she needed to have her head in the right place, for what was coming.

"Bella, look at me!" Her eyes met mine, but she was far away… so incredibly out of reach. "You're not well, Bella. What's happening? Where is Edward?"

"I'm… I'm an awful, awful person… I don't deserve what I have… I'm not feeling very good, Ian… I feel sick, I'm wrong, I'm always, always wrong… I'm not good, I tried, but I'm not… I've killed, I've hurt, I've lied… I'm not good, I can't pretend…"

"What are you talking about, Bella? You are good… you are not perfect, no one is, but you are good. You are not pretending anything… you're not going to go back to this, are you, Bella? You have things to worry about… you have to get your work done, and then we'll have to fly to Italy and kick some ass, so that you can come back and be happy because you deserve it." She needed to occupy herself with something… hopefully she would get better.

I could see in her eyes that she was on a brink, so close to falling to the bad side, an uncontrollable side, far away. It was worse than her trips to comatose land and mentally trying. For now she needed constant, so I took her to her study, leaving the stunned Cullens behind us and focusing solely on her. She was going to bounce back, I knew it; she just needed peace.

As soon as she was comfortably sat behind her desk and had started numbly working, I went back to the living room.

"Whatever you do, don't disturb Bella. She's not well! I have no idea what Edward said to her, but whatever it was, it sent her to a very dark place… She just needs some peace and normalcy… She's going through a lot, and she needs to be left alone. So, unless she tries to leave or hurt herself, leave her to her business. I know it's a lot to ask, but she's very unsteady right now, and she won't be okay unless you do it." They understood, and I went up and sat in front of Bella's study door.

Bella's POV

I heard Ian, but the thoughts just wouldn't stop. I was completely and utterly crazy, but I couldn't pull myself from it. I dove into work and only stopped three times in a twelve hour span. One time when Edward arrived home, and I heard him yell at Tanya… I wasn't sure of what they said, though; and the two times Edward had come up to talk to me. Ian didn't let him and I was thankful for that.

After twelve hours of work, I stopped and lighted up the fire. I was feeling cold… it was an absurdity, I knew, but still… if I were human, I'd think it was death… I sat in front of the fire. It felt amazing… the colors were beautiful, and the heat was… indescribable. I knew that fire could affect vampires, it burned us… I wondered if it hurt…

A loud noise coming from downstairs startled me, and I jumped away from the fire, missing the warmth immediately. Someone had pretty much destroyed the door from what I heard; for a moment I thought it was that psycho vamp, but then I remembered William had called just a while ago to tell me that everything was normal, and that the psycho was still in Montana. I decided to ignore the commotion and went back to work… It was good to be busy… It kept the crazy thoughts at bay…

Kurt's POV

That little bastard! I was going to have his head! The things he said to her… Did he really let that Tanya bitch convince him that Bella may have had an affair with someone while she was with the Volturi, and that was why she wouldn't tell him about her time in Italy? What kind of idiot was he? I still couldn't believe I had let Bella convince me he was good for her… I had to be getting loony…

I burst through the door, not caring one bit that it was left completely shattered… _Edward_ would pay for it… He broke my sister's heart, I broke his door… it still didn't seem very fair to me but… I'd get even when I got my hands on him…

Before I could get to him, Ian was in front of me "Are you going to let me through, Ian?" I questioned daring him to say no.

"Usually, you know, I would. Right now, I think your sister would prefer if I told her you had come to visit her rather than to get a chunk out of Edward. She's not okay, Kurt…" Damn him, for being so reasonable… bringing Bella into the middle of this conversation was a low blow. "She's in her study, upstairs." I frowned confused. "Esme put it together for her, so that she could work more peacefully." He quickly explained. I was thankful to Esme for doing that for my sister, so I smiled at her to show her how much I appreciated her thoughtfulness.

"I'll see what I can do…" I headed up the stairs, taking the steps two at the time, in a hurry to get to Bella.

Even though I wanted to wipe Edward off the surface of the earth, my sister was more important. I was so afraid for her. I had listened to her thoughts, and I honestly thought she was insane. I wasn't sure if vampires could get crazy, but Bella had been darn close.

I quickly found the door to her office and opened it without knocking, like I always did. The moment I saw her, I felt the anger boiling inside of me again. That wasn't the Bella I had left in Forks three weeks before. And no one would convince me that that was just from work and the problems in Italy. I had seen my sister really stressed and worn out, and I could say with all certainty that the girl seating in that office wasn't just that.

She was miserable and unhappy, just like I had feared. Edward would never be good for her; he didn't know how to test her boundaries, and he certainly didn't know how to leave something buried. Bella's first years with the Volturi was something that not even me, Luke and David had heard about: not from Bella and neither from Scott. They did let us in on some details from the last four years she had belonged to the Volturi ranks, but even that information was censored and little. And what concerns the life of our family until a few days ago, that was none of Edward's concern; if Bella wanted to share, she would.

"Bella." I said carefully.

"There was no need to break the door, Kurt!" She said without taking her eyes from the blueprints she was going over. Bella had never talked to me without looking at me, and her voice had never been so despondent.

"What the hell is he doing to you, sister? I heard the thoughts about not being a good person and not doing the right thing and everything else. By the way, I won't let you lock yourself in a cave; you're not going to get rid of me so easily!" I tried to joke. She didn't even smile. "Damn, Bella! Everybody makes mistakes, but you haven't made as many as you think you did."

"You don't know, Kurt! I've done so many bad things, and I've never really paid for any of them."

"Is this about your time with the Volturi? Bella, you had no other choice! Either you did what they said, or people you loved were going to pay for it!"

"What about now, the present? In case you haven't noticed, I'm preparing a plan to kill a vampire." She said bitterly.

"Yeah, a vampire that's threatening human lives and vampires too. Someone who had absolutely no conscience and takes pleasure in other's pain and suffering! Call me what you want, but he deserves to die, he brought that to himself."

"Kurt…" She sighed.

"No, Bella! I refuse to let you sit here, thinking the most hateful things about yourself. Do you realize how crazy your thoughts sounded? You are wonderful! And I think you've been in here for too long, for today. Let's sit outside for a bit." She refused to get up and stop working, so I just grabbed her out of her chair and ran her outside.

I sat on the grass and placed her between my legs, with her back to my chest and just held her. My little sister was so fragile and broken… I just wanted to shield her from everything. Eventually, her tense body relaxed, and she melted against me.

"How long are you staying?"

"I have to go back in a few hours. I've decided to go to College again, and I have a ton of paperwork to take care of, but I had to come because I worry about you, and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"You just wanted a reason to get your hands on Edward, admit it… You were waiting for this, weren't you? Be honest!" I was always honest with Bella.

"I was. I really didn't want it to happen because I'd rather be wrong about Edward than see you suffering like this, but I knew that sooner or later he would push you about your past and it would become an issue. The fact that Tanya was here and is dying to break you two only made things worse."

"I'm glad you came. I've missed you."

"We've missed you too, Bella. So much, you can't imagine. That place seems a lot bigger without you in it. Won't you even give me a smile?"

"I don't have all that many reasons to smile, Kurt." She whispered somberly.

"I know things are difficult, not only with all the work but also about your other problem that should be in Italy…" She stiffened

"How do you know about that?"

"I overheard Scott talking to Ash, on the phone. I can't believe you've chosen to stay here, unprotected, when that psycho is so close." I said lowering my voice even more, so that absolutely no one at the house heard me.

"I don't want to discuss that." She said curtly.

"Smile, though your heart is aching.  
Smile, even though it's breaking.  
When there are clouds in the sky,  
You'll get by...

If you smile  
With your fear and sorrow,  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just...  
Light up your face with gladness,  
Hide every trace of sadness.  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying.  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you'll just..." I sang.

"I didn't know you knew that song… But I love when you sing to me." And finally I was rewarded with a tiny smile, barely there, but enough for me.

"Hear that, jackass? She likes when I sing to her!" I yelled to the house, hoping that Edward would realize it was for him. Bella's body shook lightly against mine, as she laughed silently.

A week later…

Edward's POV

A week had passed since I argued with Bella, and it was torture. I had tried to talk to her more than once, but she would always run from me. During the first three days, she locked herself in the study and only let Ian in, which was fine by me because I was still angry and wasn't looking forward to the next fight. But after the rage subsided, I missed her. On the fourth day she went to sit outside, looking at the sky; I reached for her, and she just turned her back on me and went back to her study. Alice had been watching us and came to talk to me.

_Flashback_

"_What am I going to do, Alice? She doesn't even let me get near her."_

"_You shouldn't have pushed her! You are such a fool!"_

"_I just want to know what happened, Alice. We both changed over the past few years, and I want to know her. I know she did things she didn't want; I know she used her power on us and that it affected her negatively, but I don't know how much; she won't tell me where her house is, which makes me think she doesn't trust we're going to hold our own… Am I asking for too much? She just won't tell me a thing! How does she know I'm not ready?"_

"_I understand your reasons and your fears, and I do think she should tell you at least something, but are wrong too, Edward. Have you thought that maybe she's not ready to talk about those things? Maybe it's too painful. It's unfair of you to demand her to revive all those things. You should have gone slower, but no, you let Tanya plant her seeds of doubt and went to confront Bella right away, without even thinking about how to approach the subject. You just kept pressing and pressing…"_

"_Not knowing makes me insecure. It makes me feel like I can lose her…"_

"_Give her space, Edward. We have all noticed how jumpy and agitated she's been and it's getting worse. I have no idea about what's going to happen, but she seems like a ticking bomb, just waiting for the final straw to let it all out. Don't push her too far."_

_End flashback_

On the fifth day Bella sat with Kate and Eleazar for a few minutes in the living room, talking about her powers and about the changes she had implemented on the Volturi. I watched her from afar and longed for her. I missed her touch, her voice, feeling her body next to mine… I thought I didn't have much time with her before, and now I almost didn't see her at all. It's was even worse knowing that she had some time, and she didn't want to spend it with me.

The day before, I had made the mistake of trying to force her to talk to me only to be rewarded with a cold 'Let me go!' I could feel her slipping away, and the more distant we became, the happier Tanya was. With Bella mad at me, she was convinced she had succeeded in breaking us apart and was all over me. With Bella locked in her office for the biggest part of the day, I was left to fend for myself.

Ian had been getting a little tougher with me during the trainings, and I knew it was his way to get back at me. Tanya had the awful habit of throwing herself into my arms at the end of every training, praising me and trying to sweeten me. Once, as I tried to pry her off me, I felt like I was being watched, so I looked up to see Bella at the window of her study looking down at us. I doubled my efforts to get Tanya off my arms, but she only held tighter.

I knew that if I didn't do something, I was going to lose Bella, but I had no idea of what to do.

That night Ian was locked with Bella in her study for over five hours. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but their voices were worried and grave. I wondered what was happening.

Surprisingly, the day after, I found Bella in the living room, talking to Alice and Esme. She didn't acknowledge my presence, but I saw her shift under my gaze. She seemed unhealthy and tired: big purple bags under her dark eyes, unlike the usual bright green I had become used to; shoulders slumped, disheveled hair… She wasn't okay and not only physically. Her eyes were filled with barely concealed worry and fear, and she looked ready to jump out of her skin. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to what Esme and my sister were saying, but that had never stopped them before. They were just happy that Bella was with us.

As always, Tanya arrived right after I did and perched herself on my lap. I quickly shoved her aside. "Damn, Tanya! How many times will I have to say to you not to do that?" I hissed.

"Oh, Edward, please! What's wrong with it? You and Bella are mad at each other, right? When are you going to see that I'm the right person for you?" By that time everyone but Ian was already in the room. I couldn't believe her! Bella was right next to us, I had no idea what Tanya was doing…

"Tanya, please, stop that! I love Bella; I'm never going to be with you! I thought I had made that clear."

"Please, Edward! I can't see what's so special about her! She's not pretty; she spends her days locked up in that study; you don't know a thing about what she's been doing in the past few years; she seems to be surrounded by men who worship the ground she walks on… She's worked for the Volturi, for God's sake! You love ME, Edward! I know you do. We can be really happy together." She grabbed my hair and kissed me. It felt so wrong, so different from when I kissed Bella. She was pulling on my hair too much, and her nails scrapped against my scalp hurting me, and her lips weren't as soft and plum as Bella's; her smell and her taste was completely wrong, and I couldn't seem to get her off me fast enough.

Before I could push her away, she was already being taken off me and thrown across the room by Bella. I expected Bella to leave it at that, but then I noticed the change in her eyes: they were completely black, and her face was utterly devoid of emotion; only her eyes showed her rage… I had never seen this side of Bella.

Tanya had barely gotten up when Bella slapped her twice, grabbed her by her blond hair and held her by the neck, thrusting her against the nearest wall and holding her there. Tanya's feet balanced in the air as she tried to kick Bella and set herself free. "I warned you, I told you not to mess with me, bitch, but you did it anyway, and you chose the worst moment to do it!" Her voice was empty and cold, as if she was a machine.

I saw Bella's hands tightening around Tanya's throat. At first we were all too shocked to do anything, but then Esme, Carmen and Irina started shouting for me to do something. I tried to step closer to Bella, but Ian's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't, Edward! She's really unstable right now, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to you! Let me deal with this!" I wanted to shove his hand and go to my Bella, but the truth was that I was scared. This Bella seemed to be capable of anything…

"Bella, it's Ian. I'm going to get closer to you, ok?" She didn't react at all. He carefully walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which only made her grab Tanya's neck with even more fervor. "I've wanted to do what you're doing ever since I got here, but I can't let you do this, Bella. I'd do it for you, but it would all come down to the same result. You'd feel guilty about this for your whole life and so, I can't let you do it."

He placed his other arm around her waist, and I felt jealousy building up within my chest. I tried to focus, telling myself that he was trying to help Bella and Tanya, but I couldn't bring myself to care about Tanya at all. She had brought this to herself. She knew Bella was nervous, and she still provoked her.

Then Ian proceeded to bring his lips to Bella's hear and whisper in his intense voice. "I'm going to get you to the door, and then I want you to run as far and as fast as you can. I'll follow you right after, ok?" Jasper sensed my jealousy and got a hold of me to stop me from ruining everything. I was practically seeing red! Bella was my fiancée, and I hadn't been able to even look at her for more than ten minutes each day, and there he was all wrapped around her.

Suddenly, Ian got a hold of Bella's arms, yanked them from Tanya's neck and ran Bella to the door. As soon as she was out, she started to run, and Tanya lay on the ground where she had been unceremoniously dropped, gasping for air, that she obviously didn't need..

I was ready to go after Bella when Ian stopped me, yet again. "What now?" I asked furiously.

"Stay here, Edward! I've told you she's not well, and you still have issues to solve. She's really unhinged, and she needs time to calm down. I'll come and get you when she's better. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." And with that he took off after my Bella.

I should be the one running after her! Tanya was going to pay for this! How dare she do this to Bella?

"I don't want to see you again, Tanya. You've done everything you could to ruin my relationship with Bella, but we're stronger than that. I love HER! I could never love you so just GIVE UP!" I screamed. I was so tired of her! I just wanted Bella, my sweet and dear Bella.

* * *

**So... tell me what you think! I'll be waiting for your reviews... Remember, good or bad I want to know... I can't get better if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong, right? :D  
**

** I tried to make this chapter longer to try and make up for all the time I took to update**... **I hope you've liked it and I can say that even though there aren't many chapters left, there is still a lot to happen**...

**Thank you so much for not giving up on me! I love you all! ;D**

**HUgs**

**Mariana AKA Brown-eyedCullenGirl**


	23. Compromises and Resolutions

**Hello! FINALLY, right? **

**First of all, I want to apologize for not updating sooner but, as I'm sure you can understand, college was my priority and it took all of my time (it's so incredibly tiring and demanding) so I didn't have any free time to write. The good news are that my exams are almost over so I'll be able to dedicate myself to my writing**.

**Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on this story despite my lack of updates** (I hope there's still someone on that side) **and those who read, review and favorite this story**.

**A special thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter. I read all the reviews and appreciated all the comments and thoughts on the chapter: the good and the not so good ones because they help me to get better and see what I'm doing wrong. I would like to get back to everyone personally like I usually do but I need to get to bed because tomorrow I'm going to study with some friends and need to have my head clear (important requisite to study organic chemistry XD).**  
**A special thought to **Elena Cullen Blye Winchester** (hope no one takes offense) because she's Portuguese like me and it's nice and funny to have a reader who lives in the same country as me ;D Obrigada por deixares o teu comentário na nossa lingua, gostei muito de saber que alguém em Portugal gosta da minha história aqui no fanfiction.  
**

**I also want to thank my amazing beta Adri1577. She's been wonderful and gets my chapters back to me super fast!**

**Here's the next chapter of In the Shadows of Forever and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please don't forget to leave a REVIEW. It means a lot to me! HUgs  
**

* * *

Last chapter (Edward's POV)

"Oh, Edward, please! What's wrong with it? You and Bella are mad at each other, right? When are you going to see that I'm the right person for you?" By that time everyone but Ian was already in the room. I couldn't believe her! Bella was right next to us, I had no idea what Tanya was doing…

"Tanya, please, stop that! I love Bella; I'm never going to be with you! I thought I had made that clear."

"Please, Edward! I can't see what's so special about her! She's not pretty; she spends her days locked up in that study; you don't know a thing about what she's been doing in the past few years; she seems to be surrounded by men who worship the ground she walks on… She's worked for the Volturi, for God's sake! You love ME, Edward! I know you do. We can be really happy together." She grabbed my hair and kissed me. It felt so wrong, so different from when I kissed Bella. She was pulling on my hair too much, and her nails scrapped against my scalp hurting me, and her lips weren't as soft and plum as Bella's; her smell and her taste was completely wrong, and I couldn't seem to get her off me fast enough.

Before I could push her away, she was already being taken off me and thrown across the room by Bella. I expected Bella to leave it at that, but then I noticed the change in her eyes: they were completely black, and her face was utterly devoid of emotion; only her eyes showed her rage… I had never seen this side of Bella.

Tanya had barely gotten up when Bella slapped her twice, grabbed her by her blond hair and held her by the neck, thrusting her against the nearest wall and holding her there. Tanya's feet balanced in the air as she tried to kick Bella and set herself free. "I warned you, I told you not to mess with me, bitch, but you did it anyway, and you chose the worst moment to do it!" Her voice was empty and cold, as if she was a machine.

I saw Bella's hands tightening around Tanya's throat. At first we were all too shocked to do anything, but then Esme, Carmen and Irina started shouting for me to do something. I tried to step closer to Bella, but Ian's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't, Edward! She's really unstable right now, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to you! Let me deal with this!" I wanted to shove his hand and go to my Bella, but the truth was that I was scared. This Bella seemed to be capable of anything…

"Bella, it's Ian. I'm going to get closer to you, ok?" She didn't react at all. He carefully walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which only made her grab Tanya's neck with even more fervor. "I've wanted to do what you're doing ever since I got here, but I can't let you do this, Bella. I'd do it for you, but it would all come down to the same result. You'd feel guilty about this for your whole life and so, I can't let you do it."

He placed his other arm around her waist, and I felt jealousy building up within my chest. I tried to focus, telling myself that he was trying to help Bella and Tanya, but I couldn't bring myself to care about Tanya at all. She had brought this to herself. She knew Bella was nervous, and she still provoked her.

Then Ian proceeded to bring his lips to Bella's hear and whisper in his intense voice. "I'm going to get you to the door, and then I want you to run as far and as fast as you can. I'll follow you right after, ok?" Jasper sensed my jealousy and got a hold of me to stop me from ruining everything. I was practically seeing red! Bella was my fiancée, and I hadn't been able to even look at her for more than ten minutes each day, and there he was all wrapped around her.

Suddenly, Ian got a hold of Bella's arms, yanked them from Tanya's neck and ran Bella to the door. As soon as she was out, she started to run, and Tanya lay on the ground where she had been unceremoniously dropped, gasping for air, that she obviously didn't need..

I was ready to go after Bella when Ian stopped me, yet again. "What now?" I asked furiously.

"Stay here, Edward! I've told you she's not well, and you still have issues to solve. She's really unhinged, and she needs time to calm down. I'll come and get you when she's better. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." And with that he took off after my Bella.

I should be the one running after her! Tanya was going to pay for this! How dare she do this to Bella?

"I don't want to see you again, Tanya. You've done everything you could to ruin my relationship with Bella, but we're stronger than that. I love HER! I could never love you so just GIVE UP!" I screamed. I was so tired of her! I just wanted Bella, my sweet and dear Bella.

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

I must have been way over the border, on the Canadian side. I even considered, for an absurdly small period of time, to head home, but I didn't want to deal with my brothers. Besides, nobody should get close to me until I calmed down… I still couldn't believe I really had attacked Tanya, the worst, though, was that I would have killed her if Ian hadn't interfered. If Edward or any of the Cullens had tried, they would probably have gotten hurt, but Ian knew the best way to get to me and stopped me because at that point I was way beyond lost to everyone.

I just wanted to find a hole and bury myself, so that I didn't have to face any of the Cullens again, including Edward… Especially Edward. I was so ashamed of myself! They weren't supposed to have seen me like that. It was my worst side, an ugly side. It had come up several times while I was with the Volturi, but there, it was easier to deal with it. There, everybody had an ugly side and it wasn't uncommon for it to come up but around my family was completely different.

I had lost it, badly! I couldn't deny Tanya her merit, she had known exactly when and where to push my buttons. I knew she had been just biding her time before she could throw me out of the picture.

I kept walking around in the small clearing I had stopped at, as I waited for Ian. I just couldn't stand still! I was so freaking nervous with everything that was going on that I could no longer focus on anything.

"You're already digging a hole in the ground." Ian stated calmly, as he entered the clearing. He wasn't wearing his cloak, just a green t-shirt and jeans, and he seemed so normal to me. He was calm, his eyes were clear, and if it wasn't for his pale skin and unbeating heart, I'd think he was human.

"I can't believe I did that! I couldn't…"

"Please, Bella! I'm just surprised you didn't do it sooner… Tanya was pushing her luck, and if you ask me, she knew exactly what she was doing… well, maybe she didn't expect you to be so deadly. Her mistake was thinking you were weak. She doesn't know you, so she didn't make a correct judgment which leads me to the reason why we really need to talk."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're not dealing with things the right way! What you're doing isn't working. Look at yourself. A while ago you were damn close to killing Tanya and probably hurting someone else in the process. You were completely out of control and that's not normal, that's not what you need right now. Look, you just can't keep doing everything like you did before. We all knew you kept yourself surrounded by work and I don't know how many hobbies to keep you from thinking about Edward and the Cullens, but you don't need that anymore. You have to learn to let go and delegate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have two amazing families willing to do anything for you, and you don't let them help you. You insist on running the company on your own and that's putting a strain on your relationship with Edward. Let Esme help you with the projects, I know she's dying to, and let your brothers handle some of the bureaucracy, and leave the more complicated clients to Kurt, he has enough time to put up with their crap and knows how to shut them up when he's tired of them. Also, let Catherine actually do her job, instead of trying to take care of everything. You're driving her crazy! In the past three weeks you practically haven't talked to her and there's stuff she can do, so that you don't have to worry about it."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Because, unlike you, I have paid attention to my surroundings in the last few weeks. I can see how much everybody cares about you and wants to help you, and I can also see the way you're closing in. Nobody in that house wants to hurt you, well except maybe Tanya, but she's easy to deal with. What I want to say is you're not alone, you've never been, but you do have a problem with trusting people."

"I don't! I trust you, I trust my brothers, the Cullens…"

"No, you don't, Bella! Tell me one person who knows absolutely everything that has gone through your mind and your heart since you were changed. You've never opened up completely to anyone because you don't trust people to understand or sympathize with what you've gone through. You're ashamed of yourself, and you don't want other people to be too. You think everyone will see you differently if they know what you've done. But what you don't think about is that they might actually understand your reasons and see you as a stronger person because you went through all of that and are still as selfless and good as before."

"Henry."

"What about Henry?"

"He knows everything. I trust him completely."

"Why him?"

"Because he was there from the beginning; he's just like me and I owe him that much."

"You owe him?"

"He was changed because of me. His life was taken from him because Aro wanted his power to protect me. So, yes, I owe him his life and mine. And he knows everything because I know he understands and can relate. We are in the same boat. And I would appreciate that you didn't share this piece of information."

"Of course not. Still, you are worthy of everything, Bella, and I doubt the Cullens would respect you any less if they knew what you've been through. It takes more energy to keep the walls up than it would to just let them crumble and really enjoy what you, now, have."

"I've lost so much already, Ian. I wouldn't be able to handle it all again."

"You're not going to lose anything. It's in the past!"

"Exactly! If it's in the past, why is everybody trying so hard to dig it up?"

"You have to try to see it from his point of view, Bella. He feels guilty about what happened to you. He wants to know because, in some way, that would mean sharing the burden with you and maybe alleviating some of his guilt. He wants to know you again. He still loves you, but he recognizes that you changed. You want him to treat you differently because you're not a fragile little human anymore, but for that to happen, you need to let him in, let him know you. You have to be honest with him. And your past, as deep as it's buried, is still a part of you."

"When did things got so complicated?"

"When doesn't matter, Bella. What matters is what you are going to do to uncomplicate it! If you can't tell him, be honest and tell him that."

"You're right! I've been too nervous with all that's happening, and everything happens at the same time, and it's all so sudden!"

"You're a mess, Bella. Everyone can see it and knows you're entitled to it, too." He cracked a smile. "You need some vacation, away from everything and everyone. Promise me that after we've dealt with that psycho vamp, you're going on vacation with Edward. Just the two of you, to reconnect." I nodded and accepted his hug. "Now, shall I go get Edward? I promised him I would when you were calmer."

"No. I'll go back to the house. I don't want to worry everyone else. I'll be fine."

"I should also tell you that I called Catherine this morning, and asked her to come to Forks."

"You did?" I asked surprised. "I thought you weren't going to do anything about her."

"She'll be arriving in a few hours, and I'll pick her up from the airport. But I just called her so that she can do her work and help you. I don't want you having any brilliant ideas about us. You needed help, so I called her. After this little episode, I'm really glad I did it."

"Thank you, Ian. You're a really good friend. But I still say that you're making a big mistake when it comes to Catherine. You know, when we go on one of those missions that can end up badly, it really helps to have someone to come back to. And life can be so much better if you have someone by your side. I only bug you about this because I know the two of you would be really happy."

"Enough of this! Let's go back." His voice was calm, but I could see that beneath the surface he was a lot more agitated. If he was absolutely sure about his decision of not pursuing a relationship with Catz, he wouldn't be so bothered by my insistence. I was confident that Catz's presence would change things… we just had to wait to see.

The trip back to the Cullens was uneventful. Both Ian and I were too deep into our thoughts to engage in small talk, and the silence was heavy but not uncomfortable.

I wondered if I should apologize to Tanya… maybe but then that wasn't my priority. First, I had to straighten things out with Edward; after that I'd see.

We slowed down when we were reaching the house, and I sensed my cell phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Bella, it's Ash. The guy has moved!"

"Where? Tell me he's not coming to Washington, I have enough on my plate right now!"

"He's not! He's going back to Italy. It'll be our chance! How soon can you get to Volterra?"

"I don't know how my schedule is, but I'll talk to Catherine soon and see. We have to take care of that as soon as possible. I have a few things to work out now. But I'll call you later with a definite date for my arrival."

"Sure. Talk to you later." Knowing that that vampire was getting back to Italy, made me exhale in relief. It was one less thing for me to worry about, at least for now. I knew that soon I'd be dealing with that problem too.

When we arrived to the house, Ian took my car and went to the Seattle airport to pick up Catherine, leaving me to handle my business. I entered and headed straight to the living room where I knew everyone was.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "That, before, was some serious quick ass action! It was so cool!" I really didn't want to ignore him, but I wasn't proud of what I'd done, so his comment didn't sit well with me, and I really wanted to speak to Edward. I owed it to both of us.

"Edward, do you think we can talk?" I asked not looking at him in the eye. I really wanted to keep my cool around everyone else.

"Uh, sure." Edward agreed.

"I think you're in trouble, bro. That's the voice Rosalie uses on me when she's going to tell me I won't be getting any for a while."

"Well, Emmett, I seriously doubt that if I say that to you, you'll be as broken hearted." I joked, Edward growled and Emmett laughed. I walked to my study, and Edward followed me; however, after we entered, he simply stood by the door. I hated it. There, in that small room, I felt more distant than ever. What scared me even more was that I had been the one to put that distance between us.

"You can come sit next to me; I won't bite or try to kill you." I laughed humorlessly; I tried to make it sound like a joke, but the truth was that I was terrified of how the Cullens would react to my outburst, especially Edward. He was kneeling next to me in an instant, his eyes wide and his hands grasping mine.

"I would never think that. To clear up the subject, let me just tell you that Tanya got what she asked for." It was… endearing to hear him talk like that. He let go of my hands, sat on the opposite end of the couch that I was sitting on and sighed.

"You look relieved…" I commented.

"I am. After a week of barely being able to see you, I'm incredibly relieved that I'm sitting on the same couch as you."

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry. I did warn you that it wasn't going to be easy. I have to admit that a big part is on me, but it's so hard to deal with everything. You can't possibly comprehend how big of a change this is. Before, I needed to have every minute of my day occupied. I got used to it, and now, as much as I want to, it's hard to let go because I wouldn't be able to just let go of all the responsibilities I accumulated. There are a lot of people depending on me. I know you can understand that, and I also know that isn't the main issue we have to solve…"

"Bella…"

"Let me finish! I want to apologize and tell you that from now on, it'll get better. Ian told me some things that made me rethink some of my actions. Now, about my past… I might have been a bit intolerant when we talked, and if it depended on me, you'd never know anything about what I was up to in the past eighty years, but like Ian said, it's part of me, and if we're going to be together forever, you have a right to know if you wish so. But I won't be telling you. You can ask me anything but not to tell you that. Not right now. Telling you would make me relive everything and, right now, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it." In an instant I was in his arms, and he was holding me so tight… it was like he was keeping me from falling apart, and in that moment I recognized not only the lover but the friend I had in Edward. We stayed like that for a while. It felt good to have him this close again.

"You can't possibly imagine how hard it was staying away from you all week." He sighed. "I love you so much, Bella." He pulled away just enough, so we could look at each other. "I have to apologize too. I shouldn't have pushed you. You need time and that's understandable. But I wished you had explained to me that you weren't ready to tell me, right away."

"I'm going to Italy in a few days, and I'm hoping you and the rest of the family will accompany me. If it's really important to you, I'll let you ask whoever you want about my time there. You can talk to Aro or a member of my guard. But regarding what worries you the most, they'll all tell you the same thing: that I wasn't with anyone else during the time we were apart. And none of what I went through was your fault… I don't want you feeling guilty about it!"

"I trust you, Bella. If you say you weren't with anyone else, I believe you! And I won't be asking anyone about your past. During this week we were apart I realized that as much as I want to know it won't change the way I look at you, or how much I love you, because I know that no matter what you did, you didn't take pleasure from it. So I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. I just don't want you to carry your burdens alone. You're not alone anymore, and I want to help you. I'm sorry for implying that you might had been with someone else when you had already told me you hadn't, and for saying that you didn't trust this relationship because you wouldn't tell me where your house with your brothers is."

"It's okay, you had the right to be nervous, and maybe I am a bit insecure about our relationship, but every time we are moving on and getting our happy ending something happens. I trust us, I know we can make this work, but there are so many factors we can't control… I can't help but be afraid. I'll try to be more open with you. I know I can't keep things from you in fear that you're not ready to hear them… it's insulting, and we're equals. But I know how you work; you blame yourself for everything even when it's not your fault. So if we can compromise… I'll open up if you don't blame yourself for it." I proposed.

"Deal. Can we seal it with a kiss?" I didn't even answer, instead I let his lips claim mine in a passionate and intense kiss. We broke apart but left our foreheads resting against each other. "I'm sorry I let Tanya get to me. I knew she was trying to break us apart and still fell for her trap. She knew that you were on the edge, and that if I came on too strongly, it'd have its consequences."

"I'm sorry I've been so distant, but I was so angry that you had let Tanya plant the seeds of doubt in your mind… It didn't work out in the end so…"

"You're right, love." He kept holding me but didn't speak anymore.

"Ask." I told him.

"When I got home after our fight, Alice was worried. Ian had said not to disturb you because you were in a dark place…" He trailed off not formulating a question.

"Remember our deal." He nodded, so I continued. "I felt so bad about our argument. I knew I was wrong, at least partly. And it just reminded of all the wrong I've done. I can keep it controlled most of the time. It had only happened once before: after my first mission for the Volturi. I've been strong for all these years, but it hurt so much. Sometimes it was hard to believe that I was good, after all the things I had done, even if it was against my will. We're together now, and we were blowing it the other day, so I wondered if I really deserved to be happy. All of you do your very best to be good, to do the right thing. Even though I can't regret it, I was selfish; I did things I shouldn't have done to keep the people I love safe. And other people, sometimes innocents, had to pay for my choices. It's so complicated! I can't seem to let go of some things… And after our fight, it all came down to it: am I good or bad? Do I deserve to be happy? Will I only hurt those I love?" I was relieved he had let me talk and hadn't stopped me.

"It isn't just our actions that define us, love. The fact that you despise yourself for the bad things that you've done only shows how thoroughly good you are. I don't want you to feel undeserving of happiness because after all you've been trough you are certainly worthy of it. If our lives hadn't been at stake, you'd have never done any of what you did. In the end that is what defines you. And we'll fight sometimes; we'll get angry and say things we don't mean. I don't want you to question yourself every time that happens. Because no matter what I say, the only truth that my heart recognizes is that I love you and that will never change."

"Thank you."

"We'll never judge you for saving us because that is what you did. And now I realized how high the price you've been paying for it is. It's not fair, and I wish I could take it all away. The only thing I can do is love you and make sure you always know how special you are for me." I lay down on the couch, with my head in his lap staring at his face. His gentle fingers stroked my hair before coming to rest against my cheek. Then he traced my jaw and my lips. His touch was so tender, and for the first time that week I didn't feel trapped or pressured. Instead I felt loved and cherished and so very blessed for having him in my life.

"I love you. Do you want to ask anything else?"

"When you used your power on us, what happened to you?"

"It weakened me because I was using it on all of you at the same time. Basically what I did was take your feelings away and feel them myself. So all the guilt, the hurt and the suffering… I felt them for you because it wasn't fair that you had to live with them when it wasn't your fault, when you had made my life so much better just by being in it. It hurt a lot, but I would do it all over again if I had to. It got really bad at times because I would refuse to stop doing it, even though I was reaching my limit. I grew so weak, I couldn't hunt for myself; sometimes the pain was so bad that I had to curl in bed and forget about everything, except the reason why I was doing that. It earned me one or two trips to comatose land too… It was the only thing I could do, and in the end it was all worth it, you know? On those moments when the pain overruled everything, I felt like I was doing the right thing, and it made me feel like a good person. It relieved my conscience, and it made me feel closer to all of you." The tone of my voice had lowered since the beginning of my explanation, and I knew that if I could, I'd be crying, but it also relieved me to be able to get it out.

I took a few moments to look at his face… he was so very handsome. "You know, you're still my angel. Even though I'm not an impressionable human anymore, you're still my incredibly handsome angel." He gave me one of his crooked smiles, and it amazed me how easily we had solved everything… just by talking. I realized that keeping things just to myself wouldn't do any good.

"I'm glad you told me about it, even though I wish you hadn't gone through any of that." I knew he was making an effort not to blame himself.

"It's gone though, and we're not going to do any good by dwelling on the past. Come on, now that we have everything worked out, I need a bath. Catherine will be here soon, and I would like to enjoy a few quiet moments before I have to wrap up my appointments and prepare the trip to Italy."

"Catherine, your PA?"

"Yes, against his 'will', Ian called her and asked her to come down and help me since I was getting overloaded. He went to get her from the airport."

"Ok. Care for some company in your bath?"

"Most definitely, Mr. Cullen. I think we both need to relax."

"That we do, my love, that we do."

After our bath, we headed down to talk to the rest of the family. Edward had thoroughly forbidden me from apologizing to Tanya, stating that she got what she deserved. 'It wasn't by lack of warning!' He had said. Still, I wanted to apologize to everyone else.

After a brief talk with the rest of the family and the Denalis, minus Tanya, in which everybody reassured me that my attack to Tanya was a completely normal reaction, taking into account that Edward and I were mates, and she was the one who overstepped the boundaries. The Denalis took advantage of the meeting to announce their leave, for Kate's great displeasure since she wished to spend more time with me. Even though I was busy all the time, we had managed to become good friends. And I was actually sad to see her leaving too, seeing as she had become one of the very few girl friends I had.

Since the Denalis had left, and Catherine and Ian were still to arrive, I decided to announce my leave to Italy within the following days.

"Since we're all here, I wanted to say that I'll be leaving for Italy in the next few days. I would like it if all of you could accompany me but, obviously, that's entirely up to you." Edward tightened his hold on my waist, which was everything I needed to know that he wasn't going to let me out of his sight any time soon, so he was definitely coming with me.

"Of course we'll go!" Alice answered immediately. "We haven't been to Italy in years. I can't wait to shop a little!" Of course Alice was more interested in the shopping opportunities rather than the fact she was going to be confronted with a part of my life I didn't feel very comfortable about. The thing was I'd rather have them see me interact with the Volturi than let them stay here unprotected. We still didn't know how much that psycho vamp knew about us, or what his plans were.

"I don't see any inconveniences. I just need a precise date, so that I can take some vacation days at the hospital."

"Of course, Carlisle. Catherine and I will look into that tonight, and we'll soon have a date for you."

"Do I hear my name?" Someone called from the door. A minute later Catherine was entering the living room with a very uncomfortable Ian following her.

"Yes, you do. Did something happen during the trip back from the airport?" I asked. They stammered and fidgeted before I got semi-coherent responses.

"Yeah, sure, everything went good."

"Of course. There were absolutely no… problems. I… uh… I'm going hunting."

"We hunted before you left for the airport, Ian." I reminded him.

"Uh… you're right. Then I'm just going to go… call… Henry! That's it, I'm going to call Henry to see how we are about… stuff. I'm going now…" He stuttered before disappearing from the living room. And just like that the calm and composed Ian we all knew became undone.

"Something happened during that trip, and you're going to tell me, Catherine, whether you want it or not!" I laughed, "Ian wouldn't be so bothered if nothing had happened."

"Fine" Catz huffed. "Later, ok?"

"Sure, let me introduce you. Cullens, this is Catherine, my friend and amazing PA. Catherine, these are Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward."

"It's nice to finally meet you all in person. I've been hearing about you practically ever since I can remember."

"It's a pleasure to have you in our house, too. Esme has the guest room all ready for you. Maybe you'd like to rest for a while…"

"Thanks, but I've been resting the entire trip, so if you don't mind, I'd just help Bella get the last of her meetings done with. I know that there's at least one person in this room dying for that to happen." She commented looking sideways to Edward.

"Catherine here, is just a well of energy, kind of like someone else I know!" I said.

"Is that person me?" Alice piped in.

"Obviously, Alice."

"Well, you love me anyway…"

"So… let's go?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"Yes, Catz. Let's get this over with. We also need to find a date for our leave to Italy, so that Carlisle can warn the hospital, and ask Aro to send the jet. Esme, would you like to come with us? I need to speak to you about something." I ushered Catherine upstairs, showing her the different rooms in the house until we got to my office, and Esme followed us.

"You have a beautiful house, Esme, and I know what I'm talking about. You can't imagine the amount of projects that have gone through my hands." Catherine complimented.

"That is exactly why I asked Esme to come with us." I started. "Esme, I'd like you to consider joining my company as head of the design team. I am currently accumulating several positions in the company, one of which is head of the design team, and Ian called to my attention the fact that I'd have to start delegating if I was going to invest in my relationship with Edward. So I thought, maybe, you'd like to join us."

"I… I don't even know what to say…"

"Say yes, please."

"Yes, I'd love to!"

"Great! You just have to approve and make the necessary corrections to the projects that the design team sends you, and, whenever you want, be in charge of a project specifically. Basically, the design department is in your hands." I explained.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm really happy to be able to help you." She said hugging me.

"I thank you, Esme, for helping me."

"Okay, this is all very cool, but we have a load of things to do, Bella. We need to get you to Italy as soon as possible, so that you can go on your vacation with Edward when you come back. The two of you most certainly need it."

"Very well, I'll leave you to your business, girls."

"I'll give you more details soon, Esme." I said, as she left my study. Then I turned my attention to Catherine and dragged her to the couch, making her sit in front of me. "Before we get to work, Catz, are you going to tell me what happened during the trip from the airport?" She blushed profusely which only confirmed my suspicions.

"He… he… he kissed me. There, I said it!" She whispered.

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, and it was amazing! But then he got all weird, and there was this super uncomfortable silence during the whole ride." She complained sighing. Ian's indecision was taking a huge tool on Catz and I didn't like seeing her like this.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning."

"I got out of the plane, and he was waiting for me, all pale and beautiful, just standing in the middle of all those people… it was weird, I didn't even had to look for him. For a moment he just stood there looking at me, but then it was like he had been jolted awake, and he grabbed my bags with one hand, placed the other on my waist and guided me out of the airport and to the car. And when he touched me, I felt everything I always feel when he does, there's a tingling sensation where he's touching me, and then I just want to get closer. I feel safe when he's with me. I only feel like this when it's him. Anyway, we entered the car, and he started making small talk: how I was, how was everyone back at home, if I'd had a good flight… and then he stopped the car, and after a few minutes of silence and out of nowhere he asked me if I had a boyfriend. I said no because I don't, and he was silent again. I was so confused… and he kissed me. It was amazing… he pulled away and looked me in the eyes for what it felt like forever… just to resume the drive shortly afterwards. And he hasn't said one word to me since." Tears streamed down her face, and I felt like calling Ian and making him see what he was doing to her.

"Oh, Catz… he's confused; he doesn't want to keep you from your life…"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Bella. You know what it's like to be in my place, not to be given the choice."

"He doesn't want to give you the choice because he's afraid you'll regret it later."

"I love him, Bella, and he knows it. I've tried to look for it somewhere else, but I only feel complete when it's him. I tried to date other guys, you know, I tried to find happiness with them, but it's never the same. It only feels right when it's him I'm close to. But I can't wait anymore. We've been like this ever since I turned seventeen: always wanting but never taking. Unlike him, I won't live forever, and I don't want to spend my life waiting for something that will never come. I don't want to settle for less than what I felt today when he kissed me, but I will. I know that he loves me; I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me, but his unwillingness to do something about it makes me think that maybe he doesn't love me as much as I think he does. It hurts me, and I don't want to always feel like this. I deserve to share my life with someone; I deserve to have someone take care of me, and if he doesn't want to, then I'll just have to say yes to someone else. I can't keep waiting for him."

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I wish he wasn't so hardheaded."

"I wish he hadn't kissed me today; it was cruel of him to give me hope just to take it away again." I pulled her to my arms.

"I know, I know… We'll find a solution, you'll see. Now let's get your mind off that and get to work."

"Yeah, let's." She went to the computer and started going through my agenda to see when I could leave to Italy. "If we get everything ready tonight, I'll set up all of your meetings for tomorrow morning, and you can leave for Italy in two days."

"Book the plane tickets for me, Ian and the Cullens, please. I'm just going downstairs for a bit to speak to Carlisle."

"Ok." I left her dealing with the plane tickets and before talking to Carlisle went to speak with Edward who was reading on our bed. I knelt next to him, and he put the book down immediately.

"I need you to speak with Ian."

"What? Why?"

"He's hurting Catherine because he's being stupid. I need you to tell him how it was for you. I've tried to get through to him, but I can't, and Catz is a mess. We learned from our mistakes, and they caused us enough suffering; maybe they can learn from our mistakes too, and then make theirs… I can't handle seeing Catherine like this. Please, do this for me?"

"Of course, I'll do it, love. I couldn't help but hear your talk. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way."

"It hurt, but I think it's worse in her case because between us we had the fact that I was your singer; I didn't know vampires existed… but them, their only obstacle is Ian's stubbornness. And today, when he kissed her and didn't say another word to her, it hurt her, and she's right, it was cruel. You never did that to me. You didn't want to give me the choice, but you did because you loved me, and Ian has to do the same, or he'll lose her."

"I'll talk to him; you get back to your work. I can't wait for you to be rid of it… I also heard we were supposed to go on vacation." He flashed me a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I think your hearing is entirely too sharp today…" I gave him a quick kiss and went back to Catherine.

Edward's POV

Ian was sitting under one of the trees in our backyard, playing with his cell phone. I sat next to him and waited to see if he initiated the talk. When he didn't, I decided to start with something that would definitely give me his attention.

"Catherine is very upset." His head immediately turned to face me. "Bella was talking to her and came to me and asked to talk to you."

"I've heard everything Bella has to say. I've been hearing it for a few years…"

"But you haven't heard what I have to say. You have heard Bella's side, but you haven't heard mine. I made a lot of mistakes, some I regret more than others. The main reason I accepted to do this is because I know how much both you and Catherine are suffering because I've been there with Bella, and I figured you might as well learn from our mistake and save yourselves some pain."

"I'm listening…"

"You and Catherine have so much more in your favor than Bella and I ever did…"

"Is that what this is about? Your situation was worse than mine, so I should feel thankful and stop being an ass?"

"No. My situation was worse than yours, but I'm happy now, despite everything that could have and did go wrong, I'm happy. I have the woman of my life, the one I love above everything else with me and that's more than enough for me because it was all I ever wanted. Bella and I were so complicated… but we made it."

"A few variables…"

"Make all the difference. When I met Bella, she was human; she was my singer, and she had absolutely no idea that vampires existed. I had to struggle to stay away from her, so that I wouldn't kill her, but not even that could keep me away. When I told her I was a vampire… she could have reacted in a million different ways, but she chose the weirdest of all. To her it didn't matter that I was a vampire, she loved me. When the fact that I was immortal and she wasn't became an important factor for her… I almost died again. She wanted me to change her. Even though I didn't actively show it, I was still so very revolted with what I was… I couldn't bear to think of condemning her to the same life I had. She put it up to votes… I was so mad. How dare she address such a vital question with such lightness… or at least I thought it was lightness. But she was just decided. She wanted to spend eternity with me, and for her becoming immortal wasn't damnation, it was the mean that would give her what she wanted. She was so young… I was so afraid she would regret her decision. I fought her too much on her change. I sometimes wonder if I could have prevented her abduction if I had changed her when she asked me to. The thing is Catherine knows what she's getting herself into. She has lived with vampires her entire life, she knows what to expect, and besides, you don't have to change her right away."

"But dating her while she's human…"

"I've done it with Bella for two years and she was my singer. On top of all the normal feelings that come with loving someone I had to deal with the pull of her blood but I managed to do it. And you can do it too. From what I know you've been interacting with the Jones for a long time now; you can do this. You can end her suffering and be happy. I wanted Bella to try to have a normal human relationship because I thought it was the best for her. Catherine has had several of those; still she can't find what she has with you. She's been waiting for you to decide, but she says she's not going to wait anymore. She doesn't want to suffer anymore and you shouldn't want that either."

"I'll have to be careful with every single movement I do because she's so incredibly fragile…"

"Until you get used to it, yes… but there's something that Bella always said that I can recognize as the truth now. Your love for her will stop you from hurting her, no matter how intense are your feelings. You will instinctually protect her from anything that may hurt her, including yourself. You can do it! So please, end your suffering and hers."

"It was nice talking to you, Edward. When you're not hurting Bella, you can be really cool."

"Yeah. Believe me when I say that I take absolutely no pleasure from hurting her, but sometimes we do and say things we don't mean to. Bella and I have been through hell and back several times, but we only seem to come back stronger and more in love… I do have to admit that I'm a bit tired of that though. I really just want to enjoy her for a while with no complications."

"I made her promise to go on vacation with you when we come back from Italy."

"I know… thanks for that, Ian. I'll leave you to mull over what I said. Catherine is a great girl and you're cool too; you deserve to be happy. Listen to your heart; I know from experience that it never lets you down; your brain, on the other hand, can lead you to make the worst mistakes of your life."

"Thanks for the advice and for the insight, Edward."

"As long as you make the correct choice… we're good." I smiled and left him to his thoughts.

Bella's POV

Two days later…

With Catherine's help, I had managed to finally end all the work I had to do. I had also talked to my brothers, especially Kurt, to ask them to be more involved in the company, leaving me with less work. Catherine had drawn Esme's contract, and she had been introduced to the design team.

Since Ian still hadn't made his decision about Catherine, I decided to take her to Italy with us. Obviously my decision didn't sit well with him, and he had come to tell me about the danger she'd be in, given that there were human blood drinking vampires in the Volturi. I told him that she was my friend, and I would never let something happen to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_I just can't understand why in the world you want to take her with us!"_

"_Because she's suffering, and she needs a change of airs. I already spoke with Alice and Rosalie, and they are going to take her shopping and just get her to relax. She's my friend, and I hate to see her so miserable because of you!"_

"_God, Bella! You are exasperating!" He yelled before leaving._

_*End of flashback*_

Aro sent the jet as I had asked and, after a comfortable but quite silent trip, we were landing in Italy; I had asked my guard to leave three cars at the airport, so that we could travel to Volterra.

Catherine and Ian traveled with me and Edward; Esme and Carlisle took another car with Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie took the last one. The trip was silent and uncomfortable since Ian was still mad at me, and Catherine was miserable.

When we got closer to the castle, I got suddenly nervous. I was about to face Henry and wasn't looking forward to that not even a little bit…

"What's worrying you, love?" Edward asked before we entered the castle.

"Henry. Our confrontation won't be pretty but, please, don't interfere. I can handle him."

"Bella… I don't like the sound of that!"

"Trust me, okay? I'll be fine." I gave him a little peck and got a few locks of hair away from his eyes before pulling him to the entrance of the Volturi Castle.

"Bella! Wow, you're very well accompanied today… Welcome back! You too, Ian."

"Thanks, Sammie. Anything new? Someone I should be looking out for?" I asked. Sammie was one of the three girlfriends I had in the Volturi and was also Ash's mate. She had beautiful light blond hair and golden eyes that contrasted with Ash's black hair and red eyes. She had been trying to convince him to become vegetarian, but Ash feared that would hurt his reputation as dark and battered soul. They were completely different from each other but made a good match.

"Nothing new… well except for Henry's sour mood, but I guess you already know that. And if you're asking about Jane, yes, she's in the castle and ready to make your life a living hell."

"Yeah… I should have known-" I was rudely interrupted by a feminine childlike voice coming from the end of the hallway.

"Isabella! How nice of you to show up! I was already considering telling Aro that his golden girl was slacking in her job." Yep, this visit wasn't starting very well… I could only imagine what was still to come.

* * *

**What did you think? I made this chapter extra long to make it up to you since I've been a long time without updating. Thank you for reading.  
**

**There's only one chapter left plus the epilogue in this story but I already have a new one in the making, and I'll start posting as soon as this one is finished. It's called Awakened and you can find a summary in my website : www. browneyedcullengirl. webs .com (don't forget to delete the spaces).**

**Please leave a REVIEW and let me know your opinion. It's very important to me and it doesn't take all that long ;D HUgs**


	24. Together

**Hello!**

**Well, this took a little longer than I expected but it's done ;D I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter and who has stick to me, even though I took the longest time to get back to this story due to real life obligations AKA College :D Thankfully now I'm on vacation and I intend to enjoy every single minute and dedicate myself to my writing!  
**

**A HUGE thank you to my lovely beta Adri1577 who has done an amazing job helping me with the grammatical aspects of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Go to hell, Jane!"

"Not without you, my dear." She replied with a sickly sweet voice. "Playing happy families again? How cute! So how long until the next break up-get together scandal? The two of you are better than celebrity couples. You certainly know how to get everyone worked up, right Bella? Henry is a bomb waiting to explode; the rest of your guard is very, very pissed off, and you brought a human along… maybe you could share?" Both Ian and I growled, and she smiled evilly. "Oh, so protective. I expected it from Bella, but you, Ian… Something you aren't telling?"

"What if you minded your own miserable life and leave us alone, bitch?" Catherine fired. We were all surprised, but after a minute I realized that Catherine was just like that. To any other human being in the presence of Jane, knowing what she was capable of would be a terrifying experience… apparently not to Catherine. I didn't know why Ian had so many doubts; clearly living with vampires her whole life had messed with her head; I doubted any more damage could be done. If she could face Jane like that, she could surely have a relationship with a vampire and be changed to one.

I could see Jane's desire to attack Catherine with her power, but despite what she tried to make everyone else believe, she knew she couldn't do it with me there, simply because it did matter that I was above her in the Volturi hierarchy. So she turned to me; her eyes glistened with malice.

"You know, Isabella," she sneered, "you may have gotten your precious Edward back, and you may think that nothing else matters but it does. You walk around with that pitch black cloak of yours, changing things around here and having everybody thinking that you are the most selfless person around, but we both know all the awful things you've done and that will never go away! If you think about it, we're not that different from each other, are we? And one day you're going to drown in all the wrong that you did, and I seriously hope that day comes soon."

"Jane!"

"Brother! I was just welcoming our dear Isabella back."

"Isabella." Alec acknowledged me coldly, before turning to his sister. "Jane, Aro asked you to go with Nick immediately; he'll fill you in on what you're going to do."

"Of course. I know I can trust you to make our golden girl's life a living hell." She whispered to him, as he nodded and gave her his best mischievous smile.

When Jane was no longer in sight, his face turned into a look that let me know just how sick he was feeling.

"It's okay, Alec. We're good."

"Dang, Bella! I tried really hard to get her out of here before you arrived." I made a move to hug him, and he exhaled in relief. "Don't believe in anything she says… you know how it is…"

"Yeah…" I tried to sound convincing.

"So who's this beautiful human you brought along? I comprehend it's not food."

"No, this is Catherine Jones."

"Oh, the famous Catherine! It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella and Ian talk about you all the time; they just hadn't commented on your beauty." Alec was a charmer, and Ian didn't like all the attention she was getting from him.

"You two are friends?" Alice asked looking between me and Alec in a surprised manner, just like the rest of the Cullens were doing.

"Jane, I can't stand and she hates me, but yes, Alec and I are friends, without Jane's knowledge obviously." I knew that if Jane found out, she would make Alec choose between her and me, and I didn't want to put him in that position.

"Came to say hi and tell you that Aro is waiting for you in the throne room. I should also warn you that Henry might be in the room when you arrive there and he's… vicious." I was expecting it. I knew he wasn't going to be easy to deal with. I should have come sooner, but things had been a mess…

"Ian, take Catherine and send Ash and William to the throne room, please. Sammie, has my brother Scott arrived already?" I asked, as Ian led Catherine down the hallway and into an elevator.

"Yeah. He got here a couple of hours ago." She answered.

_Scott, meet me in the throne room, please._

_Hey, sis! Yeah, I will… you might need some help with Henry._

I turned to the Cullens "Maybe you should go with Ian…" I didn't even get to finish the sentence before I knew what their answer was going to be… they were going with me. I didn't want to hide anything from them, especially not from Edward, but I was afraid Henry would attack them with his sharp tongue… He was a master at deceiving and hurting with his words. "Okay… I get it, you're coming. Let's go."

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to my side before starting to walk towards one of the big elevators. I took the time in the elevator to talk to Edward again.

"Remember what I asked you. No matter what he does, stay put. I can handle him, and I just know he'll try to get to you. Just let me handle him."

"I just don't want you getting hurt." He whispered back.

"I know. Trust me, Henry might be furious, but he'd never hurt me." I was letting him go with me, but I didn't want him in danger. Just because Henry wouldn't hurt me, it didn't mean he wouldn't try to hurt Edward.

"Fine. I trust you. But be careful, we've been through enough."

"I agree. Just think that once this is all figured out, and I have handled the business I have here, we'll be free to live our love as we see fit. And I don't need Alice to predict some very long vacation in our future." I winked, and he simply attacked my lips in response… I can't say that I minded. I just couldn't get enough of him.

I took the time to tie my cloak around my neck because I knew how paranoid Aro was about the cloaks. He said they were used to show the different positions in the hierarchy, and that he didn't want to see anyone without it unless we were in our rooms or a common room where he pretty much never went.

When we entered the throne room, the only present were the brothers and the wives. Aro got up immediately and waited excited for me to get to him.

"Isabella!" He exclaimed delightedly. "It's so good to have you back! And you brought the Cullens along! What a pleasure!" The wives also came to hug me, but Caius and Marcus remained seated on their thrones, sending only smiles my way. They didn't share Aro's buoyant manners which was actually a relief to me. "Carlisle, my friend! It's been so long."

"I'm not sure if the term friend can apply, Aro. After all you took my son's mate…"

"But now they are back together, and everything is going well, isn't it so? I must confess that this subject has caused quite the commotion among our ranks, especially within Bella's guard, but I'm sure she'll be able to solve it quickly, won't you my dear?"

"Certainly, Aro." I felt like I was being chastised, but the only thing Aro asked of me was to keep my guard under control, even when I wasn't in Italy, and it usually wasn't a difficult task. Just as I uttered the words, another door, opposite to the one we had come in, busted open showing a very furious Henry on the other side. Scott, William and Ash came in after him and positioned themselves next to the Cullens, behind me.

I took a moment to take in Henry, noticing his black eyes, the way he clenched his hands, something he only ever did when he was extremely angry, and how his blond hair was all over the place instead of the organized mess he always wore, meaning he had been pulling at it.

Reigning in his fury, he approached me and knelt by my feet, taking my hand and kissing it. "Princess Isabella, I'm glad you are back and am ready to be of service." I grabbed his shoulder and made him stand up.

He was at least an inch taller than me, but after so many years, he couldn't intimidate me, as much as he tried. I was a slightly better fighter than he was, benefit of my small stature and faster movements, and I knew him so well that he didn't scare me with his fury or temporary cruelty. "How dare you bring them along!" he hissed. "They are not welcome, and I won't play faithful little puppy for them."

"They have nothing to do with this. You have something to tell me, do so!"

"I have no idea what he did to convince you that he was good for you, but when he breaks your heart all over again, you better not come to me because the only thing you'll get is an 'I told you so'!"

"Really? Do you really want to go there? I don't care what you think of me or my relationship with Edward, but I do have a problem when you hide things from me because you're pissed off! I told you before and I am telling you now: you do something like this again, and I won't even hesitate in taking you out of my guard. And I don't want to arrive again and have Aro reprimand me because I can't keep seven guys in control when I'm not around so stop this behavior and trying to get the others on your side! You have a problem with me, you solve it with me! Am I understood?" It was ruthless, but everybody knew I had to tell him that personally. My speech only fuelled him even more, so when he launched himself at me, I was perfectly prepared.

Alice's POV

As Henry and Bella fought, Scott and Ash cheered her on while William calmed me and Esme. Edward looked like he needed some reassurances as well, but Bella had warned him that it was going to happen.

"If you are worried about Henry… I understand, but Bella's tough. You should have seen last time they got into a fight. Bella tore his arm off, and it took him a day to find it… and they weren't as pissed off as today. Anyway, don't worry. Bella can hold her own against him, and he wouldn't purposefully hurt her. Henry is just very hotheaded."

"Bella hid his arm?" Esme asked.

"Don't judge, he deserved it. If it had been me, I'd have made sure he'd never find it!"

"You don't seem to mind her relationship with Edward like he does." I commented.

"Hey, Bella doesn't meddle in our personal lives, so we don't meddle in hers. Sure, we worry, but it's her life." Ash commented.

"Actually she meddled a little with you and Sammie." Will argued back.

"Yeah, and I'll be forever grateful!" He sighed. "And she meddles a lot in Ian's life."

"Yep, but someone has to, otherwise he'll never get any. I swear he's worse than a nun. I really can't see what his problem is… Catz is hot, nice and willing, and he's clearly whipped… he had reasons to stay away until she was eighteen but after that… he's just being dumb." It amazed me how they were there discussing Ian's life when Bella and Henry were involved in such an ugly fight.

So far, Bella seemed to have the upper hand, but there had been a lot of slamming against the ground and the walls, leaving some dents that Aro was complaining about.

"I can't understand. They have a whole wing of their own to do as they please; why do they always have to destroy this room? I swear the repairs are coming off their accounts!" He ranted. It was a bit strange to see Aro act like that, but it was also quite amusing.

I directed my attention to the fight again to see that Henry had gained the advantage and was pinning Bella to the ground by straddling her waist and holding her arms above her head; he glanced to where we were standing, and I could swear he smiled before lowering his head to Bella's, as if he was going to kiss her.

"Oh oh, this is not going to end well." Ash whispered to William while glancing at Edward.

"You know, I like this position very much." Henry whispered with his lips almost touching Bella's.

The innuendo wasn't lost on anyone and, especially not on Edward who released a deafening growl and started advancing toward Henry, only to be stopped by Scott and Ash. That seemed to make Bella react and, taking advantage of Henry's distraction, she rolled, so that it was her straddling him now. "I really don't mind this one either." He whispered in her ear, making it loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. That set Edward off again, and I saw the full on smile on Henry's face, and I understood what he was trying to do. Since he couldn't get through Bella, and he couldn't hurt her, he was trying to get to Edward and make him fight with him.

"Stop provoking Edward!" Bella hissed, throwing Henry against a wall and going to Edward.

"Ssssh! It's okay, Edward. He was just trying to get to you. Calm down, please. Let him go!" She ordered Scott and Ash. They looked at her, uncertain if they should really do what she asked, as Edward kept struggling against their holds. "Just do it, guys. I can handle him."

Bella's POV

As soon as Ash and Scott released Edward, I threw myself into his arms, stopping him from going after Henry. I knew how he felt… I had felt the same way with Tanya, but just as Tanya had needed to be saved from my craziness, I needed to keep Edward away from Henry's fury because it would be really hard to predict who would win, and I didn't want them to hurt each other. Besides that, Henry wasn't like Tanya; he didn't have romantic feelings for me; he just wanted to unsettle Edward.

"Calm down, Edward, please. He's just trying to get to you. Don't enter his game! He's being cruel! It's what he does, please, don't! I love you… You're the only one I'll ever want and the only one who'll ever have me! I'm only yours." I whispered. He stopped and hugged me close, almost too tightly, but he needed it, and I wasn't breakable anymore, so I just let him. I kissed his neck and then his lips and, instantly, his rigid body melted. "We're fine. I love you!"

"I love you too, Bella." He whispered back. I detached myself from him and advanced towards Henry.

"Now, us! If you ever do that again… God help me, Henry! You have no right to use my relationship with Edward to provoke him. And I'm going to tell you exactly what I've told my brothers: you don't have to like it, but you can at least support and accept my decisions." Then my voice softened. "I owe you a lot! You have saved my life and my sanity more times than I can count, and you've been an incredible friend. I'd hate to lose that. I'm not asking you to become buddies, not even to get along! Just support my decision because Edward isn't going anywhere, and I don't want you to go either." The raging fire in his eyes dimmed a little.

"We'll meet in half an hour. There are more urgent matters to discuss." And then he left the room.

"That went well, Bella. No arms lost this time… Nice!" Ash commented.

"You should know you've totally ruined your bad boy/badass reputation for everyone in this room. Except for me of course, I've always known you were a softie… "

"Please… Sammie threatened me this morning! She said I had to be nice! I have a reputation to maintain, but before that I have a mate to please, so I'm sorry if I'm willing to leave my brooding dark nature behind for a couple hours to assure that I'll be allowed in my bedroom for the next year! She actually wanted me to wear color, but I drew the line there."

"Someday you'll get to your room, and all your black clothes will be gone… just saying." Ash said. I knew he wasn't going to make a scene of my relationship with Edward. He knew that if it had been him and Sammie, he would have done the same thing, and William… He was just too even-tempered to react the same way Henry or my brothers had, not to mention that he absolutely hated to go against one's choice when they really wanted it. I had chosen Edward, so he wasn't going to try to sway me. Some may think that a friend shouldn't act that way, that it showed lack of worry for me, but he knew it was what I really wanted.

"Well, the talk is getting very interesting, but I don't keep you around to discuss your love lives when you have more important matters to attend! So, please, Isabella, take the Cullens to their rooms and do what you need to do to catch that vampire you've been after. I don't want him unleashed in my town for longer than necessary."

"Sure, Aro!"

"And dear, please, keep your boys under control. I've lost track of all the mess they caused in the past few days."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Good! We'll talk more later. As for you, Carlisle…I hope we have the chance to talk during your stay here. You know our talks were always interesting… I look forward to that moment."

"We'll see, Aro." Carlisle's answer was noncommittal, but Aro seemed pleased nonetheless.

I abandoned the throne room with Edward by my side, and the rest of the Cullens followed as Scott, William and Ash trailed behind us.

"So, there's an entire wing of the castle on the top floor that belongs to me and my guard. We had some spare bedrooms that I asked Sammie to arrange so that you could stay there. My room is the farthest from the entrance for… security purposes. Besides the bedrooms, there's a common room, a training room and a strategy room; you don't have to be worried about entering somewhere you're not supposed to because, apart from the guy's rooms, you can go anywhere. In the common room there're several car keys; you can use any that has my name on it. The guys are a bit protective of their rides."

"Right, because you aren't!" William scoffed.

"Anyway… the garage is on the second basement floor and can be accessed by stairs or the elevator. Oh, something I forgot to say… the rooms are completely sound proof, so instead of knocking at the door we use a small button in the wall right next to the door that works like some kind of bell." We arrived at the top floor, and I opened the doors that led to our wing. There was a big marble and golden room with sumptuous chandeliers, several chairs and couches and antique small tables with vases and silver objects on top, strewn across them; big tapestries with the Volturi crest and old paintings adorned the walls, and there were two doors, one on each side of the room.

"This room is beautiful." Esme commented.

"Well, it's too… royal and ostentatious for my taste, and it doesn't have much to do with the bedrooms and the other rooms, but we don't spend enough time here to justify remodelations. It's more of a waiting room than anything, really. Well, the door on the right leads to the bedrooms and the one on the left to the other rooms." I led them to their rooms and asked them to meet me in the common room when they were done settling in.

Meanwhile, Edward and I headed to the common room. There wasn't much to it: a big round table - Henry joked it was like we were the knights of the round table - a couple of chairs, a couch, a huge TV, apparently indispensable for the boys, several electronic devices meant to 'turn a videogame into the most realist experience ever' Cooper's words, a stereo and two bookcases. It was a space to chill and hang out, a sanctuary if you will. Cooper and Stefan were the only ones inside, and they basically ignored us.

"Are you going to be like this from now on?" I questioned.

Stefan spoke first: "I'll still have your back, die for you if needed, but I won't support this crazy idea. Sorry, Bella. You look great by the way; those clothes… snug in all the right places." He whistled in appreciation and left the room. I could feel Edward trembling a few steps behind me, so I grabbed his hand and held it really tightly. He pulled me to his chest and embraced me from behind, letting his head fall to my hair and breathing in deeply. I just let him be; I knew he needed the reassurance.

"We'll talk later, Bells. It's time for the meeting. We'll be waiting for you in the strategy room." And Coop abandoned the room too. At least they were focused on the task at hand instead of my love life.

A few minutes later the Cullens and Catherine entered the room, putting an end to Edward's calming moment and my thoughts. Catz, Rosalie and Alice were already engaged in a deep conversation about Italian fashion; Gucci, Armani, Valentino and Prada were thrown around, as if the sun rose in the sky because of them, and judging by the girl's excitement you'd think they had never been to Italy.

"Rosalie, Catherine and I are going shopping! I know you're busy, so you're excused but don't think you'll get away that easily! You will go on a shopping trip before we leave! Mark my words!" Alice was definitely too excited for her own good. "We just wanted you to explain to us exactly who you are going to face soon. I haven't really gotten this psycho vamp story yet." It seemed like everybody was interested, and they were my family, so I guess they should know what I'd be up against.

"About six years after I joined the Volturi, several abductions of families were reported all over the world, seven in the space of three months. Since they didn't occur in the same area, and it wasn't just one person but usually families with at least two or three kids, the humans didn't make the connection. However, when evidences of the existence of immortal children appeared, we put everything together. Psycho vamp also known as Broderick abducts entire families, changes the children, and the parents are either tortured to death or changed to serve as a little defense army. We've tried to catch him twice already and failed; we were, however, able to destroy the immortal children he had created. This time we can't fail! He has already destroyed too many families. One of our difficulties is not knowing what ability he possesses. We are doing things a little differently this time around. Hopefully it will be enough to put an end to this horror. We'll have to be more careful too. When he killed our vampire friends… it was his way to let us know that it'll end this time. I surely hope so." They were all a bit shocked. "But don't worry! We have a very well thought out plan, and everything will be okay. I'll be safe!"

"We trust you, Bella. And we understand your need to end this. It's a horrible thing what he's doing, and we are all very proud of you knowing that you're helping these human families." Carlisle said calmly. It was definitely something I could have guessed he'd do. I knew that none of them was at ease with my impending mission, but it was the look of determination in Edward's eyes what worried me the most.

Alice and Rosalie seemed to have lost their desire to go shopping, but I wasn't going to allow it. "You, girls, are going on your shopping trip while I work everything out! Catherine needs distraction, and you were all too excited; besides, you won't do any good by staying here. The problem will remain and so will our solution. However, I want you to take this." I handed Alice an electronic device that resembled a pager. "Press the red button if you have any unpleasant encounters."

"Do you mean that it's dangerous? He could try to take them?" Jasper's voice was frantic, as he grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to face him.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I'd let them go if it was dangerous? I'm just being safe. It's highly unlikely that Broderick will try something inside Volterra. But even if he did, that device I just handed to Alice will get all the Volturi guards within two miles of them to their side in just a couple of minutes. There are a lot of guards patrolling the city at all times since Aro wants to ensure that nothing happens in the city without his knowledge. So you have nothing to worry about. They'll be perfectly safe, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you went too."

"I've already tried to convince him…" Alice pouted.

"Actually, Bella, we were wondering if we could perhaps attend the meeting you're going to have with your guard." Jasper asked, seeming a bit unsure of what my answer would be.

"Of course you can. We still have some details that need a bit of refining, and maybe you could provide some insight since you're not as involved. After failing twice already you can imagine that we're already a bit paranoid and saturated… It'll be good to have fresh eyes on the subject. We should be going; the guys are already waiting, and I don't want to risk them slaughtering each other before we reach the room. They don't always get along… Esme, will you be joining us?"

"No, dear. I'm going with the girls, make sure they behave." She laughed. I was already expecting that answer; I couldn't really picture Esme in the strategy room discussing the best way to kill vampires and immortal children.

When we got to the strategy room, the guys were already deep in conversation and made a point of ignoring Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Okay, we're going to split up into two teams. One will be responsible for eliminating the immortal children and whoever is guarding them and get the kids that haven't been changed out. The other one will be responsible for killing Broderick and any vampires he has with him." Henry started.

"We have to consider that the vampires that he has with him, are most likely the children parents and are being held against their will." I said.

"Yes, Bella, but we don't know what he has said to them! Besides, those whose children were changed, which will probably be the majority, won't be too happy about the fact that we'll have to kill their kids. If they attack us, we get rid of them!" Stefan argued.

"Stefan is right."Henry agreed. "Now we have to decide who is on each team. Bella, myself, Coop and William will go after Broderick; Ian, Stefan, Scott and Ash will get the human kids and kill the immortal ones. We'll separate right at the entrance since from what we've gathered the kids are in a basement, and Broderick usually hangs on the second floor. Now, the problems we still have… We could use more people in this operation… Maybe Aro will be willing to lend us a couple of guards… We should have one or two outside the building to catch anyone that might get away, and we could really use another mind reader because until we separate, Bella can give us the info we need, but after, the team that'll go get the kids won't have that advantage. Our entrance won't go unnoticed, and we could use knowing how they're going to organize themselves to respond to our attack, but by then we'll already be separated."

"I'll go." Edward said. I swiftly turned to him.

"What? You can't, Edward…"

"Why not, Bella? He wants to go, and from what I know, we don't have another mind reader hiding around, so he'd be really useful. We could definitely use the advantage! It'll solve one of our problems."

"Henry! What are you trying to do? Get him killed?" I couldn't believe Henry was pulling this one on me… Encouraging Edward, really?

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" Edward asked me patiently. I nodded curtly, and he dragged me to one of the room's corners.

"Edward, I can't believe you just offered to do this!"

"Love, do you remember a talk we had before the fight against Victoria and the Newborns?" His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew where he was going with this… and I didn't like it one bit.

"Yes…" I sighed letting out a long breath.

"You wanted us to be together, so you gave me two options: either I sat out and stayed with you, or we'd both be in the clearing. I won't ask you to choose now because I know you want and need to do this, but then I'm going to be there too. We'll fight it together, like we always will from now on because it isn't just you and me, now it's us. We're a unit, and we'll do this together."He was right, he was, but I didn't know if I could get past the fear that something might happen to him.

"But Edward… I just… I'm afraid."

"I know. I feel exactly the same way because of you! Do you think that the idea of you walking in to fight a vampire that's highly unstable, and who we know almost nothing about, doesn't scare me? And that's exactly why I have to be there. I'm going, Bella. Last time we both sat out; this time we'll both fight. Just as long as we're together…"

"I know, I know…" Edward was right; we were together, and if I denied him this, it wouldn't be fair to him.

"He's a really good fighter; he's fast, and he can read minds, Bella. Don't worry so much about him; besides, it's not like he's going to be fighting Broderick directly." Ian said. Everybody was right. If Edward could deal with the fear of me going to fight Broderick, then I could deal with the fear of him fighting Broderick's pawns to save those children. So I got myself together, grabbed Edward's hand and lead us back to our previous place around the rectangular table with blueprints and other papers with crucial information on them where we were planning our mission.

"Let's proceed." I urged.

"One problem solved, one more to go…"

"Emmett and I can stay outside and make sure no one escapes." Jasper suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett bellowed excitedly.

"Jasper! Are you all going insane? Rosalie and Alice would never forgive me if…"

"Stop, Bella. This is mine and Emmet's decision. We're not going to be doing anything dangerous. We'll just be outside in case someone escapes which I think is highly unlikely. We can take care of ourselves. We're a family now; you need help, so we'll help you." This was so hard for me to accept… And then Carlisle thought I still hadn't been pushed enough.

"I'll go too. You'll need a doctor to check the children, some can be badly hurt."

"Damn, people! Are you all trying to drive me crazy?"

"Bella! Look at me. I know you're tired, and I know you want to protect us, but the responsibility you carry on your shoulders is too much for you. You can't keep feeling responsible for the decisions that other people make. The decision of going on this mission belongs to each one of us. You've been looking out for us for a long time now, but you have to stop. We're going because we want to; this is about saving those children, and we know it's important for you, so we want to help." Carlisle's soothing voice was calming me down a little, but it was just so hard to think that they would all be there, at risk.

"Seems like all of our problems are solved. I want everyone here tomorrow at 9pm." Henry finished. Everybody but the Cullens and Cooper left the room.

"Coop?" Cooper was a nice guy, impulsive but nice.

"Look, Bella, it doesn't matter, ok? I mean, it wasn't like I ever had a chance, right? Because I didn't, nobody did… maybe one day it'll come for me too. I don't like your decision, it's stupid, and I think you're only seeing what you want to, but I've already done my part. This group is already divided enough as it is; just try to find time fot everyone else; we'll always be here, just make the effort."

"Does this guy have a crush on you, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"He might have shown some interest… more so than everyone else, but he knows I love Edward. I never led him on; he knows all we'll ever be is friends, and I think he has accepted it."

"Not like he has any other option, right?" Emmett finished.

"No, he doesn't and he knows it too."

That night Edward and I stayed in my room, well, our room, just enjoying each other's company, taking advantage of the peacefulness that surrounded us. He was very thoughtful, but I didn't push him to share whatever was in his mind, he'd do it eventually.

When the morning light filtered through the window, in between soft kisses and caresses he asked: "You did your best to convince us that you'd be safe in this mission, that nothing would go wrong, but when we offered to help, you didn't want us to. Why? Were you just trying to comfort us, and this mission is more dangerous than you were letting on or…"

"No, Edward. This mission is dangerous; there are a lot of things we don't know about Broderick that can make us fail again, hence my reluctance and fear about you being there. But every single element of my guard would give their life for me. If one of them got out of there alive, then I would too. This is not something I'm comfortable with, but it was the purpose they were hired to serve. Their mission is to protect me, so I'm the one who has more chances of getting out of there alive. I'd do the same for them of course, if they let me. We are a unit; we fight together, but if it came to it, they would all die to protect me, and I hate it. I hate to think that one day I might come back without Ash or Ian… What would I tell Sammie, Catherine? They know of course, and I doubt they would blame me, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happens. One more reason for me to want this whole Broderick mess over with, I guess. I won't mind helping with smaller missions in the future if it's really necessary, but I'd like to lead a peaceful existence with you and my friends and family."

"We'll get there, you'll see." He comforted me.

"I'm sorry if they're giving you a hard time and making you feel uncomfortable. Except for what Henry did, most of it is innocent, and you have nothing to fear from them; remember that if I wanted anything with any of them, I've already had the time to act on it."

"I know, but I just can't help it. In a way they know much more about you than I do…"

"But there are things that only you know and all the others you'll have time to learn; I'm not that different… I have more baggage, more traumas… but I love you, and you can make it all that much better. You make it worth everything that has happened."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me…" He mused.

"We need to work on that self esteem level, Mr. Cullen. I find it somewhat low for the most important man in my life…" I gently stroked his hair, pulling him closer to me, before I let my lips trace his, slowly, lovingly… However, we were interrupted by a bell like sound. "Someone better be dying!" I growled detaching myself from Edward and going to open the door.

"Hi, Bella. I was just wondering if you knew where Catherine is…"

"Alice's room. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. It's… important." He was extremely nervous, but the determination in his eyes was unwavering.

"You're not going to do this just because of tonight, are you? Because I'm hell bent on finishing Broderick and bringing everybody back safe, and whatever you do will still be here tomorrow. Are you absolutely sure you can live with the decision you made?"

"Yes, I am and I fully plan on returning from tonight's mission."

"Good. Now can I ask what brought this on?"

"Nothing… I've been stewing over my conversation with Edward. He gives good advices. I'm going now, and I'm sorry if I interrupted something." I waited until he knocked at Alice's door and then closed mine.

"Ian?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, apparently you give very good advices Mr. Cullen."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes… I think you must be rewarded for the good action…" I grinned, as he got off the bed and stalked me through the room until I was cornered between him and a wall. He smiled mischievously, and I sighed; it was this happiness that I had wanted all along.

Ian's POV

I still couldn't believe I was going to give Catherine the choice. The conversation I had had with Edward was all I thought about; hearing things from his perspective was different than listening to Bella's constant pep talks and advices. Knowing that he regretted not giving Bella her choice and would forever wonder what would have happened if he had given her the choice and abided by her decision. Then he wouldn't have left, and maybe the Volturi would have never known about Bella, and they would have always been together. And they still ended up together, except so much pain could have been avoided…

I didn't want to live wondering what if. And I didn't want to consider the possibility of Catherine settling for something that didn't make her completely happy, just because I denied her having me. I was tired of seeing her date guy after guy and getting her heart broken because none of them was right for her. Bella had been right all along; I couldn't deny Catherine her choice.

When Bella asked me what had prompted me to do this now, I told her that it was just the fact that I couldn't get my talk with Edward out of my head, but it was also something Carlisle had told Bella while we were in the strategy room; he said we couldn't carry the responsibility for someone else's decision, and that was what I'd been afraid; that if I gave Catherine her choice and she regretted, it would be my fault. But Carlisle was right, we couldn't carry the weight of someone else's choices because it would eat you up, and denying someone the choice just so that we wouldn't feel guilty, wasn't right either. So I rang Alice's door and waited patiently for her to open.

"Hi, Ian, can I help you with anything?" Alice asked excitedly. She had a knowing look in her eyes that told me she probably already knew I was going to show up.

"Hey, Alice. I was thinking I could borrow Catherine for a while."

"Oh, of course!" She was truly the most hyper vampire I had ever seen. "Catherine, Ian is here for you."

"Oh, he… is?" She seemed surprised and also a bit uncertain. I knew I had done wrong when I had kissed her after fetching her from the airport and then never said another word to her, and that was one of the first things I planned to straighten out. After a minute she appeared at the door. "Hum… does Bella need me? I don't have my cell on me…"

"No, no, that's not it. I was wondering if we could go for a walk in town… I really need to talk to you." I was practically begging her to go with me.

"Huh… Sure." She stammered. "I just need to get my coat and…"

"Here it is!" Alice chirped from behind Catherine holding her brown leather jacket. "Have fun!" Catherine was pushed in my direction, and the door closed. I guess Alice was as bad as Bella when it came to matchmaking, but I knew they were just trying to help. And, well, they were helping, but from that moment it was up to me.

"Shall we go?" I asked her.

"Yes." She was uncomfortable, and it was my fault. Why did I have to be such a dumbass?

"You look lovely tonight. Well, you always do but…" She wore tight jeans, blue tennis shoes and a beautiful white halter top with a blue band under her breasts and small flowers embroidered on the hem. I doubted I could get any worse; we weren't even out of the castle, and I was already making a fool out of myself.

"Thank you." She said looking away with a shy smile on her face. "Alice practically forced me to buy this top, and this morning she told me wear it. It felt too dressy, but something Bella told me was to never bet against Alice, and that she never did things just because so." She laughed.

I led her through the stairs and hallways of the castle, keeping my hand on her lower back and barely stopping when someone greeted us. I wasn't comfortable having her around so many blood drinking vampires, but she didn't seem bothered.

As soon as we were out of the castle, I relaxed. I enjoyed walking through the city so early. Everything was still calm, and luckily it was clouded, so I could walk around at ease.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I want to apologize for how I've treated you after I picked you up from the airport. I should have never done that! I'm deeply sorry." I looked at her, and she had tears in her eyes.

"So…" She hiccupped. "You regret kissing me?" What? Had I said that?

"No! No, of course not, Catherine. I meant what I did after kissing you. You know, ignoring you."

"Oh!" She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and looked up at me. "Is that all?"

"No. I also want to apologize for everything I've put you through during all these years I've been fighting my feelings for you. I took your choice away from you because I was afraid you'd regret it. But I don't have the right to take away from you the opportunity to choose what you want to do with your life. And I don't want to regret it later. I don't want to see you marry someone who doesn't make you happy, or one of those idiots you've dated. I love you, Catherine Jones, and I don't want to fight it anymore. I want to be with you, if you'll have me." Again, there were tears in her eyes, and it was driving me insane. What had I done wrong that time? She was silent for awhile, and that just got me more nervous than I already was. What if I had missed my chance?

"You're not doing this just because you don't plan on coming back from tonight's mission, are you?" She asked shakily.

"No, absolutely not! I fully plan on returning after tonight's mission."

"In that case… I choose you, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to regret it. I've had a lot of time to think about us during the last few years, and I'm not making this decision lightly. I know what this implicates. I know that I'll have to be changed, and that I'll have to stay away from my family for a while, but I've lived with vampires my whole life; I know what to expect, so I'm sure we'll be able to pull this off." I wasn't sure how to react. "I love you, Ian. And I'll spend an eternity with you, if you let me. I'll do my best to make you the happiest vampire in the world."

"Silly! You've already made me the happiest vampire in the world!" I answered pulling her to my arms. It was a bit surreal; I had thought a lot about the day I'd be able to hold her like that, but I guess I had never registered it as a possible option… "Can I kiss you?"

"Are you serious?" She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Well, when you picked me up from the airport, we were barely talking to each other, and you kissed me out of the blue, and now that we've expressed our love for each other, you're asking permission?" She raised an eyebrow as if daring me to argue with her logic. She had a point, but I wasn't all that interested in acknowledging it.

"Can I or can I not?" I asked teasingly.

"You can." I pushed a few locks of hair away from her face, letting my hand caress her cheek and her neck, before leaning toward her. She had this huge smile on her face, and I was beyond ecstatic because I had been the one to put it there.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered before I allowed my lips to caress her soft plum ones. In that moment she was everything, and I felt completely wrapped in her. Her scent and taste mingled, and I thanked any higher power for being used to be around humans; otherwise, I doubted my control would have allowed me to kiss her like that. Mindful that she needed to breathe, I reluctantly pulled away and chuckled at her pout.

"If it depends on me, I'll kiss you many more times… Come on now! Let's get some food in you. You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?"

"No. As you can imagine, there's not a lot of food in the castle. Yesterday, I had dinner after shopping, and I was actually thinking of going for breakfast when you asked me to come with you." I took her to a small coffee shop that made an amazing cappuccino, Catherine's favorite. Obviously I had never tasted it, but word got around, and I had wanted to take her there for a while, except I didn't have a valid reason to invite her to Italy, much less to have coffee.

Since it was cloudy, we ended up spending the day together, strolling around town hand in hand. It was so good to not have to hide my feelings anymore. Bella and Edward were right; I could do this, and by not accepting my feelings for Catherine I was making us both suffer.

When it started to get dark, we went back to the castle, but not before picking up something for her dinner. Once we were inside, I placed my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against me. I loved to know that she trusted me so completely; for her it made no difference that I was a vampire, but we had decided that we should go slowly, so that I could get used to being so close to her, but at least I wasn't starting from scratch. I just wanted to be sure that I wouldn't hurt her.

We reached the golden room, and the noise from the strategy room let me know that I had to let Catherine go and join the others.

"Come!" I tugged at her hand and lead her towards the rooms.

"You have to go there!" She pointed in the direction of the strategy room.

"Yes, but first, I'm going to let you in my room. I want you to stay there."

"Why? My room is perfectly fine."

"For one, the bed is comfier." She rolled her eyes, and I smiled. "And second, because that way I don't need to wake you up when I get back. I'll just go in, and when you wake up in the morning, I'll be the first thing you see, and you'll know that I came back to you."

"Okay. But I still want you to wake me up when you get back." I assented, and she went in her room to get everything she'd need for the night. Once she was settled, I kissed her forehead and made my way to the door. "Ian!" I turned to her, and she jumped from the bed, almost spilling her dinner on the floor, and approached me.

"Yeah? Do you need anything else?"

"Yes. I need you to be careful." A small tear streamed down her face, as she pushed a lock of hair from my eyes and cupped my cheek. Her small hand was so warm and soft against my cold skin that I felt breathless. Her eyes were as clear as water, and I could see the worry that she was trying to conceal, and the love.

"I will, I promise. You'll see, in no time I'll be back. Don't worry so much! I'll be fine. Besides, if things get really bad, I can just charm my way out of there." I said trying to get her to smile.

"Yes… that seduction power of yours; I always wondered what advantage that could bring you, except of course when you're trying to woo a girl, but when you put it that way..."

"I mean it, don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you!" If I could, I'd tell her I loved her every second of every day, and each time the meaning would be stronger.

"I love you too." Hearing it back made me think I was in heaven. I knew I didn't deserve her, but I got her, and no one would ever get her away from me. I kissed her lovingly before exiting the room… each minute that passed made leaving her all the more difficult.

I was sure I would come back; for her, I would. I hadn't put aside all my fears and indecisions just to spend one single day with her. No, I'd have an eternity with her. Again Bella was right; having someone waiting for you made you much more determined to return.

Bella's POV

"Bella, what do you have?" Henry asked almost inaudibly.

"They still don't know we're here. In the basement there're five human children, seven immortal ones and six adult vampires: four females, two males… With Broderick, four males and one female…" I looked at Edward to see if he agreed with my assessment; he nodded meaning he was picking up the same as me. "All newborns, I can't tell if any of them has any special ability… we'll have to be careful."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road…" Henry whispered. It was time to put the plan in action and finish Broderick once and for all.

We entered the old house that served as Broderick's refuge, making as little noise as possible; the later they detected our presence the better. As Henry had said, the two teams split up as soon as we entered the house: we went upstairs while Edward and the others went to the basement.

I was in front with Henry so close to me I might as well be carrying him on my back, and Cooper and William followed us. I pointed to the room where Broderick was, and we held still, but once we heard the first signs of commotion in the basement, we burst through the door.

Broderick's incredulous face let me know that we had been successful at keeping our attack a surprise.

While Cooper and William engaged the other vampires present in the room, Henry and I dealt with Broderick. He composed himself quickly and adopted the cocky attitude he always presented.

"Isabella! I must confess I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I actually think it's too late. We both know what's going to happen, and I don't plan on letting you live past tonight. What you do is awful and despiteful, and to add to your crimes against humans, there's still the death of three innocent vampires."

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you? I remembered one of them from one of your failed attempts to end me. It was such a great opportunity to let you know I was back." It was incredible how he didn't feel an ounce of guilt. "I don't know why you think this time you're going to beat me… You may destroy my creations, but you won't get me! Humans are filthy and weak! We are the superior race! We need to proliferate and overpower them."

"What you do is inhuman!" I bellowed.

"I'm working for a greater good, and I don't see what the problem is in having some fun while doing it. You can stop it today, but I'll just keep going! You'll never get me!" He laughed, as the cries and screeches from downstairs reached us. His overconfidence bothered me…

"We'll see, bastard!" Henry claimed launching himself at Broderick, protecting himself in a ball of fire. Henry was able to create balls of fire, making himself one of the most powerful vampires alive, hence why Aro changed him to protect me.

However, Henry never reached Broderick; a similar energy came from him stopping Henry midair. This had happened already last time, and I knew it had something to do with his power… I felt like it was just within my reach, but I couldn't figure out what it was… it was incredibly frustrating!

I tried to use my power and capture all the feelings that moved in Broderick, risking that they affected me as much as him, in order to keep him away from Henry long enough, but it came back right at me, making me fall to my knees, and for a moment it was like what I was doing made no sense at all, I had no reasons to fight…

"Bella!" Henry screamed while dodging one of Broderick's attacks. That was enough to snap me out of the state I was in, and then I knew… I knew what his power was… Henry was going to try another attack with fire, so I warned him.

"Don't! I know what he can do! He reflects powers, like a mirror! When you attack, it comes right back at you!" I yelled over the grunts and howls that permeated the air. Henry's distraction with my information earned him a strike in the chest, so I charged towards Broderick, locking my legs around his waist. I tried to rip his head off but failed because he stuck his hands on my back and pulled, ripping it.

It hurt like hell, but it was distracting enough for Henry to come from behind him and rip his head off, throwing it to the fire that Cooper and William had already started. I let myself fall back, and Henry made quick work of the rest of Broderick's body.

"Bella!" William and Cooper rushed to my side.

"Damn, this hurts like hell!"

"Can you move? We need to get out of here before the fire spreads." William asked. I made a move to get up, but Henry quickly appeared by my side and picked me up, making me latch my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and my head rested on his shoulder, as he placed his hands under my butt, supporting me as if I was a child. I complained and tried to move, but he shushed me.

"Don't be a fool, Bella! You're hurt, and I'm going to carry you out. I'm sure Edward will be more thankful than if I let you walk out of here injured as you are." Before I could say another word, we were flying out of the door and down the stairs with Will and Coop on our heels.

We were the last out of the house, and while Coop and Will told the others what had happened, Henry took me directly to Carlisle. Edward was by my side in an instant, fuming and angered by the way Henry carried me out but stopped once he took notice of the state of my back.

"The children…"

"Are already taken care of. Now let me look at you back!" Carlisle demanded.

"Please, love, let Carlisle take care of you!"

"I'm fine, Edward! It's nothing!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I hissed.

"Sorry, Bella." Carlisle whispered. He was removing the scraps of my cloak and shirt that were still attached to my wounds, and it stung. "Well, these are already starting to heal up, so I'll just bandage it to make it less painful and not worry everyone… This is really messy."

"It could have been worse if I hadn't had an epiphany in the middle of the fight." I chuckled. "I figured out what his power was He was like a mirror, reflected our powers when we used them against him, which was why we hadn't been able to beat him before. At least now he's gone. How many children did you save?"

"Three. They managed to bite the other two, and we had to destroy them." Edward informed me forlornly.

"What about Jasper and Emmett? Are they ok?"

"They're fine. They only had to deal with two fugitives, and Emmett is over the moon because he got to participate." Edward chuckled. "Everybody's fine. Everybody except you! What did you do?"

"I had to do something, or he would have hurt Henry and fled. I basically threw myself at him, but he got a hold of my back and tried to pull me off of him… But I'm fine. Don't worry!"

"It's hard not to when your back is in shambles!" He snorted.

"But it'll heal." I gave him a small peck and took a hold of his hand. "We're both fine, and we managed to save three humans, which is good."

"Bella!" Scott called. "How are you doing, sis?"

"Great. This is nothing." I dismissed pointing at my back that Carlisle had just finished dressing.

"Good, that's good. We could use your help with a frightened newborn we have there."

"Seriously? She can barely move, and you want to put her face to face with a newborn?" Edward gasped while helping me into his jacket, since my cloak and shirt were ruined.

"Relax, Edward! I can move, and if Scott is asking me to go there, it's because it's safe." I followed my brother and tugged Edward along, hoping it would make him more comfortable with the situation.

We were led to a girl all huddled around herself, trembling with fear. "She didn't attack us, so I just brought her out. She's terrified! I don't think she's going lash out." Scott commented. He seemed genuinely concerned, and while he wasn't some insensible jackass, it still felt like she wasn't completely indifferent to him. With Edward's help, I kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"Hey! I'm Bella. Can you tell me your name, and how old you are?" I asked gently. She looked at me warily, and I did my best to let her know with my eyes that she had nothing to fear from me.

"Anna… I'm nineteen." She whispered shakily. She was very pretty with long, black, shiny hair and a small build, very much like Alice.

"Well, Anna. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I… I'm not sure. I was babysitting, and then he broke into the house and… I don't remember more… I just remember the fire and the pain, and then I woke like this. My throat burns." She was obviously thirsty which meant she could be really unstable, so I had to do my best to keep everything calm around us; otherwise, her newborn instincts could kick in.

"Well, you're different now. You're no longer human."

"No?"

"No. You're a vampire now, like me and my friends."

"Oh…" The poor girl was shocked and scared out of her mind, and the hostile environment wasn't helping.

"Look, neither I nor my friends are going to hurt you. Can you come back with us, so that I can explain to you better what happened to you, and take care of that burning in your throat?" I extended my hand to her, as Edward held his breath.

After looking at Edward she took my hand, and we both got up. I noticed that her clothes were pretty much destroyed and wished I could offer her my cloak, but Scott was already on it, fastening his around the girl's neck. Instead of cowering away from him, the girl just shook a little. "I can take her hunting later, after you've talked to her." He offered. I looked at Anna, but she didn't oppose. There was definitely something going on between those two.

"Okay, guys, let's go back to the castle. Stefan and William, you stay behind to make sure that the fire department arrives before the fire spreads to the other houses." I gave the final order, and we went back to the castle.

Ian's POV

Finally it was over! Everybody was gathered in the common room, but I escaped to go to my room where Catherine awaited me, earning an approving glance and a smile from Bella.

I entered the room and noticed her sleep was restless, still I tried not to wake her up, hoping that my presence would be enough to soothe her. However, as soon as I sat on the bed, she stirred, and her eyelids fluttered and opened.

"You're back!" She whispered.

"Yes, go back to sleep."

"Are you okay? What about Bella?"

"I'm fine, and Bella suffered only small injuries. Everybody's fine!"

"She's injured?" She asked shooting up from the bed.

"She's fine! Carlisle took care of her, and she's hanging out with the rest of the guys at the common room. Really, everything went well. Broderick is gone, and we managed to save three of the five children that were still human and a vampire newborn girl. Now, go back to sleep! We'll talk more tomorrow." I insisted.

"Okay. I love you." She yawned sleepily.

"I love you too…" I whispered back, as she settled against me and fell into sleep again. I felt her warm body against my cold one and let her warmth seep through me, thinking that in that moment I couldn't be happier.

There was nothing like having someone to share your life with and come back to. Being loved was something so wonderful and encompassing that made you feel capable of everything.

* * *

**So… what are your thoughts? I hope you have liked it since it was the last chapter, now there's only an epilogue left.**

**I included more Catherine and Ian moments than I had originally thought but since several people have expressed their liking for them, I decided to give them a little more.**

**I recognize that the fight was a little small considering all the buildup but the main objective was to show Bella's relationship with her guard and for her and Edward to do it together. If I disappointed anyone, I apologize.**

**Drop a REVIEW and let me know what you think about this final chapter. The epilogue will be up soon ;D  
**

**HUgs**


	25. Epilogue

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry this epilogue is so late but the day I returned from vacation** (with this chapter practically ready)** a cousin of my father died. She was just thirty and had a two-year-old baby girl**. **She didn't felt well and when the ambulance arrived to the hospital she went into respiratory arrest. They couldn't bring her back even though she was so young; she was autopsied but it came back inconclusive**...** It was so unexpected... We've been dealing with the aftermath. Her parents and husband needed support and her baby girl needed to be entertained so until last week, things were kind of hectic.**

**Anyway, this is the end of "In the Shadows of Forever"; I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, 'favorited' and alerted this story, for your support and patience. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Everything else is mine! XD  
**

* * *

Epilogue

Bella's POV

"Are we close already?" Edward huffed from the passenger side. I chuckled at his impatience and short temper. It wasn't because of the length of the trip, but because I was driving his car. Every bump in the road made him almost jump out of the car to see if it had been damaged, even though I was driving as carefully as possible. "I don't get it why I can't drive?"

"Do you realize how childish you sound? The car is fine, but once we arrive, I'll have a friend of mine who is a mechanic have a look at it. Just relax!"

"Relax, relax!" he scowled.

"Edward, my car has done this path hundreds of times. Have you noticed anything wrong with it?" That shut him for a while. but it would be just a matter of time or bumps until he started complaining again. It had been five years since the fight with Broderick and a lot had changed.

Edward and I went on our well deserved vacation; a two year trip around the world, just the two of us and it turned out to be everything we needed: time away from everything and everyone, just to reconnect and get to know each other again. He made me feel so loved that slowly I started to give him bits and pieces of my past. It was hard to remember some things, but he was always there to help me get back to the present. We shared beautiful things and strengthened our love and trust in each other. We erased all the insecurities that made us weaker as a couple; no longer did we believe we weren't good enough for each other, we were and even if we weren't, no one could do anything about it! We were meant for each other and nothing could get in the way of that. Basically we were stuck with each other forever, no matter what. After our trip we returned to Forks, to live with the Cullens and also allow me to spend more time with Jacob and his kids, before we had to move.

Catherine and Ian had gotten married in Italy, just nine months after they started dating, and he had changed her that same night, enjoying the privacy of their honeymoon to get Catherine's instincts under control. He figured it would be easier for her if they were alone, unbounded from any society rules or others, expectations. After just a year they returned to civilization and lived in Volterra for another year, so that Catherine was sure she could handle being around humans. About two years ago they moved to mine and my brothers' house. Attending Catherine's wish, I built them a small cottage on the grounds to give them their own house while still being close to her family and at the same time giving her a space to retire to when her control threatened to escape her. Now, she was more secure of it and could manage being around her family just as easily as me or my brothers. I had no doubt that Ian's unwavering support and confidence in her abilities helped her to gain control of her thirst so quickly, not to mention all the years she had had to prepare for her future.

As for my brothers… things had changed a bit too. Scott and Anna, the newborn we saved from Broderick, were together and happier than ever. She was such a good influence on him, so much that his resistance to mine and Edward's relationship was practically none, and they were actually starting to get along. I guess this newfound tolerance also came from the fact that he could now understand my feelings for Edward but, obviously, Scott's inability to deny anything to his mate also helped… a lot. Anna was a huge fan of classical music and adored hanging out with Edward which forced him to visit us in Forks, plenty!

Luke had found happiness with none other than Irina Denali. Everything happened a year ago when he had gone to Forks to visit me at the same time as the Denalis. To say that they hit it right off was an understatement; he spent the whole time of his visit hanging out with her, and when it came the time for the Denalis to leave, Irina didn't even hesitate in accepting his invitation to return home with him instead of her family. Ever since she had gotten together with Luke, I noticed a big change in her; gone was the quiet, uninterested girl I knew, instead she had become a sweet blonde angel, completely enamored with my brother. They looked really well together, and I couldn't be happier for them, even though my first reaction to the matter had been of pure surprise. My relationship with Irina had improved a lot too, since she no longer blamed me for Laurent's disappearance; she had thought he was her mate, and my quarrels with Victoria had led him away from her, but when Luke proved to be the real love of her life, she apologized to me. I just told her the past was exactly that, the past, and as long she made Luke happy, she would be very welcome in the family.

Kurt was enjoying life as always. He visited a lot, to be with me, Jacob's kids and Emmett. When those two came together… I didn't even want to imagine what'd be like living in the same house with both of them! Kurt was very dedicated to family and didn't have the need to look for his mate; he said that one day she would simply fall on his lap, like it had happened for most of us. And that was exactly what happened in one of his visits! One day he simply returned from a hunting trip with a black haired vampire on his back and from that day on they were together. It had been one of the strangest things I had ever witnessed. They met over a bear and got together; they didn't even know each other's names.

_*Flashback*_

_Edward was playing the piano, and I was sitting outside the house awaiting Kurt's return from a hunting trip. Finally he appeared in the tree line with someone on his back. Edward was by my side instantly when he noticed the scent of an unknown vampire in the vicinity, and we both watched as Kurt stopped a few feet from us and let the girl slide from his back. He gave her a kiss and pulled her to his side, draping one of his massive arms around her shoulders. She had long black hair pulled up in a messy bun, orangey eyes and wore blue shorts and a green tank top; she was barefoot._

"_Hey Bells! Playing my sister's bodyguard again, Edward? Tsk, tsk." Kurt commented jokingly, taking in Edward's protective stance._

"_Hi, Kurt! Who's your friend?" I asked, still a bit surprised._

"_Oh…" He looked at her and then back at me. "Uh…" Suddenly Edward started laughing; I felt tempted to read Kurt's thoughts but then decided against it, wanting him to tell me instead._

"_I'm Juliet!" The girl said excitedly. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Juliet… That's a nice name!" Kurt commented._

"_You like it? My mom was a huge fan of Shakespeare. My dad didn't like it very much, but he couldn't deny her anything so…"_

"_Cool! Come on, Juliet; let me be your Romeo!" And they just danced inside the house settling in the living room, all cuddled watching a movie. _

"_What just happened?" I asked Edward, still dumbfounded._

"_Looks like your brother found his mate!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yep. From what I've gathered, they just met but neither of them seems very bothered with it. They're together."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, love. I'm surprised too, but for them it's the most natural thing in the world. They met, liked each other, so they got together, all in a matter of a couple of hours, but… I guess they're just that uncomplicated."_

_*End of flashback*_

From that day on they had been inseparable. As it turned out this Juliet was nothing like Shakespeare's, and she was exactly the kind of person I could see with Kurt. They were the most carefree and crazy couple I had ever met, but they were happy. They never fought; it appears that when they didn't agree on something, they simply agreed to disagree and it was it. Nothing ever bothered them much. They just were; their life was as easy as the way they had gotten together – no complications.

David was still single and also the one who still harbored more ill feelings against Edward. However, with time, he had grown used to the fact that Edward was, indeed, with me to stay and had become more tolerant. Apart from Edward, his relationships with the other Cullens were perfect, and he especially enjoyed Carlisle's company, which brought him to Forks more often than not.

The members of my guard, except for Ian, were still with the Volturi. I visited often, but now in Edward's company. Over the years, Henry and I had gone back to being close. The time separated did us good and, even though his attitude towards Edward was still very much like David's, we had mended the broken strings of our friendship and moved on. He still enjoyed teasing Edward, but I guess it was because he loved to hate him.

Finally, everything was going well, and we had been blessed with a peace that I had wished for so long.

"Are you here, love?" Edward asked waving a hand in front of my face and snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about all the things that have changed in the past five years."

"And between today and tomorrow a couple more are going to change." He mused.

We were currently driving to my house. Our time in Forks was up, and Carlisle had been thinking about where we'd move to when I suggested that we moved in with my brothers and the Jones for a while. The house was certainly big enough, and I missed seeing my brothers every day. We didn't even have to put it up to votes because everybody agreed immediately.

Edward had been curious to see the house where I had spent the eighty years I was away from him, but this car trip was driving him insane.

"If your property is as big as you say, why don't you have a place to land a jet or something?"

"We actually had one, but we decided to destroy it since it kind of ruined the homey feeling we wanted to give the house. It used to be some kind of training facility for the Volturi guard, hence its humongous size. We did a big renovation and turned it into a home, so the landing place had to go." I explained.

"Still… did we have to take this bumpy road?"

"We could have taken a better one, but the trip would be longer. Everybody uses this one, and our cars are just fine so stop whining about it! Sometimes I think you love your car more than you love me!" I pouted.

"I don't! You are the most precious thing in my life, and I guarantee you that I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone else."

"Don't spend all your words, or you won't have any more to say tomorrow."

"Worry not, fiancée, I already know exactly what I'm going to say on my vows…"

"If you say so…" I smiled. Ever since Edward and I had settled a date for our wedding, and my brothers had accepted to let us hold it in our house, I had been deliriously happy. It wasn't a big deal for me, I didn't need a piece of paper to know that I belonged to Edward, but it was important to him, and I didn't exactly dislike the idea of being tied to Edward in every possible way.

Edward had saved my wedding dress, and against Alice's wishes and complaints I had decided to use it. Alice, of course, had begged me to let her take care of everything, but Edward made clear that the wedding was going to be exactly like he and I wanted! We decided on an intimate ceremony in the backyard with our families, the Denalis, Jacob and his family, my guard and Aro. All in all, nothing too fancy.

Edward was thrilled with the wedding, and I couldn't fool anyone saying that I wasn't, but as the date got closer, he also got more anxious. I noticed the way he had looked at me the past few days… like he was afraid I'd disappear. I decided it was as good a time as any to talk about it, maybe it would take his mind off the perils his car was going through, I mused.

"Baby, what are you so anxious about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I noticed you've been more nervous than usual. I know this irritability isn't all because of your car, and I've seen the way you look at me… as if I was going to evaporate at any given second. What has got you so worried? Is it the wedding?"

"It's irrational you know… but I just can't help thinking about the last time… You were taken right from under my nose. I just can't help it! What if something happens; what if we just aren't meant to get married?"

"It's not as irrational as you think, but I can assure you that nothing is going to happen, and tomorrow around this time I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Don't forget that I'm not human anymore. No one will stop me from marrying you tomorrow!"

"I know but everything has been so… perfect these past few years. I guess I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"The shoe isn't going to fall anywhere… at least not for now. And I think we're entitled to our share of perfectness after all we went through. But if the shoe does drop, we'll face it together, and that's all I want because I know that if you are by my side, I can handle anything fate throws at me."

"Even Alice?" He joked. Alice had been insufferable with the wedding talk. I thought that a simple intimate ceremony would be easy to prepare, but for Alice a wedding was a wedding, and everything had to be taken care of to the smallest detail.

"Even our dear sister." We entered the property and a couple of minutes later were parking in front of the house. As predicted, Alice was waiting for us, along with Ian and Catherine.

"Finally! I was starting to think you'd never arrive!"

"Well, if I didn't have to stop every ten minutes, so that your brother could assess the car's condition, we'd have gotten here sooner." I complained.

"That road was completely improper to drive in with my Volvo."

"Enough of this… There're still a lot of things to take care of if you want to get married tomorrow!"

"We are getting married tomorrow, Alice. Whether everything's ready or not!" I replied.

"Bella!" Kurt bellowed from the door, running to hug me. "I can't believe you're moving back! I've been on Juliet's last nerves since yesterday."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe… She's the most tolerant person in the world when it comes to you." I commented.

"She is, right? So you can imagine how I've been…" He smiled mischievously.

"Poor Juliet…"

"Come on, people! We have a wedding to prepare! We need to get the flowers, the chairs… there's some tulle to be hung in several places of the garden…" As Alice droned on and on about the final preparations, Edward and I followed her through the house, nodding and making all the appropriate sounds.

I no longer feared forever… the shadows were gone, and all I saw was a brilliant future with Edward and our friends and families by our side. The rain had come to pass, and the clear day stretched in front of us, bright and full of promises.

"Things don't go wrong and break your heart so you can become bitter and give up.

They happen to break you down and build you up so you can be all that you were intended to be."

Charles Jones

THE END

* * *

**Any thoughts? I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not writing the wedding... it seems to be a habit of mine...** **I'll just have to write one in my next story XD**

**Leave a REVIEW, a last one! Again**,** thank you for all the support, love, suggestions and constructive criticism, for sharing your thoughts with me and helping me improve.**** It was a pleasure to share this story with such dedicated readers as you! HUgs**

**I'm going to start posting, right away, my new story 'Awakened'** **so if you're interested check it out!**

**Extended summary:** A new student is moving to Forks and enrolling the city's High School but nobody knows anything about her. Isabella Swan isn't a mythical creature the Cullens have already encountered. She has lost everything she held dear and now roams the earth, hiding from those who destroyed her family and almost annihilated her species. She settles in Forks, hoping to spend some time in the quiet town before having to move again, but she has everything but calm times ahead of her. When she finds the one she supposed to love above everything else, among the species of her enemies, will she stay in town long enough to realize that the Cullens are different? Will she give in to the forces that attract her to Edward Cullen or die, trying to stay away? Bella isn't a vampire or a werewolf or anything you've heard of before. ExB

**One last thing, before I let you go! I'm going to participate in Breath-of-twilight's 2011 Holidays Countdown****. It's a compilation of one shots**** written by several authors with a collab story in the end. The one shots are anonymous and the readers are dared to find out who wrote it. It sounds very promising so follow the link www . fanfiction . net/s/7348457/1/ and put it on alert. Let's see if you can identify mine... XD**

******TO THOSE WHO WILL READ THIS STORY AFTER IT'S COMPLETE: please leave a review. Just because the story is over it doesn't mean that I don't ant to receive reviews for it. So please leave your opinion. Thanks.**


End file.
